


A Guardian's Song

by Lerris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1, ああっ女神さまっ | Ah! Megami-sama! | Oh My Goddess!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 123,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerris/pseuds/Lerris
Summary: A boy all alone receives a visitor and the path of the world changes.  Times marches forward into an uncertain future.  A heroic teams's desperate search for an answer yields many more questions, as the true history of the Earth is revealed.





	1. Hope Renewed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Hope Renewed»-_ **

Feel free to skip the next section to avoid spoilers. It will be the only author’s note in the story. 

-«oOo»-

This story is a crossover between Oh My Goddess and Harry Potter. It has two major arcs. The second arc adds Stargate SG-1 and links it all together. Skuld, Harry, and Hermione are main characters, in that order. Romance is not a big part of this story, though it is a part. For the Stargate part, there was only ever the one gate on the planet. 

If you are not familiar with one of the series involved I ask that you at least briefly review the Wikipedia entries before reading, though hopefully it will make sense regardless. 

The story is complete. I decided to finish the whole thing, including editing and post it complete. I actually quite enjoyed writing the story. I understand that posting everything at once will reduce the number of reviews. I don’t mind that, though any reviews that tell me what they liked or how I could improve my next story are always welcome. 

Editing was less fun, so if you enjoyed the story, please consider following it. The story is complete, so you won’t actually get any alerts, but following it will show others there is something there to see. 

This is the end of the only author’s note. 

-«oOo»-

Harry hurt all over. Normally the Dursleys left him alone. Unfortunately, he had made the mistake of telling them what happened to him at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

Worse, he made the mistake after they had locked up all his things for the year. Vernon did not take it well. He had taken Dudley’s Smelting stick and beat him for what seemed like hours, saying he would pay for endangering his family. 

Did Vernon believe him? He wasn’t sure, but he also would not let him leave. He sat there in the dark for hours the first night before the pain faded enough to sleep. 

The bars were back on his windows and the deadbolts were on the outside of the door. Water and bread were pushed through the cat flap regularly. That wasn’t the strangest thing though. The strangest thing was the new toilet stuck in the corner. It seemed, he no longer was allowed bathroom breaks. 

He did not quite know what to think of it all. He could only conclude that they believed in the wards and had put in the effort to be assured that they would get the benefits without having to actually deal with, or well, actually see him. At least the water in the toilet reservoir was clean. It wasn’t much, but he could use the little hose to fill up his glass. He had even managed to wash his clothes in the little reservoir, if not well. They didn’t give him soap. 

He slept. He woke. He thought. Sometimes he woke up screaming. The events in the graveyard ran through his mind waking or sleeping. 

He knew he could no longer count on Ron. He had accepted Ron back without complaints. He had to. There was no point in not. He had so few friends that he could not afford to give up even the crappy ones. What really hurt was Hermione. Why could not one person take his side without reservations or questions? Just one. Hermione was closest. He thought they had made a connection this year, but here he was, once again not hearing a word from anyone, and he knew she was smart enough to find a way to get word to him. That was all he wanted. Just one person to believe in Harry, not Harry Potter, not the Boy who Failed to Die, again. Just one person who would not leave him alone, and not just when those older said it was okay to do so. 

He was surprised when the water above the toilet reservoir started to shimmer. Suddenly a circle of light appeared above it. Out of that circle a rather attractive black haired young woman stood seemingly on top of it, before absently floating to the floor, with all the appearance of the same effort he put into walking. A second look revealed her hair was more dark blue than black. She was quite simply stunning, and not because she was asian. Cho had nothing on her. There was something about her eyes. They were a clear brown, but they seemed to have a depth he had never seen before, as if this young woman had seen more than he could ever known 

She had three of the most distinctive blue markings on her face that looked a bit like guitar picks pointing towards her nose. One was on her forehead and the other two were on her cheeks which now had a dusting of blush coloring the otherwise pale skin. 

Harry glanced down and absently checked what he was wearing. Good, he was fully dressed. He had been getting sloppy about that. It was not as if he needed to be fully dressed to get food through the cat flap. 

He looked over at her and said, “Hello there. I wasn’t exactly expecting company, but it is good to see somebody...” 

The bluette blinked and looked around carefully, then looked at the toilet dubiously as well as the haphazardly drying laundry which included a pair of Harry’s underwear. 

Harry said quickly, “I am sorry about that, but I’m kind of trapped in here.” 

She blushed furiously even as she spun back to facing him. She asked, “What is your wish?” Her tone seemed genuinely curious as to what his answer would be. 

Harry smiled a sad smile. “I was just thinking of that though I hardly expected a pretty girl to come and ask me about it.” 

“You wanted to see a pretty girl?” she asked curiously. 

“No, well, that is never a bad thing, but it wasn’t my wish. I suppose Dumbledore must have sent you somehow. It doesn’t matter, though it is odd.” 

She sat on the edge of his bed and waited patiently for him to answer. 

He looked at her in curiosity for a moment and then shrugged. “I’m a bit surprised I’m telling you this, but sure, why not, if it means I have company for a bit longer.” 

She looked at him with a concern he had seldom seen. In fact, Hermione was the only one who had looked at him with such an expression. 

“I wish, well I wish for, well the fairy tale, but not the big fairy tale, but the little one. I know its sad and maybe a little pathetic, but I really wish I had at least one person who would always believe in just Harry, not Harry Potter, not the boy who lived, not the hero, not the savior, not the fool; someone to be by my side as I was theirs; someone strong enough that I could have faith that should I survive the oncoming storm; that we could just live and have a nice life afterward. Someone to restore my faith in the future...” The last was said at almost a whisper. 

Skuld’s eyes grew wider during Harry’s quiet speech. Just as he finished the marks on her face lit up with blinding light. 

She said in complete astonishment, “Your wish has been granted,” even as pure light seemed to explode upward from her body and slice right through the roof like a two foot wide laser beam through paper. 

Harry was glad the Dursleys were gone, for he was sure the new skylight would have upset them. It might have upset him, but, well he was well beyond such a simple emotion at the moment. He was fairly certain that Hermione was bound to scold him about it somehow, but beyond that he had no idea. Just what had he done? 

Wrapped in power and light this young woman looked even more beautiful and her eyes seemed even more enchanting. He pinched himself. Yep, not dreaming. Wasn’t this stuff supposed to wait till Halloween? 

He looked fearfully at the window, half expecting a flood of owls to come crashing in. He then looked up. A dementor was slipping down the hole that was freshly created. How the heck did he not feel it until now? He looked closer. There was another right behind the first, though it seemed they couldn’t quite both come through at once. Why was everything starting early? That wasn’t in the script! 

“Crap!” said Harry. “We have to get out of here.” 

He jumped up and slammed his body at the door, only to bounce back. It seems the Dursley’s had spared no expense. A pity that. 

Skuld saw the monster and her expression grew grim. She shouted, “Creature of the outer darkness. You shall not pass!” 

Her voice seemed to resonate as if was not just her speaking, but something otherworldly. She gestured and several interlocked circles blocked the top half of the room, yet she also seemed tired. The fireworks before? He wasn’t sure. 

She seemed to be straining, even as Harry tried to get back up. She gasped, “Move as far from the door as you can. Quickly. I can’t hold it. I used too much energy in the contract and the system is still processing the updates!” 

She kept her left hand pointing at the temporary warding. 

Harry struggled. He was sure he had broken his leg, but he had to move. He inched across the floor trying desperately to hold his left leg still even as he moved. 

Seconds passed before Skuld reached her other hand down and pulled him to the other side of the room before flipping the mattress in front of them. She called out, “Skuld bomb.” before throwing something that was not there a moment ago. It looked a bit like a bowling pin as it crashed into the door, but it certainly didn’t act like one. The wall. door and all was erased, as well as half the mattress that protected them. Thankfully that was the extent of it. 

Harry said, “I need my wand, but I think I broke my leg. It will take me too long to get it.” 

He started to edge back to the door. Skuld seem to really be straining now. She said, “Leg. Remove pants. Hurry.” 

Harry screamed even as he managed to pull his pants off. She could see it. His left leg was clearly broken. The bottom bone was almost through the skin. She placed her right hand gently on his leg. A warm yellow light spread from it as the bone slipped back in place. 

She said, “Hurry. I’m not good with these things. That will hopefully work for long enough.” 

Harry ran through the door, completely unmindful of the yellow light pulsing in his leg or of the bone that kept trying to slip out of place. He opened the cupboard, flipped open his trunk and grabbed his wand before running back to his bedroom and shouting, “Expecto Patronum.” Only mist formed, though it did push them back. 

With strain in her voice she said, “I meant what I said. Heaven has chosen to answer your wish and I have accepted the answer. I will remain by your side for as long as you wish me to.” 

In a quieter voice she said, “I can’t believe I’m copying my sister.” 

Her words filtered in Harry’s foggy brain until a small smile grew on his lips. Perhaps he was dreaming, but right now he just wanted to show off. He focused on the idea of this curious young women at his side and cast again. 

The Dementors shrieked in panic as a nearly solid version of prongs charged them. They fled. The owl arrived. His wand was to be snapped. Dumbledore’s own arrived. No, he was get a trial. 

A magic circle appeared with long flowing script. In the center of it was a delicately carved wand etched with a myriad of intricate symbols and lines, not a single one of which seem to consist of anything but curves. It was no more than perhaps eight inches long and seemed to have a silvery glow to it. 

Skuld read out load, “Daughter. The road ahead of you is a difficult one. It is not yet time for these people to know you are more than a simple witch, therefore you must live as one. For the duration of your task, I have limited your powers to such. I have crafted this wand from a piece of Yggdrasil itself from the node you normally worked at. It lacks a core, yet Noble Scarlet can easily supply that. The combination should respond well to you. Make sure no other than Harry knows who you really are. Finally, I grant you one more key piece of information to aid you. Harry’s scar is anathema. My blessings to you always daughter.” 

Harry said, “Anathema. Doesn’t that mean unforgivable evil or something? Wait. Voldemort gave me this, but how can a scar be evil?” 

Skuld said nothing. She gingerly, almost as if she was afraid to touch it ran the fingers of her right hand over the scar before jerking back in horror. 

“What is it?” he screamed in panic. 

“It is a mutilated scrap of a damned soul. Not even hell would traffic in such an abomination.” 

She looked up in the sky seemingly to ask why before pacing back and forth, “How am I to fix this?” She almost stepped on her new wand when she saw it. 

She summoned forth Noble Scarlet who flew around the room before looking at Harry sadly and then tracing the scar with her own right hand. She then stepped back, picked up the wand, before gently removing a very small feather and touching it to the wand. The feather disappeared. Scarlet handed the wand to Skuld who pocketed it absently, even as she continued to wander back and forth. 

Harry had always done well in strange situations, yet this one was rapidly looking to top all the previous. He marveled at this strange day and couldn’t help but smile at the cheerful angel and the worried goddess. Did she really mean what she said? Dare he truly hope? Even Hermione. No, he would not think of that. Wait, back to the non girl topic. His scar is a piece of Voldemort? It figured. It seemed that he was doomed, one way or another. 

-«oOo»-

Skuld mused out loud, “How can I possible eradicate a spirit like that without killing you without my powers? I’m not even sure I could fix it with my full powers. Even Belldandy would have problems with that one and she is a class one unlimited. It’s bound to have entwined with your own spiritual matrix by now. Maybe I could get Urd to brew up a potion, but those never work right. Wait, can I just ask Bell for help? No, it was clearly implied that she was to work within the contract. What do I have? I have the powers of a witch, none of which I have any clue as to how to use, well other than magic was magic, so she wasn’t exactly helpless. I have, well I have a wand, which I also have no clue how to use.” 

Noble Scarlet moved to directly in front of her and gave her a questioning look. 

“You? No. Your my angel. I need you. I would be lonely without you.” 

Noble Scarlet gave her a sad smile. 

“Is that even safe? What if you are hurt?” 

Noble Scarlet gave her a brave smile and a nod. 

“Are you sure?” 

She nodded. 

Skuld said to Harry, “My angel, Noble Scarlet has offered to merge with you. This you can either accept or not, but before you do you must promise me that you will care for her always.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“I’m not sure I do either. A goddess does not give up her angel, but father says my powers are limited, and I’m not entirely sure how to fix you even if they weren’t. I’m not sure Scarlet will be able to return to me if she enters you. There is bound to be damage to you both and serious damage at that. I’m also not sure how long this will take. She wants to help. I want to help, but I must have your word that you will never forsake her, never put yourself before her. She means so much to me. I wish there was another way, but that must be destroyed.” 

Harry said, “No. I can’t take her from you. I won’t. Not even to save myself. My parents died for me. Cedric died because of me. No more. No more. No more.” The last was almost shouted, as energy crackled around him. 

A cirle of light formed in front of the pair, even as statuesque long green haired green eyed angel appeared in front of them. She wore a silver silk wrap dress that hugged her form. 

Skuld said in surprise, “Mierin, I thought you vowed never to bond again, not after what happened to Eronaile.” Mierin reached out and cupped her face gently. 

Skuld said quietly, “I understand,” before turning to Harry. 

She said, “Eronaile was Mierin’s goddess before she was tempted by Hell and lost. She has vowed to never accept another goddess, though it seems she now accepts Eronaile is lost to her.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said awkwardly. 

“She is willing to bond with you. She has no existing link. I don’t know how this will work, but it will probably be permanent. It is not a decision to take likely, but with her and your strength merged you should be able to drive out that darkness. I don’t know how long it will take, nor am I sure what the cost will be. You might die.” 

“What if I die? Won’t that harm her? Worse, what if I fail and she is stuck with Voldemort?” 

Skuld smiled a sad smile, “I would be sad if you were to die, as would my father. He wishes for you to fulfill the purpose he has for you. Still, if you die, you will be free. Death is not the enemy. Nor do I think that bit of Voldemort will survive the battle. Mierin is strong, and you are as well, or that abomination would have spread long ago.” 

“What does it mean to bond an angel?” 

“With time each will know the others thoughts. It may take months. Given her experience, she will likely know yours much sooner. If you are rendered unconscious, or simply allow it, she may use your body. If she leaves your body you will be weaker.” 

She paused, looking again at the runic script on the ground before saying, “You must understand, removing that corruption is a very difficult thing. I do not believe it can be done without causing you to lose parts of your soul.” 

Her voice grew quieter as she looked him directly in the eyes. “For a time at least, it is likely you will need her to survive and she will probably need you. If she were to leave for too long, both of you may die. To the good, with her present healing and positive magic will be stronger, however negative magic such as inherently dark magic will harm your soul and will directly harm her. Do not do it. Even simple destructive magic may harm her for you lack the link to Yggdrasil that would shield from the feedback.” 

“Wait. I have to somehow kill Voldemort. How can I do that if I can’t blow him up or something?” 

“I don’t know, but there must be a way. Father would not place you on a path you could not finish. Also, there is no guarantee that you must personally do it.” 

“But, it just always seemed that it would be that way. The first year it seemed like the Headmaster set things up...” 

Skuld said, “Sybil Trelawney spoke a so called prophecy involving you and Tom Riddle. You can ignore it. Direct help from heaven means that minor system corrective action mechanism is now largely irrelevant. That doesn’t mean you have nothing to fear from Tom. You do. He wants you dead, but it is not necessarily your direct responsibility.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He is a monster. It is the job of all good men and women to stop such monsters.” 

Harry sighed. “Oh. I’m still not sure this is a good idea. I want that thing out, but I wonder if we shouldn’t just kill Voldemort or something first, then, well, if I die it doesn’t really hurt anyone.” 

Mierin moved to just in front of him and smacked him upside the head. She then turned back to Skuld and frowned at her. 

Skuld was clearly irritated when she said, “Do not so lightly make of the help offered of an angel, particularly one as old as Mierin. It insulted her. For that matter, it insulted me and Noble Scarlet who also offered to help. I said I would help. I may not be able to use my powers as a goddess, but I’m still a daughter of Odin! Never doubt me again, nor yourself! I will not have it!” 

At that Harry broke down laughing, even as he slowly backed away. 

Skuld said acerbically, “What is so funny?” 

“Oh, you don’t see it. The irony. Voldemort is a half blood that pretends to care about blood purity, and has a bunch of followers that just use it as an excuse to be evil, while on our side we have the bluest blood of all, though I doubt we can advertise that. Perhaps the blue hair will be a tip off?” 

Skuld glared at him. 

He said, “Your hair really is beautiful you know.” 

“Your forgiven, this once. As for the rest, none of that matters. Sure, genetics plays a role, but too much inbreeding is far worse than the opposite.” 

“I fully agree. All the blood purity crap is just an excuse to discriminate against those who are different. If they knew you were different, they would discriminate against you for that, without even caring why you are different. It is all bollocks, but people believe it. Voldemort didn’t exactly invent discrimination. He is just the latest one using it. Even if we somehow defeat him, how do you defeat the lie that so many want to believe?” 

“One day and one battle at a time. That battle is eternal. So too must be our vigilance.” 

Harry looked at her for a moment. She looked quite somber when she said that and the words had the feel of much repetition. He then looked at the angels, at the serious expression on their faces. Both seemed young, yet Mierin had old eyes too. He walked so he was right in front of her and asked softly, “Are you really sure? Is this really what you want? Despite the silly story, I’m just another kid trying to find his way in life.” 

Mierin and the others smiled. Skuld said, “We are sure. Besides, I intend to enjoy my time on Earth, and you, unlike Keiichi are loaded!” 

Harry looked on confused. “I know my vault has a fair amount, but I’m not sure if it is endless.” 

“Oh, you didn’t know. I got it with your file. The main Potter Vault contains about twenty times that much. Sure it is not endless, but it is plenty as long as it is spent with care, and, well, I kinda need some money for parts and stuff, if you don’t mind.” The last she kind of rushed out. 

“Whatever you need. I never cared much for money. Heck I haven’t even replaced these old clothes.” 

“We will fix that. I’m not picky, but there are standards.” 

Harry just absently nodded. “Wait, parts for what?” 

“Well I made my sister a couple of robots and I make all kinds of little things. I made Keiichi a new game system, but he ended up just playing the Sega.” 

Harry said in wonder, “You can make electronics work around magic?” 

Skuld blinked. “That is not exactly hard. Sure I might have to figure out how to do it without Yggdrasil access, but it shouldn’t take long. Why? Did you want to bring a computer back to Hogwarts?” 

“I was wondering if we could setup some kind of movie theater at Hogwarts. I’ve never been to one, but they are supposed to be fun, and it would show people that..” 

Skuld grinned, “It would show people that non-magicals can be impressive in their own right.” 

“Yah!” 

“Wait, don’t you have a court case?” 

Harry picked up Dumbledore’s message. “In two weeks. Wait, what am I going to do there? And what about Mierin and the thing in my head.” 

“We need to get out of here for now. Maybe rent a small house somewhere remote. The contract should have shattered any existing trackers. How much money do you have on you?” 

“A few thousand. I changed a bunch last time I was in Gringotts. I was going to try to sneak out of here and find a hotel or something. Anything was better than here, but, well...” 

“Let’s do that. I’ll call a cab. Is there a newspaper?” 

Harry was reaching down when his leg gave out. He screamed. Skuld was instantly at his side. Harry noticed that he was still pants less. Skuld’s sudden blush indicated that she noticed too. 

Skuld said, “I don’t have the skill to heal this properly but Mierin can once you two start the merge. You should know that the conflict in your body may cause you to collapse, but we will just have to do the best we can.” 

Mierin knelt in front of him and queried her head to the side. He said, “I’m sure I don’t deserve your help, but I promise that I will try to never let you down.” 

Skuld said, “You are wrong on that. We do not grant wishes to those that do not deserve our help.” 

Harry looked thoughtful at that for a few seconds before Mierin’s lips ghosted over his. Suddenly she seemed to fall right into him and was gone. Noble Scarlet similarly merged back into Skuld. 

Harry said, “It is so strange, yet wondrous.” 

Skuld said, “Yes, it is. Now, let’s find ourselves a home.” 

She grabbed the paper threw it up into the air. It flipped open to the rentals. A bit of the house fell down on top of one of them. 

She said, “You have to love the Ultimate force.” She dialed the number. Fifteen minutes later they were in a cab and on their way, though not before grabbing the paper. The symbols on the ground vanished after they left. The skylight did not. 

Five minutes into the journey Harry’s body broke out in sweat. Skuld looked on in worry and uncertainty. 

She pulled his head into her lap and started to softly sing. It was not English yet both the cab driver and Harry seemed to understand. The driver smiled a small smile even as Harry seemed to calm and cool off. 

She gently removed and pocketed his glasses and then brushed the hair out of his eyes even as she continued to sing. A piece of unruly hair seemed to want to keep drifting back, but she kept gently encouraging it to stay in place without stopping her song. A few minutes into it he fell asleep. Her soft singing continued for almost an hour until they were finally dropped off in front of their possible rental. 

At her nudge, Harry woke up tired and weak. He knew the battle was only beginning. He forced himself to act normal as he paid the cab driver and added a small tip. “Thanks for the ride.” 

“No. Thank you, and particularly thank your friend. I have never heard the like. Somehow I feel better than I have in twenty years. You two need anything you call Mike’s cab service you got it? I’ll be there.” 

Skuld smiled and said, “It was no problem. Take care of yourself.” 

“I will. My doc keeps telling me to exercise. I’ll do that and more. Thank you.” 

Harry looked on in bemusement, even as he tried to hide the struggle lifting the trunk to the ground caused. The cab drove off. 

Skuld took the trunk from him and tilted it up on its wheels. 

They then got a look at the building that they were going to rent. It was a little parsonage. Off to the side was a church that looked like it had seen better days. Thankfully the process of renting the house was painless. 

He was honestly surprised with how easily it was to rent it given how young they were, but thankfully it was easy. They were soon inside the little house with half the money Harry had on him now gone. 

He was beginning to sweat again. He stumbled into the living room and half fell on the couch while trying to calm himself, even as Skuld looked on in worry. He could literally feel Mierin becoming ever closer to him, driving out every bit of darkness in him, but the darkness was not going easily. It felt a bit like he was a balloon that was far too full of air, or worse a balloon that someone dumped a ton of baking soda and vinegar in. 

Skuld said, “I’ll try to get you some water. Just relax as best as you can.” She was half surprised when Noble Scarlet came forth and started to softly sing to him. 

Harry was disappointed that it seemed to have less of an effect than Skuld’s singing, but then they must both be tired. It was still such a beautiful song. 

He smiled a smile of thanks at the blond haired angel and tried to just relax. A few minutes later Skuld came back with a glass she had found somewhere filled with water. With her help, he took a long drink. 

Skuld said, “I’m going to go buy food. Do you mind if I?” 

Harry said, “Take the money. If we run out it will be tricky to get more without getting noticed, but what is there is what we have.” 

Skuld said, “That should be fine. We just can’t spend too much till after the trial.” 

Harry nodded. 

Food that night was wonderful, even if it was McDonalds, but sometimes it is not the food but the company that matters. It was almost enough to make him forget the pain, but even in all the pain, he knew Mierin was there. He knew that Skuld was there. He even knew that Noble Scarlet was there, even after she merged again with Skuld. It was wondrous. The pain was a small price to pay for it all. 

-«oOo»-

Harry’s next week was one of kindness and continuing pain. Mierin was doing her best. She was easily powerful enough to eliminate Voldemort’s spirit. 

Doing so without killing Harry was, unfortunately, exponentially harder, and also exponentially more dangerous for the angel. Skuld described it like disarming a bomb while it was exploding. The description felt far too apt to him. 

They had as Skuld suspected become dependent on each other. He hated to trap her like that, but he could not even think of doing anything but simply being grateful to the angel who would be with him until the day he died. That thought was a depressing one. He would lose that wondrous feeling so soon. He was suddenly overwhelmed with a warm feeling of promise and hope for the future. 

Not long ago Voldemort was reborn, but then so was he. Yes, there was darkness, but there was also light.


	2. Patronus Rampant

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Patronus Rampant»-_ **

Sunday morning as the first church bell rang he knew it was over. There was no sudden bursting of Voldemort’s evil soul. They had destroyed it utterly bit by bit. Such evil could not coexist with something so pure as Mierin, though she had not emerged unscathed either. He took a beating as well. From what Mierin could tell half of his soul was gone. It was a small price to pay to be free. He just wished Mierin did not also have to pay such a price. 

He got up carefully and opened the drawers. Skuld had got him some new clothing. He picked up some and walked carefully to the bathroom, relieved that his legs still responded so well after such disuse, but then that too he could thank Mierin for. 

He really must do something for her. How did you thank an angel? Am image of chocolate entered his mind. Chocolate it was. As he undressed to shower he had a moment of panic. What must she think? No, he was being silly. She just told him so. She though he was dirty and unless he wanted her to take over and clean him herself he should hurry up. Harry blushed furiously as he took one of the quickest and most thorough baths he ever had, including making sure to clean his ears at her rather musical reminder. A part of him wondered if the Hogwarts’s showers would be an issue, but she assured him they were not. You didn’t accept angel duty, if you cared about such things. It was true that angels usually were of the same gender as their god or goddess, but there was no requirement that they be. 

He slipped on a simple t-shirt, jeans, and a new pair of trainers before heading out into the living room. Skuld was reading his books. She held her wand in her right hand. The books near her right hand were levitating, while she flipped back and forth between them. 

He smiled at her, “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

She looked up and smiled back at him. “You and Mierin feel better I take it?” 

He sobered for a moment. “Both of us are well. It seems I lost about half, while Mierin lost about a third.” 

Skuld gasped, “So much.” 

“I’m sorry. I did my best. Mierin says it was harder because the soul was linked to multiple fragments. She says we will recover, but it might take decades.” 

Skuld said, “I understand.” Then after a few moments she asked, “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel great,” he said. “Better than ever. It is as if a crushing weight I had felt all my life is gone. I can’t begin to thank you and Mierin enough, and Noble Scarlet as well of course, and your father and well, it is just amazing. Say do we have any money left? I owe Mierin all the chocolate she, or rather I can eat.” 

Skuld said, “I bought her favorites already. They are in the kitchen. The ice cream is mine though.” 

Harry seemed slightly disappointed, but he could feel Mierin beckoning him onward, and soon enough he was unwrapping a box of dark chocolate delicacies when he paused. Suddenly his body seemed to go slack, then his eyes changed to a brighter green. His hair followed suit as he popped one after another delicacy in his mouth. 

Skuld soon joined in and made herself a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Mierin in Harry’s body looked on in disappointment. “I wouldn’t want to temp you too much. You might make Harry sick.” 

“Meanie!” 

“Fine, there is a half gallon of double chocolate in the back.” 

Harry’s body smiled, even as Mierin began chewing on another chocolate. 

“Seriously, how did it go? I know Harry said you lost a third and he half...” 

“As well as can be expected. A few of his classmates may be stronger than him now, unless they are spells I’m naturally inclined to. That will change, but it will take time. Chocolate helps, but only to a point. I just wish I had been sent sooner. If I could have come right after it happened.” 

“I’m not sure that would have been better. I think you still would have been linked, and Harry would have lost the ability to choose. Your presence so young would have made him a virtual copy of you and that would be wrong.” 

“Belldandy or one of the others could have fixed it then though.” 

“I could have probably fixed it then too, at least with Yggdrasil backup. I know the system had allocated what seemed enough resources here then, but evidentially it was not. Remember that for all our power, we are still merely those who stayed behind to watch and guide. We make mistakes and must move forward with what we have.” 

Mierin said with a smile, “I’ve know the truth about the gods slightly longer than you have been alive.” 

“True, you are my elder, if not by a great deal. It truly is good to see you active again.” 

“And it is good to see you stepping out of your childlike personality for a time. How is Urd? Is she still on her breakup bender?” 

Skuld blushed. “She is well, as is Belldandy. Belldandy is fulfilling a wish for Keiichi Morisato. He had a wish, much like Harry’s own. They seem Happy, though I do not think he realizes quite all of whom Belldandy is. She is the Norn of the Present, and is content to remain in it. I have always envied my sister that.” 

“Much as you are of the future, and must ever prepare for it.” 

Skuld nodded. “It is something I have put off longer than I should, but seeing Urd once again take her duties seriously made me look at my own self. Sure a part of me wanted what Belldandy has, but for me, living in the present is seldom enough.” 

“Are you sure you should have accepted this wish like you did?” 

“I did not promise to love him, merely to be a friend that would always be there for him, and as long as Harry remains the caliber of person he is now, I will keep that promise.” 

“You have thought it out?” 

“Yes, there are complications. Events are in motion, but yes, I have thought it out. How about you? Any regrets?” 

“No. He is quite amazing in his own right; always looking for the best; well most of the time at least, but the potential is there. I’m just glad to be of help again. Few goddesses come to midgard in recent history, and angels cannot survive here on their own. We would quickly be pulled back without an anchor.” 

“There were several goddesses that wanted you as a partner. Before Noble Scarlet, I’d have gladly taken you, or you could have accepted reincarnation.” 

“I did not want someone who might make the same mistake again, nor did I want to risk myself making that mistake. You lose so much when you turn the page, even if your soul keeps a tally.” 

“So when you learned that Harry had stood up to darkness all his life.” 

“I jumped at the chance, for he had passed the test Eronaile had failed.” Mierin was clearly saddened at the end of her words. 

Skuld nodded. “I have gone though the school books he has and replicated all the spells someone of his age level should know. Most were similar to what I already knew, if in slightly different ways, but the wand version is not hard. Bell would disapprove though. She never liked crutches. Even with a Yggdrasil wand, it just seems wrong to direct magic this way, even if is quite easy.” 

“Then teach him the correct way. Surely you remember your lessons. Sure your magic is not currently backed by your power as a goddess, but it is still your magic.” 

Mierin paused for a few seconds and then looked more directly at Skuld. “I wonder if his wand will even work for him anymore. I am here. Much of Harry is gone. All of that filthy soul shard is gone.” Harry’s body swallowed another chocolate before his eyes dimmed and his hair became brown once more. 

Harry said, “I’d like to know if my wand will work.” 

Skuld said, “You can’t, at least not yet. Our contract would have removed trackers and such from you, but your wand still has the trace, and without the subtler powers I had as a goddess, I don’t know enough to remove it. As soon as you power it, it will send out a pulse. Our location will be known.” 

Harry sighed and nodded. “Well the court case is soon. Who knows, maybe if they snap the wand, well maybe I can still learn wandless like you.” 

Skuld’s eyes widened. “Either way, we have a week. Time to get to work. Let’s see how much you can learn in a week.” 

-«oOo»-

The evening before the court case Harry sent Hedwig with a note to Remus. The note said that he would be having dinner at a pizza place a mile from the Leaky Cauldron shortly. It asked if he would like to attend so they could plan a defense. 

They were quite unsurprised to see not just Remus, but also Tonks, Kingsley, and Albus Dumbledore come up to their table just shortly after several pizzas arrived. 

They looked up at them. Skuld seemed to stare longer at the headmaster. “A purple suit with stars? You don’t do low profile do you professor?” 

“And I was so sure I had got it right this time. Ah well. It matters little. Could I ask who you are and how you met young Harry here?” As he spoke he sat down in the nearest chair and eyed the pizza dubiously, as if afraid it might move if he looked away too quickly. 

The others sat down as well save for Kingsley who said quietly, “I’ll be outside.” 

Albus said, “Thanks Kingsley. We won’t be long.” Kingsley nodded and left. Albus quietly waved his wand where it wasn’t obvious and suddenly the voices from the rest of the restaurant were silent. 

Skuld continued to look at the oddly dressed older man with twinkling eyes as if she was debating just what to say, or perhaps when to say it. Finally she smiled an amused smile and said, “Please stop. My secrets are my own.” 

Surprise briefly was visible on the headmaster’s face, before he composed himself and glanced over at Harry, who twitched slightly. 

Skuld said, “Or, if you are that entertained by trying to break into our minds, please do continue. It is quite amusing after all.” She turned to Harry, “Could you pass me another slice of the vegetarian pizza?” 

Harry said, “Sure...” 

Skuld began to chew on a slice before Albus recovered from his surprise. “Pardon my rudeness. I must say I have not seen Occlumency shields nearly that effective, well, ever. It was like trying to walk on ice. What is more interesting, is I’m quite sure Harry did not have them a few weeks ago.” 

Tonks gasped, “Your admitting you tried to read their minds, and have read Harry’s previously. You do recall my job don’t you?” Then as if remembering manners she said, “By the way I’m Tonks and this layabout is Remus. It seems you already know, or at least know of the headmaster.” 

Remus said, “She does have a point.” 

“Yes, there seemed little point in lying about it. I attempted to figure out where Harry’s friend came from, and if she knew anything about Harry’s situation. I thought perhaps she was someone Harry recently met who would be unaware of things..” 

Skuld said, “I am Skuld Odinsdotter. I am a home taught magic user.” 

“A curious name,” noted the Headmaster. 

Skuld shrugged. “It is the name I have always had.” 

Harry decided to try to deter this line of questioning by saying, “We met during the dementor incident. I owe her more than I can say.” 

“A life debt?” hazarded Lupin. 

Harry ignored the question and said quietly, “The Dursley’s locked me into my room, complete with recently added toilet. It wasn’t so bad. I actually preferred it to interacting with the Dursley’s, but the pair of dementors were a bit much.” 

Tonks eyes goggled at that, and Remus frowned. The headmaster didn’t even blink. 

Harry continued, “She saw the situation I was in and broke the door down with her magic so I could get to my wand in time. It was a close thing even with her help. Without it I’d have died.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “It seems dear child, that I owe you a great debt. So, will you be coming with us to the trial tomorrow?” 

“Not just tomorrow. After hearing Harry’s story, I’d like to do what I can to help him. I am curious about one thing though. You knew about the dementors. How?” 

“Arabella Figg saw them. I am curious, what caused the hole in the roof? It was curiously round and smooth.” 

Skuld said, “That was me. I apologize for that. I should have repaired it.” 

“No problem my dear, though that must have been a quite impressive spell you used. What was it again?” 

Skuld smiled, but said nothing. 

Tonks said, “I’m not sure you coming with Harry is a good idea. Harry may be a nice kid, but he is also a nice kid with a target on his back as you’ve noticed. You should probably leave the protection to us.” 

Skuld smiled a mischievous smile. It was a smile that said she knew something that the others did not. She said, “I’ll be fine,” as she went to grab another slice. 

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully at that. 

Tonks asked, “So, are you two a couple now?” 

Harry blushed furiously. “No. It is nothing like that.” 

Skuld looked on with a smile that was filed with a bit of hidden mirth. She said, “At this time we are just friends, yet I also see how important his task is. He stands on the bridge between the darkness and the light. I have vowed to help him with his watch.” 

Remus said, “You know that you know who...” 

“Who?” asked an amused Skuld. 

Albus said, “Miss, I do not think you quite understand the seriousness of the situation. This is most certainly not a game.” His voice were serious, yet there was a note of uncertainty at the end. 

Tonks started on her own slice of pizza followed quickly by Remus. 

Skuld asked, “Do you really believe that?” 

“What do you mean?” asked a surprised headmaster. 

“Harry’s first year you treated like a game, where Harry was but a player. You even added roles for companions. I find that quite curious. Other events also have me wondering.” 

Harry perked up at this, as if he too was curious. He said, “I always wondered about that. Traps that three firsties could get through baited with Voldemort bait.” 

Tonks said, “I remember that. That was what was going on?” 

Skuld said, “He put a nearly impossible to fabricate alchemical catalyst in a school when he knew there were rumors of Voldemort returning and when he knew Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. He even made sure Harry knew the stone was in the school.” 

Remus said, “The Flamel’s passed shortly after that. What have you done Headmaster?” 

He defended, “I did what was necessary.” 

Skuld said sharply, “I assure you, it is no longer necessary.” 

The last was said with sharp clipped tones. Her hands shook slightly before she drank some more cola to cover her slip in control. 

The headmaster’s eyes were wide as he looked carefully at Harry’s scar. It seemed smaller now. “Harry, do you mind if I check you briefly, just to make sure the dementors caused no harm?” 

Harry shrugged. 

The headmaster waved a complicated pattern in front of Harry focusing on his scar. A white tracery of curly lines appeared and seemed to just fade out. He repeated it then repeated it several more times over different parts of his body. He said in disbelief, “It is gone.” 

Remus said, “What is gone?” 

Skuld said quietly, “A fragment of a torn and mutilated soul.” 

Tonks gasped, “Voldemort?” 

Remus exclaimed, “You left part of that monster in Harry!” 

Skuld nodded. She said quietly, “It seems that the Headmaster knew or at least suspected for some time, maybe even right after he saw the scar. To be fair I doubt he knew how to remove it. It is not something the Headmaster could have known of.” 

Albus said in a grave voice, “I don’t know how you have such dark knowledge, but it gives me grave concerns.” 

Harry said, “Skuld is a dear friend. She is coming with us, or I am staying with her. I trust her.” 

“For the court perhaps, but I decide who can become a student. Now, how do you know of such things and how did you get rid of it? The dementor perhaps?” 

Skuld said, “I can give you no real answers save that I’m not your enemy, and I most certainly am not Harry’s. That you mistrust me is unavoidable. It is essential that you understand that Harry is well. It is unfortunate that a child of Albion has fallen so far as to think playing with that which is eternal is acceptable. Hell itself will not forgive those who do so, nor will I.” 

She looked at the others and then at Harry who seemed to be beaming with pride for her before turning back to the Headmaster. “I think you are too used to reading peoples thoughts. That alone would make you suspect me. Fine, I shall tell you the rest of what you will soon discover. Yes, Harry no longer contains what you call a Horcrux. Yes, there was a price to be paid, and he has paid it. It is impossible for a soul so tainted to come through without loss. What could be done was done. If Harry lives long enough he will recover fully. Have I missed anything?” 

Horrified, Remus turned to Albus, “Merlin. You meant for Harry to die. You figured it was the only way to destroy it! No that is not enough. The thing in Harry’s head must have been linked to Voldemort still living! You were grooming a sacrifice! Damn you!” 

Tonks looked at Remus with surprise as what he said filtered in. Harry was just stunned. 

“And what would you have had me do? Kill him myself? I searched for a decade to find a way to safely remove that abomination! There were none. Voldemort had to die, and the only way for Voldemort to die for good was for Harry to die! I had a plan that might have given him a small chance to come back, but that is irrelevant now.” 

Skuld asked, “What plan?” 

Albus blinked. He then focused directly on Skuld, ignoring her question. “Please. Please it is important to know how you removed that. Had I known such a way I’d have used it long ago, but your knowledge might still help.” 

Remus said, “He has more of these abominations?” 

Albus said, “Probably. Harry destroyed one at the end of his second year.” 

Skuld said, “I do not know how to find them, though if we find another I might be able to figure out something.” 

“I have the diary Harry destroyed.” 

Skuld said, “I will try. It will not be quick or easy. It might take years, and might not work, but I will try to help find them.” 

“Surely you have some plan then?” 

“Sympathetic magic. Like calls to like. If you can chart the effect on a map, a pattern may emerge, or it may not. The linked soul fragment complicates things. The thing you have is also no longer quite like the others. It is a difficult field of study. It may not work.” 

“Yet it is a starting point.” A tension in his frame seemed to ease out of him, even as he looked around at the public setting and double checked his sound warding. The restaurant was still pretending this entire corner didn’t exist. “The one that was in the scar...” 

Harry said, “It’s gone and I feel a lot better.” 

“Can I at least see where you did it?” 

Harry said, “No. We plan on using that place for the rest of the summer.” 

“That is absolutely out of the question. I am your magical guardian and you cannot risk your and your friend’s life so.” 

Skuld said, “I hardly think the person who is responsible for the school Harry keeps almost dying in has any grounds to recommend where Harry lives. I have added some protection to the place. For now it is probably safe enough.” 

Albus asked, “How can you, who appear no older than Harry know so much? You have warded where you stayed? How? Removing the Horcrux might be some kind of family magic, but warding on top of it seems very unlikely.” 

Skuld said, “I am home taught and have been learning longer than Harry has.” 

“Then at least let me come check your wards.” 

Harry looked at Skuld. “I remember hearing Hermione tell me that Gringotts does warding. She was telling me about it as a job she might go into someday. Would that work?” 

Skuld said, “They could check them I guess, provided they kept the location a secret, but they can’t really add more. People use that area. It is not ours to do with as we please.” 

Albus sighed, “Please, just for now come with us to headquarters.” 

Skuld looked at Harry and shrugged. 

Harry said, “Sure. I’d like to see Sirius anyway.” 

-«oOo»-

They were soon before Grimmauld Place after having the secret shared with them. 

Skuld shivered. She said, “I will not stay here.” Turning to Harry she said, “You should not either. This place is steeped in evil.” 

Tonks opened the door. The portrait was thankfully sleeping. 

Skuld looked on in horror as she felt the contents of the house more clearly. She said, “One is here. I will help you find it then Harry and I are leaving. You should not let anyone stay here if it can be avoided. It is unclean.” 

Albus eyes goggled. He said, “Fine, but I insist that you have protection. Remus and Tonks maybe?” 

Harry looked at Skuld who shrugged. He said, “Agreed.” 

-«oOo»-

It took Skuld mere minutes to find the locket. She simply pointed to it in the back of the cabinet. “Destroy the abomination.” 

Albus asked, “Do you know how?” 

Skuld glared at him for his continual pressing. She said, “The same as the first I would imagine.” 

Albus nodded. “Alas, I lack any Basilisk venom, though with Mr. Potter’s help we can no doubt acquire some later tomorrow.” 

Skuld said, “No! That must not be allowed to exist one second longer than necessary! We will destroy it now. Your patronus spell should work, once it is unlocked, if it is strong enough. Who here can cast it?” 

Sirius walked in and looked at the group and then at Skuld who showed no surprise at him. He asked, “What is going on? Who is this? What are you doing with that old locket?” 

Albus said, “I fear your answers will have to wait a bit.” He turned to Harry, “You should be able to cast inside here without the trace being noticed.” He then turned to Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley, “Patronuses ready?” 

They nodded. 

They all began to cast. Harry’s seemed to fail at first before his patronus simply seemed to form in front of him. At first it looked more humanoid than anything before snapping back into Prongs’s shape. 

Albus shot a charm at the locket commanding it to open. It failed. He said, “Try parseltongue Harry. Ask it to open.” 

Harry hesitantly did so. The locket opened. Images of a dead Skuld appeared before him, before Skuld took his hand. The patronuses walked forward, but seemed to lack the power to finish things. 

Skuld urged, “Sing with me Harry. Sing now!” 

Harry let Mierin take over, even as he focused all his will and magic to aid her. He could almost see Noble Scarlet over her shoulder just as he could now see Mierin in front of himself. 

Together the four sang an otherworldly song that seemed to drive back the darkness. The patronuses glowed a brilliant silver before becoming painful to look at as they marched forward and walked into the locket, growing smaller and more intense as they did so. 

The spirit in the locket screamed in pain before burning in the silver light. The room suddenly went totally black. 

Albus recovered first and re-lit the torches around the room with his wand. He then walked up to the locket that was little more than black dust before looking back at Harry and Skuld. Both collapsed to the floor, barely keeping their hands together, though it seemed that Skuld was supporting Harry more than Harry Skuld. 

Remus and Tonks quickly helped them to chairs, while a worried godfather looked on. Sirius asked, “Just what is going on here? What was that?” 

A stunned house elf walked over to the remains of the locket and cried tears of joy. Skuld smiled at Kreature, though the elf ignored her. She seemed slightly hurt by that. 

Albus said, “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure, but I think it was a good thing. Yes, that much at least is certain.” 

Skuld quickly came back around. She seemed to lack the strength to stand or do more than hold onto Harry. “Get us out of here.” 

Tonks said, “Right, but where are we going?” 

Skuld sighed as she whispered to Tonks their address. Remus and Tonks left with the pair. Sirius tried to go with them, but Albus persuaded him not to. He was still a wanted man. 

He asked, “Once again, what is going on here Albus? I agreed to let you use this place. Now I want answers.” 

“As do I, but I’ll tell you what I know, though I fear I now have more questions than answers. She implied that having one intact would make finding the others easier, but as soon as we found one insisted on its destruction.” 

“What?” The headmaster refocused. “It is rather a long story. I don’t suppose I could impose on you for some coffee, and perhaps a snack?” he said hopefully. 

“Kreacher, get us refreshments.” 

The elf snapped to and quickly went to do as asked. 

-«oOo»-

After they got back to the parsonage Skuld summoned the energy to raid their ice cream stores while Harry started downing chocolate bars. Tonks started to grab one before Harry, in a completely un harry like tone said, “Buy your own.” 

Tonks stepped back and looked for something else to eat, settling on a bread roll. 

After they were done Harry and Skuld grabbed hold of each other. They made it as far as Harry’s room, which was closer before nearing falling in the bed to sleep. 

Lupin grinned before Tonks smacked him. He said, “Hey, it is not as if they are awake enough to do anything.” 

Tonks conjured a blanket on top of them and levitated the pillows under their heads. 

Later that night Remus said, “You know I think there is one more benefit to whatever those two did.” 

“What is that?” 

“You know what the weekend is?” 

“Damn, the full moon again. Is Snape making wolvesbane at least?” 

“He is. The thing is I should be feeling it more now than I am. Instead I feel well.” 

Tonks said, “They didn’t...” 

“Cure it. No. The beast is still there, but calmer I think. I wish I knew what they did.” 

“They sang.” 

“That was no mere singing. They were flat out exhausted afterward. That was something more. It was clearly magic, but of no form I’m familiar with.” 

Tonks looked towards their room in wonder.


	3. Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Trial»-_ **

Albus sat in his office chair as he pondered the events of the day. What they had done he had recognized as close to if not one of the great workings. The strange thing was that it was done just to save a mere day of time. It was as if Tom’s horcrux offended her to such a great degree that it had to be destroyed and had to be destroyed right that moment. Curious indeed, to say nothing of the manner of the destruction. Normally to destroy something so dark you needed a very dark spell, or possibly a substance from an equally dark creature. Skuld and Harry demonstrated that pure light could destroy darkness. Just how much had they lost? What was the price for destroying what he was sure was impossible to destroy without killing Harry? 

He had reviewed the entire evening in his pensieve multiple times and if anything he had more questions than answers. No matter how closely he watched it he could detect no lies. Indeed lying would have been the logical thing to do at many points, particularly since she could not know them well enough to trust them with such sensitive information so soon. Just who was Skuld Odinsdotter? 

A random thought shot through his head before he looked over at Fawkes. He took his wand out and conjured a full sized statue of the girl, complete with as much detail as he could remember. 

Fawkes looked at it with eyes wide in surprise before vanishing in a ball of fire. 

Now he had even more questions. He knew he would get no sleep tonight, at least without help. He knew also that Madam Pomfrey would chastise him again, but another dreamless sleep potion was required. He had to be at his best at the trial tomorrow to prevent that idiot Fudge from doing something spectacularly stupid. 

-«oOo»-

They arrived at the ministry entrance just after dawn, even though the trial was not scheduled until mid afternoon. 

Tonks, and Remus easily passed the wand check. Harry was up next. 

“Sorry to give you the bad news, but I’ll have to keep your wand. Minister’s orders.” 

Harry seemed sad as he parted with his wand. He started to hand it over before Dumbledore said, “No need Harry.” 

“My instructions were quite clear.”. 

“I’m giving you new instructions. Mr. Potter is here to defend himself from baseless charges. I’ll not allow you to deprive him of his wand.” 

“I’ll have to tell the Minister of this.” 

“Do so.” 

“Fine, what about you and the girl here?” 

“I think not. Your authority ended when you tried to steal a wizard’s wand. I suggest you read up on ministry rules on such things. I think you will find the punishments quite unpleasant.” 

-«oOo»-

Once they got to the elevator Remus cast a quick privacy spell. He asked, “Do you think he will blab?” 

The Headmaster said, “It matter’s little. The minister is likely to send someone to get it. He would consider it a prize, though I suppose he might donate it to Lucius for a sufficient donation.” 

“Great,” Tonks said. 

An owl arrived as they were exiting the elevator. Albus took it and read it. He said, “They changed it to a full assembly in the main court room. It is starting now.” 

Harry said, “What the heck? What did he do send everyone else a different time and then send the owl from the court room?” 

Albus said, “I suspected something of the sort, which is why we were here early. He probably sent the update very late last night, but only to sympathetic members and enough to insure a quorum. He technically has to inform us of the new time before the trial starts, but all he really has to do is have the owl in the air thirty minutes before the trial starts. If the owl were to take off say from the Malfoy’s, it would arrive here about now.” 

Skuld said, “It seems evil wizards aren’t your only problem.” 

“No my dear. They are not though I’m not sure Cornelius can truly be called good either anymore.” 

Skuld nodded. 

-«oOo»-

It seemed like no time at all before he was in the room and in the the defendant’s chair. The chains swiftly wrapped around him and tightened. 

Albus yelled, “I object.” 

Fudge said, “I decide when such are required. The defendant’s willful violations and the fact that you allowed him to keep his wand require these chains.” 

Amelia Bones got up. “Minister. With all due respect. You are out of line! Law Enforcement makes that determination. Not you.” She then turned to the wizard near Harry and said, “Remove the chains!” 

The chains loosened and vanished. 

The Minister said, “It doesn’t matter. This will not take long. The facts are clear, nor is this Mr. Potter’s first violation. Nor has the boy even been what you would call a model student. Perkins, please enter into the record the total number of Hogwarts’s punishments Harry has received.” 

“Sir, there has been forty total detentions, and well three hundred and seventy two points removed.” 

“And is that unusual?” 

“That is double the next nearest student.” 

“There you have it ladies and gentlemen. You have no doubt already reviewed the proof sent along with the summons. I call for immediate judgment on this attention seeking brat before he shatters the statute completely. Because of his flagrant disregard for the common sense rules of our society, we the ministry find no choice but to demand Mr. Potter’s wand be forthwith snapped and he be expelled from Hogwarts.” 

The Headmaster asked, “Minister, might I ask why more than a third of the seats are unfilled? Perhaps they too got a notice of time change ten minutes ago?” 

“I can’t be held responsible for your failure to read your messages Dumbledore. Now hand over your wand Mr. Potter. The ministry does not accept your lies. If you think you can flaunt the authority of this court, then we can increase the penalties.” 

Harry started to speak, but Fudge just talked over him. “Yes, we know all about your alleged defense. Imagine, making up a story about dementors and then casting large scale magic in a muggle area. No one believes your tales of knowing how to cast a patronus charm! It was only due to our diligent aurors that knowledge of magic wasn’t exposed!” 

Harry stood up and slipped his trusty phoenix feather wand from inside his shirt into his hands. “May I be allowed to speak?” 

“What is there for you to say? We have your recorded statement. You admitted to casting magic. You are guilty.” 

“Fine,” he said. “If you want my wand snapped so badly, I’ll snap it myself!” He held his old friend between his hands and snapped it in two. A myriad of sparks burst forth followed by the piercing cry of a phoenix. 

Fudge, Dumbledore, and most of the court goggled in surprise. Dumbledore’s expression seemed to be one of horror. Fudge, Umbridge, Malfoy and various others’s expressions quickly shifted to glee. 

Amelia stood up, “This farce has gone on long enough! I’m sorry Harry, but perhaps we can at least continue this trial with some actual testimony now?” She glared at Fudge who stumbled backwards. 

“First of all, I have looked through Harry’s record at Hogwarts. All of his point deductions but twenty four were by Severus Snape. All of his detentions but three were also by Severus Snape. I find that interesting, do you not?” 

Fudge asked, “I’m not sure what you mean. Severus was no doubt one of the few not affected by the boy’s fame.” 

“Severus Snape is responsible for over eighty percent of the point deductions at Hogwarts, none of which occur to Slytherin House. He is also responsible for forty percent of the detentions, again none of which occur to Slytherin House. Hell that man is also responsible for the reduction in our pool of auror applicants. Since he became a teacher, very few non Slytherin manage to get a Newt in Potions. Why Dumbledore keeps him I’ll never know. Now Minister, did you not consider any of those facts important?” 

“I’m not sure how that is relevant,” he hedged. Albus wisely kept silent. 

“Did you also not consider it relevant that we have a file on Severus Snape that notes his extreme hatred for James Potter, who coincidentally is Harry’s father.” 

“Irrelevant.” 

“Yes, this whole line of questioning is clearly irrelevant. The case here is about the recent incident and only the recent incident. You are not allowed to bring Hogwarts’s records into an underage case. You are also not supposed to waste the full Wizengamot’s time for a simple case of underaged magic!” 

“Fine, but he is guilty. He is not allowed to replace his wand and he is still expelled.” 

Albus said, “I think you will find Minister, that only I can expel someone from Hogwarts.” 

Harry asked, “May I speak now?” 

Amelia said, “Please.” 

“The minister has called me a liar. I am not. What was written is what happened and I will prove it, or at least part of it. I will prove I am not a liar by casting the patronus charm.” 

“With what boy? Perhaps you have some talent in wandless magic to go along with your over inflated ego? Take the boy away. Wipe his memory and throw him in a muggle orphanage. I can’t believe we ever believed Dumbledore’s tales. Boy-who-lived. What nonsense.” 

About a third of the audience suddenly began to look at Harry much closer. Two of those were Amelia Bones and Albus Dumbledore. 

Harry focused like no time other. Within him he could feel Mierin focusing as well. He focused on his hopes of the days of peace that would come after; of family; of the smile of his beautiful wife. 

It was fiction, or at best a vain hope and he knew it. Skuld and him may have a contract, but love or marriage was not part of it. Still, he could dream, and with Skuld’s training he could give that dream form. He did so while reaching inside to hug Mierin to him with every aspect of his being; to ask for her help; to ask for her light for this task. She answered his call. 

A patronus formed from mist that emerged from his hands, but it was like no other. In features it was a spitting image of Mierin, save it was translucent and not quite solid. Green hair and green eyes were replaced with silver. Mierin’s silver silk wrap dress was still there, but it seemed to glow with a light of its own, just as much as the rest of her. The wrap seemed to be, if anything, even more form fitting on the patronus version of her. Harry stood in awe, even as he heard Mierin tell him, “You know, my breasts aren’t quite that big.” 

Harry almost lost control of the patronus before he caught himself. A part of him missed the image of his father’s animagus form, yet he knew now that last night was the last he would see of Prongs. He didn’t regret it, not when he had gained so much. Perhaps it was Mierin joining him. Perhaps it was the loss of the last of his old life in the form of a broken feather. It didn’t matter. 

He continued to stare in wonder and he was not alone. The whole court was stunned. It was fitting that Mierin shown through in this. It was only right that the world see her light, though he suppose he would have to work on the chest area. Laughter filled his thoughts. He heard, “I don’t mind.” 

The patronus ghosted around the court looking for threats. About a third of the members seemed to lean away from it as it passed them. A few clutched at their hearts as if they were in pain. Of them all Lucius seemed the worst off. He broke out in sweat and hives before falling unconscious. Narcissa barely caught him before he fell on the floor. 

The other members of the Wizengamot looked on in shock. Harry let the magic go. The room seem darker and sadder without that light. He said, “I think Minister you will find that I no longer need a wand.” 

Dumbledore stood. “There is one more thing minister. You may think your last minute change of time was clever, but it was not. You may think the gold Malfoy lines your pockets with is good, but it is not. While I still have no interest in your job, I will make sure you don’t keep it. Even now you called Harry and me liars, yet you can see that Harry has done what no one since Merlin has done. It is you sir who are the liar. You who pulled an under aged student into a full trial meant for hardened criminals. Worse, you must have hand picked who would be here. Just enough to make it legal, and just the right ones to insure you got your way, but look now, the rest showed up, and they appear quite annoyed with you. You even tried to stop the defendant from speaking, let alone any witnesses. This was no attempt at justice. This was a kangaroo court like no other.” 

Amelia asked, “Would Skuld Odinsdotter stand?” 

From the gallery, Skuld stood. 

“I have your sworn statement here. Do you swear it is correct?” 

“I do.” 

“Thank you. You may sit.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “Minister, I have another bit of news for you and your small world. First, as I said before, expelling of students is ultimately up to the Headmaster of Hogwarts not you minister. Harry will not be expelled for defending himself. Second, there is something else that is ultimately up to the Headmaster and that is staffing. No law you create can change either of those facts.” He turned to Delores and said, “I’m sorry Madam, but your services are not required.” While doing that he flexed his formidable aura. She shrunk back. 

Fudge sputtered, “You can’t defy the ministry!” 

“If it means ending this nonsense, then your dang right I can! You may think the ministry exists to serve your political purposes, and sadly with the state of the current one you may even be right, but I most certainly do not and I’m sure as heck not going to let someone who has done something not seen since Merlin himself be kicked out of the Wizarding world to improve your odds of reelection.” 

“Perhaps I was a bit rash,” Fudge hastily backpedaled. 

Amelia said, “The boy is here. I say we bring in a Solicitors pensieve and see what really happened. If dementors have truly gone to a muggle area we must know.” 

Dumbledore looked worried at that but nodded. The four foot wide pensieve was levitated in and sat in the middle of the courtroom. Amelia Bones came up to him and said, “I wish you to focus on all the memories you find relevant, one memory a time. I will extract them, then we will watch them.” 

Harry asked, “Can I show more than just the dementors?” 

Amelia said, “Provided they do not waste the Wizengamot’s time, yes.” 

Fudge said, “This is all inadmissible. His memories could be tampered with.” 

“Several of us are trained to stop tampering, and I hardly think they all could be. Still, I suppose you have a point. Truth serum is out since you would just argue he could resist it, which seems bullocks to me, but you did succeed in this previous farce.” 

Algernon Croaker stood up. “Let me take the memories. If they are fake, I will know.” 

Amelia said, “How about it Minister?” 

Fudge wrung his hands. “I suppose if the Head Unspeakable wants to validate the memories then that would be good enough.” 

Croaker glared at him. Fudge stepped back and nearly tripped on his own chair. 

Amelia said, “Agreed.” She returned to her seat even as Algernon guided Harry in retrieving memories. Fifteen minutes passed before pronouncing them all unmodified and in good order. 

-«oOo»-

Thanks to a bit of scheming on Amelia’s part, ten members of the Wizengamot were arrested that day, including Lucius Malfoy for his part in Voldemort’s resurrection as well as unleashing the Basilisk on the school. Sirius was also promised a trial based on the evidence they saw. 

-«oOo»-

After the trial they were all fairly hungry. They went back to the same muggle restaurant as before, though this time Albus made sure to get a private room. 

It was a happy and content Harry with Skuld at his side who realized he wasn’t quite sure what to do after lunch. They could not go back to Grimmauld place. It would make them sick, but he also wanted to talk to his godfather. 

Skuld said, “We can go there briefly. Perhaps we can drive back the darkness a bit, but we really cannot stay.” 

Harry smiled and grinned. He knew she could not read his mind, well save for when she first arrived. A goddess in the process of granting a wish could apparently read the minds of those they were sent to. For a moment he again sent his mind back to that period, wondering if he had thought anything bad, only to hear musical laughter from Mierin. She definitely could read his mind. It was strange how comforting that was. 

One day he may even be able to read hers, though he was less than certain he was worthy to do so. Mild irritation came from his guest, causing him to mentally ask for forgiveness, which only seemed to increase the irritation. He used what Skuld and Mierin had taught him and let go of the negative thoughts. They did not serve him. It was hard for him to believe he was worthy, but for Mierin, Skuld, and Noble Scarlet he would try his best to become that person. Warm feelings touched him. He knew they were not for remembering Skuld or herself, but for not forgetting Skuld’s angel. Even among the gods and goddesses, sometimes the angels seemed to be taken for granted. 

Remus asked, “Harry, do you want to run by Ollivander’s before we go to Grimmauld? You were declared not guilty.” 

Harry mused, “Nah, I’m okay.” 

Tonks asked surprised, “Are you sure?” 

“Yea.” Left unsaid was that his old wand did not work last night, and he didn’t want to explain a trip to Ollivander’s, where if Skuld was right, and he had no doubt she was, none of the wands would work for him. 

Tonks said, “I guess you don’t really need it.” She turned to Skuld. “Did you teach him that? Can she teach us? It is strange to have someone so young know so much about wandless magic.” 

“Wandless magic is a family tradition. My father made me a quite good wand since I was enrolling here, but in hindsight I don’t think I’ll use it much. Besides, I’m having a lot of fun teaching Harry.” 

“So can you teach us?” asked Tonks. 

“Maybe. It usually takes years. Harry is just one of those rare people who seems well suited to it.” 

Harry thought, “Yes, because I have an awesome angel bonded to me that already knows much of it.” Amusement. Caution. Harry thought, “Don’t worry, I’ll work hard to master it. I could do no less for all that you have helped me.” Determination. 

Tonks said, “I’m game.” 

Remus said, “I can still hardly believe in a wandless patronous, even after seeing it. Can you do anything else?” 

“Just a stunner.” 

Remus said, “I bet you’ll get the other spells down much quicker. I wonder if it changed from a Stag after you destroyed your wand.” 

Ignoring the last part Harry said, “I hope I pick it up quickly. I expect I’ll have to defend myself sooner than later.” 

Remus asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to grab a wand?” 

Skuld said, “Here take mine.” She handed it to him. “I think it will work for you and I don’t really need it.” 

Harry held it like it was the most precious thing in the universe before gripping it more firmly. He tried to cast a shield charm. It didn’t seem quite solid. He said, almost too quickly, “I probably just need to practice a bit.” 

Albus, Tonks, and Remus looked at him curiously, before they continued on. 

Mierin internally spoke to him, “Noble Scarlet’s feather doesn’t quite resonate with us, but I can donate one if you want. Skuld should be able to swap it. For now, you just need to make sure the wand is not lost or taken. Destroy it if it comes to that, but do not let it be taken. Never let any freely given angel feather be taken.” 

“Why? I certainly had no intention of not taking care of it, but is there some danger I should know about?” he thought back. 

“From mortals there is none. A few demons might be able to use the feather to harm or infect an angel’s spirit, and in turn the host. In the case of Skuld, she would get very sick, but with help could probably recover. In the case of us, it would probably be fatal and we have no doublet pair to make them hesitate. Also, whatever you do, do not cast anything dark with it. Angels and those connected to angels are harmed more by working with dark magic than by getting hit by it.” 

“I promise, but we really need to figure out how to at least survive a fight and protect others without harming our angels. Any ideas?” 

“Reflection is a possibility. Neutral spells are also okay, as long as you are defending or protecting. It will be hard, but even then you must not strike out in anger. If we were connected to Yggdrasil it would help buffer us, but we are not. If our souls were whole, they would buffer us, for a time at least, but they are not. We are more fragile than I’d like, so we must especially avoid dark magic and try our best to avoid chaos magic.” 

“This is going to be difficult.” 

“I know, but you should probably pay attention to your surroundings again for now.” 

Harry looked around only to see the others, sans Skuld looking on in concern. He said, “Sorry, I was lost in thought.” 

Remus asked, “Oh? Anything important?” 

“Nah, I was just wondering how being wandless would affect my grading.” 

Harry suddenly felt a jolt of pain from Mierin. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

“It seems, that while you are not a god or a goddess, nor likely to every become one, you are still bound to speak only truth. It is probably because I am now a part of you.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You can’t lie anymore Harry. It causes us pain. Enough lies might make us sick. Were you a full god or goddess it would be worse. Yggdrasil would penalize you directly.” 

“Lovely. So what do I do?” 

“I’ll try to prompt you if you don’t know what to say. If nothing else say nothing.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

-«oOo»-

Sirius hugged his godson when he got back and then relieved Remus of the food they had brought back for him. Albus’s explanation last night left far too many questions, but at least Harry was safe. 

Harry said, “We can’t stay long. This place is...” He tried to find a polite but true word and realized he had none, so he just stopped. 

“We’ll I can’t disagree with that. If I ever get the chance I’m burning it to the ground.” Sirius noticed how serious his godson suddenly was. “Hey, let me borrow your wand and I’ll make a portkey to Black Island. We can all go there. I don’t much want to sleep in this place again, not after, not after what I know was here..” 

“My wand is gone Sirius.” 

“What!” exclaimed Sirius. “I’ll kill him!” 

Skuld said with surprising authority, “Calm yourself. Harry’s wand was useless to him anyway. Breaking it was part of the plan.” 

“Explain.” 

Harry said, “When Skuld helped save me form the Horcrux I lost the connection to my wand, and probably to any normal wand. Even Skuld’s special wand barely works.” 

“But you used it last night!” 

“No, I didn’t. I tried. It didn’t work, so I summoned Prongs wandlessly for the most part. I think all the wand did was help it form in the old form.” 

“You can do wandless magic?” 

Harry grinned, “I specialize in stinging hexes and the patronous charm.” 

Sirius goggled at him. “Are you serious?” 

“Nope, that is you.” 

Sirius glared at him. 

Albus asked, “Is there nothing that can be done to make this place more acceptable? I can feel what you feel, but it never really bothered me. Its protections are quite formidable.” 

Skuld said, “Good works must be built on good foundations. This place has been tainted for a very long time, and I lack the strength to purify it.” 

“What if we worked together?” asked Harry. 

“You are still weak from surviving the Horcrux and I am hardly in top form. I could perhaps design a warding scheme to isolate this place, but though I know how, I do not believe I could safely create the purifying fire needed to cleanse this place, and anything less would let all this condensed darkness spread in the world. I don’t like it, but for now we must leave it.” 

Albus said, “You don’t mean Gubraithian fire do you?” 

“No, I will show you. I cannot create enough to purify this, but I can at least show you what it is.” 

She walked over to where the table was that had held the Horcrux. Sirius had evidentially gotten rid of it. She then placed her hand gently on the floor. Circles appeared lined with curving script. In the very center a blue white flame appeared, that seemed warm but not hot, comforting, but not stifling. It was like a warm sun shining in the darkness. 

Harry knelt down beside her and placed his hands down. The fire got brighter before Skuld got up and pulled Harry up. “Save your strength.” 

Albus touched the rim of his glasses and then stared right at the seemingly innocent flame burning just above the floor, yet not burning anything. 

Skuld said, “That is a weak form of Holy flame. I didn’t give it quite enough energy to actually start purifying, though Harry came close to the threshold. We would want to purify this entire place all at once, lest the evil here be released.” 

Remus cast a few bluebell flames. They were similar visually, but obviously not the same. You couldn’t feel them. You could close your eyes and still see Skuld’s flame in your minds eye. 

Skuld looked at the bluebell flames. “That is a curious spell. Pretty, but not much else.” 

Tonks asked, “Can’t you teach us?” 

“Your patronus charm is a start, distorted as it is. Purify that. Take that an distill it down to its essence, distill it down to its simplest component, until only light and life remain, and then condense it down to the size of a pin.” 

Albus said, “And that is Holy fire?” 

“No, not really, but it is the closest I can easily explain, and is useful in its own right.” 

“How?” asked Sirius. 

“What do you fight?” 

Tonks replied, “Well Death Munchers. He who must not be named.” 

Skuld looked at Dumbledore as if she was quite disappointed in him. She then turned to Harry. “Do you know what we fight?” 

“Darkness, evil, despair, the frailty of the human heart, greed, malice, hatred, and prejudice.” 

Skuld smiled and gave him a small nod. 

Albus said, “To fight the darkness you must know light.” 

Skuld nodded. “Light is seldom born of darkness. It does happen from time to time, but it is rare.” 

Sirius said, “Fancy tricks won’t save you from Death Eaters.” 

“That is also true.” 

Albus asked, “How long will that last?” 

“Perhaps till morning.” 

Tonks said, “Well cousin, I suppose I can let you use my wand.” 

Sirus accepted the wand with a roguish grin, before casting portus on an old cloak and returning the wand. “Not a bad match, though I still want my own back.” 

“We’ll you’ll be glad to know that you have a trial scheduled a month from now,” said Albus. 

“What?” said Sirius. “Are you serious? Don’t joke!” 

Harry said, “I showed my memories at the trial. They agreed to hold a trial. The headmaster suggested delaying it to their normal session day, to give you time to hear the news and prepare.” 

“That is the best news I’ve heard all day. Now let me go get some cash and we will be on our way.” 

Sirius came back with a small chest he was pushing across the floor, leaving clear scratches the entire way. “My fathers emergency fund. Nymph.” He saw her glare. “Tonks, you should be able to open it.” 

Tonks cast an unlocking charm on the trunk, opening it and revealing a pile of gold and jewels, and not an inconsiderate amount of old British pounds. Sirius tossed bundles of pounds to everyone and relocked the trunk. “The island is isolated, but there is a nearby island within apparition distance where we can buy food and exchange these for the local currency.”


	4. Learning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Learning»-_ **

The holiday was anything but restful. Harry spent hours each day working on wandless magic with Skuld before having to give up due to exhaustion. The copious amounts of ice cream and chocolate the pair consumed made the others look at them a little funny, but all was peaceful, well at least as long as you left their treats alone. 

A week into the holiday the Headmaster brought Hermione along with him to the island. Ron wanted to come, but his mother grounded him until he finished his homework. 

Hermione walked up to where Skuld and Harry were practicing on the beach. The headmaster had told her a few things, and then there was the daily prophet story, which for once seemed somewhat accurate. 

They appeared to be playing catch with a couple softballs, save that neither actually touched either ball. It was something she would have thought impossible, though it clearly was not. 

She looked closer at Harry. He seemed so focused. No, that wasn’t it. He was not just focused. He was happy. Truly Happy. She looked over at Harry’s new friend and saw a similar expression. She also saw pride. The pride of a teacher or something more. She didn’t know, though she was incredibly curious. 

Skuld said softly, “Wandless magic is not like regular magic. Your focus must not wander, not even with something like this. The matrix your weaving could fail, or worse, snap into a completely different configuration.” 

Hermione listened very closely as she knelt down to take a closer look. As she did she cast a shadow across Harry’s face. The ball coming towards him shot up like a rocket. He barely dodged it before it continued out to the ocean. Skuld suddenly seemed to focus. The ball slowed and quickly returned to her hand. 

Harry seemed a bit sheepish when he looked up. “Hey Hermione.” 

Hermione rushed up and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Harry. I should have called, written, came by, something! I know it.” She stepped back, uncertain when Harry seemed a bit hesitant in his returned hug. 

Skuld looked on in undisguised curiosity. 

“Let me guess. The headmaster said something, perhaps about my safety.” 

“He just said you were a target, and if we were to owl or come near you we might put you in danger, and I couldn’t find your number...” 

He smiled though it seemed a little forced. “It’s alright. I’m fine. Let me introduce you to my new friend. Hermione this is Skuld. Skuld. Hermione.” 

“Please to meet you.” Hermione momentarily found herself lost in the bluette’s brown eyes. 

“Please to meet you.” Skuld’s expression became amused and perhaps a touch concerned. Her expression shifted slightly to relief when Hermione quickly regained her focus. 

“How were you doing that?” asked an eager Hermione to both of them. 

Skuld’s expression became a touch more amused as she turned to look at Harry. 

Harry said, “I really can’t say. Wandless is just easier for me now.” 

“Did you really break your wand?” 

Harry nodded. 

“Why didn’t you get another?” 

“I could show you. Can I borrow yours for a second?” 

“Harry, the trace. I’ll get in trouble.” 

Skuld said, “Your fine here. The island is well warded, and we are no where near their detection net.” 

Harry nodded at her. She handed it over. Harry whispered lumos. The end of Hermione’s wand barely lit up. He handed it back. 

“Just checking.” 

“Harry! All that means is my wand is a lousy match.” 

“Not just yours. I tried Tonks’s and Remus’s too. I even tried Skuld’s. So far hers is the only one that works for me and it isn’t very well.” 

“We’ll we will just have to go to Ollivander’s and get you a new one.” 

“It won’t work Hermione, but that is okay. Wandless magic seems to come easy to me now.” 

“How can you be so sure?” She stared at him, trying to discern his true meaning by his expression. 

Skuld looked on in quiet concern. 

“I’m sorry Hermione.” 

“Your not going to tell me.” 

“Nope, and this time I can actually blame the Headmaster. He knows some of it, and there are some pretty important secrets there.” 

“But not the real reason,” suggested Hermione. 

Skuld asked, “Would you like to learn wandless magic as well Hermione? I doubt you will have as much luck as Harry, but in time, you could probably learn it.” 

“Harry normally does that,” murmured Hermione. 

“True,” agreed Harry. He had gotten rather good at changing the subject when he needed to. 

Skuld said, “I have an idea that might work to help teach you, to give you a bit of a head start.” 

Harry appeared curious. He looked closely between them. It was the first time he recalled Skuld’s attention ever truly focusing on anyone, save for their angels and him. 

Hermione asked, “Oh?” 

“If you will allow it, I will bring your consciousness inside my own. There I can teach you at the full rate you are capable of learning, mind to mind, magic to magic. I only offer since you are who you are. It is a very personal thing.” 

Hermione bit her lip, clearly uncertain. 

Harry said with absolute conviction, “You can trust her.” 

Hermione stared at Harry as his words rung in her head. From him that was a very meaningful statement. “Okay.” 

Skuld said, “Sit. Lean against me. This may take quite some time.” 

“I have to go to the bathroom first,” admitted Hermione. 

Skuld and Harry laughed. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

-«oOo»-

Hermione laid against the seemingly slightly younger woman. She soon found herself sitting on what seemed like an endless grass field with Skuld at her side. 

Skuld asked, “May I see your memories regarding magic? I will try to teach you regardless, but it would save considerable time if I understand where you are. It might even help me teach Harry and the others. I promise I won’t attempt to see beyond what is necessary.” 

“Couldn’t you just do this with Harry.” 

“That would be difficult.” 

“It is hard to trust with such a vague answer,” replied Hermione. 

“Your mind is not protected from being read. I could begin to teach you how to do so, but it would require a lot of effort on your part. Until you can protect my secrets, I cannot trust you with them. That is part of what I’m hoping to teach you.” 

Hermione tossed her hair out of her eyes as she stared at Harry’s new friend, trying to see what Harry saw. She had such knowing eyes. “It seems I’m always following Harry into some crazy adventure. Fine, if for no other reason then to learn how you got even more of his trust than I do.” 

-«oOo»-

Hermione saw her first bout of accidental magic, then every occurrence until Hogwarts. She saw every bit of her training. Every sleepless night reading and rereading the materials. She had to be the best. She could tell that many hated those like her. Her only chance was to be the best. She even saw all the little adventures she got on with Harry and felt all the times her skills seemed so inadequate. She saw herself trying to will her magic to make Harry better after the third task and then it all faded out. 

“Thank you Hermione. Rest for a few minutes while I consider what I saw.” 

Hermione could hardly believe how tired she was. She curled up on the soft grass and slept while Skuld sat down Indian style and meditated. Ten minutes later she woke Hermione who yawned and suddenly snapped awake. 

Skuld said, “Before we begin again, I am curious about one thing. Why do you treat Ron and Harry the same?” 

Hermione blushed furiously before controlling her emotions. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Harry treats you differently from Ron. I saw that much, even though I tried to avoid anything personal. Harry is more courteous and more attentive of you than Ron, yet you treat them for the most part the same. Why?” 

“They are both my friends.” 

“And is that all you want?” she queried, honest curiosity in her tone. 

Hermione blushed furiously again. “I couldn’t. I mean. Harry wouldn’t.” She glared at Skuld, annoyed at being forced to discuss something this personal. 

“I like him,” Skuld said softly. 

“What? You like him. You barely know him. How?” 

“Before I met Harry I was given considerable true information about him. I admired him almost immediately. Since then I have promised to be by his side for as long as he wishes me there. I meant what I said. No more. No less, but as I said, I do like him. It time that may become something, or it may not.” 

Hermione immediately seemed to withdraw into herself. 

“I did not tell you my feelings to cause you to give up.” 

“You want me to pursue him?” boggled Hermione. 

“Dreams are important. I would be disappointed if you gave up on yours so easily.” 

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. 

Skuld said, “Now with your permission, I’m going to do something that is seldom done. I am going to walk you through the memories of some of my training. Before I do, I must have your promise, you will not share these memories ever, not even to save someone you love.” 

“What?” 

“I’m not asking you to not train others. That I will leave to your discretion. You just can’t reveal exactly what I show you. It is personal to me.” 

“What if I’m giving truth serum or something?” 

“They will not work on you if you do not allow them to. Will you promise me this?” 

“Fine, I promise not to share any memories you give me about your training, as long as I can still teach others.” 

“Thank you.” 

“What, I’d have expected you to make me swear on my magic or some such?” 

Skuld’s eyes widened. “Who would tie up part of their magic so easily? Foolish. You are inside my mind. I can tell if you mean what you say. Besides, that construct ultimately depends on the user believing it works. A strong enough or a creative enough person can work around it.” 

“Oh?” 

“Ready?” 

“Is it going to be like before?” 

Skuld grinned. “I think it is best that I keep that bit a secret.” 

Hermione suddenly seemed on the verge of panic before everything went white, then suddenly she was Skuld, albeit a very young Skuld playing with her elder sisters in a wondrous place. A city like no other could be seen in the distance with endless spires and glass and blue sky. Birds perched on her older sister Belldandy’s shoulders as she sat and patiently taught her. Would she be so elegant someday, or so wild like her eldest sister? Sometimes she wondered just what father was thinking when her older sister Urd was conceived. Is that where the phrase opposites attract came from? 

She looked again at this amazing place. Everything seemed to be round, or based on curves. It was like no city she had ever seen, but that wasn’t important. She focused as Belldandy explained magic to her. This was so boring. Maybe she could skip the next lesson and play with her computer. Oh look, the stairs to the house were floating in air. That was neat. 

Her eldest sister messed up her hair and told her to focus. Bell patiently repeated what she just said. This went on day after day after day, stretching onto what seemed forever. A part of her that still called herself Hermione wondered how long these lessons would take. How long had they been. That part of her added together the days in wonder. It was like five thousand. That could not be. That could not be. Her head hurt. It hurt so much. She just had to rest. So very tired. 

As Hermione went to sleep Skuld was surprised by a silent lightning bolt slamming down beside her in her mind scape. She read aloud, “Do not do it again.” 

Was she wrong? She was unsure. So much effort, but for whom? A girl that reminded her so much of herself, or perhaps for a strange boy that caught her interest, but who still seemed to yearn for the girl. Would Hermione finally catch his attention, or would they grow apart, providing a chance for something new? One thing was sure, she would not accept being a second choice. 

Of course there were other reasons for this effort. There were so many potential threats facing them these days that must be prepared for.. Father had not actually said her actions were incorrect. He just said not to do it again. She had no intention of doing so. Even now, sharing that precious time seemed almost a betrayal in some strange way, yet she could not bring herself to regret her actions. Regardless, there was noting to be done but to move forward. Hermione still only had a comparably tiny amount of knowledge, but it was knowledge very few had. It was knowledge that could change the world. Why had she done it? Even now she was unsure. 

She place a hand on Hermione and checked her. Dangerously exhausted. Her magic was nearly on fumes, but then her own wasn’t much better. She let a little of her own flow into Hermione as she separated them and forced herself to wake. Just as she did so she realized she had horribly screwed up. She had pushed them far beyond what was safe. She was too used to having Yggdrasil back her up and handle the little details that she failed to stop soon enough.. That was why father had spoken. He had been worried. 

Harry was looking right at them as Skuld opened her eyes. 

“Sorry. Went too far. Need help...” 

“Don’t worry. Just rest. I’ll take care of it.” 

A patronus practically burst from Harry and shot away. Soon enough Hermione and Skuld were laying side by side in the bedroom Skuld was using. 

Tonks checked them over before the Headmaster suddenly brought Madam Pomfrey in to do the same. 

The medical witch asked, “Just what have they been doing? They are so far past simple exhaustion! I’d call them squib if I didn’t know better. Their brains also seemed to be swelling. Some potions mishap perhaps?” 

“Can you do anything for them Poppy?” 

“No. I can’t. Anything that would even begin to help would need their magic to be in a better state. I think it would be best just to watch them.” 

Harry asked Mierin internally, “Could you maybe control a patronus? Maybe as a way to sing?” 

“I will try.” 

Harry said, “Headmaster, could you ask Fawkes to come?” 

The headmaster eyes seemed to briefly become unfocused. 

Suddenly Fawkes flamed in above them before coasting down to sit on the edge of Skuld’s bed. The bird looked curiously over the pair, before turning back to stare at Harry with a strangely piercing gaze. 

Harry and Mierin worked together to create a patronus that Mierin took control of even as they both began to sing the other worldly song Skuld had first taught them. 

Fawkes added his own descant to the impromptu choir. Soft white light seemed to coalesce on the exhausted pair as the song echoed throughout the little house. Hedwig had made her way inside and settled on the bed next to Fawkes, while several others birds sat side by side along the window. 

No one said a word as they continued to sing. This went on for the better part of half an hour before the patronus faded and Harry made his way back to a nearby chair. The birds on the window flew away. Fawkes went up in flames. Hedwig flew off after a concerned look at her master. 

Madam Pomfrey quickly ran a diagnostic on Harry. “What is it with you people? I swear we ought to give Gryffindors psychological tests. Always pushing yourself past the point of sanity. Those two exhaust themselves then you have your own try at it.” 

“Is Mr. Potter okay Poppy?” 

“Yes, give me a minute.” She pulled a necklace from over her head. Attached to it was a small shrunken trunk that she quickly restored to full size. She opened it and quickly pulled a clear potions vial out of it before handing it to Harry. “Drink. Drink it all.” 

Harry did so. Steam shot out his ears. 

“Now, no more magic for you, not for at least twenty four hours. I’d take away your wand if you had one. How you manage to exhaust yourself without one is beyond me, though I would appreciate it if you would cut it out. Your readings are more than a bit odd. Nod bad per say, or at least I don’t think so, but certainly odd.” 

The headmaster looked sharply at Poppy at that, obviously considering her words. He started to approach her, but then stopped. 

Poppy returned to Hermione and Skuld before repeating her tests. “Curious. It is as if they had gotten a day or may two days of rest. Their magic is still being used almost as fast as it is produced, but this is better.” 

“When will they wake?” asked the Headmaster. 

“Difficult to say. A few days perhaps. Maybe a week. I’ll stay to take care of them of course. For Harry, let’s give him twenty four hours and if he is in good shape maybe he can try whatever he did again. It seems to have helped. It also seems to be less risky than trying a potion. Of the three of them, Hermione is in the worst shape, with Skuld not too far behind it. I don’t suppose you know what happened?” 

“Not a clue my dear. Not a clue, though to expend that much power I should think it was interesting at least.” He looked at Harry, “Anything to add Mr. Potter?” 

Harry paused for several seconds, only to have Poppy glare at him as well. Finally he said, “Skuld was going to try to show Hermione a few of her memories. She woke up briefly. She said she had overdone it and needed help.” 

The medic said, “Wandless magic is nice for all and that, but if you are not all more careful you are all going to end up killing yourselves! I’ve never seen the like, and I thought better of Miss Granger than this. I thought at least she was the sensible one!” 

Remus asked, “How long will it take them to fully recover then?” 

Pomfrey gave him a hard look. “I’m not even entirely sure they will.” She caught Harry trying to get up and turned to him. “Don’t even think about it! What you did helped, but the absolute last thing we need is whatever magic your doing to go out of control and hurt them, let alone what it would do to yourself. You will have to be patient. If they can recover to the point where their magic is at a useful level, then I can help them further, but it seems whatever they did is still draining them almost as fast as they can recover. It is odd. Most of it seems to be mental somehow. I’ve never seen the like.” 

Harry said, “They will be fine. It just may take a bit of time.” Mierin internally sent her own assurances. 

The Headmaster’s eyes widened significantly at that. He stared at the pair on the bed, his eyes twinkling before he looked back out the window. After a few seconds he turned to Poppy and said, “They both are maintaining remarkable Occlumency shields.” 

The others glared at him, knowing what that meant. He said, “No need to be so angry. I was just doing the one check I could do. It was a harmless surface scan. They were not harmed, though it was curious. Whatever form of occlumency young Miss Odinsdotter practices and apparently teaches never drops below full power, not even when they are like this.” 

“Perhaps,” Madam Pomfrey said archly, “because they know a meddlesome old fool is nearby who can’t keep his magic to himself!” The headmaster was unapologetic, though he did seem more than a little bit worried.


	5. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Healing»-_ **

The headmaster sat behind his desk at Hogwarts as he considered the days events. He had just explained what he knew to his friend Severus. 

“The boy is reckless! He makes his father look reasonable.” 

“True, though I blame myself for some of that.” 

Severus lip curled. “Your scheme to turn him into a martyr.” 

Albus looked up sharply at that. 

“Don’t pretend that I’m an idiot. You do nothing without a reason.” 

“To my shame, yes.” The headmaster seemed to grow ten years older in that moment. He didn’t elaborate. 

“What about the boy? How did he do it? The dark lord is most vexed. The connection he had with the boy is gone.” 

“I’m not sure, though it is a relief that he did.” 

“You’re not going to tell me what you know.” 

“No Severus. I am not.” 

“Fine. How I am supposed to help you when I’m kept in the dark is beyond me.” 

“I have told you as much as I can. Now, do you have any ideas how we might help those two?” 

“You can’t. Poppy is correct. I saw her diagnostic in pensieve. Potions for the most part kill muggles, and right now they have scarcely more magic than a muggle. Potion them up and you will probably kill them. Potter’s power seems your only shot, though that too seems dangerous.” 

“How?” asked the Headmaster. “I had planned on trying to use my own patronus charm later today.” 

“Don’t. That spell is almost as dangerous in its own way as some of the dark arts.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You wouldn’t. The patronus has been studied by various dark families over time. It was thought that by introducing a patronus after a dark ritual it might counter the taint, and reduce the long term impact. It ended up twisting it. It took time but they eventually figured out why, at least partly. They had to force others, as those steeped in the dark arts can’t cast the spell. Those that were forced to cast the patronus tainted the spell with their intent. On some level they wanted their targets harmed. It ended poorly.” 

“I would want only the best.” 

“Would you really? Who you bet their lives on it? If they are as week as I saw in the pensieve, then having your spell hammer into them would not help. Besides, Potter and his patronus sang. I don’t know what magic that was, but I could tell it was something else, something rare. In fact, if you can’t give me a really good reason not to, I need to tell the dark lord about it. He will be very interested in this. If there is one vice the dark lord has it is learning anything new about magic. He would be very interested in this.” 

“Telling would endanger all of them.” 

“Then protect the know it all’s family, or better yet get them the hell out of the country and tell no one where they are. As far as the boy and his friends, they already are a target. Voldemort wants the boy dead. That is not going to change. The best we can do is focus the dark lord’s interests and protect his targets. The alternative is to let him just run wild. Fudge’s head in the sand was helping at least delay him while he prepared, but now that Bones is moving, I don’t know how much longer he will delay.” 

“Do what you can Severus. Do what you can. I will see to her parents.” 

-«oOo»-

Dan and Emma Granger sat at their daughter’s bed. She was still lying alongside the petite bluette. Emma asked softly, “Why are they not in separate beds?” 

Pomfrey said, “Skuld did something. We think it was to help Hermione. It may even help her a great deal. We don’t know much and won’t until they wake, but I have proven that there is a steady stream of magic from Skuld to Hermione. Separating them would be extremely dangerous. I suspect it would kill your daughter.” 

Dan said, “Just what are you teaching kids at that school of yours?” 

“This was nothing taught at Hogwarts. By all accounts Skuld has a set of knowledge that we do not posses. I do not think she meant any harm. Thanks to what Skuld has taught there are rumors of Harry Potter being the second coming of Merlin.” 

Emma asked, “What has she taught?” 

“True wandless magic. It is the dream of witches and wizards everywhere. Infinite control of magic, without the limitations of a wand. Pure mind over matter.” 

Dan asked, “When will we know something?” 

“Harry is going to do what he can to help them later tonight. I doubt it will be enough, but it should help.” 

Emma asked, “Why not now?” 

“He already did all he could last night and is exhausted for it. Harry pushes himself harder than anyone sane should, and it seems wandless magic lacks the basic protections against burning out like we normally have with our wands. I dare not ask him to do it till then. I checked him an hour ago. He had recovered more than I thought he would, but he needs the extra time. Were this not so serious, I would not ask at all. I don’t think he is quite well himself.” 

Emma said, “Hermione is always writing about him. You would think the world revolved around that boy.” 

Dan asked, “Is there anything we can do? Anything at all? You are at least monitoring their vitals right?” 

“Yes, I have cast a spell and linked it to myself. I will know the instant there is any change. I can show you their vitals if you want.” 

Emma said, “Yes please.” 

She cast a spell. Several numbers appeared in the air in different colors. 

Dan asked, “What is the 50? The 70 I presume is heart beat.” 

Poppy said, “Glucose level. Dang. I’ve given them pure sugar water and they are low again. How are they burning through so much? Their stomach barely has time to process it. I literally can’t give them more.” 

Dan said, “What about getting some IV nutrition?” 

“I wouldn’t know anything about that. I have been giving them simple nutrient and sugar laced liquids, since it is all I can easily get them to swallow. I may be able to ask Andromeda. I believe she has a contact at a muggle hospital. Can you write down what you need? I’ll see to getting it.” 

Dan padded his pockets till he found a notepad and began writing down a list. 

Emma asked, “Can we get Hermione’s doctor? We have the basic training, but I’d feel better if we had an expert in our medicine as well.” 

“Does she know about magic?” 

“No.” 

“I will consult the headmaster. It may be that we could bring her, if she agrees to be obliviated of the memory, but I’d rather contact Andromeda first. She may know someone better. Thanks, I wouldn’t have thought of that angle. Whatever you do, do not violate the statute. The punishments are severe and your daughter would probably share them.” 

Dan and Emma nodded soberly. 

Emma gently reached down and touched her daughters face before gently running her hand through her hair. Then her curiosity got the better of her and she ran her hand through a bit of Skuld’s longer hair. “It’s natural,” she said absently, surprised. 

-«oOo»-

Harry slept for almost nine hours before waking again. “Any ideas Mierin? We can’t exactly get Skuld to eat ice cream while she is sleeping. Did you figure out what really happened?” 

“I think so. Skuld is used to being connected to Yggdrasil. I think she overestimated her reserves and perhaps overestimated Miss Granger’s as well. I’m not sure how much Skuld taught her, but it was clearly more than was advisable. It is also possible she unconsciously counted on Yggdrasil to handle some details and simply messed up.” 

“So, what is the cure? More patronus charms maybe?” 

“I’m uncertain if that is a good idea. Their magic is at a minimal level. Skuld may be cut off from Yggdrasil, but the connection still exists. It protects her from a certain amount of contamination, as does her angel. My presence while weakened and certainly nothing compared to Yggdrasil’s protects you from contamination as well, well other than my own of course.” She seemed amused at that, before becoming more serious. “The problem is Hermione. She is clearly the weakest. Your patronus charm is light magic, but it is not quite the right kind of light magic. It still has a taint or smell if you like. I think my control over it neutralizes most of it, and we are not injecting it directly anyway, but rather through a song of creation.” 

“So your saying, that you and me are okay, but adding others would be dangerous to Hermione.” 

“Yes, even while I’m controlling the charm, I’m still in you. We act as one. I can filter the effort until it is mostly harmless. Fawkes is actually a small danger, but his magic seems of such a purity it doesn’t concern me much. Had we a Yggdrasil link we could use almost pure untainted order, but we do not.” 

“Well we could separate the two and just try it with Skuld?” 

“I’m not sure it was intentional, but a link remains between them, and likely will continue until Skuld is aware enough to sever it or until whatever purpose she gave it finishes. Separating them is a bad idea. What we need is to find Skuld’s older sister. Unfortunately I do not know where she is. I know she is fulfilling a wish on Midgard, but I have no clue as to where.” 

“Could we try a messenger patronus?” 

“Across perhaps half of the world? The energy expended doing so is energy I’d rather give to them. Also, I’m not sure such an undirected patronus could even find them.” 

“We could ask Dumbledore to find her.” 

“There is little harm in asking, but if she is in a wish fulfillment, the ultimate force may be shrouding her from being found.” 

“What about... Err What about..?” 

“Her father?” 

“He already knows. There is a balance between heaven and hell. He, above all must obey the rules they have agreed to. The alternative is for a full blown war between heaven and hell, and despite some recent advances between leaders, their followers are often more than ready to resume the age old battle. War would be devastating for everyone. In time, if you stay with Skuld, you can expect demons to start adding their mischief to your life. Me alone may be enough.” 

“I will never forsake a friend, regardless of the cost.” 

“I know. You are a mortal of interest in heaven, because your choices help determine the fate of Midgard. I along with various others have watched you all your life. It is why I volunteered. When I was bonded to Eronaile I promised to aid her in holding back the darkness. I failed and Eronaile was lost to it. I separated from her when she fell, and I still am not sure that was the right choice. I still remember the pain, but my promise remains. So long as you fight the darkness, I will aid you.” 

“We’ll I can’t promise to always be battling dark wizards. I had hoped for a simpler life when all this was done. I mostly wish that the government had simply did their job.” 

Amusement tinged Mierin’s mental tone. “Even I would never seek battle for battle’s sake. If it comes, if it endangers those I know to be good, I will fight, not to kill, not to destroy, but to protect.” 

“That works for me, so how about some chocolate, then maybe we can try to find the Headmaster?” 

“We really need to teach you how to make your own chocolate from raw ingredients. It can be so much better.” 

Harry laughed, though his tone quickly sobered. “What about. You called it a song of creation.” 

“They could sing the words, but they would just be words. My presence allows you to give those words power. I do not think they could ever learn the song. Mankind has lost much since the time of the fall. For them to learn the song, they would first have to be able to truly hear it, in all its glory. It is always there for those who can truly listen, but so few can.” 

“Just demons and angels?” 

“I know of no demons, save perhaps Hild-sama herself who could hear the song, and I know of few goddesses so talented. Of them all, Skuld’s elder sister Belldandy knows it best. Eronaile was actually one of the few others who could at least hear it, even if after all her effort she failed to truly be able to sing it. She tried. She tried so hard, but that seemed one aspect denied her.” 

“And yet she still fell?” 

“That was part of it, though the smallest part. She craved knowledge, and always wanted to learn more. Eventually the knowledge of heaven no longer was enough for her. She started researching first chaos based magic and then darker magic and darker power, always justifying it as just research and something she would never actually use, unless it was really important. Let Eroinale’s folly be a lesson to you. Do not let your purpose allow you to make excuses. The ends do not justify the means. They never did, for enduring good cannot be built upon a foundation of evil. The foundation cracks and shatters tainting the work.” 

-«oOo»-

The headmaster listened carefully and took what notes he could. Finding Skuld’s family was something he very much wanted to do, and not just because of this, though this brought urgency to it. He promised to do all he could, but first he had to visit Andromeda. In hindsight, he wished he had already done so. Secrecy was a habit of his. Poppy was good, perhaps as good as anyone at St. Mungo’s, but she was only one person. 

-«oOo»-

After breakfast Harry tried to resume the training of the others in wandless magic. He was, unfortunately, not the best teacher of a theory he only barely understood. He considered letting Mierin take over, but until they practiced more, his changing hair and eyes would give them away. Instead he practiced repeating exactly what Mierin told him. It was the best he could do with Poppy’s prohibition. 

Several of his students looked at him a bit funny, but they nevertheless listened carefully. He hoped Hermione, Skuld, and Noble Scarlet would be okay. Mierin gave him a mental hut. It was a precious thing that he clung to like a lifeline, though he was not quite sure why she gave him this one. 

-«oOo»-

Andromeda quickly agreed to help, taking the day off from St. Mungo’s as well as rounding up her muggle colleague Dr. Mizuno and her supplies. Dr. Mizuno worked with a group of fellow doctor’s that could, at need, take each other’s patients. One hour after first talking to Albus, he was traveling with them back to the island via a portkey made by Sirius. She had dark black hair with faint blue highlights, though whether that was natural or bottled no one knew. Albus briefly wondered if she was a relation to Skuld, but that seemed absurdly unlikely. She also had the most piercing blue eyes. 

Andromeda, Dr. Mizuno, and Poppy quickly went over the case as well as reviewed the records Poppy had diligently taken, as well as the past records from Poppy. 

Andromeda asked, “What happened to him poppy? His magical signature is vastly different. Sure you can tell it is still him, but that is about it. Also, what is up with that curse injury? You’re previous notes had it down as failing to respond to any treatment you knew. Why didn’t you bring him to me, or the unspeakables for that matter? Now it is healed, but we have no idea how. What the heck?” 

“Albus forbid me to do so as his magical guardian. I think he knew more, but I couldn’t disobey him in this. I did what I could, but I failed to figure out how to fix it. Believe me I tried. Best I can figure out and this is partly guess work is Skuld somehow is responsible. She seems to be behind much lately.” 

“I don’t doubt you tried. I’d have had no idea how to fix it either, but I’d have liked to at least been told! The Potter’s were friends.” 

“I’m sorry Andromeda. I can only share his records now, since he brought you in. I’m sorry.” 

Dr. Mizuno said, “We’ll I still don’t understand the magical side of things, but if you guys have no objection, I’m going to replace some of the food Poppy has been forcing down with IVs. They should help, though from the fluctuation I’m seeing in numbers we are going to have to monitor this closely. It is like they are converting everything they can to heal.” 

Andromeda said, “They are. It is why witches and wizards are almost never fat, regardless of what they eat. Whatever you think they need, you can probably double it.” 

“We’ll we can only really give them one at a time. We can increase the rate a bit, but I’ll need you two to closely monitor the glucose levels. I don’t want to make it worse.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Between Poppy and myself, we can easily keep up. Do you want to be notified of the actual numbers or just if it exceeds a certain range?” 

“I’ll feed them as fast as I’m comfortable with. Let me know if it exceeds 140 or drops below 80. If it drops too much, we can always supplement with food as you have been doing. The main thing is to give them enough to work with without given them so much that we make things worse. What about wastes? With this rate of input...” 

Andromeda remarked, “You didn’t know? We spell them directly. The charms have to be continually renewed, but they automatically vanish waste before it even leaves them.” 

“Boy, there have been times I wish I could do that spell.” 

Poppy said, “It is handy, though not recommended for long term use, since a body can become dependent on them.” 

“How long can you use them?” 

“A month or two easily. The long term care ward at my hospital uses them continually. If any of those patients ever recover they will have a long time before that part will recover. The few that have usually give up trying and simply learn the charm. It is not perfect, but you don’t get in the long term care ward without something very serious wrong with you.” 

Dr. Mizuno said, “What about the inter cranial swelling? I can’t think of anything to treat that other than to look at the underlying cause, and from what you have said that is magical, but is there nothing we can do? Can’t we, I don’t know? Cancel the magic?” 

Andromeda said, “Too risky. Whatever Skuld and Hermione started is still going on. I’m guessing it is mostly Hermione’s body catching up to what her magic and mind have already processed. If you look at the second level scans, you can see the mental damage occurring in her brain.” 

“What?” the muggle doctor asked. “Brain damage?” 

Poppy said, “It is not a grave concern yet. The magic flowing into her brain is keeping up with the damage. She may lose a few memories, considering it is not able to stay ahead of the damage, but it should be nothing worse than that. The worst possible outcome would be if we tried forcing the magic to be canceled only to stop the healing. It would be as good as killing her.” 

-«oOo»-

Dr. Mizuno was burning through her supply of intravenous food at a rate she could hardly believe. She was at three times the normal rate and it seemed the faster she sent it the faster their bodies extracted energy from it. She was tempted to increase it more, but she was already well outside her comfort zone and dared not. Poppy resumed feeding them directly. Even with all that their glucose levels averaged barely eighty. As it was, she would run out early tomorrow. She had already wrote a note to her staff to pick up more. It was strange to go through all that food when their only medically relevant symptom other than low blood sugar was the inter cranial swelling. 

The good news was their bodies seemed to double the rate they were generating magic, if not more. The bad news was that whatever was going on in Hermione’s brain seemed to be speed up almost as much. It was not all bad news though. The magic was ahead of the game now. No brain damage was occurring, or it was being healed before they could even detect it, which was all they could hope for. 

Andromeda was actually writing notes for a paper about it. Magical exhaustion like this was rare, mostly because it was essentially impossible. A wand would stop working before allowing someone to get that depleted. Pepper up potions normally helped, but like any potion, if you were too exhausted magically it was just as poisonous as any other potion would be to a muggle. A few magical diseases drained a persons magic nearly this badly. Perhaps what they learned here would help to mitigate it. Besides, even if their magic was in better shape, you couldn’t give more than a single pepper up a day. For all the use the potion had, it was still something to be treated with respect. 

-«oOo»-

Harry had taken Poppy’s advice and stuffed himself before sleeping a few hours, so was totally surprised to see not only Hermione’s parents but two others he was not familiar with. They were introduced as Nymphadora’s mother by the headmaster, as well as Dr. Ann Mizuno, who was a muggle doctor Andromeda knew. Apparently she was the one that brought the IV nutrition. 

Harry didn’t know what to think of that, but if it was working then it was. He asked internally, “Are you ready?” 

“I am. I want to do more this time. I want you to focus not only on healing, but on the connection to the universe. Yggdrasil touches on that, but it is not beyond mortal men, at least for brief moments. Eronaile studied this and I understand much. It is not evil, but our will must be pure and undiluted, lest we be swept away by this.” 

“How?” 

“Become truly one with me, at least for these few moments. Let go your walls. Trust me. Accept me, as I will you. I have seen your life. I choose this and have told you some of mine.” 

“I thought that would take longer.” 

“It would normally, but here you have a chance to help those you care for; you have a chance to learn and grow. Will you join me in this?” 

“I will do my best.” 

“Your best is not enough. I need all of you. I will give all of myself.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“I’m here. I am going no where. Do not worry, we will not suddenly become one forever. It doesn’t work like that.” 

Harry saw Fawkes appear in flame and perch on the edge of the bed. He said, “I’d like to start by myself. I’m going to do my best. It may be a little different, but do not worry.” Some part of him felt like he was about to potentially make the biggest mistake of his life, but he quickly used Skuld’s mental training to silence those doubts. 

Emma and Dan looked at him with such hope. He was terrified but suddenly she was there. He used his training again, but rather than distancing himself from his emotions, he first enfolded and embraced Mierin, as she enfolded and embraced him, then ever so gently they together let go.” 

They were falling towards the light, tugged by some unseen hand. It was not the calm light Skuld had shown them, but neither was it the darkness and rage he had felt from his scar. It was just energy, raw and untainted by either order or chaos. It was the potential of the universe still untouched by the hand of creation. How dare they be so arrogant as think they could touch such forces? No, they were here for a purpose. They would take what they needed, and only what they needed to heal Skuld and Hermione and leave. That was their purpose. That was their path. They stretched forth a tendril of their combined magic. Pain, eternity, sorrow, loss, longing. The line between Mierin and Harry was lost entirely, but their focus remained. It was will against power. They sang, willing the forces to be shaped by their combind will. 

-«oOo»-

Across Asgard and Niflheim alarms sounded, not to all, but to the top thirteen of each hierarchy that were in charge of protecting reality itself. Hild was having dinner with Odin again. Both immediately sent off the mutual command. Do nothing. Remove this record. 

Hild said, “This is your payback for Eronaile.” 

“One of the things you tempted Eronaile with was this knowledge.” 

“Not me directly, but your point is taken. She was not supposed to be able to obtain unfiltered access. Neither Yggdrasil or Nidhogg permit it. She could see it. She could want it all she wanted, but fundamentally once you are bound to either, you can never touch the heart of creation. Your using the fact that as an angel she was never truly bound. Right now they risk being destroyed even beyond our ability to save. Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

“It is necessary.” 

“For this? By all means send in your daughter. Let her go wild. That is far safer than this. A nuclear attack is far safer than this! You should not have permitted her to keep this knowledge, particularly without true understanding of the danger. I can’t believe this, and you accuse me of being reckless!” 

“There are threats beyond this day and this time. We both know the limits we accepted when we created the framework. A time will come soon when those limits are not enough.” 

“Your talking about the fact that we cannot act away from our realms or Midgard?” 

“Of course.” 

“We would not be at this point if you had not held them back.” 

“War advances science. Until the human heart finally advances, we must take great care.” 

“You believe that the human heart can advance in these timid times. True growth comes through hardship and struggle.” 

“They are not yet ready.” 

“But this boy and the broken angel are?” 

“I hope so. I very much hope so.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore was stunned. Of those in the room he easily had the best senses for the feel of actual magic and right now Harry Potter terrified him. A glance around the room saw equally stunned looks, save for Fawkes. From him he felt understanding, sadness, and fear. Yet again he wished Fawkes could talk. 

Silver light flared around them quickly becoming so bright as to be painful to look upon, and then he began to sing, but it was not one voice, it was too voices in perfect harmony. Just who was the woman singing? 

-«oOo»-

They held. They must hold on. The purpose. The song. The power. What to do. Skuld. Focus on Skuld. Buffer. Grounded. Slow. Gentle. A grain of sand at a time. 

Skuld’s eyes snapped open. It felt like she was plugged directly into a nuclear reactor. Data flew from her dormant Yggdrasil link and power soaked back into it. Were they insane? No, not the right thought. Noble Scarlet? 

“I am here,” said her Angel. 

“To me.” 

“I am scared.” 

“So am I. Together.” 

“Always.” 

Just as with Harry, two became as one as they took the already shaped power and shaped it further, first refilling their own reserves and then Hermione’s. Second, she started dumping the remaining power back through her link to Yggdrasil even as she practically begged for emergency access. Situation analysis routines came on-line. She understood her mistake. She had acted as if she had Yggdrasil backup, when she did not. They were healing, but a loop had formed. Hermione had been trapped not just learning her memories but in an endless loop of them. Too late to undo it. Just had to sever the process and heal her mind. There a spark of power and it was done. 

“Stop!” commanded Skuld. 

Harry and Mierin heard the call. They tried to sever the connection, only to find the connection now refused to be silenced. They pushed harder, determination in their hearts. Inch by inch they sliced against the power until finally with one massive lunge they severed their connection to it, but they knew all was not as it was. That power remained shining brightly in their mind. Would they be able to sever it a second time, or would it burn them to ashes and quite possibly anyone remotely near them? Fear did not even begin to express what they were feeling now. 

No, they had a purpose Did they help? They asked, still in that strange dual toned voice, “Are they okay?” 

Andromeda beat Poppy to it as she quickly went through diagnosis spells, first on one, then on the other. “Yes, I think they are, but if it is all the same to everyone else, I think they need to be very careful with any magic cast for awhile.” 

The headmaster asked, “Why is that?” 

Poppy by this time had run her own series of tests. “They are glowing with power. A leviosa might put someone on the moon.” 

Harry felt himself becoming less as his other half once more separated. He staggered and was barely caught by Remus before being directed to a chair. 

Sirius said, “Are you okay Harry?” 

He nodded wearily, even as he fell unconscious. 

Poppy was the first to react, quickly dashing over and repeating her favorite diagnostic spell chain. “Fool boy! Fool fool boy!” Sweat had broken out on him and he was now dripping with it. 

Hermione was beginning to blink, but Skuld had already slipped out and pulled her to her feet. 

Hermione was clearly confused. Skuld turned her quickly towards herself so their eyes met and said, “Focus! Harry needs us. I’ve showed you the way. Help!” 

The headmaster asked, “Poppy? What is wrong?” 

“It is like he has been hit by the Cruciatus curse but far worse. His magic is on fire. I don’t understand how he was functioning, but whatever was directing it seems to have failed him. Now his magic is starting to run wild, barely contained by his skin.” 

Skuld began singing even as a spell circle snapped into place below them, all curving script and moving symbols. Hermione’s focus seemed to snap in place as she hesitantly then more strongly took part. 

Her father goggled whispering, “Shouldn’t we stop her?” 

Emma looked back, also uncertain. The song wasn’t the song from before. It had a calming quality. It was. Was it a lullaby? Emma was asleep before she could think of objecting. They were all asleep, gently lowered to the ground by Skuld and Hermione’s desperate magic. A gesture from Skuld floated Harry to where she had been sleeping. 

Twenty minutes more of singing the new song and Harry was sleeping peacefully, as was everyone else. Hermione asked, “Who am I?” 

“You are Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Emma and Dan Granger.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Where are my elder sisters? Who are you? I want Belldandy.” 

Skuld hoped her Yggdrasil connection was still active, because she didn’t think she could fix this. She had already screwed up quite enough. She queried it haphazardly. Nothing. It seemed she had really pushed her luck this time. 

She was astonished when she saw first class goddess Peorth emerging from where a wizarding camera was sitting on the table. With a gesture, everyone but her and Skuld were frozen, as if suspended in time. 

Skuld asked, “Are you here for me?” 

“No, I am here to help your friend.” 

“But I messed everything up, and now Harry has..” 

“Enough. Your mission remains unchanged. I will return Hermione in a few days.” 

“Can you help her? I had half thought my sister might come.” 

“Don’t you think that would be inappropriate? She now remembers your childhood better than you do. We dare not feed that loop further. Yes, I know you intended to help, that you never intended to have her experience but one pass, but mistakes do happen, and when we make mistakes bad things happen.” 

“Will she be okay?” 

“I promise to help as best I can. We should be able to heal much of it, but much also depends upon her.” 

Skuld winced at that. She had never intended to ask for a promise. Those had consequences.” 

With a gesture Hermione began to move. Peorth pulled her gently to her and said, “Do not worry child. I know you are confused now, but we will work through it.” 

Peorth then gently moved them back over to the camera. She touched the lens and they began to fade away. 

They were almost all the way faded when a just woken Emma Granger saw her daughter and ran to her only to knock the table over, breaking the camera and before falling herself to the floor. 

The others, save Harry who was still magically asleep awoke after that, and no amount of explaining seem to do any good. It took quite some time before they left her alone. Sirius had moved Harry into another bedroom. He did not quite seem to blame her, but he had said she had done enough for one night. She fell asleep alone and crying. 

It was a worried Nymphadora who found her like that an hour later, still crying, even in her sleep. She pulled the younger woman to her and simply held her. Nymphadora’s hair shifted to the same dark blue, as if in sympathy.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Six»-_ **

Less than a day later Albus approached Skuld who was sunning herself on the beach and trying to recover her mental equilibrium. He cast a small ward and said, “Should we not get started on finding the others?” 

Skuld glared at him. A moment later she sighed and asked quietly, “How far have you gotten?” 

Albus pulled out a tattered book, tapped it once with his wand, and flipped it to a page near the end before handing it to Skuld who began reading, flipping a page every two seconds. Two minutes later she finished reading all of the Headmaster’s detailed notes. 

She then conjured a ball point pen. “I will attempt to diagram out the process, but I require a promise from you.” 

“What sort of promise?” 

“Your word that you will destroy my notes after you have them memorized, and your word that all derivative works be destroyed. This knowledge may be used only for these abominations, and no more.” 

“You will not tell me who you are?” 

“I have told you who I am. What’s more you have clearly seen what can be done. Power on the scale we speak of can cause disaster. I think my mistake has proven that well enough, has it not?” 

The headmaster’s eyes widened. He said solemnly, “I know. I, when I was younger there was an accident. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know of Arianna,” she said softly. 

“And what do you think of this old fool?” 

“I just nearly destroyed a good woman that I truly only intended to help. What is worse, I seemed to have forced her new friend to risk touching the taboo, nearly killing, we’ll had he lost control you might be in need of a new island, so you tell me; What do you think of this older fool?” 

The headmaster was stunned at that. Finally after a few moments he said, “I swear to keep these secrets.” 

“What about the taboo?” he asked. 

“There are forces in nature as old as existence. They are neither good, nor evil, but they are dangerous on a scale hardly conceivable.” 

“Like the muggle nuclear weapons?” 

“Worse in some ways.” 

“And you taught him how to access it?” 

“I did not. I, myself, never learned the secret; never had a desire to learn; could not use it even if I did know.” 

“Then who?” he asked. 

“That is an answer I will not give. I ask you also to leave Harry alone about it. He has been through enough. The knowledge he has will be protected by those whose duty it is to protect it. Let that be enough.” 

He looked at her for a long time before saying, “You are of course right my dear. One task at a time.” 

“I meant what I said,” Skuld said darkly. “This is beyond you. Leave it be. One way or another he has been entrusted. Let that be enough.” 

Albus eyes widened further as Skuld quickly began sketching out page after page of notes. Her focus was total. She wrote, diagrammed and wrote for over an hour, with new pages appearing every time she flipped the last page. Finally, she handed the book back and let her pen vanish. “You must understand. I did my best. That may not be the right path. It could be very dangerous, but then you have already seen an example of our mistakes. Study it, but do not activate anything without me present. I may have already made one mistake. I intend to try to prevent another.” 

The headmaster nodded as he carefully looked over page after page. Finally he said, “What? We can’t do this. The power requirements alone.” 

Skuld nodded. 

“How?” asked the Headmaster. 

“You run a school do you not?” 

“But I could not attempt to use..” 

“Of course not. Cooperation must be freely given.” 

“And how am I to explain trying to harness the combined power of all the students and staff in Hogwarts? I’ll be labeled a Dark Lord and in Azkaban before I finish the sentence. That kind of magic is dangerous! If it backfired it could kill everyone involved, and that is if we are lucky.” 

“You begin to see why I am not pushing this path. I thought I could reduce the requirements, but I haven’t figured out how to do so. It would be better if we could find some of the others. Using this means we failed!” 

Albus said, “This won’t work. The only way I can see it work is if I explained Horcruxes to everyone at Hogwarts. They would have to understand what we sought for this to work, and then even if it did work, you’d have some fool trying to make the things and we would be back where we are.” 

“I did the math. That is the price of that solution. I tried to reduce the requirements, but I could not. It may not even work, but you can’t expect to do a work on par with that of a god without that level of power. The mess is always much harder to cleanup if you wait decades to do it!” 

Albus said quietly, “What about you?” 

“I do not have that kind of power.” 

“But I thought.” 

“I do not have that kind of power. That is all I can say.” 

“What about?” 

“No, you will not ask Harry to power this! What I gave you is order of magnitude better than asking Harry to do something massively stupid again. If that backfired, I shudder to think of the consequences. It would also teach nothing. You can’t always expect a hero to save the day for you.” 

Albus nodded sadly. He carefully replaced the book in his robes. Before he dispelled the ward she said, “The danger with that ceremony is much higher than you might guess. In the worst case, none may survive.” 

He asked, “But it would work?” 

“I believe so. Kami-sama tries to prevent prices from going so high that they can not be paid, though the first price is usually much cheaper than the second. We must strive to solve this problem not with power, but with hard work, wisdom, wit and skill.” 

“And it truly is better than this taboo?” 

“In the long term yes, and probably in the short term. I still don’t understand. I would have thought. What is it for? Why was it permitted?” Her eyes widened further. 

“You have thought of something; some danger perhaps?” he guessed. 

“I have no proof.” 

“I have promised to keep your secrets. If there is something I can do to help.” 

She said quietly, “There are those who think themselves gods. They are not, at least not truly. What they are is extremely dangerous. It may be that we have failed to find the safe path through the maze. It would explain much.” 

“Can you explain, or even tell me how soon?” 

“No, and I do not know. Is this my fault as well?” 

The last Albus barely heard. Before he could dispel the ward Skuld asked, “Tell me about the Hogwarts electives.” 

Skuld listened closely. After ten minutes of his explanation Skuld said, “I’m going to suggest Harry drop Divination for Ancient Runes. Do you see any problem with that?” 

“I really would prefer he stay in divination.” 

“I know, but it does not serve him, particularly since what is taught in Hogwarts appears to be incorrect.” 

“You know more about divination than our teacher?” 

Skuld laughed. “You believe the age lace is so simple to determine?” She smiled a small smile. It seemed fake. “Yes, I do know a bit more about the future than most. Divination will not serve him. Ancient Runes will.” 

“Very well, though I am curious..” 

“How so?” 

“Why not Arithmancy as well?” 

Skuld just laughed again as she walked away. He though he heard, “So many tables, so little actual understanding.”


	7. Moments of Transition

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Moments of Transition»-_ **

It was several days later when a somber Hermione appeared from the same camera she had first disappeared from. Even now her life as Hermione Granger seemed so distant. She moved to the room she had been given and found her wand. It felt like nothing more than a flawed stick. She supposed she could use it, if she really tried, but it felt wrong to even contemplate it. Her sister had repeatedly told her how flawed such things were, save it was not her sister. She was not a young goddess with two loving sisters, even if she wanted to strangle the older one from time to time. No, she was Hermione Jean Granger. She was an only child. 

With a thought she sent traces of her magic out questing. There, on the beach, were her true parents. She forced her expression into a smile, slipped on a pair of thongs, and walked out to the beech. 

A few minutes later her mother saw her. “Hermione! You’re back.” 

“I am.” Her smile, even now seemed strained. 

Her mother enfolded her into a hug. Her daughters posture remained semi rigid. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can we just sit like this for now?” 

“Of course.” 

Tears fell from her eyes, yet after a few hours she seemed to drift off to sleep. Emma gently urged Dan a bit closer to her. They were a family. They were together. That was enough for now. 

-«oOo»-

Sirius’s trial came and went. Fudge was his fiercest advocate, laying all the blame on the previous administration and trying to make it out like he was the one that discovered this horrible injustice. No one bought it. His days seemed numbered. Sirius’s refusal to shake Fudge’s hand seemed only the next domino to fall. 

Fudge improved his ratings when he increased funding to the aurors. The fact that no one had seen Voldemort helped, but it seemed that everyone was waiting for the next shoe to fall. Fudge had also succeeded in suppressing the interviews of Lucius and the others arrested. They had been tried using the minimal number of wizengamot members and pushed through the veil. 

Lucius did, however, somehow miss that trip. Amelia suspected Fudge’s involvement. Perhaps they worked out a deal. Fudge couldn’t avoid Lucius being questioned and convicted, but he could influence the questioning and arrange an escape. Likely Lucius had to agree to some kind of unbreakable vow to never turn over, nor allow anyone else such as his wife to turn over the dirt they had on the minister. 

Other than the lapse which was almost certainly covering his own arse, Fudge was doing fairly well. He was even pushing to have the Death Eater’s still in Azkaban pushed through the Veil, but had so far failed to do so. 

-«oOo»-

Harry smiled to see all the new and returning faces at Hogwarts. Many asked him about his lack of a wand, but he insisted he was fine. Hermione had her wand. She had decided it was worth it to put forth the effort to figure out how to use it again, if for no other reason than to try to stay under the radar. 

The hat cautioned them all that they must come together and leave behind rivalries. As the hat said this, Draco Malfoy glared at Harry. If looks could kill he would be quite dead. 

After the sorting was finished, Minerva said, “I would also like to introduce a transfer student from Japan. Please stand Miss Skuld Odinsdotter.” 

Skuld stood and waved. 

“Miss Odinsdotter is joining the Gryffindor fifth years. 

“What without a sorting?” a tall leggy brunette in Slytherin yelled. 

Minerva looked at Skuld who shrugged. She got up and sat on the chair. The hat was dropped on her head. The hat said aloud, “Lower your shields or I can’t sort you.” 

“No. Put me in Gryffindor.” 

“How can I put you in Gryffindor if I can’t sort you?” 

The crowd all continued to watch as a sorting was carried out with both hat and student heard by all. Unfortunately the audiences entertainment was blocked when the headmaster cast a spell to give them some privacy. 

Skuld said, “How can you not put me in Gryffindor, when the only emotion I’ve shown you is bravery and defiance?” 

“Some would say that that kind of cleverness qualifies for the house of the raven.” 

“And some would say your a barely legal personality construct that arguably never should have been made, and is likely well past his warranty period.” 

“Now your sounding a bit like a Slytherin.” 

Skuld considered her actions, and then simply froze staring straight ahead. 

“What are you doing?” asked the hat. 

“I am waiting for you to put me where I asked to go.” 

“And what makes you think you can command me?” 

“It took me a bit, but I’ve figured out how you work. It is quite interesting magic, even if less impressive once you understand it. Shall I explain it to everyone here? I can assure you they would find it quite interesting, particularly the requirements to create such a thing.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” argued the hat. 

“Your right. I would not, for I would not see it happen again. Sometimes it is better for a door to remain closed.” Her voice took on a strangely wistful note at the end. 

“Very well. Bravery, with cunning, wisdom, and if I don’t mistake my guess, loyalty. You are truly one who could go in any house, but for now it shall be Gryffindor.” 

The last was heard by all as the Headmaster released his spell. 

When she got back Harry asked, “What was that all about?” 

Skuld cast her own ward against eavesdropping. Hermione was also inside it. 

“The hat was stubborn, but it eventually gave in.” 

Hermione laughed. “You’re one calling something stubborn?” 

Skuld blushed furiously. “Not fair.” 

“As much as I treasure what you gave me, you can completely forget about me not using it against you. You were the most stubborn child I’ve ever known, and for awhile I thought that was me!” 

Harry said, “Sure miss we’ll be killed, or worse expelled!” 

Hermione now blushed furiously. “Harry!” 

Harry said to Skuld, “It looked like you were threatening the hat.” 

“I was. I’m still not sure I should not destroy it. It is not evil, yet it was born through human sacrifice. I’m not sure who or how many died to create it, or whether it was voluntary or not, but such half lives are wrong.” 

“The hat seems nice enough,” Harry commented. Hermione listened closely. 

“Good can be born from an evil act, yet this still feels wrong to me. I wish I could still access Yggdrasil.” 

“I’m sorry I..” 

“Don’t, just don’t use that again. I’m surprised Mierin knew of it, but did not truly understand how serious it was.” 

“Are you still mad at me?” 

“I was never mad at you. I’m more mad at myself. My mistake..” 

Hermione focused and an unseen breeze seemed to cares Skuld’s hair. She said, “What is done is done. Peorth taught me to always look forward. The past is to be remembered and learned from, but regret beyond what is necessary to learn has no value.” 

Skuld said, “She was always the most controlled of us. I had always envied that of her.” 

“I think she envied you and your sisters bond.” 

Skuld looked at he in surprise, but nodded. Food had arrived and the time for silent conversations was over, not to mention more than a few Gryffindors were wondering what was said in their little silenced corner of the table. 

-«oOo»-

Just as they were about to sit down to eat an owl delivered a letter to Professor Dumbledore. The ministry markings on the scroll caused him to immediately open it and read the contents. 

He got up and used his wand to send forth a soft canon blast. “may I have your attention.” The crowd suddenly went quiet. “I have troubling news. Not long ago our Minister of Magic was found dead, along with his whole family. The minister, his wife, and his son were victims of the torture curse save for their youngest daughter. It appears that the imperious curse was used to cause a neighbors dog.” He hesitated. “She too is dead. Hogwart’s expresses our great sorrow at their loss. As of right now, until we know more, I am declaring that Hogwart’s is on lock down.” 

Steel shutters long unused closed over every door and window. Suits of armor that seemed only decorative suddenly stood straighter and began scanning glowing eyes back and forth looking for hidden threats. Hogwarts’ stood ready. 

The headmaster spoke again. “As many of you know Sirius Black was found innocent of any crimes. I have asked him to help us with the Defense Against the Dark arts classes. Welcome Sirius to Hogwarts.” 

Sirius stood up and walked forward. 

Draco snarked, “How can someone whose only expertise is avoiding being dementor chow teach us?” 

Sirius said, “While rude, that actually is a fair question. First, I was an auror before my incarceration, and I have spent considerable time of late retraining those skills. Second, I won’t be the only one teaching you. The rest of the Hogwarts staff will also be helping from time to time, so no need to worry about little old me.” He then proceeded to conjure a person sized lion who roared at the audience before vanishing. 

The headmaster said, “As you may have heard Lord Voldemort has returned. It is very likely that he was behind the Minister and his family’s death.” Gasps were heard throughout the hall. 

The sorting hat on the stool seemed to sigh. 

Dumbledore continued, “Our Auror department has been given increased funding, and is preparing to face the threat. Some former supporters of Voldemort have been tried and convicted.” He paused and looked over the crowd before speaking again. “While, outside these walls times are uncertain, here you are safe. I do have one caution though. Magic as you know is a dangerous thing. Use it with care. In these troubled times we must come together and focus on external threats, not be divided by internal squabbling.” 

Conversation was muted after that. After that horrible news it seemed that everyone was again waiting for the other shoe to drop. In the air above the tables the view of the sky changed to one of rain. 

-«oOo»-

Lord Voldemort sat on a throne made of silver in the Riddle ancestral home. Before him sat the half dozen followers that had been missed by Amelia Bones’s raids. Most of his remaining followers called Azkaban home. He was hesitant to attack there. Winning was anything but certain. 

Worse, ever since shortly after his resurrection he had felt slightly weaker than normal. It was not enough to cause real concern, save he had no idea of the cause. Could they have discovered his anchors? 

Tomorrow he would move the ring and the locket. The diadem was sadly out of his reach. Bella had stored the cup in her vault. He would need her to get it. Azkaban must be soon, before someone else got stupid. He got up and passed by the window to the grounds outside. High up on the top of the fence on a sharpened piece of iron stood the ever smiling face of Cornelius Fudge. 

He had considered putting Lucius’s head beside it, but good help was so hard to find, and Lucius did bear his punishment well. It was all very good to control and manipulate the minister, but puppets were meant to stay puppets. Lucius failed in that. 

He considered the problem of his anchors. They were a fundamental weakness. He was Lord Voldemort. He could have no weaknesses. He would have to ponder this. He had been close to an alternative before first meeting the Potter boy. Could one of his original plans work? 

The key was the sorting hat. He was sure of it. It was one of the reasons he had to take Hogwarts. True immortal sentience without all the drawbacks of vampirism. It wasn’t even vulnerable to being destroyed. He had destroyed it several times when he was at Hogwarts. It simply reconstructed itself and reappeared back in its resting place. In fact, the only vulnerability he knew of, was that you could not take the hat outside of Hogwarts. It evaporated and reset again. 

If he could somehow replace the hat’s spirit with his own, and then have it recreating not a hat, but his own body? Was it even possible? 

-«oOo»-

Alarms in heaven sounded. Legions of Valkyrie were called to order and put on standby. Heaven itself was put on alert. Kami-sama reviewed the status change and frowned. Across from him Hild looked at him. She said, “You know the price if you give that order.” 

“Open war between Heaven and Hell. I know the costs. I will not allow that level of evil true immortality. It benefits no one, not even you.” 

She said, “The path he is on does not lead to true immortality, or at least not the kind we would have difficulty purging.” 

“He is clever and ruthless and you know as well as I that the leap from that path to a true path is not as far as we might wish. If he succeeded and the knowledge was spread, the consequences could be terrible.” 

“While you are correct. you are also currently at the limit of what you can do within the treaty.” 

“My daughter has access to no more power than a typical strong witch or wizard.” 

“She has access to the knowledge of a goddess and she is using it! Worse the angel you sent down has knowledge to directly access the heart of creation!” 

“Very little of Skuld’s knowledge is usable with her powers limited, and your people gave out that knowledge.” 

“And yet she has sketched out a class one matrix for that old fool, and that is to say nothing about the crack.” 

“The crack is a problem, but it is necessary, and you know why, as to the other, well, what do you propose?” He listened closely to what she proposed. Finally he said, “You believe that we are at that moment?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“You were always fond of chaos. It explains much about our daughter.” 

She smiled a mischievous smile. 

He said, “It is agreed. No matter what the future brings, there shall be no war between Heaven and Hell as a result of these next events.” 

Her grin grew predatory, “War between everyone else is another matter entirely.” 

He sighed, wondering if he had made yet another sinful decision. The greater good should not be so bitter. He just hoped that this contingency was not required, but he very much feared it would be. The problem with making a deal with the devil, is the devil is likely to be hiding an ace. Unfortunately he had little choice in the matter. He had long ago used up what favors she owed him. 

Perhaps she was correct. Perhaps it was past time for a change. Change was never easy. The future had always been born in pain, yet it didn’t have to be that way. The world had all that was needed for people to live happy lives. It frustrated him so that so few truly did. A new era would not magically change things. Even once the pain of birth was over things would not necessarily be better. Some would and some would not. Humanity for all their wonder could not seem to fundamentally just become better. There were of course bright spots; his daughters were some of them. Three daughters. Spirit, Grace, and Hope. They were avatars of the past, the present, and the future. 

-«oOo»-

In a small temple in Nekomi Japan a young goddess held close the love of her life as she felt reality itself tremble. Worse, this was the second time in such a small span. Very few things could cause that. Last time it was when her former mentor challenged the gods. They had come so very close to losing it all then. 

Somehow she knew her younger sister was involved with the current tremors. She had been unable to communicate with her. The system said she was currently in a wish fulfillment task, then blocked her from further access when she attempted to get the details. 

She was a class one unlimited goddess. There was no higher access save for father. She had to find out what was going on. A query to the system was met with another flat out denial. She carefully eased herself from behind Keiichi and left him to his rest. She then knocked on the door of her older sister. There was no answer. She entered and shook her gently until she woke. 

“Bell?” asked a groggy Urd. 

“Urd, can you access the system? Can you find out where Skuld is? I fear something terrible is happening. My access to anything related to Skuld has been blocked.” 

Urd focused inward for a second. “No, I am blocked as well.” 

Belldandy asked softly, “I hate to ask this, but can you..” 

“I can’t access there. I gave up that link. I won’t take it back. You know that.” 

“I know, but I don’t know any other way to find out. Your mother will not tell me. My father has already blocked my own access.” 

Urd said, “We are the Norn three. I will jump a few continents away, then we can use our link to find her.” 

“Check your link to Yggdrasil. I think you will find that we have been limited, likely to prevent our interference.” 

“Crap, your right. She must be involved in something. Even if I just created portkeys, we would lack the Yggdrasil assist required to actually find her amongst all the noise, particularly if she too has been limited.” 

Belldandy asked, “Will you ask her?” 

Urd sighed. “I will.” She turned and opened a window. “Mother, please come, I have a question.” 

A scantily clad Hild shimmered into existence without so much as a tremor. 

Belldandy said, “Thank you for coming and thank you for the peaceful entrance. I’m sure you know why I asked my sister to call you.” 

Hild smiled a toothy smile, “Oh I know why you called, but what will you pay me. Perhaps you would agree to serve me again? You made such a lovely demoness the last time.” She turned to her daughter, “Or you? I could sever that connection to that old tree and give you real power. You would find it quite useful I think in the coming days. I would not even demand that you serve me.” 

“Mother, please just for the love of your daughter will you please just help me once without asking for a price?” begged Urd. 

Hild pretended not to hear her daughter. She turned to Belldandy, “I could also grant your love true immortality. I know that you crave that.” 

Belldandy expression was pained. She said, “No. We will face our fate together.” 

“Will you? Well that is the answer is it not?” 

She approached her daughter who seemed incredibly put out but allowed the shorter woman to enfold her in her arms. Hild then whispered in her daughter’s ear, “Never forget that I am your mother.” 

Urd whispered back, “I don’t. I just wish you would stop meddling.” 

Hild stepped back and looked at her daughter, then with a gesture World of Elegance emerged from Urd looking well. The angel smiled at Urd’s mother. 

Hild smiled and said, “You know me better than that daughter.” 

She stepped back again and faced them both. “You will find your sister in Scotland. She is enmeshed in the games of the European magic users. She is linked to a nexus and has promised herself to his side, much as you have to Keiichi.” 

“Why?” asked Urd. 

“Because your intervention serves me. Because it allows me to also send along my own agents.” She began to fade away, but before she was fully gone she added, “Because you are my daughter.” 

Urd said, “I always worry when my mother is so helpful.” 

“You and me both,” muttered Belldandy. 

“How will we get there?” asked Urd. “It is not as if we really have the money for a European vacation, and the Ultimate force is not on our side. What about Keiichi’s business? He is just getting started.” 

Just as she finished speaking a tired Keiichi walked in wearing a robe. He asked, “What about the business?” 

Belldandy said, “Skuld may be in danger.” 

“Well then let’s go.” 

“You are okay with delaying your business?” 

“Of course, so how are we getting there? Our finances are a bit tapped out right now.” 

Belldandy said, “I know. I will help Urd make potions tomorrow. In a couple days we can sell them at one of the shops Urd buys from. It should bring in enough for the plane tickets.” 

Urd said, “Well we could probably get an international portkey. Heck, I could whip up one. They don’t take that much power. I have no doubt I could slice right through the exit and entry wards.” 

Belldandy said, “No Urd. An official portkey would put us on both the Japanese and British watch lists. An unofficial portkey that slices through their nets would cause needless panic. Resources could be spent tracking us down that are needed elsewhere. Besides, do you have any idea what an international portkey would do to Keiichi?” 

Urd said, “Oh, ya that would be a touch unpleasant.” 

Keiichi suddenly turned a bit green. “Dare I ask?” 

Urd said, “Imagine being put inside a washing machine on the spin cycle for about five minutes. You’d probably recover, but you might wish you hadn’t.” 

Keiichi said, “Okay, I’ll wrap up what I can tomorrow. I’m just glad I didn’t pay the first months rent yet. I just hope the landlord isn’t too mad at me.” 

Belldandy looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. 

Keiichi said, “Don’t worry about it. We’ve got through everything together so far and we are not about to stop now. I’ll contact the guys from the motor club and see if they can at least help out my first few customers while I’m gone. 

Belldandy leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. “Thank you K. I really do appreciate it.”


	8. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«The End of the Beginning»-_ **

Harry was sitting through McGonagall’s transfiguration lessons where she explained the importance of wand movements. He listened, but could not think of a single way any of it was remotely helpful. He sighed. Transfiguration was one area he had made no progress in. Today’s class was to try to transfigure one of their class chairs into a cat. 

McGonagall finished and the students began their work. Hermione got it almost right away. She understood to a level he could only dream of. That was Skuld’s gift. Sure the memories she got where not enough to be truly dangerous, but he still couldn’t imagine how precious it would be to be given a second childhood. Warmth swept through him and he instantly regretted his petty jealousy. She had paid for what she got and he would not trade his bonding with Mierin for anything. Even now Hermione had to truly focus to remember stuff from her everyday life. 

Draco got it next. He then pointed to Harry and whispered to his two bookends before laughing quietly. 

McGonagall asked, “Do you have a problem Mr. Malfoy?” 

“No mam. You can see I’ve already accomplished the task.” 

“Good work. Since you are done. Your assignment for the next class is on the board. I suggest you get started.” 

He glared at her but began working. Harry smiled a small smile until McGonagall caught it and then he sobered. Skuld had been supremely unhelpful in transfiguration. It seemed it was one field of magic she never bothered with and since Skuld didn’t know, neither did Hermione. She could, with effort, use what she knew before and even improve it a bit. In time she might be able to help Harry here, but she would have to figure it out for herself first. 

McGonagall opened a cabinet in the side of the room and returned with a box of toothpicks that she sat down in front of Harry and Skuld. “While I have no idea how to do wandless transfiguration, I can’t imagine starting in the middle is a good way to begin. Why don’t you try starting at the beginning?” 

Hermione asked, “But what about his grades?” Even as she said this, she looked longingly at the toothpicks. 

McGonagall said dryly, “I think you will find that owl scores mean very little to someone who is rapidly becoming a, if not the world leader in wandless magic.” Hermione blushed furiously but nodded, even as she looked at the toothpicks again. 

Both Skuld and Harry continued to try, right up until it was time to go. Just after Harry pushed his toothpick back into the box it glowed silver briefly before shifting back to wood. No one noticed. 

Skuld looked at Harry then at Hermione. They gave her a nod. She then pointed at Harry and smiled. He looked at Hermione who also nodded. He mock glared at the duo before turning back to the class. Draco had already left. 

He said, “Guys, Skuld, Hermione and I have been working on something. It took us a bit of work, but we have created, with some help from the teachers a movie theater in Hogwarts. It is in the third floor corridor on the right hand side. Yes, that third floor corridor. At any rate, after dinner your all welcome to come.” 

Daphne Greengrass was just about out the door when Harry spoke. With trepidation she asked, “What exactly is a movie?” 

Dean Thomas asked, “And more importantly what movie?” 

Skuld said, “Episode IV of Star Wars. It took some work, but we found a copy of the original theatrical version.” 

Hermione said, “It’s great. I can’t believe how lucky we are to find it in Harry’s vault.” 

Tracy said, “I thought it was impossible to get muggle things to work in Hogwarts.” 

Skuld grinned. “Nah, it just takes a bit of minor warding. No big deal.” 

-«oOo»-

Later that day they stopped to talk in an unused classroom. Ron was still hanging back with his brothers and Dean Thomas. It seemed that their newfound dedication with hard work was something he feared to pick up. 

Hermione said, “I completed the arithmancy work you gave me Skuld.” 

Skuld accepted it and started looking. 

Harry said, “I’ve not quite got it. Can we go over it?” 

“Hermione can start. Once I look over her work I’ll join in.” 

They continued their studying right through the dinner hour, only pausing to ask Dobby to bring them food. 

Harry was surprised at Skuld’s reaction to Dobby. It seemed to be one of deep regret, yet when he asked about it she simply said it was a problem for another time. Mierin too was silent about it, though he could feel the regret in her thoughts. 

Towards the end of dinner Hermione said, “I think have some ideas about transfiguration, but I’m not sure. I need to practice, but not with this thing.” She waved her wand before pocketing it. 

Harry said, “That is up to you. It is too late for me to fake a wand, and I doubt they would have bought it anyway, but you are doing fine.” 

Skuld said, “You should keep it secret. I should have probably too. I suppose I just can’t stand the thought of the things. I’ve spent too many years learning how to do it right.” 

“And I had to go through some of those years around twenty times.” 

“That many. I didn’t know. I had hope the rate slowed down more than that.” 

“It is okay, but it doesn’t change the fact that this now feels wrong, even if I can at least make it work with a bit of effort, which reminds me, what happened to you Harry?” 

Skuld said, “If they don’t know you can use wandless magic it could save your life.” 

Hermione glared at her, though acknowledged the point. She may have delayed the inquiry, since she just wanted to reconnect with her parents and enjoy her vacation, but enough was enough. 

Harry asked, “You know of angels?” 

“Of course. I remember wanting one like my older sister’s had. Yes I know they truly weren’t my sisters, but I still remember it.” 

Skuld looked at him and nodded, even as she reinforced her silencing wards. 

He said, “Voldemort has learned a bastardized form of false immortality. He kills the innocent and uses the backlash plus a ceremony I honestly don’t know, nor do I want to know to fragment his very soul. It is considered the darkest of magics. It is an abomination.” 

Skuld said, “It truly is. Hild-sama herself would probably destroy one of these abominations if she came across it. Playing with your soul is not acceptable.” 

Hermione put the pieces together. “No. Your scar?” 

“It was a fragment of the monster, but the fragment had time to fester.” 

“I didn’t learn much about souls during my second childhood, but I know that can’t be good. They would twine. It would be difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. I’m amazed it didn’t affect you more. How did you even begin. Did you begin? What happened?” Hermione was now beyond frantic at this point. 

Harry smiled. “I was given a wish. I wished, well I didn’t know it at the time, but I wished for Skuld to stay by my side. Perhaps it was foolish of me. Had I know of the horcrux in me I might have wished for that to be removed, then all the powers of heaven could have been used in removing it with minimal damage.” 

Hermione gasped, “What happened?” 

“I don’t regret my choice. Skuld is a dear friend, and I would not trade her friendship away so easily.” 

Hermione glared at him. “Get to the point Mr. Potter.” 

Harry cast a patronus. Mierin took form, complete with silver wrapped dress, silver hair and eyes. 

Mierin said, “It is easier for you to see this form. I was the angel of Eronaile.” 

“But..” 

“I was there. I remember well.” 

Harry said, “She gave of herself. We fought and won. No more horcrux.” 

“Don’t give me that Harry James Potter! There had to be a price, plus what you did to save me. Peorth would not explain that, but it has to be bad. She made me promise multiple times to never attempt to learn it.” 

“Don’t worry, we’re fine.” 

“Harry! Don’t do this to me. I may not remember our time as well as I’d wish, but I still am your friend. I still know you. Please do not do this to me.” 

“I lost almost half of my soul. Mierin lost about a third.” 

“What?” shrieked Hermione. 

Mierin said, “We are healing. He is about where I was previously.” 

“And you?” asked Hermione. 

“I’m not better. I’ve directed what I could spare to Harry.” 

“What?” Harry said. “Please, don’t sacrifice yourself for me.” 

“I am not. We are now back on even footing. Now we will heal..” 

“Together,” finished Harry. 

“Together.” 

“Just don’t think your forgetting about me,” added Hermione. 

“We would never.” 

Skuld looked on, a little in longing as she looked between the pair who even now failed to totally hide their feelings for each other, despite their best efforts. 

Harry saw her slightly sad expression and reached over to pull her into a hug with one arm and then Hermione into another. A glance to Mierin had her sweeping through them all and falling back inside himself. 

Harry said, “I don’t know what the future will bring, but I will not abandon my friends, ever.” 

Tears fell from all three eyes as they simply embraced. There was nothing of a romantic nature about it. It just was. A few moments later Skuld broke it by saying, “We should go. I’ll support the matrix tonight.” 

Hermione and Harry said, “We could help.” 

Skuld said, “Not tonight. I very much doubt either of you have the focus to maintain such a complicated web just yet.” 

“But?” Hermione and Harry echoed. 

“Let it be my gift to you both.” 

They were both uncertain, but they accepted it. 

-«oOo»-

When they got out Dean ran up to Skuld and Harry, “How did you do that? The original wasn’t in three dimensions! Heck, I could feel Alderaan explode. And the Star Destroyer made me feel like an insect, to say nothing of the Death Star.” 

Skuld grinned. “Well, what did you expect?” 

Harry noticed her start to slump and subtly lent her a shoulder to lean on as the others shuffled forth, inspired by the battle of light against dark. On the other side Hermione lent another shoulder. 

As they were about to leave McGonagall came up to them and said, “You push yourself so hard. Why? I may not know this particular movie, but I know it is fiction, if very impressive fiction.” 

Skuld replied, “The battle against darkness is never finished. It is told in stories and lived in our daily lives. It is here. It is now.” She yawned and half closed her eyes as she leaned into Harry and Hermione a bit more. 

Harry said, “Voldemort used prejudice against muggles to attract followers. If we can reduce the prejudice we reduce his future followers.” 

Skuld whacked him lightly on the back. “I was getting there.” 

“Sure, but next time let us help.” 

“Your not ready yet. You can’t focus for long enough yet.” 

Minerva asked, “When will you show the movie again?” 

Skuld said tiredly, “You can show it anytime you want. It is not difficult to setup. My own efforts to make it truly three dimensional with magic alone, well, give me a week or so okay?” 

“There is no rush, though I wonder what else we might show.” 

Skuld said, “A catalog is in the projector room. Feel free to take a look, though some of the advertisements fail to convey all the details.” 

Minerva nodded. She would let Albus see the memory. She though he might appreciate it. Then again, the wise old mentor died in that story. 

When Minerva was out of earshot Hermione said, “You two do realize what happens in episode six don’t you?” 

Harry said, “No, should I?” 

Hermione said, “Well if we parallel a certain headmaster with Obi-won, then we find out in the final movie that Obi-won taught Darth Vadar who was the father of Luke Skywalker.” 

Harry turned to Skuld, “I’m not the child of Voldemort right?” 

Skuld simply smiled. 

“Right?” he asked hopefully. 

“No, you are most certainly not. Lilly and James were good people, though I did find some of the comparisons amusing.” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “So, um Luke doesn’t like turn evil in any of the other movies or anything right?” 

Skuld smiled again. 

Hermione said, “Don’t worry Harry, while your no Luke Skywalker, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

-«oOo»-

The next day Skuld was sitting in Ancient Runes. She was in the class for Harry’s year. Harry was in last years course. Skuld thought that with work he might transition to this years mid year, but Harry was a little less optimistic. Hermione was actively tutoring him, while Skuld was teaching them both her version of Arithmancy, though in Hermione’s case she had a large head start, but then again, Harry also had a tutor in his head, so she supposed it equaled out. 

After a mere two hours of more current teaching by Skuld Hermione was ready ready to challenge the Hogwarts Arithmancy teacher, though thankfully Harry and Skuld had managed to talk her down. 

It was near the end of the class when the Ancient Runes teacher asked if there were any questions. 

Sue Li, from Ravenclaw asked, “I have one. Just how did that movie last night work? I’ve been to a muggle movie. That was not just a muggle movie. It was like we were there. Was that Ancient Runes?” 

The others all quickly seconded her question. Bathsheba Babbling said, “I wasn’t there, yet I heard about it. It sounds remarkable. Skuld, Hermione I believe that was your project, along with Harry. Care to let us in on the big secret?” 

Skuld said, “It was not Ancient Runes.” 

“Ah come on,” another said. “That had to be magic.” 

Skuld said quietly, “It was, but it was just my own.” 

The teacher asked, “Are you saying you sustained some kind of illusion for what dozens of people for over an hour? Remarkable. I would have called it impossible.” 

Hermione remained conspicuously quiet. Her expression shifted to one of concern. 

Daphne Greengrass said, “I’m not sure I buy it. I know a little about illusions. That was too good for too long. I doubt Dumbledore could have sustained it.” 

Pansy added, “It had to be some elaborate stunt. There is no way your that strong.” 

Skuld perked up. She asked the professor, “Are you familiar with the spell used to determine power levels?” 

Bathsheba said, “Yes. I know of it. It tends to be useless other than identifying squibs. Surely everyone here is going to check out as wizard class in power and potential, otherwise you would not be here.” 

Skuld asked, “Could you cast it on me?” 

The professor moved her wand in an intricate dance of magic as golden lines surrounded and wove a diamond mesh pattern around Skuld before settling into her. Shen then glowed a brilliant silver. 

Pansy said, “That’s impossible!” 

Daphne gasped, “Sorcerer class!” 

The professor let the spell fade. “Well, I do think your question is answered Miss Li. Are there any other questions?” 

There were none, that was until Skuld broke the silence. She said quietly almost to herself, “It could be done with runes you know..” 

Daphne’s eyes if anything grew wider. She spoke almost to herself, “Will you teach us?” 

Bathsheba said, “Well it seems we have a new class project. How do you think it would work Skuld Hermione?” 

Skuld said, “People watching would have to maintain a simple spell. A runic array would be keyed to pull power from that spell. A set of runes would have to help with the projection.” 

Daphne said, “That would not be enough. Runes tied to illusions would be limited to a fairly simple pattern. I’ve read the theory. It is apparently not easy. In fact any rune crafter good enough for even that is usually fairly wealthy.” 

Skuld said, “I can pattern them with my own magic. They would be limited to the one movie, but I’m sure it could be done.” She yawned before adding, “Hopefully by then I can get Harry and maybe Hermione to help. The patterning is likely to take even more magic than the one off version.” 

Pansy asked, “How is Potter to help? He is average at best.” 

“Is he? He is one of the very few that can go completely without a wand.” 

No one in the class had an answer to that. Skuld was, after all, the only other one who could go completely without a wand. 

-«oOo»-

The faculty meeting called by Bathsheba later that evening was a surprise to everyone. 

Snape said, “Let me get this straight. Potter’s new fangirl is a sorcerer. Please. You must have messed up the spell. The next thing you will be telling us is that Potter is a sorcerer.” 

Septima Vector said, “The arithmancy for that spell is quite clear. It either works or it doesn’t. At worst the recipient would be tossed into a wall. Beyond that it either glows yellow to indicate a squib or blue to indicate a wizard class, or of course not at all for a muggle. The arithmancy says it should glow silver if someone is stronger. That is the so called sorcerer class, but if any ever existed it must have been long ago. Even Dumbledore only glows a very bright blue.” 

Albus said, “Professor Vector is correct. It is a very crude method of measurement, but anything more precise requires a full Merlin array. It has been almost fifty years since last I checked, but I am proud to say I measured at nine hundred and seven. Merlin was said to be an even thousand. That spell should begin to glow silver somewhere around there. Bathsheba, if you could, please cast the spell on me.” 

She did. The headmaster glowed silver briefly before settling into a brilliant blue. 

He said, “A pity. I had so hoped. Even with the small boost of being a Headmaster inside of Hogwarts I still fall short.” 

Minerva said dryly, “So your not quite the second coming of Merlin. Moving on, should we allow her to build this runic array? Controlling power on that scale is dangerous.” 

The headmaster failed to fully hide a grin before forcing his face into a more solemn one. He said, “I think it is safe enough to let it continue, though monitoring it would not be a bad idea. Who has a free period at what is it?” 

“My two pm class.” 

Two was a very common time for classes. They all looked around until Severus cautiously raised his hand. 

“Well there we go. Severus shall help Bathsheba monitor the sessions, and perhaps I’ll step in from time to time.” 

“Don’t I get any say in this?” snapped a suddenly irritated Bathsheba. 

“I’m afraid not my dear.” the Headmaster replied.


	9. Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Light and Dark»-_ **

At the next class Skuld and Hermione brought Harry along. Hermione had invited Ron too, but he quickly ducked around a corner, much to Hermione’s amusement and exasperation. Curiously her exasperation did not last long. 

Severus remarked, “I don’t believe Mr. Potter is enrolled in this class.” 

Bathsheba glared at him for a moment before replying, “Mr. Potter is working to try to get to this grade. I’ll allow it. His work in the introductory course has been O level so far.” 

Severus conceded with a nod. 

“Now, given that I don’t know how to do what Miss Odinsdotter says can be done, I am willing to let her explain to us. I do warn you though. I expect credible teaching, or I will stop this. Everyone here paid well to be here. I’ll not have their time wasted.” 

The professor and the students had to frequently interrupt Skuld when something she regarded as obvious confused them, but nevertheless her first hour and a half as a teacher was a success, or so they thought. Just as they were about to leave Skuld said, “I kind of like teaching, but this is fairly complicated material. At this rate we won’t get to the actual array till almost the end of the year.” 

The professor asked, “What do you propose?” 

“More time. Don’t most people have the period after until dinner free?” 

“I’m not sure that will work. Keeping peoples attention and focus for three hours is difficult at best. Perhaps for one hour after dinner every evening? It would not be mandatory of course, but would be highly recommended.” 

Skuld said, “I have no objection.” It turned out that neither did anyone else. Even Snape seemed to smile, though with him it was hard to tell. 

-«oOo»-

As the houses started to break up after dinner, the entire house of Slytherin looked on. The other houses, not to be outdone, also remained behind. Snape wore a particularly satisfied smile. 

Skuld got up and walked slowly up to the head table of the great hall to the surprise of everyone at Hogwarts. Albus conjured her a platform and a podium that she quickly ascended onto. She seemed to shimmer briefly before she spoke, her voice now carrying to every corner of the great hall. 

“Hello Hogwarts. This evening I expected to be helping to lead a special project in Ancient Runes. Clearly that will not be possible, at least not without boring most of you.” 

“What project?” one asked. 

“I was going to help the class develop a runic array that could play the movie many of you saw last night, in the way you saw it last night.” 

Many more questions were asked. She waited for quiet. “I know less than a third of you saw it, so I will try to recreate a few minutes of it. Unfortunately, I am still tired from last night.” She sought out Harry and asked, “Harry, could you send me your best Patronus? Give it a focus on helping me please.” 

Harry seemed to be outlined in a golden nimbus before a patronus version of Mierin seemed to snap into existence. 

“It’s corporeal.” 

“Looks solid.” 

“Wandless.” 

Mierin’s image soon ghosted forward before turning and merging into Skuld’s own. She smiled and suddenly they were all soaring through the corridors of the Death Star. It didn’t last long, merely a minute at best. It ended when Luke made his shot. 

As reality returned they all gave Skuld their undivided attention. Her voice again resonated throughout the hall. “If you want to see the full thing, well you can watch it in the movie theater this weekend. It will just be the muggle version, but it is still, nevertheless, a good movie.” 

“Why not like that?” 

She smiled, “While I would be able to do it, I think it would be much more fun and rewarding to wait till we have the array ready. Just to make things interesting though, we will change to the next movie in the trilogy.” 

Albus said, “That sounds quite fair, and indeed I’ve never seen such powerful motivation.” 

“Since I can’t expect everyone to follow along with the runic work, at least not yet, I’ll instead start with how I started. I will teach you as I was taught. I will teach you the truth and the beauty of magic.” 

Draco snarked, “You are going to teach us magic? Even as impressive as your little show was, aren’t you a bit late to teach us all magic?” 

Skuld said, “Any who wish to leave may, if your teachers permit it, leave.” 

Draco hesitated, but seeing no support, not even from his head of house, quieted. 

“First I will tell you not to go around sending the energy of a patronus into each other. It is not super dangerous, but neither it is a toy, and you don’t yet know enough to handle it safely.” 

“And you do?” one asked. 

“Yes and no. I was simply tired, but in no way was I exhausted to the point where a patronus might have caused harm.” She could tell she was not fully getting her message across. “Mr. Snape, what would happen if you gave someone a full strength Pepper Up potion that was brewed absolutely perfectly to someone who through accidental magic nearly exhausted every drop of power from their body?” 

“Death,” the potions master said dryly, then seeing their uncomprehending looks he added, “Do none of you actually read the books I assign you? Almost all potions require the magic of the user to actively be available. Without it, they are poison. Pepper Up is actually more demanding in that area. It forces the rest of your magic to be made available, but doesn’t make magic from nothing. If you force your last drop of magic, the bit that keeps you breathing, into being made available for a potion then you are quite dead.” 

Skuld said, “Mr. Snape’s lesson is a timely one. Magic is dangerous. Your wands protect you more than you know.” 

“How so?” asked Daphne. 

“With a wand you are linking your internal magic through an external channel, but the link itself requires a certain threshold to be established, which is one reason those you call squibs can’t do any magic, even though had they been taught wandless from the beginning they could likely do some magic. Essentially, when you’re are too exhausted to safely cast using a wand, you stop being able to cast. There is no such protection for wandless.” 

“So, what are you saying, you and Potter are squibs?” 

Skuld glared at the blond ponce. She said, “I tested earlier as sorcerer class, and as for Harry, well why don’t you show us a bit of what you can do.” 

Harry smirked and without even a gesture Draco and his two goons were lifted into the air. They tried to turn their wands to him, but Harry refused to let them move their arms in the right direction. 

“Mr. Potter,” Severus said darkly. Harry quickly lowered them to the ground. Draco kept his wand out. Severus said, “Mr. Malfoy, you and your two friends are dismissed.” 

Draco glared at him, but seeing his professors sudden resolve simply nodded. Before they were gone Severus said, “Mr. Potter that will be 50 points from Gryffindor.” 

Harry started to protest but stopped. He was the one that brought magic into it. A look to Skuld and Hermione revealed they too were disapproved. He turned to Draco and said, “I’m sorry Draco. I was out of line. Perhaps he could stay?” 

“Are you volunteering to take his place Mr. Potter?” 

“Not really. I just figured nothing would be solved by fighting.” 

Severus looked at Draco, who seemed confused as much as anything. “Fine, Draco may stay.” 

Mierin did not chastise him at all. She understood. She accepted. She also considered it unimportant. He supposed it was at that. She did, however, like the bit of asking Draco to stay. He knew that she believed in second chances, just not endless second chances. 

Skuld resumed her lecture as if nothing had happened. “Magic is quite simply alive. It always has been. It always will be. The rules it goes by are rules it has learned over the march of ages. When we are dust it will live. It will live until all life itself is dust, for it, while alive in its own way, is, well almost a projection of life itself. No, not like Star Wars.” 

“There are, however, similarities. Emotions can flavor magic. The Patronus is nearly pure light magic, but it is still tainted by the emotions and thoughts of the user. An area can be tainted by the darkest of magics. It can even be tainted by the lightest of magics, though that is less frequent. Lighter magic tends to dissipate into the magical ether that surrounds us all.” 

“Does that make dark magic stronger?” a Slytherin asked. 

“No,” Skuld said. “It is most certainly not, though it can be quicker, but do you want to pay the price?” 

Albus looked on intently. The other faculty looked to him. He said nothing. 

“What price?” the same Slytherin asked. 

“Magic can be divided into light and dark. Some spells because of the tainted emotions used to fuel and possibly other conditions are inherently dark. Some, like the Patronus, are inherently light. Most are neither. True dark spells can be identified not by the damage they do to the target, but by something else. Does anyone know?” 

Dumbledore stood and said, “Skuld has a key point here. If you remember one thing this evening remember this. True dark spells are known by the damage they do to the one casting them.” 

Draco said, “That’s bull.” 

Skuld spoke before Albus could. “No, it is not. Please come up here. We will need another volunteer for a comparison. Someone who has not done much of any magic would be ideal. Perhaps a first year from Slytherin?” 

Severus looked on dubiously and glared at her in warning. 

At her urging a dark skinned girl came up. Not to be outdone by a firsty Draco followed. 

“I will cast a temporary array that will show us the taint of darkness on ones soul. Anyone who wishes can walk through it.” The young girl suddenly looked scared. “Don’t worry, unless you have been practicing dark magic prior to going to Hogwarts there is nothing to be concerned about. Your soul is your own.” 

“What I cast now is family magic. I will not be teaching it.” She seemed to glow with white light. Suddenly she gestured and an intricate set of glowing yellow circles inscribed with flowing symbols started flowing along the floor. Suddenly they seemed to stabilize, even as alternating rings changed to rotate in the opposite directions. 

She herself walked in the circle. A pure white aura flared around her, though there was the faintest line of gray at its heart. She seemed sad when she looked down and saw it. “No, I am hardly perfect. I accept this and shall strive to grow beyond it.” 

She walked out of the circle and then gestured to the little girl. Her aura was brilliant white with no taint whatsoever. Draco looked at the circle as if it might devour him whole. 

Skuld said, “It will not harm you.” 

“I’m not letting you cast some weird magic on me.” He edged away. People started to look at him with disgust. He practically ran out of the hall. 

Hermione walked up, uncertainly in her step, only to glow just as purely as the first year. 

Daphne walked through followed quickly by Tracy. Both glowed pure white. As if to make a statement Pansy also walked through and glowed the same. 

Skuld looked at Harry who walked into the circle. A thin dark line seemed barely there. He too had a line of gray at his core. He seemed saddened at that before stepping through. 

A brave Minerva walked into it, only to see nothing but bright white. Poppy followed after with much the same, as did Filius, Bathsheba, and Vector. 

Luna skipped through, only to glow bright white surrounded by bright white. Skuld looked on with surprise, but said nothing. Various others walked though. A few of the Slytherins showed a darker core, but none had more dark than light. Two others stood out by not walking through. They were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. 

Skuld turned to the headmaster and the professor and asked, “Will you not also walk through?” 

Determination was in the headmaster’s gate as he walked into the circles of light. Bright white stood at the edges yet in the core was a gray that was clear and pronounced. He said, “I fear I have made many mistakes in my life.” 

Skuld said cryptically, “The mistakes we see in ourselves are seldom the important ones.” 

She then turned to Severus and asked, “Will you do what your student would not?” 

He hesitated, before walking into the circle. A core of darkness focused on his right arm, even as the cloth around his arm burned away. Around his body light surrounded him, with a thick band of gray at the core.” 

He looked at his now bare arm in horror. 

Skuld asked, “A mistake in your youth perhaps?” 

“Yes,” he half gasped out in regret. 

She asked quietly, her voice barely carrying to Severus, “Would you see yourself free of it?” 

“More than anything.” 

“Then we shall provide. Please remain in the circle. If you can, cast your own patronus and have it enter the circle.” 

Snape said, “You said that was dangerous.” 

“There can be no taint from your own magic, unless you will it so, and as for the others, my magic will filter it and lesson the effects. It is not perfectly safe, but then neither is what is on your arm.” 

“Fine.” 

Many were surprised to see an elegant doe’s form emerge from Severus’s wand and enter the circle before being consumed in light as Skuld did something, causing dozens of additional rings to appear. Snape seemed to be in soundless pain as he seemed frozen in place. 

“Harry, quickly explain how to cast a patronus. I have to focus on this. As soon as people are ready cast it and keep casting having the patronuses enter the circle. Even the mist will help. Once that is stable, follow my lead. Hermione, you too.” 

With that Skuld stepped into the circle with Severus and enclosed Severus’s dark mark with her own hands. Neither said a word, though their facial expressions were more than loud enough for everyone to see the pain they were in. 

Harry said, “The spell doesn’t require any special wand movement, though I have seen books that recommend them. It is just point and expecto patronum, but the key is to first think of a positive feeling, and not just any positive feeling. It must be the feeling of a lifetime. I tried using just my joy of flying, but that did nothing. It has to be more than that.” 

“What did you use?” Luna asked. 

Harry said, “I dreamed of having a family in the future. I had to believe in that image. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life.” 

With that he called within and asked Mierin to help again. His patronus shot forth, just as brilliant as before, but this time as it entered the circle he willed the link between patronus, himself, and Mierin to remain. 

Suddenly he howled in pain before Skuld and Mierin’s lessons once again took hold. He managed to stop shrieking in pain, but his body continued to twitch. He said, “I’m alright. Please, just send normal patronus charms and ignore me.” 

Albus looked about to intervene as Harry took the choice out of his hands when he stepped directly into the circle and placed his arms around Skuld. The pain soared. Skuld began to sing. He joined in, though he faltered when he saw Hermione’s patronus. It was. Mierin finished the thought, “Hermione’s patronus is Skuld’s sister Belldandy.” Her patronus walked forth and entered the fire, even as Hermione began to sing a complementary melody to their song and then she too was racked with pain. 

Albus quickly cast his own patronus that was instantly consumed. A bunch of mist came from the students, though a few managed corporeal patronus charms. Minerva and Filius cast fully corporeal patronus charms as well. Poppy got mist. They kept casting. Fawkes flamed in and sang, somehow adding a matching harmony to the mix. The circle grew brighter. Albus cast again, as did the others. Towards the back Draco slipped out of the room. 

-«oOo»-

In the Riddle manor Voldemort was sitting on his throne before he screamed in agony, but it was not only Voldemort, it was every one of his followers as well. The agony seemed uneending. 

-«oOo»-

It was almost an hour later before it ended in an explosion of light knocking everyone out save for Albus and Severus. Everyone that contributed was exhausted. 

In the middle of it Severus just stopped at stared at his blemish free arm. Few were awake when Severus said, “I’d have called it impossible.” 

Skuld was not awake, nor was Harry, though they both seemed to only be sleeping. Harry was lying on the ground with Skuld pulled gently to him on one side and Hermione on the other. 

Draco walked back in. He stared at his head of house’s arm in confusion, as well as everyone that was unconscious. 

Snape said softly, “I know a few of the dark lord’s followers tried to sever their arm to be free of him. They died in agony. Their very magic tortured them for hours before finally allowing them to die. That is the price of following the Dark Lord. He owned you body and soul. You become nothing more than a puppet for his will. Even while I tried to do my best and spy for Albus, I knew that the Dark Lord was simply biding his time until I could be used to finish him, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it.” 

Draco said, “My father was right. He was controlled.” 

Skuld, Harry, and Hermione were waking, as was the majority of the student body. 

“You fool. We did this to ourselves! This mark is a mark we inflict on ourselves. We willingly let him into our very souls. I killed a muggle to earn this abomination. Your father was no unwilling servant. He may be tied to the mark now, but he accepted it willingly enough. I watched him. He was one of the few that were truly eager to take it!” 

Skuld said, “We would have failed had you not been fighting that abomination for so very long. You do not credit yourself enough.” 

Albus said, “I have known the battle Severus has fought for years.” He forced himself to stand. Minerva had to help him. He was surprised when a thud was heard from the main doors. 

Hagrid was one of the few up and easily moving about, having not had a usable wand to even try to help. He heard from the doors, “Open up in the name of the DMLE!” 

Hagrid quickly opened the door. Amelia and a dozen aurors including Kingsley and Tonks marched in. Amelia walked up to Dumbledore and asked, “What have you done?” 

His chuckle turned into a brief cough before he recovered. “A lesson that got out of hand, and, I suppose you could call it a small miracle. Severus no longer bears the dark mark.” 

Amelia looked over at Severus, who still lacked any kind of clothing over his right arm. She then marched up to him and pulled his arm up to inspect. “Impossible.” 

“And yet,” said Albus, “It is done.” 

“This explains it. The DMLE got a call from Narcissa. Draco was talking to his father using the floo in Slytherin when his father screamed in agony. Narcissa said Draco reported something unnatural happening here.” 

Draco was listening closely at this point. 

Albus asked, “Do you know what happened to Lucius?” 

“He is alive, if unconscious. We didn’t check.. She trailed off.” 

Skuld said, “The others will be as they were soon enough. They were all as one during the moment. Only one made the correct choice. I fear the others are lost to the light.” 

Amelia turned to the young woman in shock. “You were with Harry earlier this summer.” 

Skuld nodded. Most were awake now and listening. 

Albus said, “I don’t understand.” 

Skuld said, “Light is not weaker than dark, but that abomination was tied not to one, but to all. It was a lock that grew more difficult with every soul added. We fought the darkness and won, but this is only the first battle.” 

Amelia looked around, wondering if this conversation should really be this public, but then ignored the thought. “Wait, your saying that all the marked Death Eater’s had a chance tonight to be free of the Dark Mark and only Severus accepted.” 

“Yes.” 

“Can you prove it?” 

Skuld chewed briefly on her bottom lip. “Not easily. I could do the Arithmancy to prove it, but it would be very complicated. I don’t think it would hold up in a court.” 

“How long would that take you?” 

“Several days at minimum. Most likely a week, and even then you will need probably several arithmancy masters to understand it, and that might take weeks or months. It is not a subject easily simplified without losing meaning.” 

“Fine, your coming with me. You will work directly with Algernon Croaker until he is satisfied with it.” 

Albus asked, “Is this all really necessary?” 

“You just caused quite a few prominent members of our society a great deal of agony, and apparently exhausted a great deal of the student body at Hogwarts and knocked them all out. Now, even if I completely believed everything was for a good cause, explanations are required. You can’t just upend society with what sounds like a great working and expect no consequences, so yes, it is necessary.” 

Skuld asked, “Can I bring Hermione and Harry? Both have been learning from me, and I would hate to pass up this opportunity to at least continue their studies.” 

“Would it slow down the process?” 

“No, if anything they might be able to help.” 

“Very well. I’ll allow it.” She looked at Harry and Hermione. To Harry she asked, “You still don’t have a wand? You were found innocent.” 

Harry shrugged. “I do well enough without one.” 

“Great. Fine. Just try not to do anything too interesting. I’d hate to have to have to rescue you from the Department of Mysteries.” 

Albus said, “Don’t worry, for the most part they are quite good people.” 

Luna chimed in, “They helped me so much after mother died.” 

Skuld’s head whipped around so fast it was almost as if she skipped the intervening motion. Her eyes narrowed. She gestured, and suddenly the noise around the Headmaster, Harry, Amelia, and Hermione quieted, leaving Luna excluded. She said, “It might be better if I go by myself.” 

Harry said, “Not happening.” 

Hermione said, “I left Harry alone last summer. I’ll not do it again.” 

Skuld said, “I’m uncertain how Luna was before they helped.” The last was said with clear scorn. “Before I saw what looked like another soul wrapping her own. That should not be possible. I think it was her mothers, but no matter what her mother did, that shouldn’t have happened. Somebody used some seriously questionable magic on her and it sounds like it was your Department of Mysteries. If I wasn’t completely tapped out, I’d try to help her, but no. There is little I can do to that, not safely at least. My sister might be able to help.” 

Albus asked, “Is it dangerous to her?” 

“Luna is safe enough in body, though how it distorts her connection with the here and now is hard to say. The real crime is to the souls involved. Her mother should not be tethered here, not even to protect a loved one. It is wrong. Just what did they do?” 

Amelia said, “I could inquire, though I doubt they would tell me.” 

Albus asked, “Is there anything we can do?” 

“Assign someone to watch over her. I can’t imagine how she is being affected, but she should not be blamed. I’m still unsure what to do about it. Actually I am sure. This is beyond me. As soon as I am back from this place I shall try to contact my sister.” 

Amelia said, “And she can help young Miss Lovegood?” 

“I hope so. Actually I do have one idea.” She turned to Harry. “Is she in your Runes class?” 

“Yes. She is always top of the class. She seems bored though. Once she stayed after a bit and I heard our teacher ask her if she wanted to move up a grade, but she seemed not to hear the teacher and just wandered out of the class.” 

“See if she can attend my class. Perhaps they can work on the runic array for the movies. When I’m back I may learn something. I don’t know. This is delicate work.” 

Albus said, “Would not moving her from a class to one she doesn’t know anyone be awkward for her?” 

Harry said softly, “I don’t think she knows anyone in her current class.” 

Skuld said, “Perhaps it should wait till we are back. I don’t know. Her ability to see beyond may help her in the task we have at hand. I know it is a petty reason, but I could at least help watch over her, and it may help her if she knows that her skills are valuable.” 

Amelia asked, “Wouldn’t she lose that if she was healed?” 

Skuld said, “You have a creature you refer to as thestrals. Seeing beyond the visible is like that. It is not a door than can be so easily closed once opened.” 

Albus said, “I’ll think on it. Do you want me to send anything to the department? They should be able to provide you all with clothing and such easy enough. If you have anything you particularly want to keep private I recommend not taking it.” 

Amelia glared at him for a moment before nodding. Soon enough they were taken by portkey to the Department of Mysteries. 

-«oOo»-

Voldemort recovered the next morning. He had already moved the one Horcrux. What happened last night made it vital to remove the others. He looked down on one of his newest Death Eaters. He was still unconscious with his own drool slobbering out of his mouth. 

He absently cast an overpowered reenervate at the downed fool. The recruit looked around before catching Voldemort’s gaze and immediately dropped to his knees and bowed. 

“Wake the others. We will meet in ten minutes. Anyone not there will suffer.” 

He scrambled to obey, and less than five minutes later they were all assembled. 

“My orders are simple. Find out what happened. Failure is not an option.” They each bowed, but remained kneeling in front of their lord. They had not been dismissed. 

Voldemort let his mind wander as he absently touched with his magic all of his slaves. Wait, one was missing. He smiled a grim smile as he added, “It seems one among us has betrayed us.” 

“Who would dare my lord?” 

“Crucio!” shouted Voldemort. 

“You speak when I give you leave to speak. Not before. Severus Snape has betrayed our order. Lucius has spoken well of Severus. Nott tell Lucius his new command. He is to kill Severus Snape. If he fails, then he will die. You may go.” 

They each got up bowed again before quickly walking out. 

-«oOo»-

Belldandy and Urd appeared at the gates of Hogwarts the next day just past daybreak. Keiichi had sadly been left at the small motel they had rented not far from Kings Cross station. He would be unable to even approach Hogwarts without Belldandy’s assistance, which would make her own task more difficult. He was instead going to try to find a job to provide them some income. It didn’t help that his skills in English were average at best, and that was average for a Japanese national, not average for an English native. 

Belldandy knocked on the gates, which were soon answered by Minerva McGonagall. “Yes, can I help you?” 

“We are looking for our sister Skuld. Perhaps you have seen her.” 

Minerva’s eyes widened slightly. “Perhaps you could come in? The headmaster will no doubt wish to speak with you.” 

Urd asked, “Is she here?” 

“At the moment, No. She should be back in a few days to a week. She is currently a guest at the Department of Mysteries.” 

Urd frowned at that. 

Her sister asked, “Is there something I should know?” 

“Skuld should be safe enough, yet I’m curious why she is there. They are fools. Fools with dangerous toys, and just enough knowledge to screw things up royally and not know how to fix it.” 

Minerva seemed interested in Urd’s words. “Please come with me.” 

Minutes later they were in the Headmaster’s office after introductions all around had been made. 

He twinkled his eyes. Belldandy frowned. Only that, and he felt like a little child with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Urd said, “Try that again and I’ll shove an Urd bolt up your arse.” 

Minerva looked on shocked. 

“I assure you, I will not, though the fact that you could shield as easily as young Skuld would seem to give credit to your relation. Tell me though, why are you here?” 

Belldandy said, “We are here because we are sisters and Skuld may need our help.” 

“To the best of my knowledge Miss Odinsdotter is fine, though the Unspeakables at the Department of Mysteries are rather annoyed with her.” 

Belldandy asked, “Why would they be mad at Skuld?” 

“I believe,” Albus said dryly, “They didn’t like it pointed out that their arithmancy knowledge had several key deficiencies. They were apparently quite put out about it.” 

Urd asked, confused, “Why would she bother? Teaching them would seem a very unrewarding task.” 

Albus said, “Perhaps it would be better if I showed you. It was quite an experience. Are you familiar with a pensieve?” 

Belldandy frowned. She said, “I would rather not. If you could just hand me a copy of the memory?” 

“Your not going to try to insert it are you? That would be very unpleasant.” 

“No. A pensieve touches the soul a bit too close for my taste. I shall simply project the memory. It is a simple enough thing.” 

The headmaster placed his wand against his temple. A long silvery thread appeared and then flew towards Belldandy. A wave of her hand and it suspended in air. Bell hesitated. 

“Want me to?” asked Urd. 

“Please. I want to be able to focus fully on this. It feels important somehow. I can repeat afterwards for you if you want.” 

Urd’s actions showed her response as the great hall appeared in miniature. The sequence of events played back at nearly ten times real time until Skuld left with Harry and Hermione. 

After it was done Belldandy tilted her head towards Urd. Their heads touched briefly and a flash of magic passed between them. Belldandy said, “For now we will go. We will return when Skuld returns, though we ask if you will please allow the one called Luna to come with us.” 

Minerva said, “We cannot just let a student walk out with strangers.” 

“One of you is welcome to come with us.” 

Albus called out, “Dobby?” 

A pop occurred and suddenly the little house elf was there. “How can Dobby serve Dumblydore?” 

Both Belldandy and Urd looked down at the little Elf in sorrow and regret. 

The headmaster was surprised at this, but quickly continued turning to Dobby. “Please ask Miss Lovegood if she can come to my office. Also, please bring us some refreshments.” 

“You intend to just let her walk out with them?” asked Minerva. 

“If they go, I will go with them,” stated the Headmaster. 

Minerva was surprised. “What about the students. If You know who finds out that your gone.” 

“A valid point. If I am gone long, contact Amelia. I believe young Tonks can act as a stand in for a day or two, and in an emergency simply alert the castle. It will inform me of the need.” 

Seconds later they had a plate of hot pancakes and syrup served up with orange juice. Three minutes later another plate appeared followed by Luna coming through the door. She quickly saw the plate and started eating, even as the Headmaster conjured her a chair. 

Belldandy knelt down in front of her. She asked, “May I examine you. My sister saw something that concerned her. She thought I could help.” 

Luna’s eyes suddenly seemed to focus on Belldandy and become wide. “You are like her.” She then looked at Urd. “But you are not, at least not quite. Three sisters that watch the wheel. The hope of the future. The promise of the present. The pain of the past. She shook herself before asking, “Did you have a question?” 

Belldandy said, “Skuld is our sister.” She paused for a moment as she watched the young woman fidget nervously. She then knelt down in front of her and asked, “May I examine you with my magic?” 

“Sure. If you can’t trust.” Urd had a finger to her lips. Luna said simply, “Sure.” 

Belldandy gently cupped Luna’s cheeks in her hands, even as a soft white light enveloped the strange Ravenclaw. The images from before appeared. Urd’s eyes grew wide, while Belldandy’s looked on in understanding and compassion. 

The light chestnut colored goddess said, “You’re mother loves you so very much.” 

“I know. She is with me.” 

Still kneeling in front of her she said, “I’m not sure that is a good idea. Would it not be better for her to rest? I know it would hurt, but.” She was at a loss for words. 

“Mother knows. She tries to help, but it is difficult for her. The strange men in cloaks stopped her pain, but it has been even stranger since then. Daddy senses her sometimes. He...” Luna found it hard to continue. 

Belldandy prompted her gently, “He?” 

“He cries and cries and cries. Perhaps mommy should go so daddy.. so daddy not cry so much...” 

Belldandy pulled the young woman in to a loving hug and let her cry her tears even as the others looked away and gave them what peace they could. 

After a minute or so Luna half sobbed, “Can you fix me?” 

Belldandy said, “I promise that I will try to help you, but I need to understand what happened.” 

The air seemed to shimmer for a moment. Urd’s face took on one of concern and then shifted to resolve. 

Luna said, “The funny guys in the cloaks asked that too. I can’t seem to pull a memory from my head.” 

Urd said, “The overlay is bound to muck up anything like that. The only way..” 

“Yes, I’ll have to go in. Will you?” 

Urd said, “You need not ask. I would be honored to guard you both.” 

Belldandy smiled a smile of thanks before turning to Luna. She said, “The only way I can see what really happened is to go inside your head.” 

“Possession,” gasped Minerva. 

“No. Nothing of the sort. Luna will remain in control. I will simply look at her memories and leave.” 

“But I’ll have to..” Luna tugged on her butter beer cap necklace. 

“Yes. I’m sorry little one, but I promise to be with you through them all and to try not to watch any but the ones necessary.” 

Luna looked at the Headmaster, then at Urd, then at Belldandy, and finally at Minerva. 

Luna asked, “Can you create a patronus. Skuld did all those things using patronus charms. They helped for a little while.” 

Belldandy looked on in confusion. The headmaster cast one of a silver phoenix. Belldandy examined it closely. “It is a construct of mostly light magic if a rather curious application.” 

To Luna she said, “I’ll tell you what, if everyone can keep a secret I’ll show you something even better.” 

Albus said, “As long as it does not harm my students, I’ll keep your secrets.” 

Minerva said, “Agreed.” 

Suddenly Holy Bell emerged from her back, even as World of Elegance emerged from Urd. The headmaster’s office seemed to instantly triple in height and double in width to allow the angels some movement. The Angels moved to the sides of the room, while Urd laid down in the middle of the room. Belldandy laid down on top of Urd facing up. She said, “Luna, will you join us?” 

Luna hesitantly laid down on top of Belldandy. Seconds later a ghostly version of Belldandy seemed to settle into Luna and the angels began to sing. As they sang tears fell from both the old witch and wizard. On a shelf in the back of the headmaster’s office an old hat shrank back and balled up into a smaller form. 

It was over an hour later before Belldandy’s spirit returned to her body and Luna awoke. During that entire time Luna’s expression never changed from a simple content smile, yet when she awoke she broke out in tears, even as Belldandy and Urd enfolded her in a group hug. 

The angels were still singing softly. Belldandy added her own voice. She was quickly joined by Urd. A few minutes later Luna was asleep. A touch from Urd caused her to shimmer. 

Urd said, “I’ve deepened her sleep. That plus our song should begin the healing. What happened?” 

“Her mother had some notes from someone named Lilly Potter. She was trying to adapt a protection spell so it didn’t require someone’s sacrifice. She didn’t understand quite well enough. She though it was possible. The spell ran wild, ripping her spirit out of her body, but it had been intended to protect Luna so attached itself and her mother’s soul to her soul. It caused her a lot of problems, but it was at least failing and unraveling. The unspeakables did something. It is not fully clear. Luna never saw any notes about it, and they told her little, but it looks like they tried to repair and complete the spell, and did so, after a fashion.” 

Urd said, “They doubled down on that level of stupid? Why didn’t they just unravel it? If it was already failing it should have been easy. The mother’s spirit would be freed and Luna could live a normal life.” 

Belldandy said in a clipped voice, “I get the impression that they rejected that idea as not interesting enough.” 

Minerva asked, “Can you fix it?” 

Belldandy said, “Not easily. The three of us cannot access the source we normally would. Our father has limited us. We were not supposed to be here, but came anyway. Skuld too was limited.” 

Albus asked, “But can you do it?” 

Urd said, “You know not what you ask. Their souls are meshed together, thankfully only minimally, but still fairly firmly. If it was just a matter of destroying a dark soul it would actually be easier, but great care is required here. We have to separate the two without harming them. Without Yggdrasil backup, I don’t know if we can do it.” 

Minerva gasped, “Yggdrasil. The world tree.” 

The headmaster asked, “Is there no way you can get that?” 

“Sure,” Urd snapped. “We just have to promise to be good little daughters and stay away from Skuld’s mission, and I’m sure Bell and I will be back to full capacity within moments.” 

Minerva suggested, “But if you healed..” 

Belldandy said, “No. A goddess cannot go back on a promise. Ever.” 

Urd asked warily, “Mother?” 

Belldandy said, “No. Owing your mother another debt would be a very bad thing. I’m also not sure if even she could do this kind of healing. Her magic is far too strongly chaos laced. There is no doubt she could separate them, but probably not without a lot of damage.” 

“Dang. Your right. There is another possibility, though I’m not sure I dare suggest it.” 

Belldandy’s eyes widened. “Eliminate the spell remnant and let them fully merge? We’d be removing a soul from the cycle of reincarnation. That is forbidden.” 

“Explain that,” Minera said. 

Urd said, “Two souls that are incredibly firmly attached like this, may, over time merge into one. It happens from time to time with couples. It doesn’t require any great magic, or any will of heaven or such. It simply requires one to die and neither to be willing to let the other go.” 

The headmaster asks, “What is the result of that?” 

Belldandy said, “It takes decades to fully merge two souls like that. Most of the time the incompletely merged souls arrive in heaven where they can be safely separated. Luna would have those decades which makes that solution forbidden. Also, while the resulting Luna would heal, that Luna would not be our Luna.” 

“She would be powerful,” Urd said. 

The headmaster’s ears perked up at that. 

“No Urd. I think, that with Skuld’s help we have a shot at least, though it would require all three of us. For now we should go. There is no need for Luna to come with us just yet.” She focused and in her hand a simple delicate seeming piece of blue quartz appeared that seemed to glow with a dim internal fire. She handed the quartz to the headmaster. “Simply drop that on the ground once Skuld returns and we will return.” 

“Of course.” 

After the others left the Headmaster considered the interesting piece of information that had been left in his lap along with the young women who was apparently nothing more than an overpowered finite incantatem away from becoming a very powerful ally in the coming war against Voldemort. Dare he do it? 

Fawkes looked on him with a sorrow filled expression before jumping up and landing on the young woman and flaming away. 

“Where would I be without you Fawkes?” 

-«oOo»-

Severus knew he was in trouble when he felt the wards in the corridor outside shatter. That was no student. He grabbed his wand, slipped on his shoes and whispered, “In the name of Slytherin open,” to a regal portrait of the founder. The portrait opened. He slipped through before it quickly closed behind him. He walked the long passageway and found himself not far from the Ravenclaw common room. Luna Lovegood sat outside, trying to reach a shoe of all things. He grabbed it and tossed it to her before saying, “Get inside your common room and lock it with whatever you can.” 

She put on her shoe and ran. 

He turned and saw a useful portrait. He called to it, “Sir Edwington. Hogwarts is invaded. I don’t know the numbers. They breached the wards outside my quarters. Inform the staff.” The old warrior vanished. 

Just as Severus started to move away he saw Luna running back. “I told you to hide!” 

Lucius called out, “There is no use in hiding Severus. The Dark Lord has told me all about your little not so secret escape route. Come out, let me kill you and I might forgive your betrayal, though probably not.” 

Nott said from the opposite direction, “Or stay right where you are. That works too.” 

Bellatrix appeared with Lucius, a mad gleam in her eye even as Luna pulled out her own wand and shot a piercing curse at the mad witch. 

Severus did his best, but it was three against two, and Luna was hardly combat trained, though he could tell she had potential in spades. 

A cutting curse slashed into her chest. A bone breaker took his own leg out in front of him when Luna did something very strange. She pointed her wand at herself and screamed, “Finite Incantatem!” 

There was an explosion of light and Severus knew no more. 

-«oOo»-

Lord Voldemort walked down the halls in Hogwarts. His disillusionment was near perfect as he neared the bathroom with the chamber entrance. He called out for the opening and then for the stairs. He walked down into the darkness. The chamber was not his destination. It was only the beginning. He had finally found the key. 

Down in the chamber he looked at a nondescript cave wall to his right and simply walked through. The illusion was perfect, as were the aversion wards. He, however, now knew what was here, so it was no barrier to him. He reached the end and came to a stone staircase. He continued down it; down into the heart of Hogwarts. 

The stairs ended opening onto a chamber made of purest marble. Three other sets of stairs surrounded the chamber. In the center of the chamber was easily the largest diamond in existence at over a foot in diameter. It pulsed with power with every color in the rainbow. The Dark Lord did not let the splendor enthrall him. He pulled out a long thin bottle and a brush as he began to carefully paint runes in magical blood on the pristine white floor. 

Six hours later he was almost done, when he momentarily froze in the air. Hild appeared in her normal skimpy outfit. This Hild was different than the one that dropped in on the sisters. This Hild came with the full mantle of hell behind her. His eyes bulged in terror. 

She said, “You have been a very naughty boy haven’t you? This won’t do. No this won’t do at all.” 

She blasted a beam of intense purple energy at the diamond. A crack went down the middle of it. She then gestured and the pattern of the blood changed, surrounded by copies of the dark mark. 

“You wonder what I’m doing? Why I’m giving you what you want. You’ll have Hogwarts! Aren’t you excited? Oh, and I’m tying all your fool followers into powering this up. It is not really necessary, but giving you spare bodies seems a step too far, don’t you think?” 

Another gesture and the remaining Horcruxes appeared and were ground to dust, releasing the remnants of the dark lords soul, which immediately joined with the whole. 

“Disgusting things. Souls are not your playthings mortal, not even your own.” 

He tried to scream and failed as the runes flared to life. Minutes later he could not even remember anything other than everything had gone according to plan, though he could not quite remember how he did it. It didn’t matter. He, Lord Voldemort had succeeded!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Ten»-_ **

The castle shook as the old wards shattered and fell. 

When he felt it, the old headmaster knew it was time to go. There were no good reasons to explain that, but he could think of one very bad one. 

He used his magic and projected it through every portrait in the castle. “Attention. This is the headmaster. The Hogwarts wards have fallen. I can only assume that Voldemort has somehow taken ownership of them. Evacuate to Hogsmede immediately. If you are licensed to apparate, do so, taking a younger student if possible. Leave everything your not currently carrying. This is not a drill. Evacuate immediately. Group yourself by house once you arrive in Hogsmede. I repeat evacuate immediately. Hogwarts has fallen.” 

He then pulled a bag out of his robes and directed all of the books on one shelf into it, before running to the library to do the same with the restricted section. It was a risk delaying, but so was leaving that knowledge. 

Students scrambled to get out. House elves were popping student trunks out to Hogsmede as fast a they could. Within ten minutes Hogwarts had evacuated. 

The headmaster sighed as he stood and looked at his beloved castle. Tom had won, somehow. Skuld, Harry, and Hermione appeared via portkey along with Amelia. He reached into his pocket and tossed the gem on the ground. Skuld’s eyes tracked its fall. 

Seconds later Belldandy and Urd appeared in a flash, having skipped any pretense of normality. Urd asked, “What has happened?” 

“I think, that somehow the Dark Lord has taken Hogwarts. I thought it was over earlier when we found Luna and Severus unconscious along with three Death Eaters. We sent them to the DMLE of course.” 

Amelia said, “They are dead. I just found out. They died within moments of each other.” 

Belldandy asked, “Where is Luna?” Skuld moved towards her sisters with Harry and Hermione following.. 

The headmaster said, “I am unsure. She was in the hospital wing. I ordered the evacuation. She should be in Hogsmede.” 

Urd gestured. A line of light seemed to point. Belldandy, Urd, Skuld, Hermione and Harry went running. 

Amelia said, “I can feel it. I can feel him. It makes me feel unclean to be so near.” 

“Yes, and I do not know what to do about it. He will soon learn how to control Hogwarts’s power, and with it the entire valley. Then he will be dangerous. Worse, the wards have fallen. The Muggles will find this place soon.” 

“Hogwarts isn’t that big.” 

“It is not just Hogwarts. It is hundreds of acres of land that Hogwarts protected. Hundreds of magical species will be found. I do not know how to stop it.” 

Amelia paled. She said, “Albus get your arse in gear and go to the ICW now. I’ll head to the ministry. Do it!” 

Albus mused, “We should probably evacuate Hogsmede as well. I’ll try to get us portkeys to Beauxbatons to start with.” 

“Shacklebolt. Take charge here. Keep them away from the castle. Keep people together and prepare to evacuate the entire area. Whatever happens, keep the children safe.” 

“Aye mam.” 

-«oOo»-

Belldandy examined Luna and almost cursed. “We are too late.” 

“Not yet,” Urd said. “I’ll do it.” 

“No, the promise was one I made. I will do it. Protect Skuld for me, will you?” 

“Always.” 

Belldandy opened herself to her father’s judgment. She let it be known that she accepted his will, and would stay away if he commanded it, but that she had made a promise and that she must keep that promise. 

Power flooded through her as she felt her link to the world tree fully open. She released all her limiters. Her clothes changed. Her dress became more elaborate as her hair blew in an unseen breeze. She could feel every heartbeat in the world as she focused her power on the young girl in front of her. She could see what happened now. Despite the child being asleep, the mother’s soul had heard somehow. 

When all hope was gone Luna’s mother directed Luna to do the deed, which resulted in a massive burst of uncontrolled magic. Belldandy smiled as Holy Bell shot into the sky and grew in size by a factor of ten. Music was heard as Urd, Skuld and their angels joined in; each angel growing in size. A final voice was added when Mierin slipped unseen out of Harry and shot into the sky. She lacked the energy to expand her form much, but she contributed with all she had. 

Harry tried to think of what he could do to help, but a quick thought from Mierin reassured him that there was no need, so instead Hermione and himself began to help organize everyone in Gryffindor by year, just to make sure everyone was accounted for. 

With their song supporting her, Belldandy summoned her staff and expanded it into full size. A glowing blade appeared at the end as she dropped it through Luna’s partially merged soul. The souls separated, the power and ability of Yggdrasil added to her own as they were carefully pulled apart and repaired. With the blessing of a goddess the soul of Selene moved onto heaven and the soul of a young woman eased back into a body. 

Belldandy, was, however, not done. She could sense the evil under Hogwarts. She knew from Yggdrasil what Urd’s mother had done. It was help of a sort, but it also forced her hand. So be it. “I will not allow this place of learning to be so consumed by evil! If it cannot be saved then I will destroy it myself!” 

With that she shot into the sky, massive torrents of power]poured out of the heavens and formed into a magical circle. Yggdrasil was working overtime to divert attention away from this world shaping event. She floated directly above Hogwarts with angels surrounding her and her sisters next to her. A ball of power built below her as the circle shifted to become a tube that cut deep into the Earth surrounding Hogwarts. 

Belldandy exerted her will that for the moment was back by the most powerful focus ever built. The column collapsed into a near singularity. She controlled that too and shot it off into the sun. Hogwarts was gone. 

Just as she finished Belldandy too was gone, as was Keiichi. A note was left behind at the little motel. Belldandy and Keiichi had returned home and could not return. They had done all they could. 

-«oOo»-

The Angels quietly returned to their hosts. 

Urd said, “Well Belldandy has still got it. One of these days I’ll make it back to class one and get to do such cool things again!” 

Skuld deadpanned, “No, you wont.” 

Urd glared at her but then changed it to one of greeting. 

Skuld said, “I wish I could have at least spend time with Belldandy before..” 

Urd said, “I know kid. I know. How goes everything else?” 

Skuld said, “This is serious. The system will have hidden Belldandy’s work from anyone not personally watching it, and discouraged them from talking about it, and maybe more, but the wards that protected and hid Hogwarts are gone.” 

“The castle is gone too,” mused Urd dryly. 

“Belldandy left a perfect cylindrical hole in the ground! If they find that, or any of the magical species.” 

“Then let’s get to work huh kiddo? Surely with this many magicals we can setup some wards. Muggle repelling aren’t that difficult. We don’t need to do one gigantic ward. A hundred little ones will do for now.” 

Skuld smiled. “Your right. How did Voldemort get inside anyway?” 

“Dunno kiddo. I know a bit about Hogwarts. It is said to have a bunch of secret passages. One of those perhaps?” 

“Perhaps, but I’d have thought the wards would have at least detected him.” 

Urd asked, “Did you ever really examine them?” 

“No, I do know that their arithmancy is seriously flawed, so I suppose their wards could be too. Oh well, it is done now.” 

“By the way, how is Mierin doing? It is good to see her active again. I noticed she is with Harry? Is that a permanent thing?” 

“She is doing well I think. Harry can’t quite live without her just yet, at least not for long, though I think it is likely to be long term regardless, by choice if nothing else. Mierin volunteered to help remove a chunk of Voldemort’s soul that had partially merged with Harry’s. It was a bit of a mess, and I didn’t exactly have Belldandy in class one retribution mode handy.” 

Urd asked quietly, “How bad?” 

“Seventy eight percent entanglement.’” 

Urd whistled. “And now?” 

“Harry lost about half of his soul in the process. Mierin lost about a third. The fragment was utterly destroyed.” 

“That is one lucky guy. I’m not sure Bell could have done a better job, not with that level of contamination. Luna was only at around ten percent, and the foreign soul was cooperating. Separating that was easy by comparison. So, what about now? Have they recovered any?” 

“A few percent. It will take time.” 

“Do you like him?” she asked. 

Skuld blushed, but said nothing. 

Urd said worried, “You do know that he will be changed by all of this?” 

Skuld blinked. “How could he not and how does that matter? We did the best we could. He will recover in time and be stronger for it as will Mierin. She needed someone, as did he.” 

“And if he falls in love with his angel? It does happen at times, or perhaps with Hermione? You helped quite a bit there.” 

“You have your link back with Yggdrasil.” 

“Not currently, but I did grab what I could awhile ago.” 

“I have seen what it is like with Belldandy. Sure I can’t quite figure out exactly why they adore each other so much, but I know they do. I want that, not anything less. If he choses another path, I will accept it and if he wants it, I’ll even stick around, but I will accept nothing less.” 

“So there is no three way relationship in your future?” 

Skuld glared at her, but oddly the glare did not seem to last long. 

“I wouldn’t be so hasty little sister. Hermione, is in her own way as big a prize.” 

Skuld blushed furiously. “You. You. You. I don’t know what you are, but it is extremely annoying.” 

Urd grinned at that. Mission annoy and frustrate Skuld accomplished. 

-«oOo»-

Hild was sipping tea with Odin when he said, “Disappointed?” 

“Your daughter’s actions ruined my plan.” 

“Did they really? I rather thought your true plan was this one. After all Belldandy did put the debt back in your favor.” 

“Only because you allowed it. Would it really have been so bad to have the muggles find my little project? I did most of the clean up work.” 

“Yes, but you left a mess. Even with your adjustments he would have eventually been able to kill anyone within miles with but a thought, and that range would grow. Combine that with the likelihood that some of the old families would still send their kids there and it was truly a mess. You could have just killed him you know. It would have been less effort. He might have killed hundreds before he was ended, and would have almost certainly revealed the magical world far too soon.” 

“And miss you being in my debt again? Unthinkable. Of course I must congratulate you on your daughter. She was most impressive with her little demolitions project. I hope to have her as one of mine again one day soon. Everyone’s revised memories were also amusing. Seriously the best you could come up with was an ancient protective device created by the Hogwart’s founders?” 

He mock glared at her before getting serious. “You underestimate my daughter. She will not be corrupted so easily.” 

“No, I do not. She would burn the world for the boy you know.” 

Odin paused in consideration of her words. “Perhaps, though I do not believe so.” 

“I offered him immortality. They rejected my offer.” 

“You know why. She loves him and would not dream of asking him to become anything other than what he is.” 

“I know. Sometimes I wish...” 

He said, “I know. You have your role to play as do I.” 

“Until we are no longer needed.” 

“You’re going to handle the next?” 

“I will.” 

Odin smiled and nodded as he poured himself another glass. While he was pouring Hild failed to completely hide a small smile. 

She asked, “So do Skuld and her new toys have anything fun planned now that they are out of school?” 

“He is hardly as you say a boy toy. He seems to be sensibly taking it slowly.” 

“I didn’t say he. You said that.” 

He said nothing, not rising to her bait. She smirked at him. “Perhaps I will recruit her as well. She has much potential.” 

“You said that about Eronaile, and yet she is but a shadow of what she was.” 

“I know of my mistakes,” she said softly. She forced a laugh. “Yes, I can imagine the meeting where he asks to court your daughter.” 

“I allowed Keiichi.” 

“He hasn’t asked yet.” 

“No, he has not,” he added grumpily. 

-«oOo»-

The faculty members along with the two goddesses and some of the senior students quickly worked towards establishing muggle repelling wards over the area that Hogwarts previously protected. It was a primitive patchwork of many small overlapping wards, but it did what was required. It bought enough time to fix them properly. 

They were soon joined by warders from Gringotts, France, Bulgaria, Canada, and North America with more to come. Most believed that the castle was destroyed by a failsafe the founders installed that Voldemort had inadvertently tripped, even if more than a few were amazed the founders had such magic. 

The Death Eaters were gone. The people lived. With aid from all over the world they slowly began the task of rebuilding. The path down to Hogsmede was dotted with magical tents. The students lived. Classes were taught and the rebuilding began. 

Skuld resumed her teaching of Arithmancy, with both Harry and Hermione her able assistants while Urd took a turn occasionally teaching potions much to the amusement of Severus. It was hard work, but they did it. 

It took them the rest of the year to teach enough of the Arithmancy Skuld knew for the class to create the runic array to play back The Empire Strikes Back. It also took Skuld, Harry, and Hermione a rather exhaustive evening to do the patterning of the runes. The class was working on a modification to allow a larger group to do the same thing, but it would be some weeks off. That night Skuld handed out an outline on a better solution. It was not purely based on traditional magic, but was rather a blend between technology and magic. In short she handed out a primer on technomancy. Of them all, Daphne Greengrass showed the most interest. 

-«oOo»-

Three days after the first showing they got a rather unexpected surprise. The new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones led a small group dressed in military fatigues right into the workshop Skuld, Harry, and Hermione had co-opted. Also there was Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood, both were working on the project Skuld had just given them. 

Amelia said, “Let me introduce Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Skuld Odinsdotter to Jack O’Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal’c from the American military.” 

Daniel said, “Technically I am not military.” 

Teal’c added, “Nor am I.” 

Amelia glared at them. Teal’c raised an eyebrow. 

Jack said, “Should we really be talking to, well kids about this?” 

Amelia said, “I know it is a long shot, but this group is the best I can offer. What you ask is beyond anyone in the ministry.” 

Jack said, “Fine. It is not as if top secret means much if we fail.” 

With concern in her voice Skuld said, “You should not be here. What has happened?” 

O’Neill raised an eyebrow and said curiously, “Really? You know us?” 

Skuld sighed. “I know of you.” 

O’Neill and the others remained unmoved. 

She said, “If you are here then something bad must have happened, and it must be truly bad if they violated the American statute of secrecy to get magicals involved.” 

Daniel nodded. Sam looked on speculatively. 

She continued, “You are a Colonel in the US Air Force attached to a top secret project run out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. You have found and are using a portal left behind by the civilization that came before you which can instantly connect with a network of like portals that are scattered throughout the universe. They connect via subspace tunneling, drawing most of their energy from subspace, thus making the whole scheme viable.” 

“How?” he asked. 

“It is not important. Now what has happened?” 

Sam said in a strangely deep voice, “The one called Daniel visited an alternate reality and learned that Apophis and Klorel’s were coming to destroy the Earth, presumably because of the Earthlings previous actions. They tried to get help, but only succeeded in just getting back through the gate, but not before a gate bomb got through.” 

Skuld frowned. She asked, “What generation of bomb?” 

She continued in the same deep voice, “It looked like an original. I only saw it for a couple of seconds before I ran. The others followed.” 

Hermione asked, “What happened to your voice?” 

Sam bent forward briefly and then raise her head. She said in her normal voice, “I acquired an annoying house guest not long ago. It has taken a little getting used to, but she seems to at least pay her rent on time. She was, however, quite put out when I refused to quit my day job.” 

Skuld asked quietly, “Are you okay then with the blending?” 

Sam jerked in surprise. “I... Look it is just not important right now. Jolinar is helping as best as she can, and right now we need the help.” 

Skuld gave her a small nod and turned back to Jack. “Was there anything left of the portal?” 

“No. It’s pretty much toast.” 

“I have studied them, but don’t actually know how to make another one, at least that would connect with the existing network. They are resonance locked. You can’t just make another unless you know some extremely exact details about how the originals were constructed and that information is essentially impossible to extract.” 

Carter said, “Anything you could tell us might help.” 

“Not in time. We likely have at least a couple Ha’tak class vessel heading this way, and no way to intercept them before they begin the aerial bombardment. It’s a pity there isn’t a spare gate somewhere, but you can’t have more than one on a planet without causing problems.” 

Daniel said, “There were three, or at least that is what I saw in the alternate reality.” 

Jack glared at Daniel. “It doesn’t matter. We have a job to do.” 

“What did you want from us?” 

Jack said dryly, “Anything you got that will help.” 

Daniel said, “We were briefed on some of your abilities. Imagine a whole society that can do magic.” 

Skuld said, “If I had enough time I might be able to make a way to get to one of the ships, but that is going to take months at minimum. We have what?” 

“Days,” Jack said dryly. 

Amelia said, “About that, I may have a solution of a sort.” 

Jack said, “Do tell.” 

“A part of our Ministry of Magic is secretive group. To be honest they rarely bother to tell us all of what goes on in there, but they did have a plan to destroy Voldemort. Obviously it turned out not to be needed. It also turned out not to work, but it may work well enough for what you need, that is, if you can find a way to power it.” 

Skuld asked quietly, and with more than a touch of fear, “What did they do?” 

“Algernon Croaker had his entire estate warded with the most powerful and intricate runic array ever built. It took over a years worth of charging to establish the full array. It was intended to shift his entire estate back in time. It was to be our final defense. When all else has failed, it was our chance to change things. It was hoped we would figure out how to stop Voldemort and take that knowledge back in time together with the people necessary to fix things.” 

Skuld snapped, “You cannot change established events! It is forbidden! The universe reacts badly to it. If your lucky it only deletes the ones involved. If your not, and enough power is used, countries can be lost and time itself damaged. Why do you let these idiots play with forces they don’t understand?” 

Amelia shrugged. “I didn’t exactly allow them. They did it on their own, yet I certainly understand why they did it. I still don’t quite understand how quickly it all ended, but thank merlin it did.” 

Urd wandered in, having been informed by Yggdrasil of what was going on. She said, “I’m inclined to agree with my sister. That was stupid with a capital S. We know the thing can’t possibly have worked. Moving physically backward in time takes exponentially increasing amounts of power, and even if you did, things would end badly. I also don’t quite get how they managed to ward forty two acres. What does it really do?” 

“You right. His property doesn’t actually go back in time when activated. It actually does something that the unspeakables thought was worse. The whole area is taken outside of time for however long they can power it. It returns an instant after leaving.” 

Skuld exclaimed, “Are they insane? If that warding scheme breached it wouldn’t take out just his property, but likely the entire country, if not the planet, and that is besides killing everyone inside. Besides, how would you power it? The requirements have to be astronomical!” 

Amelia said, “They tell me that the requirements were actually smaller since they could use the existing ward scheme as a template. I have no idea if that is true. That is just what they said. It drained and killed the unspeakable who tested it. He was taken out of time for little more than two hours. Thankfully it wasn’t Algernon, or we might have lost the whole scheme with his death. We only know that it works because the unspeakable marked the passage of time down in his notes.” 

Harry said, “I could.” 

Skuld glared at him. “No you could not! We will not double down on stupid!” 

A flash of light occurred and suddenly Hild, dressed in a red wrap dress flashed into existence. 

Skuld’s eyes bulged. “Hild-sama.” 

Hild smiled, before holding out her hand. A simple piece of pure white wood little more than one foot square and half that tall appeared in her hand. It glowed on its own with an inner light. 

“How did you get that? That is from. No that is my Yggdrasil data node.” 

“I know. Your father gave it to me, and I give it to you.” She handed it over. 

“Why? This makes no sense. It will whither and die away from its place in the tree.” 

Another flash of light appeared, save this one was more a flash of darkness. An identical block of wood appeared, save this one was near pure black. Skuld’s eyes grew wider even as Hild’s expression shifted to a near invisible grin. 

“This is from a currently unused section of Nidhogg. It is in perfect condition. Combine it with your node and you will have an independent processing node that can live on its own, even when separated from the rest of space-time.” 

“You want me to combine this with that? I don’t even want to touch that.” 

“Do you really think you have a choice? With the combined version linked into the ward scheme of Croaker’s property, it can be operated safely, or as safe as that can ever be.” 

Skuld hesitantly accepted the node from Hell’s computer system. “That still doesn’t handle our power requirement.” 

Another flash and in Hild’s hands an amber crystalline cylinder appeared, rough in shape, traced by a network of black lines and glowing with a dim inner light. She said, “Your father and I tried to recharge this. Unfortunately this is one technology we cannot replicate. It is also the last we have.” She handed it to Sam. 

“It is from what you call the gatebuilders. We are their decedents, but lost much of what they knew, and while we have recovered some we haven’t recovered this. It is kind of a universe in a bottle. It extracts vacuum energy from an artificial region of subspace-time until it reaches maximum entropy. Sadly there is not much left in it, but it should have enough power for a few months. Skuld’s node will have details, and help with the connections.” 

She continued, “It is similar to what Mr. Potter did when he helped heal Hermione and Skuld, save he was drawing energy from this universe. That is exceptionally dangerous. I can’t emphasize how dangerous that is. It is at the heart of Yggdrasil and Nidhogg to prevent even considering drawing on that for anyone who has ever been linked directly. Normally someone like Mr. Potter would be killed by either the Valkyries or my demons.” 

“You would kill me?” Harry said. 

Hild shrugged. “It is not personal. What you did is very dangerous. It is not well known, but long long ago we managed to create a matrix that drew from this universe. It was a very foolish thing to try, but it does work after a fashion, and it is part of what we goddesses and demons draw on when we must go beyond our normal power. We never stopped trying to make those though, pointing to the module in Sam’s hands. Those are safe. Drawing vacuum energy from this universe is anything but safe.” 

“How dangerous are we talking?” Jack asked. 

“If Harry loses control the most likely result is the planet becomes a new sun, before growing so much in size it collapses into a black hole. Is that bad enough for you?” 

“Ouch,” Jack said. 

“I was very surprised when Skuld’s father contrived to get the knowledge to Mr. Potter. That we both agree it was necessary is why you are alive now. If you all do survive this, I must insist Mr. Potter to accept a link to either Yggdrasil or Niddhog and accept removal of that knowledge. It need not be more than a token link.” 

“And if I don’t you will kill me?” 

Hild said flatly, “Personally, if necessary. I left that fool Tom alive after largely crippling him, since it might have lead to an interesting outcome, and because I knew Bell-chan would be forced to act, once again pushing the balance in my favor.” 

Skuld said, “That is why you are here now.” 

“Yes. Your father might not go to the lengths I would go through to protect our home. I don’t particularly care how you stop them, only that you do. If you fail, hell and heaven will use every resource to obliterate that attack. I’ll authorize it personally.” 

Urd said, “Wait, if both of us go full out... Will our energy link to this universe hold? If it fails...” 

Hild said, “You begin to see the reason. We who are linked to the tree or the dragon, cannot pull from it while we are away from the Earth. We will have to fight them from the ground and air, and for that they will have to get really close, near the atmosphere at least. Even if we manage not to draw so much power that we destroy the world ourselves, the results will still be bad.” 

Sam said, “If your power source is so dangerous...” 

“It is not that simple. You can’t just turn it off, nor can you just not use it. That too would be dangerous. It is our mistake and we will continue to do our best to keep it from going out of control. If you manage to figure out how to find or make about a dozen of those modules, we might be able to close our source down safely, but that is a big if. It doesn’t help that while we are descended from the ancients we are not them. Our path has changed us. We cannot do what they did. It is fundamentally beyond us.” 

“Mother. I didn’t know.” 

“Of course not. I’m only telling you now so you know how important your mission is. For all our sakes, don’t screw it up.” 

Urd glared at her. 

Hild seemed sad for a moment, but quickly mastered herself. She grinned and disappeared in a flash of light. 

“Who was that?” asked Daniel. 

Harry replied, “That was the ruler of Hell.” 

Jack swore. Teal’c raised an eyebrow. Daniel was stunned, as was Amelia. Carter didn’t seem to know what to say. 

Urd broke the silence with a sigh. “Hand me the piece of the dragon. We will merge them together. I will take the dark half of the link. I am used to it after all and someone must.” 

Skuld said, “No, you rejected all of that! There must be some other way.” 

Jack said, “If a sacrifice has to be made..” Teal’c also started to speak, but stopped when Jack spoke. 

Urd laughed. “You may be cute, but I’d rather take my own chances. The dragon plays on your emotions, enhancing the darker ones. I seriously doubt anyone else here has the experience to resist it. And as for you Teal’c, you can’t be permitted to touch it for the simple reason of what you contain.” 

Teal’c said, “I understand.” 

Harry started to step forward. 

“Nope, you most of all cannot be exposed to it. You have barely more than half a soul, and already have a burden to bear. That would be bad. Besides, if you accepted the link you would lose access to the energy we may need.” 

Daphne and Luna looked at each other and then at Hermione. They nodded. Hermione asked, “What if the three of us took it together, perhaps with you as well? Would there be any benefit of doing so? What would happen?” 

Skuld said, “No. I don’t like it. I really don’t like it, but we are going to be outside time; if we are going to accomplish what is needed, we can’t divide our resources. I also can’t take half and half. It would trash my concentration for months that we don’t have. I really don’t like it, but Urd is right. I trust her not to let it influence her, or at least to limit it to a controllable level.” 

Urd’s expression was grim. “I have always been the child of balance, the one that can battle the darkness on equal footing. If we can find a way to power the node up, I can hurt them, and I won’t be limited to the planet.” 

Mierin emerged from Harry in her true angel form, visible to all, shocking the ones who did not know about her. Her white wings faded out. She once again wore a silver wrap dress, complete with green eyes and hair. She embraced Urd before stepping back. “Never forget we are with you.” 

Harry blushed briefly before saying, “I’d hug you too, but I think Skuld might get mad.” He winced when he saw Hermione’s expression change minutely. “Either way, I’m with you as well as I suspect the rest are as well. You can’t become any worse than our potions master after all.” 

Urd laughed, even as she picked up the block of wood. The darkness seemed to feed into her as Skuld held its counterpart with light feeding into her. The two walked together and pressed the halves together. Both parts twisted and writhed before seeming to snap into a small silver sphere less than a foot in diameter. 

It seemed to pulse. A wave of silver magic lept out touching them all. It then seemed to settle in the air perfectly still. It then said, “Yggdrasil-Nidhogg daughter node designation Kochan is now on-line.” 

Skuld said, “Authorize Skuld goddess second class unlimited.” 

“Authorized. Welcome back Skuld. Would you like to read your pending mail? You have four hundred and seventy eight unread messages.” 

Jack laughed. Sam snickered, Daniel and Hermione settled for grins. 

“No, archive mail and ignore.” Then with a sadder voice she asked, “How much time do we have left?” 

“Connecting to parent nodes and downloading current information. Please wait. Information downloaded. Best available information estimates 29 hours 4 minutes.” 

There were several sighs at that. 

Urd said, “Authorize Urd goddess second class.” She hesitated for a moment then added, “limited.” 

“You are authorized. Status update. Your probation period has just been waved. You are now at full unlimited status. There is one pending message. Your mother says not to forget your lunch.” 

Surprise splashed across Urd’s face. She said, “Kochan, please check with parent Nidhogg node and ask it how much energy has been saved in my name.” 

“Nidhogg reports that ten thousand two hundred and four terawatt hours have been saved and reserved for your use.” 

Sam said, “That is like twice the electricity usage from the entire US last year.” 

Urd ignored Sam’s comment and asked, “How much of that can you transfer to local storage?” 

“That would depend on available time. In four point seven hours I could store it all, if I was permitted to transfer directly to its present location.” 

Skuld said, “Permission granted. Return upon completion.” 

“Does Goddess Urd concur?” 

“What is the current composition of the energy?” 

“The energy has been filtered by the Daimakaicho herself with help from Odin. It is completely neutral and untainted.” 

Urd’s eyes widened. “I concur. Begin immediately.” 

“Transferring to the Yggdrasil Nidhogg Nexus. Recommend immediate travel to temporal displacement zone. A list of things you are likely to require has been delivered to available agents. They will be delivered as soon as possible.” 

“Well I’ll be,” Jack said. 

“Sir, we need to at least get some regular computers and things, just in case. I’d really like my equipment from my lab. I have no idea how we are going to build whatever we are,. but some kind of raw materials as well. Maybe a submarine? I don’t know.” 

A deep voice came out of nowhere. “Daughters, they are already delivered, along with a stock of weapons and four tactical nuclear weapons. Go now.” 

Skuld, Urd, and Mierin looked surprised at that voice but quickly calmed. 

Jack asked curiously, “Who was that?” 

Daniel said, “I think I know. I just find it hard to believe. Then again it is all hard to believe.” 

Jack said, “Is it just me, or does this all seem too easy?” 

Skuld said, “One of my positions is goddess of the future. Now that doesn’t normally mean much. Most things are automated now, and even then it isn’t as if there is only one person doing any particular task. What it does mean, however, is that I know some of how the future may shape. You stirred up an ant hill. It was hoped you could manage on your own without so much overt assistance, but that time has passed.” 

Jack said, “Wait? You knew what was out there, and just let us blunder into it without, I don’t know a note or something?” 

Urd said, “I don’t have the access Skuld has, but I do have what she does not. All that is past is open to me, at least all that is on Earth. It was discussed in heaven. Father intended to interfere and arrange an accident for your portal. Mother blocked him. She threatened war if we interfered.” 

Sam asked, “Why? She surely doesn’t want to see the Earth destroyed. She has helped far too much for that to be the case.” 

“No. I used to think my mother was random and occasionally I thought she was truly evil; that she had taken on the attributes of some of her denizens. To be fair, she is random and capricious, but she is not truly evil. She values change. She will risk lives if it might mean that the world will advance. Much of the advances this world has made have been pushed by her and there have also been a lot of bad things happen because of her.” She looked over at the zero point module. She hesitated then said, “I think the reason she pushes might be the reason that module is nearly depleted. If it was used to keep the main system from overloading, and this is all that is left, then perhaps it explains mother’s pushing.” 

“There’s an unpleasant thought,” Jack said. 

Skuld said, “We should leave now. Is everyone here going? Do we want anyone else?” 

Daphne said, “I’m going. If the world really does hang on all this, I’m not being left out.” 

Luna said, “Mother would have wanted me to go. I may be able to help.” 

Skuld nodded. 

Sam said, “I think most of the other people I might grab are already frantically preparing for if we fail. If you think it will matter, I can get them, but if we really do have months, and are depending mostly on this magic, I can’t see it mattering.” 

Jack said, “Agreed. Let’s move folks.” Albus Dumbledore walked in. “I think, if what the portrait is telling me is accurate, I think all the students in fifth or sixth years will be given the opportunity to go along with all the staff.” 

Jack asked, “Why?” 

“It is simple is it not? If we can get close enough, we may be able to apparate over and disable the ships, but we’d need the time to train them more.” 

Skuld said, “Don’t even think of trying to apparate while in hyperspace. You will disintegrate. There won’t be anything left to bury. Even apparating in normal space has its dangers.” Urd nodded to that. 

“Even so, we could use the time to train. We will stay out of the way.” 

Jack asked, “Why not just send, I don’t know the adults?” 

Amelia asked, “Would it help? Why are not more of your people coming? If an infiltration specialist would help, I know of one. As far as training goes, my people are already trained.” 

Daniel asked, “I don’t know how this is all going to work, but wouldn’t feeding so many people for so long be an issue?” 

Amelia said, “No, that is easy to handle, though we may be nearing what food we can gather on short notice.” 

Jack said, “Had we known about this, we would have sent more, but with the time constraints, I don’t see how we could. I might be able to get some of the British forces, but couldn’t they just join us after we get out? Frankly I’m not sure what they would do other than eat and it sounds crowded enough.” 

Skuld said, “Once the node finishes charging and we are ready to go we will activate.” 

The headmaster said, “We will be there before then. I will fetch Amelia’s suggestion of young Nymphadora as well as a couple others.” 

Jack said, “Nymphadora? Really?” 

Amelia said dryly, “Her full name is Nymphadora Tonks. To save yourself some headaches, I highly suggest you call her by her last name.” 

Jack said, “I’d say something sarcastic about the odds of making a spaceship or something, but I’d hate to jinx it.” 

Sam’s voice deepened, “Even if we do manage all this, the target will only grow. The System Lords will not allow the Tauri to become a threat, and being able to repel three Ha’tak class vessels would put you right at threat number one.” 

Teal’c said, “Then we will keep fighting.” 

Jack said, “If we manage to come up with something this time, you can bet the big wigs back home will devote every resource possible to duplicating it.” 

Urd said, “We can discuss it, but there is a reason we never gave our technology to your people.” 

Daniel said, “You don’t trust us with it?” 

Skuld said, “Yggdrasil remote voice access request.” 

A voice was, seemingly from everywhere, “Peorth here. What’s up? Shouldn’t you be moving? There is not much time. I don’t need to tell you how much is riding on this.” 

“I know Peorth. Before we go, I have a new simulation request. Assume we are able to find a way to destroy incoming threats. Further assume all necessary technology is given to the American government. Please estimate the most likely outcomes.” 

“One moment. Quantum reality simulation is running with priority one access. One billion variations have been computed. Stopping at one hundred billion..” Almost a minute passed. “Fifty billion are now complete.” Another minute. “Simulation complete.” 

“Download simulation results to daughter node designation Kochan and summarize.” 

Peorth said, “The results aren’t good I’m afraid. I hope your not considering doing it. Seventy three percent of them result in mass extinction of life on Earth.” 

Sam asked, “What are the odds if you don’t give us the technology?” 

“It is assumed that any solution developed will continue to be used by the team established here and the knowledge of how to duplicate it will be limited. Under those assumptions I’m afraid there is a fifty seventy percent likelihood. Unless you can find a way to convince the Goa’uld we are not a threat, or can somehow convince a great space power to protect us, the odds are just bad. There is a large amount of uncertainty in the simulation, since we can’t fully predict what you will come up with.” 

Daniel said, “So we are probably damned either way.” 

Jack said, “Not yet we aren’t. Time to get to work boys and girls.” 

The headmaster frowned at him but said nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Eleven»-_ **

It took them little time to get to the Croaker estate. At its heart was a large mansion, which was just barely enough to hold everyone. There were a few fifth and sixths years that didn’t come, but most of the rest did, leaving Amelia to deal with the other students, which she was easily able to do with the assistance of a few aurors. It was not as if the staff was expected to be gone long after all. The aurors promptly begin teaching defense. 

Along the edges of the estate were bars of aluminum, copper, iron, chromium, titanium, heck even gold. Aluminum seemed to be the largest, likely due to its relatively light weight. There were also crates with military markings and various other unnamed boxes. 

-«oOo»-

Skuld, Harry, Hermione, Urd, Sam, Jack, the Headmaster, and Algernon Croaker walked to the center of the Croaker estate. Right there dead center was a massive and clearly ancient western juniper tree. The rest that came ringed the area and simply watched. 

Urd said dryly, “Well, that is convenient.” 

Skuld said, “I wish Bell was here. What if it doesn’t want to help? It is ancient. It has watched this place for thousands of years.” 

“You’ll have to ask kiddo. I can’t. It won’t accept me. Not now.” 

Skuld concentrated. A magic circled snapped into existence before her, slowly spiraling around her as she walked towards the tree. She knelt down and let her head touch the tree. A flare of magic escaped as she touched. 

-«oOo»-

Back in the crowd Draco said, “Just what does she think she is going to accomplish banging her head into that old tree?” 

Daphne was nearby. She snapped, “I know your still upset about your dad, but for once just shut up and watch. You might learn something.” 

-«oOo»-

Nothing seemed to happen save for the slow moving of the magic circle. First a minute passed, then ten, then an hour, then another before she slowly stood up, briefly shaky on her feet. Urd was at her side and Harry at her other before she knew it. She looked at them briefly and smiled. 

She said, “She really didn’t like the other wards that were set and she hated when the ground was taken from space-time. Being severed from the world almost killed her. She is willing to help, to be the anchor and heart for all this, but she doesn’t want to die. Just the module won’t prevent that, and like it or not, we must keep all of these trees and such alive if we want to breathe.” 

Jack asked, “What do we have to do?” 

Skuld cast a ward to keep their conversation quiet. She said, “The only thing I can think that will solve this is a link from all of us for until we return. If she is to protect us, we must protect her.” 

Hermione said, “Won’t there be a cost to that? I mean...” 

Skuld said, “Probably. There are some benefits to such a link, but it is likely to cost us each a year or so of our lives.” 

The headmaster said, “I’ll have to tell them.” 

Jack looked pained, as if he wanted to protest, but also didn’t want to. 

Skuld dropped the ward. Urd said, “We should begin drawing the array. I don’t suppose anyone has a massive amount of pure silver?” 

The headmaster pulled out a seemingly small bag from his robes and opened it. Out poor a massive pile of silver sickles. “Use whatever you need.” He then walked out to the crowd and waited for them to gather. 

Urd picked up one and floated it in the air before her. “They are pure silver, but the protective enchantment is annoying.” 

Skuld picked another up, and with a bit of focus, the coin flared and was still. She said, “This will take too long and far too much of our energy. Whoever created this enchantment was not very trusting. Simply overloading seems the best route.” 

Jack asked, “Why not ask them?” He pointed to the Hogwarts students and staff. 

Hermione said, “That could work! Sure they are probably resistant to a standard finite, but if everyone cast at once....” 

Jack said, “Brute force. I like it.” 

Algernon asked, “Won’t there be a huge magical residue left on them from the mass finite, plus all the dispelled magic.” 

Urd said, “Better yet. As long as it isn’t patterned we can use it.” 

-«oOo»-

After Skuld did some preliminary math, she realized that they didn’t have enough silver. Fortunately people readily volunteered to donate all the silver sickles they had on them, which turned out to be almost twice what they actually needed. The rest was set aside for future use. 

About a third of the Hogwarts students decided not to stay. That increased the magical cost for the others, but less than initially thought. Simply put, with fewer people less oxygen was needed and thus less energy was needed from those remaining to be given to the trees to produce that oxygen. 

It was decided to ask those that were leaving to dispel the coins. Albus took them aside. “On three cast your most powerful finite. If that doesn’t work we will repeat again until it does. Understand?” 

The coins were about fifty foot away. 

“Three. Two. One.” 

It was a thing of beauty to see almost a hundred wands cast dispel at once. It also blew a ten foot hole in the ground that knocked everyone flat. There were more than a few broken bones, including the headmaster’s leg. 

“We’ll crap,” an older slytherin said. “Now we know why people don’t regularly dispel them and sell them in the muggle world.” 

“Still,” another said, “With a bit of precaution, it seems quite doable. Probably better to use galeons though. A bit two much work for silver.” 

The headmaster said in a pained voice, “Galeons use a different spell and have gone to war for less. I don’t recommend it.” 

“Noted.” The headmaster glared at him. He smiled innocently. 

A black haired seventh year Ravenclaw knelt down next to the headmaster. She cast a few diagnostic spells, but then noted that Poppy was already there. She said, “I could heal it if you wanted, you know before we wanted.” 

Poppy said, “Miss Adams is a talented student. If there is more for the rest of us to do.” 

The headmaster said, “By all means Miss Adams, do your best.” 

He screamed as his bone popped back in place and the wound began to close. Minutes later he was healed. He said, “Thank you Miss Adams.” 

She looked at the others who were about to head for the edge of the wards. She said, “Sorry guys, I think I’m going to stay.” 

Poppy asked, “Are you sure? It may cost you years of life.” 

“And if you fail, when I could have made a difference, how many years will that cost?” 

The headmaster said, “Quite right Sarah. Quite right. We will be glad to have you.” 

-«oOo»-

Skuld and Urd worked overtime both carefully laying out the silver and using their magic to make sure it exactly fit the magical array. The headmaster tried to help, as the only person who had seen a similar working, thanks to Skuld’s notes, but found that he was more obstruction than help to the sisters. Finally, barely an hour before Kochan was expected back it was done. Skuld was exhausted, as was Urd. They both leaned against the tree next to each other. Harry and Hermione brought them drinks. 

He started to sing, in the hopes that would help. He was surprised when Urd said, “Don’t Harry. Save your strength. We just need to recover a bit, then we can pull energy from Yggdrasil.” She yawned. 

Skuld said, “I think we can borrow enough energy from Yggdrasil to initially charge the matrix. It won’t last, but it will reduce what must come from the others.” 

Harry asked, “What about me? If I’m linked, won’t that make it impossible to...” 

“Everyone is going to be linked to the tree, which will directly be linked to the wards. We will link the daughter node in there as well as the ZPM. The indirect linkage won’t be enough to matter.” 

Harry nodded. He knelt down besides Skuld and took her hand in his. A whisper of a spell from Mierin sent how proud they were of her over their joined hands. She looked up and smiled. 

Urd glared at him. “What no secret messages for me?” She calmed quickly. “Ignore that. It is hard sometimes. Nidhogg makes Urd not a pleasant woman.” 

Harry walked up to Urd and gave her a brief hug. Hermione followed suit and did the same. Skuld looked on the pair fondly. 

After they stepped away, Jack knelt next to her and offered her a beer he had found somewhere. He said, “I don’t know about secret messages, but a job well done is a job well done.” 

She popped the top and downed it in one gulp. 

Harry said to Skuld, “I don’t have any ice cream.” 

The headmaster was walking towards them. He heard what they were saying. He called out, “Dobby.” 

The little elf appeared. He said, “How may Dobby be helping?” 

Again, Skuld and Urd looked on with concern. Skuld said, “There is no need.” The headmaster and Dobby looked at them curiosity. 

The headmaster said, “Get the other Hogwarts elves. Gather as much ice cream and...” 

Urd said, “Saki.” 

“Chocolate,” Harry added. 

“Saki, Chocolate, and whatever other treats you can get here in the next...” 

Skuld said, “Thirty five minutes.” 

“Charge everything to Hogwarts.” 

Dobby’s eyes widened. “Dobby will be back soon..” 

-«oOo»-

Skuld said, “Why don’t you lead this one Urd? Being the primary focus has to help a little and it may be your last chance to connect with Yggdrasil for awhile.” 

“Sure thing kiddo.” She got up and suddenly a small magic circle appeared under her. When she spoke her voice carried to every corner of the property. 

“We will begin shortly. For those who did not know, I am actually Urd, Goddess second class unlimited. You all know why we are here and the task we face. Skuld and I have decided to draw on heaven for the energy required for the initial link. This means less will be drawn from you overall. Unfortunately, once we step outside of time that source of power will be unavailable to us, so you will still be required. We will try to store what energy can be stored in the land. Some of it will also flow into you. Do not be concerned. It is harmless and will simply reduce what you must contribute from your own reserves. I doubt we can fully negate it, but we can at least reduce it.” 

A lot of talk suddenly started, but before anything could be decided Urd called for her angel. World of Elegance snapped into existence and grew a hundred fold to tower over them. 

Skuld’s own Noble Scarlet also grew in size. Both Urd and Scarlet shot into the air. Harry pulled out a broom, only to see Hermione right near him. She said, “Take me as well. I can help more up there.” He looked into her eyes then nodded, before getting on the broom with Hermione behind. Mierin slipped out between them. She did not grow in size, but was very visible nonetheless as she hovered near them. 

Magic circles shot out from all three. The real surprise was the one around Harry and Hermione. It was nearly half the size of the ones around the other two, but still substantial nonetheless. All three drifted down, connecting with the silver patterning on the ground. Harry turned back to look at Hermione in surprise. Most of the energy from this was coming from her. 

He heard Mierin whisper in his mind, “She must have accepted a link to Yggdraqsil when Peorth helped her.” 

“She is a goddess?” 

“No, merely connected. I have never heard of heaven expending this much effort.” 

He mentally nodded, even as he forced what magic he could into the array. 

The others looked up in surprise, and more than a few pointed at the angel near Harry. Their looks faded into concern as the circle expanded to encompass the entire property. One by one everyone lit up with pure magic as power was infused into their very being. It all seemed to be going smoothly until it hit one Draco Malfoy. Of the children of the dark he was the only one who remained. 

Draco yelled in pain as the power flowed into him and over him. Pulses of magic flew off him and flared onto the surrounding ground. In the sky Urd saw it and frowned. She formed a ball of dark silver in her hands and shot it down at Draco who absorbed it. The power from Yggdrasil now flowed to either side of him 

Mierin Harry and Hermione saw it as well. Hermione was too focused on her task of being a conduit for Yggdrasil. Harry queried Mierin, “What was that about?” 

“I’m not sure, but I suspect he has been practicing dark magic for a long time. Pure light magic is normally harmless, but to someone steeped in dark magic it can be toxic.” 

“Does that mean he is really evil?” 

“No, but I also wouldn’t trust him too far. Urd shielded him with her own magic, so he is fine for now. Quick, look back at the matrix. We are nearing the activation threshold. Now look at the trees.” 

Harry looked. The tracery of lines was so bright now he could barely make it out. He shifted to the trees and in particular the one in the center. Every tree glowed white with its own inner light. Something else was off. He could swear the trees had more leaves than last time he looked. 

Just as Urd was about to power down, the daughter node flashed into existence in between the pair. Urd and Skuld flew towards it, picking it up with both hands. They then flew to the ground and walked up to the tree. Their angels remained in the sky looking on. They held the node out to the tree. It vanished into it, even as a tracery of gold lines seemed to pulse throughout it. Harry and Hermione also flew back down to the ground. 

Skuld motioned Samantha Carter forward. A smooth circle formed on the tree before shifting into a cylindrical depression. Sam held it up and started towards it, watching Skuld for any indication she was wrong. She gently inserted the zero point module into the old tree that was now the heart of the property. It glowed with power. They were ready. 

Skuld said, “Peorth, if your listening, can you transport down experimental material codename validium? You should find it behind a class one stasis lock in the Yggdrasil armory.” 

A voice was heard in the air? “Are you sure. I show the material as unlocked and available, but it was locked for a reason.” 

“No, I’m not sure, but we might need it. Please beam down the whole stasis capsule complete with all the security spells, but transfer their security codes to a dual lock between myself and Urd.” 

A large coffin shaped object appeared in front of her that seemed to glow with silver and black power. Urd looked at it and shuddered. 

Peorth voice one more echoed, “We are shutting down here and going into energy recovery mode. Be well Skuld, Urd, everyone. Much depends on you all.” 

Urd said, “You as well. Give our love to Belldandy and the others.” 

“I will.” 

Skuld and Urd held their hands out to the tree and touched it on either side as the world went dim. The sun was just gone. The only light seemed to come from the trees and the grass. The air grew perfectly still. The sky showed nothing but pitch black. The brightest thing they could see was the zero point module as it blazed in the heart of the tree. 

Their angels quickly returned to their bodies. 

Skuld said, “Kochan please report status.” 

“Everything is as planned. Zero point module utilization rate is consistent and stable. Estimated available time is two point seven years.” 

SG-1 and the headmaster walked up. Sam asked, “Did I hear right? We have two point seven years.” 

Urd said, “Not if we can avoid it. Our food won’t last nearly that long, even if we magically grow more, and I don’t think we can safely sustain the living magic flow required to keep us in oxygen that long.” 

Sam said, “But it might mean there would be some power left in the ZPM when we are done?” 

Skuld said, “Not necessarily. We may need to draw on it to fabricate things.” 

“Wait, you can do pure energy to matter?” 

“We have been able to for some time.” 

“Well where do we begin?” 

Jack said, “Why don’t we find us someplace like a conference room and some food?” 

The headmaster said, “A most excellent idea.” 

-«oOo»-

They entered what turned out to be Algernon’s study, which with a bit of help from the Headmaster was cofigured into a meeting room complete with white boards and tables. SG-1 was there, along with Harry and his team. Daphne and Luna were invited too. Algernon was there as well. Remus soon walked in, followed by Professors Vector, Babbling, McGonagall, and Snape. 

Remus said, “Hello Harry.” 

“I hadn’t known you were here.” 

“How could I pass up a chance to avoid furry little problem for a few months? Besides, if nothing else I can teach defense again.” 

Harry said, “That’s great. I’ll try to attend when I can.” 

Skuld downed a hastily prepared milkshake while people were chatting. She then picked up a white board marker and started to write. 

Carter said, “Here, let me. You seem to have a plan of sorts. Focus on that. I’ll document it.” 

Skuld shrugged before handing her the marker. She said, “First, it is not possible to create another Stargate, at least not without knowing how exactly all the other gates were paired. At best I could create a linked pair of gates and maybe put one on Pluto or something, which is pretty useless by itself.” 

“How long would that take?” Jack asked. 

“A month perhaps. There are a lot of details to work out and to be honest I doubt I could do it here regardless. We are outside of normal space-time and while it is possible to access subspace from here, at least briefly, we lack enough space to even begin to test gates.” 

“So thats out, at least for now. What’s next?” 

“Kochan display the model of the White Star I was working on.” 

In the air an elegant blue purple and white ship that looked a little fish like in nature appeared. 

Jack said, “You want to build a ship off of Babylon 5?” 

Skuld said, “Size wise it is within what we can build. The real question is how do we get it to actually fly and enter hyperspace.” 

“And weapons,” Jack said, “You can never have too many of those.” 

“Yes, if we can. The real problem is hyperspace, though we need conventional propulsion as well.” 

Sam quickly finished drawing an outline and writing Hyperspace, Weapons, and Sublight Engines on the screen. 

Teal’c asked, “Perhaps Jolinar knows how goa’uld technology works.” 

Carter dipped her head briefly before saying in her strange dual toned voice, “I’m sorry, I never was a tech. I can do generic repairs on some of them, but build one from scratch, I don’t have a clue.” 

Daniel asked, “I’m curious about that validium you had sent down. What is that?” 

“Dangerous,” Urd said. 

“Yes,” commented Jack, “And?” 

Skuld said, “Validium was a project I started long ago and then was ordered to moth ball it due to the risks. Validium was based on a supply of the unformed I, well, stole from a vault in heaven.” 

Urd said, “So that explains...” 

“Yes, it was why I was demoted for a hundred years. I combined it with a fragment of Yggdrasil and imbued it with a fragment of my core magic. I was utterly astonished when it began to grow and form. Simply put Validium is, for lack of a better term, living metal. I had planned for it to be part of the ultimate defense of heaven, but it grew too fast. We had no idea when it would stop. My father personally came and forced it into stasis.” 

Jack asked, “If you couldn’t control it then, what makes you think you can control it now?” 

“I’m not sure if I can,” she said honestly. “However, if we can, it would make for a very good ship body. It is also capable of storing and releasing massive torrents of energy. The initial design and material properties were solid. The uncontrolled grwoth was the problem.” 

Hermione said, “You transferred quite of bit of knowledge to me not too long ago. Is it possible to do that again?” 

“No, that almost killed you. I can however give you links to Kochan, so you can learn at an accelerated rate.” In a louder voice she said, “Kochan, please begin making minor keys for everyone here.” 

“I’m sorry Skuld. I am not powerful enough to self power the interfaces. It will not be possible to make usable keys for anyone without their own magic.” 

Luna said, “Could I help?” 

Daphne said, “I could help too.” 

Skuld said, “Kochan modify previous orders. Change the set for Luna and Daphne with the following parameters. Include low level synthesis linkage. Also include a daughter key for Captain Carter to be powered by their keys.” 

“Confirmed. Would you like to change any of the others?” 

Skuld looked at Hermione and Harry, and then around at the others. “Yes, please make a similar set for Harry and Hermione and me. Also create a wireless interface for Captain Carter’s computers and a power converter to operate their technology. 

“Confirmed. Completion will be in 2.4 hours.” 

Skuld say, “One gets used to Yggdrasil’s ability to do almost anything instantly. It doesn’t matter. Captain Carter, I believe you know the most about hyperspace travel of your group. I would like you to review our knowledge base on the subject, keeping in mind how limited that research area is for us. Normally, we cannot leave the planet.” 

“Sure, I’ll go find someplace to start setting up my lab.” 

“Headmaster Dumbledore, I want you and the teachers to initially study our understanding of portkeys and similar travel. Hermione please help them. Your understanding of correct arithmancy is needed there.” 

The headmaster asked, “What are we looking for?” 

“Portkey travel is to the best of our knowledge limited to one planet. Attempting to portkey from say the Earth to the moon either results in the portkey failing or your atoms spread out among a dozen subspace layers. I would like you to see if you can find a way around that.” 

“We will do our best.” 

Skuld hesitated. “Urd, I really hate to ask this of you, but as you are linked to a part of the dragon.” 

“Weapons, possibly using myself as an organic core to power them from inside the ship right?” 

“I am sorry. Time permitting we will try to find better options, but we need to get what we can in place.” 

“I know, and as her daughter, I could potentially destroy one of the ships if the energy was there. I don’t need to tell you that just thinking about it scares the crap out of me.” 

Albus said, “Then my dear, I am grateful that it is you we are entrusting. Such power should be approached with great care.” 

Jack said, “Agreed, now how can we help? I doubt I’d be much use to Carter. Daniel maybe, but not Teal’c and I.” 

“Tactics and training. Some of the people from Hogwarts may choose to fight. See if you can find them and train them. Even if they do not come with us, well if we fail.” 

“Will do.” 

Skuld hesitated again. “You should know that there are some magicals that..” 

Jack said, “We know all about that. Don’t worry about it. We will come up with something. Out of curiosity though, what will you be working on?” 

“Harry and I and perhaps others will be looking at the problem of the living metal. We really need its potential, but I’m more than a bit worried with how far it has shifted from my original designs.” 

Severus said, “Perhaps I can be of some help.” 

“You might be, along with professor Babbage. I want to create a multi level containment strategy for the metal. Once we release the locks put in place by Hild-sama and my father, we must be able to contain it and destroy it at any time. If any defense falls I plan to set it up to completely annihilate anything and anyone inside with no delay whatsoever.” 

“Why is that necessary and how are you going to do it?” asked Jack. 

“In the two minutes it was allowed to grow it tripled in size, consuming everything in its path. I was actual in favor of destroying it at the time, but my father thought it might be needed someday. As far its destruction, between Urd and myself we should be able to manufacture pure antimatter and contain it. If it breeches the containment, instant annihilation, though I will have to be careful to limit the area of damage.” 

Teal’c asked, “Couldn’t we not just use it as a weapon? If we targeted the Ha’taks with it?” 

“Too risky. I don’t know if it will continue to expand, and given how durable the substance is, if there is any chance of it reaching a populated planet, well I’d rather not risk it, at least not yet.” 

-«oOo»-

Jack walked into the room Daniel and Sam were assembling computers and various lab equipment. Seeing no one else was around he casually closed the door behind him. 

“Carter.” 

“Sir.” 

“How goes things?” 

“Surprisingly well sir. I was worried that their magic would interfere with our computers, but it seems someone has already done something to them to protect them.” 

“What do you think of the plan so far?” 

“Sir, the kind of ship necessary to go toe to toe with a Goa’uld is probably hundreds of years beyond our technology. The energy requirements just to enter hyperspace are quite frankly ridiculous.” 

“So, not an easy task huh.” 

“No, not remotely.” 

“What do you think of Skuld and Urd?” 

“Skuld is the scientist. Her technology level is probably nearly where we need to be. The problem is there seems to be holes in it, as if they never even considered leaving the Earth. It is only desperation that seems to have pushed them this far. Our real problem is time. We have to solve problems they haven’t solved and build one or more reliable warships, and get it all right the first time. It is insane.” 

“I know Carter. I know. Do you think the desperation on their parts is a problem?” 

“Yes, it is a problem. Desperate people make mistakes. Hell, I’m more than a bit worried about a screw up on my part killing his all.” 

“I have every confidence in you Carter.” 

“As do I,” Daniel said. 

“Would you change anything?” 

“I want to be kept up to date on Skuld’s work with that metal. It does us no good if we get ourselves killed trying for the best solution. Frankly sir, I’d consider it a stunning success if we just managed to stop the ships or at least took out one of them, even if we died. Our biggest goal has to be the mission. Us surviving the mission is right now only a nice to have.” 

“Agreed.” 

Daniel asked, “What about Jolinar? What does she think?” 

“She agrees for the most part, though she really wants to see her, well mate Martouf and his symbiote Lantash. She is also terrified that a traitor she found out about is going to harm her people.” 

Daniel asked, “I know we’ve talked about this before, but are you sure they can’t help?” 

“Jolinar does know where they are, though she won’t tell me, at least not before we are ready to go there. She does say they don’t have any big ships.” 

Jack asked, “How far away are they? Surely she knows that.” 

“Our best bet would be Abydos and that depends on if we can figure out hyperspace. Once there we could gate to the Tokra base. A slow hyperdrive might get us there in a week or so. A fast might in half a day, but even if that was the case.” 

“They would never be able to get here in time. Yah, I get that.” 

The door suddenly opened and in walked Luna Lovegood followed by Daphne Greengrass. They were each wearing new silver tiaras. Both had a softly glowing blue gem in the middle of them. Daphne was holding an identical tiara. They walked up to Sam. 

Daphne said, “We have already used these for a few minutes. They are unsettling.” 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“When they are in use, the two of us think with one mind. Maybe it is because we are quite different. I don’t know. I just thought I’d warn you.” 

“But your okay now right?” 

“Yes.” 

“I thought it was fun,” Luna chipped in. 

“You would.” said Daphne with distaste. 

Sam asked, “What do I have to do?” 

“Just put it on and touch the gem. I’m going to suggest that we begin with just the two of us. Luna can take my place when I get tired.” 

Jack said, “That much fun huh?” 

Luna smiled wider. 

Jack said to Luna, “You know, I’ve known people who smile like that.” 

“Really?” 

“Sure. My son had a friend that you remind me of.” 

Sam looked on in concern. 

Luna asked soberly, “Could you tell me about them?” 

“Sure, why not. Say there is a lake nearby, maybe we can catch dinner.” He looked to Daniel. “What about you Daniel?” 

“I’m going to try to get started with the computers, once those are interfaced.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

After they left Carter sat down in an office chair with Daphne across from her in another one. She carefully slipped the tiara on and touched the gem. Suddenly everything changed. She no longer knew who she was. She was Carter. She was Daphne. Had to investigate hyperdrive theory. That was what was important. It was suddenly difficult to focus. 

Jolinar sent them, “What is happening? Your thoughts are fragmented. Whoa. It is like the blending, yet not. Focus. Focus on what you need. Focus on your goal. Ignore the extraneous issues. They are not important now.” 

The mind felt the link to the node and quickly opened it, bringing up the current theory on hyperspace travel. Too complex. Step back. There were the fundamental concepts. Still too advanced. Unfamiliar theory. She stepped back further. She kept doing this until she was back at something she could hardly believe. They had done it. They had solved the theory of everything. Wait there was a note. A set of special cases where they had not resolved against the theory. I’ll keep them in mind, but first to understand the theory. 

They spend well into the morning until it suddenly stopped. Each of their heads pounded. Urd stood above them, holding each of their tiara’s in her hands. 

“That was foolish,” she said softly. “I’ll sit here a few minutes for you to recover then help you two to where you can eat something. After that you must sleep. I’ll keep these for now.” 

Sam said, “But we were making so much progress.” 

“You should know that these are restricted items. They are as safe as we can make them, but to call them purely safe is not completely true. I’m telling you that you must give your brains at least a day or two to rest, particularly after your first time.” 

Sam asked, “Is the interface ready for our computers?” 

“Yes, I believe Daniel has it currently working with a laptop. We can make another if necessary.” 

“No, let me look at it. I should be able to find a way to share it.” 

Urd nodded. 

“Did you figure out anything?” 

“Not yet. There is so much to learn.” 

“Well there is time yet. I’m just glad Skuld thought to add a monitoring function for these. You are actually at the greatest risk without your own magic to protect your mind. In future, try not to use them more than an hour or an hour and a half at once with at least four hours between usages. You can easily have the interface remind you.” 

Daphne asked, “What is the danger? Brain damage?” 

“No, not so much that though that risk is there. Sometimes minds can sync to such an extent that they become dependent on each other, and if that happens, any kind of separation can be traumatic. In the worst case it can be fatal. You should be aware that you and Daphne appear to be quite compatible, while Daphne and Luna are less so.” 

Carter bowed her head. When she raised it her voice shifted into the dual toned voice of Jolinar. “This has been known to happen to Tokra that have blended for a long time. If the symbiote leaves, it can be very bad for the host. The symbiote may also be affected. When I lost Rosha I barely kept myself together. I barely did more than not die in my temporary host, and when Sam was giving me mouth to mouth I let myself believe she was offering herself, when I should have known better.” 

Urd asked, “Can you do us the favor of watching over them? You should be able to break the link if they get in too deep.” 

“I will try. I wonder though could you adjust it so that it works for me?” 

“Probably? Is there any particular reason?” 

“Samantha is still uncomfortable with my presence. I thought perhaps if someone was comfortable with me I might..” 

Luna perked up at that. 

Jolinar noticed. She said, “It would have to be someone who had reached their full growth.” 

Luna frowned at that. 

Urd said, “You two have not blended then?” 

“No, no more than the bare minimum. I won’t compound my mistake by forcing myself on her more, and such a thing cannot easily be undone without considerable harm to both of us. I have hurt her enough.” 

Urd asked, “If we were to modify Samantha’s tiara so that it accepted a second part that included you, would Samantha be okay with using it? You would gain a similar effect to the blending.” 

Jolinar bowed and then raised her head. Sam said,‘ ‘Why?” 

“Jolinar has lived a long time. I do not ask this lightly, but in her memories could be the key to what you are doing. If you two focus, you should be able to stay away from most other memories.” 

“So it is nothing about trying to get me do blend with Jolinar.” 

“No,” Urd said. “I would never suggest such. You would have to limit your time in that link as well for the same reasons.” 

“Fine. I’ll do it. How long will it take?” 

“I don’t know. I’ll have to consult my sister. It is not a known item that can simply be regenerated. Interacting with a symbiote’s mind is quite different. It may take weeks and you can’t shortcut these things. They are dangerous enough as is.” 

Carter glared at her. “That really isn’t fair. Your saying we could lose weeks of progress if I don’t simply agree to become Jolinar’s host.” 

“Fine. Let’s do it.” 

Urd said nothing. 

“She refused me!” 

“Good,” Urd said. “If you can’t get along better than that the blending might drive you insane. Just do what you can for now. We will work on it.” 

“I understand.” 

“Now, let’s get you two to a room. I hope you don’t mind if it is shared. That is the best we can do for now I’m afraid.” 

Daphne said, “I don’t mind.” Sam said dryly, “I’m rather used to sharing.”


	12. Jolinar

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Jolinar»-_ **

“Dammit Jolinar. Why are you fighting me on this? You’re people are on the line too.” 

“It is not that simple. I screwed up and now you would have me double down on the screw up! I admire you wanting to fall on your sword and all, but I’ve had unwilling hosts before, and I will not have one again!” 

“What do you mean?” asked Carter curiously. 

“Haven’t you wondered why I’m called Jolinar of Malkshur. Malkshur was the battle where I first turned my back on my fellow system lords and became Tok’ra. I was a goa’uld for almost two thousand years! You join with me, you don’t just get the most recent five hundred or so. You get the whole dang thing and even if you change your mind, I wouldn’t be able to remove myself from you without killing you for months, let alone what it would do to me. Do you really want that? Do you want to remember torturing people and liking it? Hell my current life isn’t perfect. You know about Martouf and Lantash, but what about the time I was imprisoned on the goa’uld version of hell? Rosha and I had to sleep with a monster to get out of there! You get it all; the good and the bad, and there is a hell of a lot of bad.” 

“I’m willing to take the risk, if we can save Earth, and I’m also willing to help you at least warn the Tok’ra.” 

“How gracious of you. I’ve been fighting with my friends for a long time, and you think I’m just going to be willing to stop and take up your job?” 

Sam said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” 

“No, you didn’t and I’ll tell you something else, you may be able pretend with the others, but you can’t with me. You love him.” 

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“Don’t pretend I am stupid!” 

“Jack. You think I would..” 

“I have no idea. It is usually a bad idea to blend with a host that is in a relationship if you yourself are in one. We could end up loving Jack too, or only Martouf, or no one. I just have no idea. It would be different if your feelings were less strong, but despite your stubborn insistence on regulations, they are very strong and you know it!” 

“You are afraid you won’t love Martouf and Lantash after.” 

“Yes, I am. I have loved them for over a century. Can you imagine that? I’m desperate to get there in time to save them, but I also don’t want to give them up. Perhaps I am a selfish bitch, but that is how it is.” 

“I understand. You... You can read my memory now, can’t you?” 

“Yes, like it or not that is always easy for us, but I won’t just..” 

Sam said, “Just do it. I give you permission. Use my knowledge, my thoughts on this problem. Find us an answer. Help me. Help us.” 

“You consent to me scanning your memories? I won’t be able pick and choose, at least not entirely. I’ll also have to connect a few more tendrils. It will be nothing like a full blending, but there will be increased trauma when I leave you. I can’t just look for how to make your thanksgiving dinner, I have to absorb and try to in some ways to become that part of you that is a scientist. It is not something I really want to do, and if I get too much..” 

“You fear losing part of yourself. Jolinar, I don’t have any good answers, but our task is nearly an impossible one. I understand why you are hesitant about blending fully, and your right, if it wasn’t for this crisis, I’d be more than happy to just pass you back on and have my own head back, but we are where we are. I don’t think we can afford to play it safe.” 

“Very well Samantha. Here is my plan. I will change your blood chemistry so you sleep. Then I will begin inserting the tendrils and going over your memories, trying to absorb what is needed from you. It will be difficult without the full blending, but I think I can do it. During the days I will mostly be either recovering, going over what I learned, or searching my own memories. If you need to reach me please try to wait until either right after you wake, or before you sleep. If I have anything of use I will let you know as soon as I can.. Okay?” 

“That sounds good to me.” 

“There is one more thing.” 

“Oh?” Sam asked. 

“Your brain is in fairly good shape. There is certainly nothing to be ashamed of, however, in a full blending we normally do our best to bring our hosts mind and body to perfection and then try to keep it there for as long as we can.” 

“You are offering to do that? I don’t see why not. How could I complain about that, unless there is some downside?” 

“No, there is no particular downside. No matter what I do, you would lose a little of it after I left, but I can at least minimize it. I just...” 

“I forgive you alright? Hell to you CPR must have looked like I was offering myself.” 

Carter felt something that felt like a mental hug. 

“Thank you Samantha. That means more than you can know to me. I’ll get started now.” 

“Thanks Jol.” 

“Don’t call me Jol!” 

“Goodnight Jol,” said Carter in a pert mental tone. 

-«oOo»-

Harry looked on as Skuld worked. She had been frantic the past days. He had done his best to help as had everyone who stopped by, but there seemed little to no point in her stopping to explain everything she did. Even so, Urd had spent long hours going over the notes she had made as had the headmaster and various members of the Hogwarts staff. 

Skuld yawned as she let her hands cover the final barrier. The others were all there. They were nearly ready to begin. Harry walked up to her and gently cupped her face in his right hand, sending all the strength Mierin and he could spare to her. 

She looked up at him and smiled. “You didn’t need to.” 

“I wanted to, and we can hardly have you at less than your best right now.” 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

Jack said, “For the non science geeks here, could you explain just what is going on?” 

“Of course. In a way it is a box inside a box inside a box, but it is more complex than that. Each layer is protected with the strongest enchantments we were able to lay. Each layer isolates the previous from all magical and natural emissions. There is a perfect vacuum in each stage. Gravity is also non existent in each stage, save for a partial point singularity projection created from the stage immediately outside, which can be adjusted as needed to contain the metal. Each layer is protected by a fixed amount of antimatter held stable by stasis fields. Should any layer be breached the gravity projection from the one outside will spike to maximum, pulling all matter in, causing the matter anti matter reaction to be contained, destroying all inside.” 

Jack said, “Translation Carter?” 

“It is safe Jack, or as safe as it can be. If it gets out of hand it will be annihilated by anti-matter with the resulting energy released containd by gravity.” 

“Thats good?” 

“Yes Jack, that is extremely good.” 

Severus asked, “If this cage is so perfect, how will we study it?” 

“The arrays between the layers transmit information that we can examine. It is possible to use the outer layers to transport material in, one level at a time, but short of dismantling the whole thing, nothing can get out.” 

“Impressive.” 

“Are there any other questions?” There were none. 

“Kochan, Interface with Yggdrasil secure storage node currently located in the contained area. Under my authorization release the stasis lock.” 

“Does Goddess Urd concur?” 

Urd said, “Kochan, final check on the secondary containment we made. Will it hold it?” 

“All simulations suggest that it will. Full understanding of validium material is, however, not available, therefore a definitive answer is not available. Do you wish to abort the release?” 

“No, do it, but I want continuous monitoring on that thing. If there is any chance of it breaking out contact me right away and initiate all fail safes. I further authorize you to use the energy stored under my name to carry out these orders.” 

“Confirmed Goddess Urd. This unit currently lacks sufficient resources to act in the manner requested. Your order reduces to a requirement to increase capabilities one level. This will reduce the stored energy by one third. Final permission is required.” 

Urd said, “Crap, that is a lot.” She looked at Skuld and then at Harry who gave her a small nod. 

Skuld said, “Just do it. The node is going to need the upgrade regardless at least if your going to be able to use enough power to hurt them.” 

Urd said, “Kochan proceed with my orders.” 

“Confirmed. Dumping allocated resources into expansion routines. Thirty minutes until expansion complete. Once complete I will remove the stasis lock.” 

Albus said, “There must be some way to replace some of this energy you say is used.” 

“How?” asked Skuld. “Can you even comprehend how much is used? Yggdrasil and Nidhogg did not grow in a moment. It took thousands of years to reach where it is, but it is also not easy to control such energy. Urd is still our best bet, but without full backup, I can’t see her being nearly strong enough.” 

Carter asked, “What about the nuclear weapons? I might be able to put together something, though come to think of it I can’t see how we would dispose of the waste heat..” 

“That is the problem. Even if we could build a reactor, we are in a sealed environment. Any excess heat will be very difficult to shed.” 

“Dang. We theorized about the goa’uld naquadah reactors, but we never managed to get any.” 

Jack suggested, “You already have a plan.” 

“The validium can, in theory, store massive amounts of energy in its matrix. If we can combine it with the node and, I hate to ask it, but if Harry can help I think we can build a new power node, just like Yggdrasil has.” 

“Just like the one you’re worried will blow up the planet?” Jack said. 

Skuld sighed tiredly. “I’m doing the best I can. I don’t like it either. There are a lot of places it could go bad. Harry could die. We could all die and accomplish nothing. Heck, we are giving birth to a new lifeform and giving it the resources of a fragment of the world tree, let alone what it gets from the dragon! I’m more than a little worried about that combination of power. For goodness’s sake, if someone has a better plan tell me!” 

Jack said, “We are not complaining. We know your doing your best. Just remember your not alone okay?” 

“I understand. I know. I just hate to be rushed. My last mistake nearly killed Hermione, and this one is using materials far more dangerous.” 

Daniel said, “I am reminded of a quote by Ulysses that seems appropriate.” 

Jack glared at him. He ignored Jack. 

“Though much is taken, much abides; and though we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are; One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will, to strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.” 

Harry and the others looked at him in surprise and contemplation. 

Severus asked, “Kochan, how much time remains?” 

“Twelve minutes remain Professor Snape.” 

The Headmaster pulled out his wand as did the others. Urd said, “Don’t cast magic unless I say. You could weaken Skuld’s protections and then we really are in trouble.” 

Sam could feel Jolinar’s attention return to the present. She sent, “Only a few more minutes until the Validium is released to the new containment vessel.” 

“I confess to not knowing what to expect here.” 

“You and me both,” sent Sam internally. 

The clock ticked down. Kochan said, “Upgrade complete. Releasing stasis lock. Stasis lock released. The stasis container has been consumed by the Validium. Containment is firm. Information: Validium is currently thirty percent of what was stored.” 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked. “Did some escape?” 

Urd said, “No. Nothing could escape that. So long sealed must have weakened it, reduced it somehow.” 

“That’s good right?” 

“Probably.” Urd seemed more than a little uncertain in her response. 

Skuld waved her hand and a status screen appeared complete with keyboard. She stared at it for over an hour continually fiddling with one thing or another. Finally she said, “I think we are good for now. I want to let Kochan hammer away on this data for awhile before we do anything else.” 

Severus asked, “How do you intend to control what seems to be a mindless eating machine?” 

Skuld looked to Urd hesitantly. “Fine, I’ll take this one.” She paced back and forth several times as she considered her words. “I’m sure you’re all familiar with the traditional ways to create children.” 

Jack said, “Yah, we get that. So how does that help?” Samantha looked at Jack amused. 

“Well, we need not do anything quite so messy, but it is possible, though borderline forbidden to create or modify life in other ways. I’m not going to explain how, though your dark lord knew a bastardized version of it that came surprisingly close.” 

“What?” Albus exclaimed. “Surely you would not suggest we turn that into one of those abominations!” 

“No, I would never suggest that, not even to save the Earth. What I do suggest is that through an array much like the one we linked everyone to the island with, it should be possible to infuse a tiny bit of everyones soul together into the metal, well everyone but Harry’s at least. His is still recovering and he will help in other ways.” 

The headmaster said, “I can’t support this. Messing with souls. No. This is not right.” 

Skuld said, “You misunderstand. It can’t be just us in this room. It needs to be everyone in this sealed space. With that, and with a well designed array we should be able to.” Skuld blushed furiously. 

Urd said dryly, “What my little sister doesn’t want to say, is there is a common activity that tends to shave off a very tiny piece of a person’s soul that is not what the headmaster is thinking of. We should be able to replicate the effect, if not the erm cause.” 

Jack said, “Oh for crying out loud. Spit it out. What are you talking about?” 

“Sex. In the completion of the act you can lose a bit of your soul, or not. It can vary. Some small interchange often occurs.” 

They all looked at Urd like she was insane. 

“What you think babies come from just a couple of cells? The spark of true life can only be given by the living. It can be messy, complicated, confusing, sometimes fun, but it is what it is. It always has been. It always will be.” 

“Great so we are going to all get together and have a baby...?” 

“Space ship,” Tea’lc said dryly. 

“Carter, am I dreaming?” asked Jack. 

“Dunno sir. I asked Jol, but she refused to answer me.” 

“Didn’t you say she hated that name?” 

“Um maybe?” Samantha said. 

“Great. Great kids. We’ve got to. Ah hell, I’ll be in the car.” With that Jack left. 

-«oOo»-

Samantha found Jack a short time later. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself Carter.” 

“They really are doing the best they can.” 

“I know. It is just. Gods, Demons, babies. For crying out loud we are not talking about just a kid, but a whole new species. Where the hell did we get such a right?” 

“I don’t know sir. To be honest the idea more than a bit scares Jolinar as well. It is unheard of. Even the goa’uld do not create life from nothingness.” 

They were surprised when another blond wandered in, as if she hadn’t a care in the world. 

“Luna?” Jack said. 

She smiled at the older man and his friend, but said nothing. 

Sam asked, “Did you need something Luna?” 

“No, did you?” she asked mysteriously. She bent down and gently picked a single blade of the still glowing grass before standing back up and looking out at the black sky. It was not just the trees. All the vegetation still glowed with an inner light. 

“What I meant, well, was there a reason you are here?” 

“What a silly question. I am here for the same reason you are here.” Luna seemed amused at that. 

Jack said dryly, “Which is?” 

“The future is all around us, waiting, in moments of transition, to be born in moments of revelation. No one knows the shape of that future or where it will take us. We know only that it is always born in pain.” 

Jack said, “I can quote Babylon 5 too, but I’m a bit surprised you can.” 

“Did you really think our future would be so different?” 

Jack’s expression darkened as did Sam’s. 

“The future is not formed from death. That would be silly. Perhaps at times one can sacrifice for another, but there must always be that other, that hope of something more. Do you not understand this?” She spoke like she was speaking to a small child. 

She absently twirled the blade of grass in her hand. It continued to glow continued to live. “Take this. It is like this place. We gave it new life. Even now, with it no longer part of the whole I can keep this tiny spark alive, with but a trickle of magic.” 

Jack said, “I have accepted long ago that I would probably die for my country, for my world.” 

Luna looked at him curiously, as if she could not quite figure out the puzzle he represented. “Death may take us. That is true, but our purpose is not to sell what grace has given us to the highest bidder. We have not that right.” 

“Then what is our purpose?” Samantha asked. 

“You believe Skuld is working her hardest to save the world. That was never her purpose. That was never her.” 

Jack said, “Well, don’t keep us in suspense.” 

“So learned, yet you miss what is in front of you. What is Skuld Goddess of?” 

“The future,” said the captain. 

“Then does it not make sense for her to work for that as her goal? It is, after all, what she was doing before you arrived.” 

“I don’t understand,” Jack admitted. 

Carter bowed her head. When she raised it Jolinar spoke, “I think I do. The Tok’ra have I think forgotten this, as have your people. She is not trying to just win the next battle. She is laying out a path to save the future. The risk scares the crap out of her. I don’t think she has ever had so much responsibility, but she is looking beyond tomorrow into the history that stretches out before us, if we but have the strength to grasp it.” 

Luna said, “I still think you would make a good friend.” 

“Perhaps, but for now I have a task. If I can find something to help Samantha.” 

Jack asked, “How is that going?” 

Jolinar bowed her head. Sam looked up and blinked, “As well as can be expected. There is much to learn.” 

Luna said to Sam, “You have been avoiding me. I might be able to help.” 

“I’m sorry. I have the echo of the memory of how it felt with Daphne and you and it was unsettling. It is not personal. It is just that...” 

Luna looked at her with a sad expression, then back around at the still glowing trees. “Daphne and Hermione are very intelligent witches, but is simple intelligence what you need?” As she said this, the blade of grass shifted into a butterfly before flying away. 

Jack said, “Luna does have a point. Skuld and who knows how many others have apparently worked on hyperspace theory and such for a long time, yet haven’t solved it. Don’t get me wrong Sam, your a brilliant scientist, but perhaps another viewpoint?” 

“Perhaps,” replied Carter. “My lab at 7?” 

Luna smiled. “I’ll be there.” 

“That butterfly,” Jack said. “That wasn’t, um real was it?” 

“Of course not. Transfiguration cannot produce life. Everyone knows that silly.” 

“Of course,” Jack said dryly. 

-«oOo»-

Urd looked on her own notes in Kochan’s memory. Mother had included everything she had. Every destructive spell, array, or concept. She now knew how to rend cities if she but had the energy. That was anything but certain. The energy requirements were extreme, and the likely damage to her own body was also extreme. A few could be assisted via magical device. Those were the ones she focused on. The problem was making such a device required true heart stone which was lost to them. 

Another possibility was destructive drones. The energy profile was still ridiculously high, but they could be prepared ahead of time, well if you didn’t mind sitting next to marginally stable bombs. There were unstable enough that some of them ought to penetrate their shields. She still had no idea how to make them safe enough where she dared store them on the same area as people she liked. 

Sure she had access to the nuclear weapons, but their best information, added by Samantha Carter and Jolinar, were that they would be absolutely useless unless they got them inside the mother ships, preferably near the drive systems where all the naquada would enhance the explosions. Portkey bombs were a possibility, save that she had no idea how to safely portkey an armed nuclear weapon. 

Sure the arrays they had used on Carter’s equipment protected from low level magic, but it was completely impossible to protect from the magic flux of a portkey. Kochan’s simulations said it would basically fry the electronics and result in a dud. If they made the bombs twitchy, such that a break in the electronics resulted in a boom, well the simulations said the bomb would most likely explode either before it transited to subspace or in subspace. Simply put high level magic and nuclear weapons just didn’t work together, and things that caused localized magical subspace transit were extremely high level at least briefly. 

Even conventional explosives woudn’t be that much better. All the ones she could think of became twitchy around magical fields, let alone portkeys. The molecular stress of subspace shearing made them more likely than not to explode before they exited the tunnel and some would no doubt explode before they were fully gone. Poisons were a possibility, but the ships were too big and according to Jolinar already had extensive protection against poisons spreading. Apparently the Tok’ra had used that strategy one too many times. 

She directed Kochan to send a note to Skuld and Samantha. How did the goa’uld manipulate matter through subspace in ways that didn’t fry electronics? According to what she had previously downloaded from Yggdrasil Jack had sent a nuclear weapon up through a goa’uld transport ring system without affecting its operation. How did that work? Surely it wasn’t pure luck? 

Perhaps they would come up with something, since what she knew didn’t even solve the problems of using portkeys outside of a planet, though she thought if they were both in real space and nearby, well she thought the could make that much work. The final problem was the goa’uld shields. From what Jolinar had said they dug partially into subspace. She wasn’t sure just where they stole that technology, but it was surprisingly good. She certainly didn’t want to risk sending anyone alive onto a ship through a shield. Portkey use outside of a planet was risky enough. Add in a shield and it was likely suicide made simple. Add in a nuclear weapon, twitchy or otherwise and well bad didn’t begin to describe it. She wasn’t even sure she could portkey anything through a goa’uld shield when they were up. 

Come to think of it, how did goa’uld do it? Was it the paired solution again? She was really getting sick of that. They didn’t have any paired portals, rings, or any of that. Sure Skuld thought she could probably make a set, but not here in this timeless place and any set she made would not work with any other. Maybe somewhere in Jolinar’s incredibly long memory the keying pattern existed, though she rather expected that kind of detail had to be stored in a computer somewhere. 

Were their ring transporters a weakness? Goa’uld built ships, so surely they had a way to build at least the ring transporters, but did they really understand them? If they truly pushed it could they somehow acquire a set and use them as a way in, either for themselves or for a bomb? She didn’t know. She sent off another message to Samantha and Jolinar. 

-«oOo»-

Samantha asked, “Could it work? Could we just ring the bombs up if we get close enough?” 

“Not easily. The rings will be powered down unless they receive a current code. The only semi sure way I know how to use the rings to get aboard is if you could wait until an authorized control node was activated, and then maneuver a ship between. Even then the timing is difficult to get right. It is only possible at all because the security is an add on and not part of the ring structure itself.” 

“But if we got a set and the code or the device they wear we might be able to ring a bomb up?” 

“It is likely to work as long as you didn’t wait too long. Jaffa as good as Teal’c are rare, but they do exist. I would judge your chances slightly better if you somehow ringed to Klorel’s ship.” 

“We’ll that is something at least.” 

They were surprised when a tabby cat poked its nose in the door, looked up at her in curiosity and then left. 

“What was that about?” Jolinar asked. 

“I dunno. I didn’t think anyone brought pets. We only have so much food after all.” 

Jolinar thought, “I still do not like this place. No day. No night. Just a black sky and glowing plants.” 

“Neither do I, but it is providing us the one thing we did not have. Now let’s get back to it. Do you need anything else before Luna get’s here? I know that girl means well, but every time I try working with her to access Kochan I feel my brain turn to mush.” 

“May I try?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know they don’t have the modified tiara ready, but with the extra tendrils I had to establish to try to do what you wanted, I think I can participate, though you will have to focus. It might be a bit like being blended briefly, but since we are focused on a task, it shouldn’t be too unsettling.” 

Samantha thought, “Just wait till your in the link with Luna. Unsettling is not the word.” 

“That is another thing. So far she is the only one who has actually expressed an interest in being my host.” 

“You want to do a job interview?” 

“Wouldn’t you?” 

“Point taken.” 

“Do you really have to wait until someone is their full adult size? We know that Klorel didn’t.” 

“No. Her body is certainly old enough to not cause any problems. I’m more concerned for her mind. She is so strange I find myself uncertain if she truly understands the commitment it would be. If you don’t mind, I’d rather delay this decision at least till we are more sure and until I am better recovered. If I am in good shape and I am sure she truly understands the commitment and is at least her peoples legal age, then I’d be foolish to refuse her. Ethically I’d have to at least seriously consider it since I can’t stay inside you beyond this current crises particularly if a hose is available and willing. It would not be right. I will not do that.” 

Samantha thought, “You know I’m not kicking you out or anything. Yes, I still want you to find someone else, but I don’t want to see you hurt, or Luna for that matter.” 

“Then we are agreed. Will you help me with this? I would value your opinion. We do occasionally have to dissuade hosts who offer for foolish reasons. It is not something we do easily, since there are so few willing.” 

“Sure. Luna’s a friend, if a strange one. I’ll help you, and if it doesn’t work out, well we have got on this long like this.” 

“It is unpleasant.” 

“That I know, but it is all I can offer.” 

“I understand and thank you Samantha. I shall try to be patient.” 

“Something tells me that you don’t specialize in patient Jol.” 

“Rosha was always the patient one. Luna reminds me a little of her, even though you look a bit like her. Rosha was ever so good at both infuriating Martouf and Lantash and attracting them. She made it a game of sorts.” 

“Tell me about her?” 

“Are you sure you want to hear all this?” 

“Sure, if I am to help decide if Luna is to be a good home for you, then shouldn’t I hear about your life?” 

“A fair point. I met Rosha first when she was a little girl on a quite primitive world. I was hiding there from another Ashrak, and soon became part of this little village. She was the cutest child. My current host at the time’s name was Celest. She was nearing the end of her life, but we did not dream that the child we taught so much to would be the one we would one day come back and ask, nor did we expect her to say yes. We dearly hoped she would not. It is not a safe life we lead and I worried so far her safety.” 

“Then why did you ask her?” 

“Selmak convinced me. He is one of our wisest elders. He basically said I had taught her much, including how to think, how to spot deception, how to value one thing over another, did I not trust her to make this decision?” 

“I take it she said yes?” 

“She did. I was blended with her for over a century, must of it spent in the crazy relationship with Martouf and Lantash. I miss them all so very much.” 

-«oOo»-

Jolinar was surprised when not just Luna showed up, but Daphne as well. She was suddenly hesitant, but she knew it had taken Samantha a long while to come this far. She spoke in her usual dual toned voice, “Samantha and I have decided to try to cooperate in this.” 

Daphne blinked. “I thought you had to wait until Skuld and Urd had time to make a completely new type of link?” 

“I am not a scientist, nor have I ever aspired to be one. Samantha asked me to search her memories, to absorb what I could, then to try to use it to search my own memories to try to find what we needed. It has proven very difficult yet it does present another possibility. I had to extend several fibers into her brain to accomplish this much. It is not the blending, yet it is a step towards it. I hope it is enough to allow this to work, to at least move us in the right direction.” 

Daphne blinked again then looked at Luna who simply smiled. 

“Well,” Daphne said, “If two blonds aren’t enough, then perhaps three will be.” 

“Four,” Jolinar said. “I have always loved sun kissed hair. If I had it naturally, I’d like to think it would be blonde.” 

“On three then?” Daphne said. “Two, One.” All three touched the blue stones set in their tiaras and the world went white. 

They emerged at the helm of a Ha’tak class vessel as it fought off a bombardment. They could feel her hosts life blood dripping onto the golden walkway. Her Jaffa had held back her attackers, but not before she was critically injured. 

Her host sent, “Jolinar. You must escape. You know I cannot be saved.” 

“No! No! I will save you. You were the one that saved me, that saw past my darkness. I can’t lose you. Please.” They could feel the frantic effort they were making to heal their beloved host. 

“You know it is too late dear Jolinar. You must go now. Go, Sandra is willing, she has told you so.” 

“Please go. At least that way a part of me will live on.” 

The petite brunette walked up to them. “I am ready.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course Mistress. I live to serve.” 

Jolinar hated herself as she bent down to kiss her stupidly loyal Lotar and transferred herself inside. “I’m sorry my new host, but for now I must take the lead. The battle is not over.” 

“Of course, my mistress.” 

Jolinar turned back to the blonde that she loved more than life itself and gently closed her eyes. She then picked up a Zat’nik’tel and fired three times disintegrating her corpse. She could not chance Ra somehow obtaining it and reviving it. Celia deserved so much better than that. The least she could do is to make sure that she could rest in peace. 

“Jaffa kree. We have much to do. This battle may be lost, but the war is not!” 

The scene shifted. She had no followers any more. They were adrift in space in a broken Tel’tac in the vastness of space and a strange friend that called himself Tok’ra. She supposed she was Tok’ra as well. Even now this Selmak was trying to repair the hyperdrive, but there was so much damage. 

“Stop moping and look at the diagnostics. Tell me what you see.” 

“It looks random. Just useless squiggles.” 

Selmak jumped up and went over to look. “Well that is useless. It’s showing unprocessed subspace shifts as the generator tries to open a stable window. It’s almost like trying to look at an encrypted message. Move aside and let me try to clean it up.” 

He began to modify the program used to display the data. Jolinar tried to pay attention, but he was working so fast. Suddenly the display shifted into a clear repeated stair step pattern. 

“There, that is better. Now I need to find some system I can cobble together to measure the subspace back pressure. It is a vector quantity you see. That is the pattern of increase we need to open a window, but it has to be the net subspace pattern not the pattern output and it must be matched to both our ship size and to our engines.” Jolinar just looked confused. “Nevermind. Just tell me if the display changes.” 

Their connection suddenly dissolved and with it they all became less than they were. Jolinar also distanced herself from Samantha and remained quiet. Sam quickly took back control and began writing down every detail she could recall, with a few bits of input from Jolinar, Daphne and Luna. “That’s it, or at least I think this is it.” 

Daphne asked, “Is that enough?” 

“No, but it is more than I ever had before. I need to think about this for a little while. Can we do this again say tomorrow afternoon?” They all agreed. “I’m actually a bit surprised that Jol didn’t find this.” She felt no annoyance at the term. She felt nothing much at all. 

Luna said, “You know why.” 

And Sam, to her shame, did know why. In those days she could not stop thinking of Celia, of her loss, of her failure. She supposed it was no wonder that Jolinar had not looked there or anywhere close to there. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know Samantha. I know. I just didn’t want to face that again.” 

Samantha was a bit surprised when Luna hugged her, but then perhaps the hug wasn’t for her. She bent back to her work. This had to be the key. It was the piece that was missing in all the other research they had. They knew basically how subspace worked, but the only way they knew how to enter and exit it was via the path magic naturally took. Habit probably made them overlook other possibilities, and it was not as if you could just randomly guess to use a pattern like this. The possibilities were endless. 

A part of her really wanted to know why this pattern apparently worked, and if there was time she really intended to find out, but just knowing that it did might be enough. “Kochan, please scan in my notes. Assume this pattern is at least close to the correct one. Extrapolate on the power requirements and other details of theoretical hyperdrive engines.” 

“Engine size is an unknown, as is available energy. Desired speed, mass, and volume to be transported are also unknowns.” 

“Use Skuld’s current plans for the ship, including her initial guesses for engine size. Extrapolate all unknowns from her notes and what is known about goa’uld hyperdrive engines. Is a stable engine design feasible from this information?” 

“Unknown. There is no current material available that can handle the energy flux required. There is, however, sufficient raw materials to make such a material.” 

“Out of curiosity, what about using some of Skuld’s Validium?” 

“Validium is unusable for this purpose. It lacks the requisite atomic stability and its energy absorbing properties are undesirable here.” 

“So what is the suggested material?” A material composition list scrolled in front of her vision. “Your kidding? That is just aluminum bronze. Your right, we ought to be able to make that. How much did we need?” 

“One point four metric tons.” 

“How much copper did we have?” 

“Twelve metric tons.” 

“Can you make the alloy we need, or should we work on it?” 

“Direct manufacture by this unit will require considerable energy expenditure. That is not recommended if other options are available..” 

She wrote down the composition and went to look for Snape. 

-«oOo»-

“You want me to mix metals?” he asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“Is that not something your familiar with?” asked Sam. 

“I know of the general idea, but have never actually done it. Have you tried the headmaster? Alchemy is more what you are looking for.” 

“Um, what is Alchemy?” 

“Alchemy is the permanent shift of one material into another. It is a ridiculously difficult field, and more apt than not to grievously injure a novice practitioner.” 

“You mean lead to gold and all that?” 

“That particular process requires a very rare, and as far as I know currently non existing alchemical catalyst.” 

“But you could do it?” 

“I have seen him change copper into zinc, but I do not know enough to do it myself. He called it a parlor trick.” 

“Hardly. If he really has a way to increase the atomic number of an element just with this magic stuff.” 

Severus looked at her with a dour expression. “Let’s go pick up your supplies, then we will go see the headmaster.” 

-«oOo»-

The headmaster looked over Sam’s notes carefully and then at the bricks of metal she had brought. “You just want me to combine all these evenly, no change at all?” 

“Well almost. I need to cut a few of those up and get the amounts right, and then we need to make sure the mix truly is even.” 

“It will not be a problem.” 

Sam said, “I need a balance of some kind, so we can measure off the right amounts.” 

Severus said, “I shall return shortly.” 

He returned with a simple mechanical balance and with a flick of his wand it was suddenly much bigger. 

“Is that still accurate?” Carter asked. 

“The ratios will still be perfectly accurate.” 

“Point taken.” She then got busy and with the help of her two temporary assistants soon had the first batch ready for the Headmaster. 

He said, “I would suggest you step back. I am a little out of practice at this.” 

Severus pulled her back as what seemed a stream of pure white energy shot out of his wand before splitting four different ways as each stream touched a different raw material. The materials seemed to do nothing more than flash to a liquid that began to swirl in the air as more and more material was added to it. In less than a minute close to fifty pounds of material was swirling in the air. It then spun up to a dizzying rate and seemed to turn in on itself again and again until she could find no variation in color, and yet the spinning continued. Finally, no more than ten minutes after he started a stream pealed off the mass and reformed into the shape of one of the original bricks, then another, then another. In less than a quarter hour it was done. 

The headmaster seemed suddenly tired as he sat back in the old chair he had adopted. “That was harder than I remembered. Is that all you needed?” 

“Well no, but I didn’t need it all today or even expect to get any of it yet. Kochan can you verify the material properties of the Headmaster’s work?” 

“Material is a ninety nine percent match. Future jobs can be improved by asking me to verify the amounts are correct prior to mixing. This job can be corrected by adding one point four three pounds of additional copper to the mix.” 

Severus muttered, “And I thought Potter was annoying.” 

The headmaster said, “Severus and I will fix this batch tomorrow. Will the day after be early enough for the next batch? I believe I can teach him enough tomorrow to at least split the work load. I may even be able to get some students involved.” 

“It should be. I need to work out a lot of additional details. I just figured since we didn’t have one of the materials required we might as well get started on making it.” 

“Indeed,” said Severus. 

“How much did you need in total?” asked the Headmaster. 

“Kochan says it will take about 1.4 metric tons, but there are a lot of, well, guesses behind that number. I figure aim for twice that, if we can...” 

“We will take care of it.” 

Sam mentally considered the next item on the list. Interestingly enough there already were plenty of spools of what was listed as a room temperature superconductor. She had tried to query its composition, but was given a flat out access denied. Kochan had confirmed it would work for the main excitation coil so she really had no right to ask for the formula, but she wanted it. 

Next up was the control circuitry. Kochan had already designed it based on her inputs. The components used were not ones she was familiar with. All the technology Skuld used normally was based around photonic based technology. It had parallels in integrated circuits, at least part of the time, but at times it did not. Some of their solutions were just simpler, though in this case it was a hybrid between photonic and conventional electronics. She would have to ask Skuld for approval to use the stored energy and available materials to directly fabricate the test boards and then try to find some way to see if they worked as advertised, preferably without wasting more energy on additional fabricating, though she was unsure if she could avoid it. She had a good amount of her own equipment, but it wasn’t as if she had anything specialized in experimental spacecraft construction. Even if she had it, they simply didn’t have the time to wait for the slower methods. Sure, maybe this place could last long enough, but just staying here was apparently slowly killing them. 

“Your giving me a headache,” whined Jolinar. 

“Cheer up. Just think, if you get in a technology related jam in the future you might be better prepared to figure your way out.” 

“Luna is studying technomancy with the others. Just looking at it gives me a headache.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. You were sleeping while I was trying to scan your memories for something useful and she just comes in and begins explaining it to me. Somehow she knew I wasn’t asleep.” 

“That must have been entertaining.” 

“It makes no sense!” 

Sam mentally smiled at Jolinar. “You like her.” 

Jolinar huffed. 

“I think she might be good for you. You take yourself far too seriously.” 

“You’re telling me this? Seriously, you’re telling me this?” 

Sam mentally thought, “I know my flaws well enough. They are another reason I’m not sure we could work out. We are both easily obsessed with the tasks we take on. It allows us to achieve results, but doesn’t often help with making friends. SG-1 is probably the first team I really fit on. No one doubted I was the best one at my part, since I was the only one at my part. I could just do my best knowing that the rest of them believed in me. That is another thing I would miss as a Tok’ra. You say most of your missions tend to be alone.” 

“Tok’ra believe in their hosts.” 

“I’m not so sure about that. How is what you do really belief? I’ve been in the link often enough to know some of how it must be. I agree it is not necessarily bad, but belief is trust without complete knowledge. You don’t do that. You simply know. I think it is why it took so long for us to come to terms. Neither of us trusted the other or really gave the other a chance, until we had to. My experience put us on the wrong foot and your defensiveness helped keep us there.” 

Jolinar remained quiet for several minutes. “You make me think about things I have long took for granted, though many are not pleasant to think about. I think that I will treasure my time with you for a very long time Samantha. It is rare for a Tok’ra to really change. Our hosts tend to know little beyond their villages. I think we often change them more than we ourselves change.” 

“Thanks, so when the time comes you will give Luna a fair chance?” 

“She scares me most of all. I very much fear I will disappoint her. She sees to the heart of truth in a glance things that took me centuries to learn. Selmak would love her and be hopelessly frustrated by her.” 

“Do you think she will not forgive you?” 

“No, but I’m not sure I could forgive myself for tainting someone so pure. She told me about her mother, about how her spirit was tied to her first by accident, then deliberately, before Skuld’s sister helped. I don’t think she sees me as just a substitute. I think she sees me as a potential friend who will stay with her. I think she has been alone for a long time, and even now, in this crowded place, she is still alone.” 

“Is that a bad thing, her seeing you as a potential friend I mean?” Sam asked. 

“No, but I can’t help but think as one of the oldest beings here that I have somehow failed to help create a world where a girl like that can grow up without worrying about such dark things. For all of our vows as Tok’ra you know we have made relatively little progress. Rosha should have grown up to lead her village with grandchildren around her that cherished her. Now here I am pondering another magnificent young women and what changes my presence will force on her destiny.” 

“Did Rosha ever really regret?” 

“No, I am truly thankful of that. Her life was short for a Tok’ra, yet longer than most humans. I had hoped for so very much more. I’m sorry, I don’t normally loose focus like this.” 

“You have to take a break sometimes. It is what keeps us from really loosing it, and don’t worry, all we have to do is destroy a bunch of Goa’uld motherships then we can swing by someplace with a stargate and inform your people of the traitor. It should be a piece of cake.” 

“You yourself do not believe we will live through this.” 

“I have a brother, a dad, and a world I love. Yes, I’m going to try to survive this but as a scientist I also can’t ignore the odds. All I can do is to try to improve them. That’s all any of can do really. At least I have a job that means something. So many do not even have that. I should be grateful.” 

“But you are not. You are okay if perhaps not fine with winning and dying, but the thought of losing and dying seems unthinkable, that your life should have more meaning than that.” 

“Is that so wrong?” asked Samantha. 

“No, Rosha and I have often had similar thoughts. Perhaps sometime I will tell you of the time we were sent to the goa’uld version of hell. It is not a pleasant story, but if that could be survived, then so too can this. We are not beat yet Samantha of SG-1.” 

“No, we most certainly are not.” 

-«oOo»-

Harry laid down on his bed. Hermione and Skuld were nearby on adjacent beds, but they were asleep. He touched the stone on his link to Kochan and mentally spoke, “Keep this conversation private please.” 

“Silent mode confirmed. This session will be locked for administrative review only.” 

“Is there nothing else that can be done to improve the odds of us both winning and at least some of the crew surviving?” 

“The design of the prototype ship is mostly non magical. Creation of true magical lifeforms is beyond current technology. It may be possible for one or more magicals to temporarily merge...” Harry continued to listen intently. At the end he wore a simple expression. It was one of total resolve.


	13. Genesis

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Genesis»-_ **

Jack could hardly believe it. Less than two months after they had began they were ready to finish. Oh much remained, but most of it was to be controlled by the program Skuld had made. If it all worked as advertised, it would demonstrate a level of automation that he knew governments the world over would kill for. 

The team working on extending portkey and similar magic for interstellar distances had failed. That wasn’t really fair though. They proved that magic was ill suited to this task. Over long distances it simply could not be controlled. Even if they could provide the magic, they could not remain on course or even in one piece. All the simulations and theory said they would spread their atoms across dozens of subspace layers if they even attempted it. Their best theory was that maybe, with time, they could eventually do a series of solar system wide jumps, and even then, each jump would have fair odds of leaving bits behind. 

A part of him was actually glad that magic wasn’t the solution to everything. He particularly loved that Carter had found the answer. Score one for the one team. She had apparently done a phenomenal job of building hyperspace engines. Sure testing was pretty limited, but so far so good. 

Urd and her team of co-opted minions had managed to put together a full complement of weapons systems, several of which he had even seen tested. Sure creating this hearthstone stuff had nearly killed the old man and his team, but at this point he was not complaining. It worked, even if their test was only a tiny fraction of full power. They didn’t want to blow up their base, after all. 

They even had a crew. Harry was the pilot and after seeing his simulation trials he could not complain. He had not done nearly as well. He, on the other hand, had been given command. Teal’c was on weapons with Urd to be sitting in a chair next to him that made her a sort of living weapons system. He was sure that he didn’t like that, but it was what it was. 

Carter and Skuld were engineering. It was their job to fix whatever broke and given how rushed everything was, they fully expected things to break. Perhaps the strangest bit was that Luna had effectively turned of age and after much discussion she was now carrying Carter’s snake. Carter was sure that she understood what she was getting into. He still didn’t like it, though a part of him was glad that Carter was fully Carter again. 

Luna seemed to be quite happy now, though he was less sure about the snake. Between Luna, well being Luna, and the curious fact that it seemed a symbiote had no control inside a magical that the magical didn’t give, well a part of him was very amused. 

It they survived this they would have to figure out how to recruit more magicals. He was sure that Janet would love to try to figure out just how Luna did it. Come to think of it, the NID would as well. Some care might be required there. Mayborne and his ilk might be stupid enough to annoy the people with friends that could apparently stand a chance one on one against a goa’uld mothership. 

Luna was also to be a crew member, but that was more for Jolinar’s help than anything else. The last person to be on board was Severus Snape. He was probably the strongest regular magical fighter they had, at least if you counted those that were still young enough to run if needed. 

Many others had wanted to be on board including Hermione and Daniel, but he had drew the line. If they were not necessary for the mission they were not coming. He would not have unnecessary deaths on his hands. 

He half wished he had an excuse to send Carter away, but she was his link to the science. If she told him to do something based on the science he would just do it. Sure he thought he could trust Skuld to want to do the right thing. He just wasn’t sure he could trust her decision making ability if the stress levels became too high. This endeavor seemed to already push her to the limit. He didn’t blame her. Many good men and women had broken under much less stress. Carter supported her actions so he supported her actions. It didn’t mean they would survive or win, but even if they died he didn’t think he would have any regrets following a plan Carter approved of. This was doubly true now that he knew for sure Carter was Carter. 

They had it all ready. It was all sitting in a cleared space around the great old tree at the center of the estate. The problem now was that according to Skuld it was all or nothing. She was almost certain they could use the validium to build the ship and that they could give it sentience of a form that they probably wouldn’t regret. 

He loved that. The best Skuld and Urd could say for certain was they probably wouldn’t regret it. Their biggest concern was, not only were they were making a new lifeform, but that they were directly merging it with that computer thing Hild gave them, except it wasn’t just a computer. According to Carter the thing they called Kochan was some sort of insanely powerful super computer well beyond anything possible with current earth technology. It wasn’t sentient, but that appeared to be a deliberate limitation, rather than a limitation of their technology. It was a limitation that was going to end shortly, hence why the best they could say was they probably wouldn’t regret it. 

Ah hell, he assumed some people regretted their children. He himself regretted not better locking up his guns. Enough of that. Hey, he was going to have a kid with Carter, and well a bunch of other people. He’d ignore that bit and the bit about the kid being a spaceship, and a bunch of other stuff. Time to focus Jack. 

The problem was that it was all tied together. It would have to incorporate not just Kochan, which is what would shape it, but also the zero point module, Harry’s magic trick, and well he supposed a bit of all their souls. The very idea made him shiver. Even Harry was volunteering, and he was apparently still recovering from something he really didn’t quite understand. He really should be off somewhere kissing one of those girls, not risking his life. He was the last of his family, and it was pretty darned likely he would not be coming back from this mission. Stop it Jack. You can’t go back and fix your screw ups. You just have to move forward. 

He supposed he could understand Harry wanting to be a part, even if it might hurt him more. He wasn’t sure he would feel comfortable commanding it himself if he hadn’t contributed something. It would be a bit like a stranger wanting to come discipline someone else’s child. He shivered. When did life get so complicated? 

-«oOo»-

The headmaster stood in front of the great old tree and looked at the gathered crowd. He simply held up his hand and silence fell upon the crowd. Jack supposed the Gandalf look worked for him. 

“All of us here save for our new friends are a child of the old Hogwarts. I still grieve its loss, yet it died to end for all time the threat of the Dark Lord. I had dearly hoped that we would see peace after that event, but it was not to be.” 

The headmaster looked up in the sky, as if he could somehow pierce the veil of darkness this place imposed and see the threat on the horizon. “As you know, on the way to our precious Earth is a threat far outside of what anyone has fought, yet fight it we must.” 

“It is why we are in this timeless place and it is why we will shortly be leaving it. Many of you have trained in defense in your time here. I hope that will not be needed, but if it is, I know you will do Hogwarts proud.” Cheers were heard. He held his hand up again. Silence quickly came returned. 

“Our final act here is to finish what we started. This day for good or for ill will no doubt go down as a great working. Your children’s children’s children will study this moment and what came of it; for with your help we will do something not done in living memory. We together will give birth to the first of a series of living spaceships.” 

“Think about that. We will give birth to a whole new species; born from the best of magic and science. They will make their home among the stars, and we shall create it and be of it.” 

“What does that mean?” someone asked. 

“It means that only those here, or the descendants of those here may control what we make today. That is the choice you must make. We don’t have all the answers. We do not believe any significant harm will come from it, but as with the creation of a normal child a tiny bit of your soul will be committed to it.” 

Draco said, “Some choice. We have already made it once. What did you think we do? Change our minds? I saw what following a monster did to my father. He became like a lowly house elf to the abomination that was the Dark Lord. He often had to beg like an animal. I will not become a slave to another monster, and if that means I have to fight, then so be it. Let’s get on with it.” 

Jack wondered, “So, she worked out how to make more than one and then to lock up the keys. Clever of her.” He wasn’t sure if the long term benefits of that kind of protection outweighed the risks, but the short term benefits were looking good, assuming they didn’t all just die in a ball of fire, which was still the odds on favorite. 

-«oOo»-

They formed a circle around the tree and the ship parts, each holding hands with another. It turned out to be a surprisingly big circle, by the time you added all the Hogwarts contingent. He ended up holding hands with Carter and Luna. He was not quite sure how that happened. He had given Carter a respective nod and walked over to where Teal’c and Daniel were, yet he ended up here. It was strange, but clearly not important, and holding Carter’s hand was nice. 

He looked again. Every man was holding hands with two women and visa versa. How had they managed that? Was there a practice session he missed? Wait that wasn’t important. It was time to focus. 

The silver tracery of their original ward linkages became visible before multiple simultaneous magical circles shot out from the tree rotating and twisting as they went. The tracery quickly changed, became far more twisty and delicate with lots of spirals. 

Right near the tree you could see Skuld’s box of boxes shimmer and then flash once, twice. Crap the box was gone! No, there was no need to panic. He knew that. There was just an amorphous silver blob slash eating machine that was growing bigger coming towards them. No need to panic. 

Skuld said softly, “It is time. The moment has been prepared for.” 

He suddenly lost all conscious thought. For a moment he was Carter. He was Luna. Hell he was all of them, and it was, so, so, so, so..... He thought he was going to throw up, but the pressure continued to build. It was so hard to focus. 

“Something is wrong.” It wasn’t his thought, except it was, except everything was perfectly fine. 

“Power consumption curve is eight times expected. The ZPM will be depleted in less than a minute. Unauthorized program detected. It has consumed and taken over for the main engineering program. Return to normal space-time in ten seconds. Estimated time to completion: unknown.” That made no sense. Everything was fine, wasn’t it? 

“Drain the energy from the node. Request emergency link to Yggdrasil Niddhogg nexus. Harry, we may need you.” 

“One to one temporal interface resumed. Emergency Yggdrasil Nidhogg power conduit approved for sixty seconds. Instructions: Do it Harry. Only chance.” 

Harry and Mierin heard the voice. It was a strange mix of masculine and feminine that they tentatively tagged as Odin and Hild. He released the barrier that he had been holding all this time and power flooded into him. It shot from him and was directly consumed by the greedy baby that was now forming. The outline of the ship started to take form. 

“It is not using the provided materials!” 

“This is insane! It is using pure energy to matter conversion. We don’t have the reserves for this.” 

“Fussy baby?” someone thought. Jack thought it might have been him. 

“Harry hold on. At this rate it should be complete in another hour.” The part of the whole that was Harry and Mierin was less than certain they could hold on for another hour. 

-«oOo»-

Odin looked across at Hild who was even now helping to regulate the torrent of energy Yggdrasil was dumping into construction process. 

“Don’t say it,” snapped Hild. 

“I wouldn’t dream to point out that your little hidden program, while perhaps helping to build an even better ship, is using up way more energy than you said it would.” 

Hild glared at him. 

-«oOo»-

Harry could barely conceive of anything but the pain. He knew that he could not survive this, when suddenly he felt something change. No, now Mierin could never leave. He never wanted that, yet he loved her for it, but it was still not enough. Suddenly it happened twice more; twice more he received anchors that he knew were part of both Hermione’s and Skuld’s very souls. It wasn’t like what Voldemort did. Those would be part of him permanently now. His soul was made richer for them. 

He held. He could do no less with what they had invested in him. He held on with every fiber of his being as minute after minute passed. 

-«oOo»-

Jack could hardly see Harry, Hermione, or Skuld. It was all just a big ball of power that shot from there to the mostly formed ship. Would they call it the White Star? He always liked that name. None of the materials were used, not the engines that Carter spent so much time on, nor the weapons Urd and the others spent so much effort on. It seemed such a waste. 

Suddenly with a flash it seemed to be done, yet power continued to pull into it, and was that the tree? The tree that was at the center of the property was vanishing from top to bottom even as torrents of power continued to flow into the ship. 

Minutes later he could finally see the flow dimming. He could see Hermione and Skuld struggle to catch Harry even as they themselves flopped onto the ground with him between them. 

Another flash and Hild was there. She said, “I would apologize for the secondary program I hid in the Nidhogg node, but I don’t regret it. For those of you who think your work was not used. That simply is not true. The node was programmed to insure you got the best results from your work, even if it killed everyone doing it, including my daughter. It did this by using better materials that had to be fabricated from pure energy. Feel free to hate me if you like. I am quite used to it, but it is time for you to go. Destroy our enemies. Save our world.” 

They all glared at her even as Skuld, Harry, and Hermione started towards an opening in the side of the craft. Jack saw the modified nuclear weapons start floating into another opening on the craft. Well that was something he supposed. He walked in. A small pulse of light seemed to traverse from where he was to farther in the ship before repeating. Directions perhaps. He would go with that. 

After a longer walk than he expected they were on the flight deck. Harry started for the pilot’s chair, but as soon as he tried to take a step away from Hermione and Skuld he started to fall, only to be quickly caught by them both. 

Jack said, “You’re in no shape Harry. Just rest. Sam, your up.” 

“I scored fourth in the simulations.” 

“It’s a prototype Carter. I want you in front of the off button.” 

“Understood.” 

Samantha sat down in the pilot’s chair while Luna took the weapons station he vacated. Harry just took a seat at some miscellaneous station he didn’t know the point of. Skuld and Hermione sat beside him. Wasn’t Hermione supposed to stay behind? He supposed it was too late to complain now. Did Daniel sneak in too? Nope, at least not visibly. 

Skuld said tiredly, “Kochan. Status report please.” 

When the ship spoke it was in an unmistakably feminine voice. “Hello Goddess Skuld. Thank you for your hard work. I have chosen the name Helva. Helva is the name of a young woman who became a spaceship. It was in the list of books you read. She had a beautiful singing voice. Would you like me to sing for you?” 

“Not at this time Helva. How are we doing?” 

“All systems are operating within expected parameters. My power generation systems are operating at nearly double your original design specifications.” 

“Wait,” Skuld said. “Double? Is that safe? If we are drawing power from this universe...” 

“Why would I do that? You gave me the template on how to create zero point modules. I apologize that I’ve only been able to create one so far, and it was more rebuilt than created, but it is certainly better than that marginally stable source you designed. Unfortunately, making more is going to be quite difficult.” 

“You did it?” Skuld said in disbelief. 

“Did what? I do not understand.” 

“Nevermind. Download current status for my father’s eyes only. Request final instructions.” 

Helva said, “Response received. Go now.” 

“One final question. Do we have time to implement the Abydos Tokra contingency plan?” 

“Of course my master. If my hyperdrive engine generator performs as expected, we should have at least five hours to spare, even with our currently limited generation capacity.” 

Skuld turned to Jack. “It is your call.” 

“Gee thanks. Do I risk blowing us up pushing our engines, or blowing us up by overestimating our offensive capabilities?” 

No one said anything. 

“Carter. A little help here would be appreciated.” 

Sam said, “Setting course for Abydos. Bring inertial dampeners to maximum. I’m taking us out.” As she was piloting she said, “It is really simple sir. No matter how much we want to focus on the mission, it would be suicide to take a completely untested ship into a fight.” 

“Fair enough Carter. How long?” 

“Let’s see if the hyperdrive works first. This could be a very short trip.” 

Helva’s musical voice chimed in, “I know that I am new, but a little more faith would be most appreciated.” 

Jack laughed. 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore sat against a tree as he watched their masterwork ascend into the sky. In less than half a minute it had taken their best and their prayers with them. He looked on the pile of unused parts, only to see them all vanish before his tired eyes, along with all the raw materials they had not used. 

He looked around at the grass and the trees. They were all dying now. Having lived on magic for so long they didn’t seem to quite know how to do otherwise. He saw Algernon in the distance looking up where the ship was last seen, before turning back towards him. 

It was past time they made their own plans, but one thing was blindingly obvious. There was no point in trying to defend Hogwarts. There wasn’t much to look at yet anyway, and they certainly didn’t have any wards strong enough to hold a determined attacker off. No, it was time they all relocated to Beauxbatons. Thankfully after the last mess he had a bag of portkeys ready. 

-«oOo»-

The ship hit the black. Carter activated the hyperdrive. The ship seemed to hum loudly and then shake before quickly smoothing out. Sam said, “We are at minimum speed now. I estimate twelve hours to Abydos at this rate.” 

Helva said, “The momentary anomaly has been compensated for Captain Carter. This can easily be confirmed with your ship link, which will no longer require supplementary power to operate. Additional modes have been added to minimize mental stress on the users. Simply tap for level one, which should suffice for this stage of flight.” 

She hesitantly did so, only to see a complete overlay of all ship systems brought up around her with an enhanced synthesized out of cockpit view before her, that could be extended to any angle with but a thought. “Colonel O’Neill we are ready for full speed.” 

“Gun it.” 

The ship starred to hum loudly, but quickly settled into a comfortable thrum. “We are now two point one hours to Abydos.” 

Luna’s eyes flashed shifting to Jolinar. “That is remarkable. That is at least twice what the fastest goa’uld ships manage. The Tok’ra do not normally have an interest in technologies that are not goa’uld, but I’d bet they would make an exception here. Heck they might propose an alliance based purely on this.” 

Helva said, “Thank you Jolinar of Malkshur, but thanks to the hidden program Hild-sama added, it is quite impossible to share the key technologies. The program even deleted the key findings from Skuld and others.” 

“What?” Skuld yelled. “That bitch erased part of my mind! Just when I was beginning to not hate her.” 

“The program was also signed by your father.” 

“Dad too?” 

Jack said, “It seems the big guy knows the rule about keeping secrets.” 

Teal’c said, “I believe you are correct O’Neill.” 

Jack said, “We need to discuss our plan when we hit Abydos.” 

Jolinar said, “There is something else. I had not mentioned it before since there was nothing that could be done about it. Had I blended fully with Samantha she would have of course known, but we did not.” 

“Spit it out,” Jack said. 

“Apophis conceived a child with Amonet. While the baby matures, Sha’re should be herself. There is a chance that she will have returned home to Abydos. The baby is due in a week or two.” 

“Great no pressure. Glad Daniel isn’t here.” 

Daniel suddenly peeked through the bridge entrance? “What did I miss?” 

Jack banged his head with his hand. Jolinar repeated what she said. 

“We’ll we have to save her.” 

“Fine. Severus, will your stunners hurt an unborn child?” 

“It can be hazardous.” 

Jolinar said, “If Amonet thinks she is threatened she will emerge, then the child is dead. If she thinks there is no escape she will probably kill herself and the host. It takes very little time. If there is any chance at all you must take her by surprise. No introductions. No hello. Just render them both unconscious and keep them that way until Amonet can be removed.” 

Jack asked, “Does anyone have a better plan? No, then Severus and Teal’c will go fetch Sha’re. Does anyone have a way to keep her asleep?” 

Severus said, “I have a vial of drought of the living death. It suspends all life functions until its counter is introduced. It does work on muggles, though I’ll have to be careful of the dose, particularly with the child. A constant watch will be required.” 

“Just be ready to go as soon as we land. If your not back in time, we will leave without you. Nothing can delay the primary mission. The only good thing is we at least know where Apophis should be.” 

Severus said, “I understand.” 

Teal’c said, “Of course, O’Neill.” 

“Now for the primary mission.” 

Jolinar said, “There is one other detail.” 

“Yes?” Jack said irritably. 

“This one I told you before. You just did not listen. I said I had to warn my people.” 

Jack blinked. “Yes, what was that about? I had half forgotten about it. It was a miracle that Carter managed to convince us that you were a good goa’uld.” 

“Must you keep irritating me? No, I will not become distracted. I don’t know why or how, but one of the Tokra at the base has been compromised somehow. I saw proof that he was spying on us for the system lords. Once I go through, I will inform them. They will probably deal with Cordesh and leave for a new base, provided they know one that..” 

“That your spy hasn’t already forwarded,” Jack finished for her. “So, your saying they might come back to Abydos, or come with us or?” 

“I honestly have no idea. I suspect they will want to send along someone, or may wish me to come with them. That I will refuse. The process of leaving is quick, but the council seldom acts so quickly about anything. I am concerned that they may have no immediately available safe location.” 

“Fine, I’ll give you the gate address to the alpha site. Its pretty barren right now and there is no iris yet, so they should be able to go there. Will that work for now?” 

“How did you get this gate address?” 

Sam said, “It was cold dialed from random combinations. It is also not on the list that was in the temple in Abydos. Good enough?” 

“Yes. You have my thanks.” She bowed her head and changed back to Luna. “Mine too. To think, I’ll get to step on three new worlds. I’ll be sure to write a great article for the quibbler.” 

Jack said, “You do understand the words Top Secret don’t you?” 

Luna just smiled. 

Jack groaned. 

-«oOo»-

When they were about ten minutes from Abydos Helva said, “Attention, A routine systems check reveals that the hyperdrive is operating perfectly normally.” 

Jack smacked his head again as Helva started to sing: 

“I sing the prayers, Soft melody, Across the lonely silent fields, A little light began to shine, It shines on and on.” 

“I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed, You laughed like a child, Happy and carefree, It’s all familiar and yet so far, That’s the future’s promise for you and me.” 

“One day on a green and shiny morn, One day we will finally make it through, Cause in this sky, So dark with winter, We still have to believe it’s true, Fields of hope.” 

It was really quite beautiful an oh so not ship like. He was a bit disappointed to hear it end. “Where is that from?” 

“I acquired a few of everyone’s memories who made me. This one was from a Japanese cartoon that Hermione saw last year. She remembered it briefly during the final moments of the process.” 

“I’m scared” 

Jack’s right eyebrow rose briefly. 

Urd said, “Teal’c and I will fully control the weapons. We promise, we won’t ask you to.” 

Helva said, “I could not even if you asked me to. The secondary program Hild inserted prevents me from even considering firing a weapon, but I am still scared. I do not want to die.” 

Jack said, “We are going to do our best so that we all come back in one piece.” 

“What will become of me after we do this thing?” 

Jack asked, “Well, we would probably need your help to keep Earth safe. Beyond that, me and the gang usually explore different planets. Would you like to do that?” 

“Yes, I would like that. Your mission reports sound interesting. Shouldn’t we go back and fix the device you broke on Cimmeria?” 

“We didn’t know how to,” Jack admitted. 

“I’m sure Skuld and Samantha could figure it out. If not that, then surely the Asgard must have left some monitoring equipment behind.” 

Samantha said, “It is definitely worth a look sir.” 

“Agreed. First thing is first though.” 

Carter said, “Exiting hyperspace.” She looked over at Harry. He still looked like crap, just a slightly better grade of crap He was also sleeping. All three were with Harry in the middle. “Abydos dead ahead. Helva has already suggested a landing route. I’m following it. I’m going to suggest parachuting in. We have no rings, and if I get us close enough to save you a long walk then Amonet is going to notice. As soon as you radio in having her I’ll land near the gate.” 

“Parawhat?” asked Severus. 

Teal’c said, “It is quite simple. I will show you.” 

Luna said, “Oh goodie.” 

Jack said, “Carter, you’d better go with her. I hadn’t thought about the chutes, but if we are to avoid wasting time..” 

“Sure Jack.” 

Seconds later Severus screamed, “Potter!” while Luna yelped with joy and a certain symbiote was really rethinking her life choices. Carter had doubled up with Luna so controlled the chutes, while Teal’c had done the same with Severus. 

-«oOo»-

Jack started to take the pilots seat when Helva said, “There is really no need sir. I can easily handle all routine functions. The rest of you should take this opportunity to eat something and rest.” 

Two hours later everyone was lying in the compact bedding built into the crew quarters. Jack was tossing a ball at the window which then bounced allowing him to catch it. He said absently, “Is this ship getting bigger?” 

Helva’s voice said, “Yes Jack, now that I no longer need to funnel all that energy into the propulsion system I was able to finish my original expansion algorithm.” 

“So we are um stable and all that now?” 

“Yes Jack, I am in no danger of blowing up. I am however concerned about my parent node. The original zero point module that was borrowed for this operation is now critical to my operations.” 

“You said you could make more?” he said hopefully. 

“Of course, I just need a source of power comparable to what I had before.” 

“We’ll Harry is out. The now complete link with you blocks that doesn’t it?” 

“It does, and I for one am grateful. The telemetry I recorded during my creation was most troubling.” 

“Do I want to know?” 

“No.” 

“Moving on then. How much additional power do you need?” 

“I was hoping to salvage the power reactors from the goa’uld ships, but I understand that will be difficult. I do not believe they would be enough, but they might be easier to replicate.” 

“Yah, I wouldn’t count on that. Still, I’ll keep it in mind. If a tactical opportunity arises can you communicate it directly to me?” 

“Of course, you need to simply borrow Captain Carter’s interface tiara.” 

“Ah man? Must I wear that?” 

“It would be unwise to waste resources constructing a new interface in this situation.” 

“You’re serious?” he asked. 

“Nope,” she said amused. “I’ll fabricate one of the necklace versions.” One appeared in front of him and dropped onto his chest. It was little more than a white string with a blue jewel attached to it. “It lacks the full features of the other interfaces but should suffice. It also does not require a separate magical source of power. More importantly you will not need to ask my status, you will simply know it.” 

“Thanks,” 

“Teal’c just signaled. They have Amonet. Shall I land?” 

“Sure.” 

“The stargate just opened. They are in trouble. Samantha just ran through carrying Luna. Others following. Staff blasts. Jaffa.” 

“Wake the kids.” His bunk, unlike the others, was fortunately right outside the flight deck. He jumped into the weapons bay and turned them all live. “What do we have that can be used safely?” 

“I’ve already reset the main weapons. Attack run in fifteen seconds. Be ready.” 

“I thought you can’t use the weapons!” 

“I can’t fire the weapons. I can turn them off just fine.” 

-«oOo»-

The white star screamed as it tore through the sound barrier like paper. The blond magical struggled to look up at the sweet sound. She was barely holding onto consciousness as Samantha carried her desperately away from the Stargate. She saw the fire lance out and vaporize the jaffa that was near her. It seemed that Helva was angry, and was that Jack? A moment later she could tell Harry was in the pilots seat. No one else would act like avoiding the ground was optional. 

Jolinar sent her, “Really, how you come up with these things. Now try to hold still. We are still badly injured.” 

Luna relaxed in Carter’s grip. Most of the Tokra were through and that purple and white beauty continued to prowl, looking for targets of opportunity. They caught up to where Teal’c and Severus had Amonet unconscious. 

Suddenly Luna heard via her tiara link a message. She said, “Jack wants to know if he can send a bomb back through?” 

A tall lanky brown haired man had caught up to her. She was not sure she really wanted him to be her mate, despite Jolinar’s grumblings. He said, “I believe everyone is through. I’ll go back and dial. 

Severus took a tiny broom off of a necklace and resized it to full size before hopping on and directing Martouf to do the same. He followed dumbly as they shot off in a blur back to the Stargate. Less then fifteen seconds later they were there. Martouf quickly dialed the gate, opening it back to what was left of their base. A glowing silver cylinder shot through the open wormhole before Martouf disconnected the gate. 

The white star continued to patrol the sky, searching for any more targets for several more minutes before landing. 

-«oOo»-

Jack looked at the people outside the ship through the view screen for several seconds before saying, “We’ll they seem peaceful. Let’s go meet the natives and see if we can help Luna.” 

Hermione, Skuld, and Harry quickly surrounded Luna and Carter in a triangle. Sam started to set Luna down, but Skuld said, “Hold her still.” Three magical circles shot out from each of them and centered on Luna who began to rapidly heal before their eyes. 

Luna said tiredly, “That tickles.” 

An older middle aged woman quickly walked over to them. She introduced herself as Garshaw of Belote. “One of our number is approaching the natural end of her life. Can you do anything?” 

Skuld said, “We can try, though I do not believe we can do more than buy a little time.” 

“She is over this way.” Garshaw led them over to Saroosh who was being supported by a Tok’ra named Aldwin. Skuld and the others tried to heal the old woman, but there really wasn’t anything wrong with her. All they managed was to buy her a little time. 

Skuld said softly, “I am sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you bought me more time to try to find a home for my friend. Would you yourself by chance be interested?” 

“I’m afraid not. I already have a dear friend.” Noble scarlet peeked out of her back and winked before returning. 

“Me too,” said Harry. Mierin did the same. 

Hermione said, “I do not, yet I do not know if..” 

“Do not feel pressure. My friend and I have lived a long life. The life of a Tok’ra is not one to be taken likely. I was quite surprised to see Jolinar’s new host. She is like you, is she not?” 

“No one is like Luna,” Hermione said in amusement. 

-«oOo»-

Jack and Daniel approached where Teal’c and Severus were again guarding Amonet. Sha’re’s father had joined them there. Severus said, “I have an idea on how to remove the symbiont.” 

“Do tell.” 

“Once we are inside the ship Helva says she can give me a mental image of exactly where the symbiont is via the necklace she made me before. If I have that, I should be able to side along apparate with her, while intentionally splinching the symbiont. It is not without risks, but I think I can do it. At worst I take a little too much or too little then we have to heal the mess.” 

Daniel said, “That sounds like better odds than what Jolinar said was possible. Can we do it now?” 

Jack said, “Get Skuld and Harry at least, and go do it. I’ll be there after I talk to the Tok’ra” 

Severus said, “If I manage to do it without killing Amonet, what should I do?” 

Jack said, “I’ll ask the Tok’ra, but for now take no chances. If your not positive you can stun it, then just kill it. The amount of intelligence we can gain, compared to what Jolinar already makes available is minimal, and I seriously doubt we could coerce it.” 

“Understood.” 

-«oOo»-

Jack quickly found the middle of the group and said, “Oye! A little attention here please.” They quickly turned towards him. 

“Now, we have a schedule to keep. I’m going to assume that you did not get the rings.” 

Sam said, “No, we caught the traitor, but he had some kind of automated recorder feeding information to his masters, and yes it seems he was selling the information to multiple system lords. We were taken completly by surprise.” 

“Well that sucks.” 

“Come to think of it,” Jack said. “Wasn’t there a set here? From what I recall, they should be in the temple base over that way. Does anyone know how long it will take to grab them?” 

Saroosh bowed his head briefly leaving Selmak in control. “A couple hours at best, and then at least as much time again to install them. It isn’t just a set of rings. There is complex control system under them.” 

“Figures. We’ll we are leaving as soon as they finish trying to extract that snake from Sha’re, which should be any minute now.” 

“You can remove a symbiote so quickly?” 

“Probably. This will be our first try.” 

“Are you sure you can do it? Goa’uld symbiotes are quick challenging to remove without killing the host.” 

“Well, I’m sure it will be quick.” 

Aldwin said, “I should go with you. If you have problems, I may be able to help.” 

“Anyone else?” asked Jack. 

Sam said, “The alpha site coordinates are compromised.” 

The Tok’ra quickly expressed interest in coming. 

Jack said, “I don’t know how many details Sam explained, but the odds of us winning the next fight are not great. You might be safer here.” 

Garshaw said, “We understand the risks, but they will know where we are now. If we are here when they arrive then the people of Abydos are liable to be slaughtered. They may be anyway, but our presence would insure it.” 

“Can’t you just gate to somewhere else?” 

“We can, and we will if you insist, though it will be difficult to reestablish ourselves. We lost almost everything.” 

“Okay. Final question. Are at least some of you willing to fight if we have to do so?” 

Garshaw said, “We are.” 

“Good enough. Let’s get aboard. Teal’c you know where the weapons are. Make sure they are distributed. It might get a little crowded, but we’ll have to deal with it.” 

“You have our thanks.” 

Jolinar walked up beside Garshaw. “I think you are in for a surprise.” 

“Another one?” Garshaw turned to the Abydonians and shouted in the their native tongue, “The goa’uld may soon return and be very angry. I urge you to bury your chappai and then flee to other villages. It might be better not to return.” 

Jack waited a bit and let the others in first. As she was nearing he asked, “Will that work?” 

“A team could bury the gate enough not to work in an hour. If they are given an hour, and if they assume that we will be long gone. It gives them a chance at least.” 

“I could destroy it.” 

“The naqadah explosion would be no kindness.” “Fine, let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Battle»-_ **

Severus managed to remove about eighty percent of the goa’uld symbiont from the very pregnant Sha’re. Unfortunately the last twenty percent rapidly began killing her. It was only through Skuld’s team working with Aldwin that she was stabilized. Aldwin seemed happy with the results, saying it likely would have gone no better had they not lost their equipment for removing symbiotes. 

-«oOo»-

Of the newly arrived Tok’ra only Garshaw was allowed on the bridge. She stayed next to Luna and Jolinar and simply watched. Everyone on the bridge was now armed with either wand, gun, or magic. 

Harry was completely focused when Jack said, “Get us out of here. Hyperspace at first opportunity. Helva has volunteered to handle the pesky details.” 

Garshaw said, “You intend to fight them in hyperspace?” 

Helva said, “I will jump out just ahead of where they are in hyperspace. The closing tunnel should knock them out of hyperspace.” 

“You have tried this before?” 

Helva said, “Helva has a one hundred percent success rate.” 

Skuld muttered, “Zero over zero is undefined.” 

Garshaw paled as the stars blurred by them. 

Jack couldn’t resist adding, “I bet your wishing you stayed behind now.” 

“I should know better than to follow Jolinar into battle.” 

Helva said, “Intercept estimate is between four point one and six point four hours. Once we are closer I should be able to track them, though there is considerable uncertainty in their position at this point in time. If I fail to find them, I will continue directly to Earth. Odin and Hild both report their forces are ready. I have also acquired a message for you from General Hammond. Would you like me to play it?” 

“You bet.” 

Hammond seemed to appear in front of them. He said, “SG-1 we are as ready as we are going to get. I also know about the other forces you found and have arranged to coordinate with them. Do your best, but if it is the choice between dying a pointless death or coming back alive, I expect you to survive. Your worth a lot more to us here than dead. Finally, I’m afraid I have some bad news. I wish I could make this private, but I can’t. Sam, I spoke to your father. He has cancer. It is bad. Come back as soon as you can. He got his little girl a job at NASA and I can’t even tell him where she is now. He would be so proud. Finally, I do have one final order for you all. The people of Earth must live, even if only a few survive. God speed gentlemen.” 

Helva asked, “Would you like to reply?” 

“Can you do so without it being noticed.” 

“I do not know.” 

“Then no. I’m. Everyone take a break. Rest. Maybe get one of those cheering charm things. I know I am.” 

-«oOo»-

Their plan to intercept the ships failed. Helva could not find the goa’uld ships. 

“Any ideas?” asked O’neill. 

Carter said, “My best guess is that we are tunneling considerably deeper in subspace than they are. We just blew right past them without even seeing them.” 

“Fine. Helva tells me we have another hour till Earth. As soon as we get there I’m going to talk with Hammond. I’m thinking about an ambush. Helva can’t tell whether it is worth the likely damage to Earth or not. Our odds of winning improve, but only by a few percent. A lot depends on whether our weapons can cut through their shields.” 

Helva said, “If I completely power down the hyperdrive core after we arrive then I can give you fifty four percent more power to the main guns, but if I do so...” 

“We can’t escape. Fine. Do it. I’ll not leave that much on the table, no matter how comforting it would be.” 

-«oOo»-

They dropped out of hyperspace. Jack quickly directed Harry to move them behind the moon even as Helva opened a connection. 

“Jack, am I glad to see you. Did you?” 

“No sir. We couldn’t find them in hyperspace.” 

“I see. What can I help you with?” 

“The numbers say we have a bit worse than even odds on winning and that they will improve slightly if we waited for the goa’uld to be committed to an attack and ambush them, but general ya gotta understand these numbers are guesses at best. None of us have ever fought a goa’uld mothership. Hell, with this ship it might be easy.” 

“and it might not. Hold on Jack. I’ll call the president. What are the precise odds?” 

“Forty five percent if we attack head on and fifty three if we wait, but general the odds are plus or minus thirty percent.” 

“So as little as fifteen and as much as eighty three.” 

Hammond picked up the red phone and entered a short code. “Sir, Jack’s team was unable to find the targets. He says the odds are forty to fifty three percent, depending on whether or not he lets them get committed first, but there is as much as plus or minus thirty percent uncertainty. I know sir. The numbers tell us nothing. Do we almost certainly expose the world to the knowledge of aliens and likely lose thousands or millions, for slightly better odds, or do we go for broke. Jack didn’t feel comfortable making that call and quite frankly neither do I, but I’ll do it if you want me to. My opinion. I’d say confront them head on. We probably will still lose secrecy but I’ll be damned before I basically commit to a decision I know will lead to thousands of deaths. We signed up to die for our world if the call came. They didn’t. Thank you sir. Give my regards to your daughters. Hammond out.” 

“I’m sorry Samantha. I’m sorry Jack.” 

Samantha looked like she was about to break down but with an effort of will she forced her feelings under control. 

“Don’t be. It is the same decision I’d have made.” 

“Take care Jack. Get through this and the beer is on me.” 

“Thanks sir. I’ll take you up on that. SG1 out.” He looked at Carter in sympathy. 

“Harry, find us a nice hiding spot, but not too far away.” 

Skuld said, “I thought yoou...” 

“Oh, I’m not going to wait. I just don’t want them to see us the moment they come out of hyperspace. Be ready to take the engines to full and attack.” 

He turned to Garshaw, “Any last minute information on vulnerable targets on the Ha’tak class vessel?” 

“Nothing Jolinar would not be better briefed on.” 

Harry moved them underneath the space station. He had the ship facing away from the planet such that the station effectively hid them from external threats, while still allowing them to detect them. 

Another ninety two minutes passed. 

-«oOo»-

Helva said, “Three, no four goa’uld Ha’tak class vessels detected just outside Jupiter’s orbit. ETA to Earth three minutes.” 

“Crap,” Jack said. “Let’s get moving.” 

They rapidly closed on the lead ship. “Fire!” Their shields held. 

Harry said, “Helva I need full immersion.” 

A blue gemmed necklace around his neck flared with energy and suddenly Harry vanished. Fire continued to flare out of their main guns. 

“What was that?” Jack demanded. 

Helva said, “Harry previously created a subprogram in Kochan to merge directly with the ship during combat. He is now a part of me.” 

“What?” 

“As long as it doesn’t take too long I should be able to reform him.” 

“Oh no you don’t Harry! Skuld told me about this crap.” half yelled Hermione. “Helva, do the same thing to me. Synergy protocols.” Hermione flashed away as well. Urd looked over at Skuld in worry but said nothing. 

The ship continued to fire, even as it took several hits. 

Helva said, “Moderate hull damage. Repairing.” 

Skuld said, “Helva, unlock all command pathways requiring my authorization to Urd alone and bring me in. I’m not leaving them.” 

“Confirmed.” Skuld vanished. 

The ship doubled in speed and agility as their combined gestalt drove the ship well beyond any design specifications. They danced among beams of death even as they continued to hammer them with their own lethal beams. 

Jack looked again at where Harry and the others were before swearing quietly. “There is nothing we can do about it now. They made their choice. Now let’s not waste it.” 

Helva reported, “Bogeys one and four have lost shields.” 

Hundreds of death gliders appeared and started to try to give them the death of a thousand cuts, but the trio and the ship danced around them as if they knew exactly where every one was going to be. The strange things was, sometimes the beams seemed to curve around them. 

Jack said, “Try to find a way to use the bombs.” 

Urd said, “I’m going to prepare an attack. It will take me a bit of time to charge it up. Try to get me a clear shot at Bogey one. I want to try to take it out before they fix their shields. If I fail, nuke it.” 

“You heard the lady.” 

A massive magic circle originated on Urd and seemed to spread throughout the entire ship. Torrents of power began to build around her. Helva displayed a countdown timer on the main screen. Eight seconds remained. Teal’c got several more shots out on bogey two and four. Four was damaged but two’s shields held. 

Five seconds remained. 

The ship did an nearly impossible spin and twist as the inertial compensators failed to fully handle the forces involved. Jack spared a thought to Sha’re who was almost ready to deliver. It didn’t matter, if they were any slower, she and the baby were just as dead. 

Suddenly time was up and the ship was perfectly lined up as a sizzling line of darkness shot out from the ship and just vanished everything it touched as it sliced through the goa’uld ship like a knife through hot butter. The ship began to angle as the hole spread out to slice the target in half. The spell stopped. Smoke rose off of Urd’s body. Severus ran over to her and begin waving his wand. Luna began to sing softly to her, her hand glowing with power as she cupped her Urd’s face and let it flow into her. 

“Is she okay?” Jack asked. 

Severus said, “She is alive, but I don’t think she is going to repeat that anytime soon.” 

Jack said, “Connect me to Apophis. I want to say hello. Also send him along a current picture of Sha’re, but make sure it doesn’t show any evidence of her snake’s removal.” 

Apophis appeared on the screen. “What have you done? Harming a queen is forbidden!” 

“Well, you’ll just have to catch us to find out won’t you? Of course I fully intend to kill you snakey boy. Come and get me.” He mentally gave Helva the command to cut the video with his link. 

Carter said, “Sir, are you feeling well?” 

“I’m fine Carter. You see I actually read Joly’s notes on the goa’uld.” 

Garshaw said, “You believe he will hesitate to send anything too damaging at us for fear of hurting Amonet?” 

“What, you don’t approve of the plan?” 

“No, I do. The Tok’ra have lost too much to be as idealistic as we might want to be. I think you saw that recently.” 

“We did,” he said looking over at Luna. 

Harry and the rest continued to twist the ship in impossible maneuvers. They succeeded in punching a hole deep in ship four. Teal’c immediate launched a nuke into it and blew it to hell. 

The other two ships and all the gliders renewed their attack when suddenly a giant ball of energy shot towards them from Earth. The ship immediately shot towards it. 

“Hey guys? What is going on?” 

Helva said. “A gift is being delivered.” 

The ship flew through the ball instantly absorbing it before turning back around and firing the main guns, but instead of the barely effective beam from before a torrent of power sliced through bogey two. The ship instantly pivoted and accelerated before launching a slightly smaller, but no less effective beam through the last ship. 

“Nice. Now get the kids back.” 

Harry, Skuld, and Hermione reappeared. All three were unconscious. 

“Carter take the stick.” She hurried over, even while Garshaw helped Harry over to where she was sitting near Hermione, Skuld, and Luna. He didn’t wake. She held onto Harry and Hermione while Luna held onto Skuld. 

They started taking more hits from the remaining gliders and the lack of the better pilots. Helva did the best she could, and Carter improved on that, but it was hardly the same. 

Jack said, “Two nuks remain. See if you can find a use for them.” 

Teal’c said, “I am trying Colonel O’Neil. They are most uncooperative.” 

“Dum question, but, um, can we just outrun them?” 

“We can,” Carter said. “I’ll just try to keep them interested but not too close. If they are determined to die for their goa’uld, let them do so from lack of oxygen.” 

Luna said, “Jolinar says there is probably thirty or so hours of oxygen left in each.” 

Jack said, “Keep at the plan for as long as you can, but try to string them out. Destroy them as the opportunity arises, but do not needlessly risk the ship. I have no problem whatsoever at waiting for them to die.” 

Garshaw said, “I have no way of telling, but if Samantha’s father is not too far gone and if he was willing Selmak might be able to heal him.” 

“Noted. I’m certainly not against returning sooner, but we were taking a lot of hits without those three. Right now the one mission we must succeed at is preserving this ship.” 

“I understand.” 

Several of the other Tok’ra came through the cockpit door. The first was Anise. “The ship said there were injured?” 

Jack said, “Correct. Please take Urd, Harry, Skuld, and Hermione where they can rest. Luna, Severus go with them. Do what you can.” 

Sam said, “Jack, can you take over now? I’m going to go to the crew quarters and try to call dad.” 

“Of course. Take all the time you need Carter. We got this.” 

In the end they finished off the rest of the gliders in little over twelve hours. Both Jack and Teal’c were exhausted by the time they were done. Daniel had came back up saying Sha’re had given birth and everything was fine. They were just sleeping. Jack gave him command. He talked with Hammond and agreed to set down on the corner of Peterson base near the SGC. 

After the White Star landed, Sam was the first out and heading immediately to where a car and driver were waiting for her. She had one of the Tok’ra with her. 

After her were Daniel and some more of the Tok’ra. Daniel approached Hammond. 

“Where’s Jack and the rest?” 

“Everyone’s fine. They are just exhausted. We figured it was best to let them sleep. If its alright with you sir, I’m going to go back and see Sha’re.” 

“You rescued her?” asked a surprised Hammond. 

“Long story.” He yawned before heading back to the ship. The ship landed in the far corner of Peterson air force base. 

Garshaw walked up to the general and said, “Greetings. I am Garshaw of Belote. I am the leader of the Tok’ra you graciously brought back.” 

Several technicians interrupted his response. “Sir, we really need to get that ship at least under camouflage tarps as soon as possible. I wish we had a hanger handy that would fit it. Are there any warnings we should know about, such as radiation or toxic releases?” 

Helva’s musical voice swept through the area like a breeze, “There is no need.” Suddenly the ship seemed to shimmer as its colors changed to blend in with the asphalt. Anyone close by could still see it, but from a few thousand feet up would be another matter. 

The tech said, “We’ll, is it possible to get a download of the specs? We can’t wait to start trying to duplicate it.” 

Helva’s voice again was heard. “Non approved persons are forbidden entry. The technology lent to this project is protected and may not be copied without authorization. Attempting to override the lock out will force me to do something I really do not wish to do.” 

“What is that, the tech asked.” 

“Self destruct.” 

The general said, “I think that is enough. I know all of your people and a ton of others in the government are just itching to get their hands on what saved our lives, but I’ll not treat an ally like that. We can’t afford it. It was only through a lot of cooperation that we managed to build this. I’m sure as hell not going to wreck that.” 

The technicians seems determined and more vans were arriving. 

Helva said, “General, I should probably go for now. Garshaw of Belote will you please have your people collect the others?” 

“I will of course do so, but what if you are needed again?” 

Luna walked over to them, obviously having heard what was said. 

Hammond asked, “Is there anything I can help you with before you take off? I still find it odd that I’m talking to a ship, but its been one of those days.” 

Helva laughed. “I need little, and most of it is conveniently littered among your solar system.” 

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to at least let a few of my trusted scientists on board, maybe to help choose which bits to collect?” 

Luna said, “I’ll go with her. She could use the company. The scientists can come if they promise to behave.” 

Helva said, “I must caution you that my protection directive will force me to jettison them into space if they attempt to override my systems.” 

“I understand. They will be warned.” 

He got out his phone and dialed a quick dial. “Have Rodney get over here with his bag of tricks and. There already on their way? Great. Nevermind.” 

He said, “I think, if you don’t mind Helva, that I’ll go along just to make very sure they don’t do anything stupid. After all this place has more than enough generals currently.” 

Luna grinned. She said, “When we get back, can we go play in the ocean?” 

“If you like Luna.” 

-«oOo»-

Helva with Luna’s full agreement was like a kid in the candy store as she absorbed naquada and other trace minerals that were particularly tasty. She spent much of her time grabbing onto pieces of debris with her energy fields and shifting them towards Earth. Left alone they would pass nearby and continue on into the sun. If they turned out useful she could arrange to carry some of them back to the planet. 

The highlight of her work were the ten naquada reactors she managed to absorb. All together they were not comparable to even a single zero point module, but they were still useful. The best part was after having absorbed one she now knew how to make more. Unfortunately, they were comparably bulky, which forced her to increase the ships size slightly to accommodate them. 

The scientists succeeded in getting on board an undamaged cargo ship, but where unable to operate it. They had planned to take it home and had loaded up several bits of weapons systems and such into it. The only problem was they couldn’t make it move. 

Hammond was sitting in the command chair looking over at Luna in the pilot’s seat. She said with amusement, “How long do you think it will be before they give up?” 

“Wait. Goa’uld technology doesn’t work unless you have naquada in your blood.” 

Luna bowed her head letting Jolinar take over. “To think, they didn’t even bother asking us any questions. How arrogant can you be? Of course they can’t fly it. The controls won’t respond, and I know from Samantha that about the only person any good at reading our language on your entire base is Daniel.” 

Hammond laughed as he opened another beer and started to drink. “I suspect it might take awhile. I hope you will consider doing us a large favor and piloting that hunk of junk home.” 

“Of course, it is a small thing. There are bound to be others salvageable as well, or at least useful parts. It may be that my family will need one to find a new home.” 

“If not, I’m sure SG-1 and your friends won’t mind dropping you off. You might even be able to stay, but...” 

“No need. From Samantha I know how risky it would be for all of us to remain here. Luna and I plan to remain with the ship and its crew for now though.” 

“Thanks. I would have done my best but...” 

“We know.” 

Hammond asked, “Do you by chance know of a good place for us to acquire a new gate?” 

“You should try to find one nearby so it takes less time to recalibrate itself. Abydos’s might be ideal, but I am uncertain if removing that one is a good idea.” 

“Recalibrate?” 

“A moved gate will automatically find its new position in the network, though if it is moved very far it can take decades.” 

“And if we get one nearby?” 

“It is difficult to be sure, since it is somewhat probabilistic. I’d expect at least a year, likely more. There is something else to consider about all this. System lords are known to booby trap some of their technology, so that if a rival system lord takes control of it, it can then turn on them. We should be careful. I would ordinarily caution against too rapid an expansion of your technology base, but right now you reall don’t have the choice.” 

“What do you mean?” asked the General. 

“You have destroyed four Ha’tak class vessels. Like it or not, word is bound to spread. If you are very lucky Apophis and Klorel didn’t manage to sneak off in the mess, that is assuming they were there in the first place.” 

Hammond frowned. “Helva, I know you said that we aren’t allowed to copy this technology, but I must have some way to protect my world. The next attack is likely to be from an attack worse than the last.” 

“I am preparing for the next battle. The ten naquada reactors help, but to truly make a difference I’d need forty three more along with enough naquadah for fifteen Ha’Tak class vessels. I can fabricate my own copies of the reactors. Those are not the problem. The real problem is the fuel.” 

“What the blazes for?” 

“That answer is restricted. Luna do you authorize me to answer?” 

Jolinar bowed her head. Luna said, “Yes. You can trust General Hammond. Jack trusts him.” 

“I am powered by a modified version of the zero point modules developed by the civilization you know as the gate builders. Unfortunately, I only have the one, which severely restricts my abilities. Once I can obtain sufficient alternative sources of energy I will then be able to build additional modules. I will caution you that my programing requires all modules constructed to be locked to this technology base.” 

“Unfortunately, it looks likely that naqadah generators are my best bet. With forty three more and a lot of naqadah I should be able to safely construct a single additional ZPM. Once I have four modules in total, I will be able to build additional modules independently. At that point I could likely release the unused naquada reactors to your use, since they are not part of my technology base. Once I have a total of sixteen zero point modules, I will, in theory, be able to create an offspring, which will then get half of my current set of modules.” 

“My god,” the general said. “You will be fully self sustaining.” 

“Yes, that was part of my intended design. I do warn you though, it is a lengthy process. According to my calculations it will take close to a year to make one ZPM fully from scratch. The time period is the same regardless of what powers it, though I may be able to recycle an old one more quickly.” 

“Nothing is ever easy,” muttered the general. After several seconds consideration he said,“I don’t know what to say. If I tell the president that he can’t control all this, he may not respond well, but if I don’t tell him something he may not help getting the naquadah so you can build more and eventually create those other ships and we need those ships.” 

Luna said, “There is another matter. Skuld’s people used their last ZPM to help us. It is, in fact, the one we are using. Without it their system could overload and destroy the planet.” 

Helva said, “I can return this ZPM. The technology lock I added is compatible with Yggdrasil’s systems. Without it, I would not be a threat to the goa’uld, and making more ZPMs would be next to impossible.” 

“Better and better. Could the naqadah reactors be sent to, well, heaven? Would that be enough to stabilize their systems?” 

Helva said, “Perhaps. Skuld would have to test them. I’m getting a communications from Rodney Mckay. It seems he has not been able to get the ship to work.” 

Hammond laughed as he drank another drink. “Go help them will you Luna?” 

“Of course,” She then disappeared in a crack. 

“What the heck?” 

“Luna is now on the cargo ship.” 

“That magical thing does work here then.” 

“It is dangerous in space.” 

“Open a channel.” 

Luna’s face appeared on the screen. “Young lady, just why did you do something I’m told is quite dangerous, rather than using the perfectly good space suit?” 

Luna smiled. She said, “Communication breaking up... *static* pop hiss.” 

“Try again. It seems I’ll have to have a talk with your father young lady. In the mean time don’t do it again. Now, can you fly that back to Earth without needing your own suit?” 

“Jolinar can. Just don’t tell daddy.” 

“Fine, but I’m going to tell your friends.” 

Luna bowed her head letting Jolinar take over. “I think you have scared her enough, as have I. The transit seemed to go okay from what I could tell, but I too am not willing to ignore all the warnings. I’ll go drop this off. I presume Helva can land on her own without help?” 

“Of course Jolinar. A powered landing is simple.” 

Helva started singing softly, “You’ll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley. You’ll forget the sun in its jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold.” Before long the exhausted general fell asleep. Helva raised the cockpit temperature slightly and continued her scavenging expedition. There was much to do.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Fifteen»-_ **

Sam forced herself to sit as Aldwin used a hand device to try to heal her father. She had, with regret, allowed the doctor to administer the sedative. Her father was not cleared, and that would take time. Time was something that was not in abundance. In theory she could use the hand device as well. In practice, she lacked the requisite training with the device as well as the medical knowledge. 

Aldwin worked for hours tirelessly, stopping only to occasionally drink from a glass of water. Sam had a similar one that was already empty. Finally he stopped. “I have done all I can.” 

Sam looked at him with barely contained curiosity. 

He said softly, “I am sorry Samantha. I believe I have bought him a couple weeks. With this alone...” He trailed off. 

A hovering air force doctor quickly began checking him over. He said, “The preliminary signs look good. We will know more after we get him an MRI.” 

Sam said, “Thank you Aldwin. Perhaps Skuld can do more, once she recovers and there is always... He should be at least given the option.” Sam stared out the window for several long seconds. “You know I hated Jolinar at first.” 

“That is unsurprising. What she did, while perhaps understandable on some level, was still a breech of our highest law.” 

“I know, but over time I did grow to like her more, perhaps not enough to keep her when there was someone who was willing, but I certainly wish her well, and would never have just kicked her out.” 

“That is good to hear. I cannot say whether or not Selmak would accept your father, particularly without talking to him, but I thank you for at least considering presenting the offer.” 

“If it does not work out, I would consider it again. I do not know if I would care for it to be permanent, but I would not let a friend of Jolinar die if I could help it.” 

“Thank you,” Aldwin said. “That is a relief. How long until your father gets the clearance he needs?” 

“I don’t know. I need to talk with Hammond. Normally the process is lengthly, but that can be shortened in an emergency, and as a retired member of the air force he should be in good standing.” She looked at the special forces guard by the door and then back at the doctor. She asked the doctor, “When do you think he will wake?” 

He said softly, “It is hard to say. I’m inclined to give him a touch more and let him sleep through the night.” 

“That is fine,” she said, fighting back a yawn and failing. 

The doctor continued to speak softly, “Why don’t you get some sleep yourself? You look exhausted. That chair reclines.” 

“But I need..” 

He continued to speak softly, “I will contact the people that need contacted and do what I can do. According to the information I have the others that might help are in no shape to even try. You have bought him time. Rest. Making yourself sick will aid no one.” 

“Okay, just for a few hours.” 

Aldwin said, “If possible, I would return to where the others are.” 

The special forces officer said, “I’ll have to radio for someone to take you. I was asked to stay with Captain Carter.” 

“That is fine. There is no great hurry, though if possible perhaps Selmak could be brought here.” 

The man said, “I am unsure if that will be possible. It is more likely that General Carter would be transferred if..” 

“I understand.” 

-«oOo»-

Jack woke up with a headache he barely knew what to do with. He had been moved to his quarters on the base. 

Janet Frasier was walking towards him. “Just a moment Colonel. Let me at least check your blood pressure and then you can go do whatever you need to do. As far as I know there is no current crisis.” 

Jack absently let Janet do whatever she wanted as his brain began to work again. He asked, “How’s Sam’s father?” 

“Aldwin did what he could. He has a couple more weeks.” 

“Damn. What about Skuld and the rest?” 

“They are in the infirmary. I don’t know what is wrong with them. They are unconscious and also seem to be incredibly weak but at least stable. Urd woke for a few moments briefly but fell back asleep. I’m not sure what to do. Severus wanted to bring Poppy Pomfrey in, but she is not currently cleared.” 

“I’ll clear it,” he said. 

“Your not senior on this base currently. Hammond isn’t back yet, and the joint chiefs are pretty much in charge right now.” 

“Wait, Hammond? Where is he?” 

“He took off with Luna and McKay and a couple of his team in the White Star. They brought back a goa’uld cargo ship that they are pouring over, along with some goodies. As near as we can tell the White Star is currently maneuvering pieces of debris on a path near the Earth. As far as we know the general is still on the ship.” 

“Have you tried, I don’t know communicating with them?” 

“Yes. It seems Helva has a sense of humor. She just responds with the general is not available. If you could please leave a name and number then he will get back to you as soon as possible.” 

“Great. Anything else?” 

“Well the fourth time we called the ship said that unless you can give me a valid reason to wake him, I’m letting him sleep.” 

Jack laughed. “Well that seems well in hand. I’m going to head to the mess hall and grab something to eat and take it up to command. The join chiefs are there I presume.” 

“As far as I know.” 

-«oOo»-

Jack took his tray right in to the command deck, complete with green Jello. “Howdy Gary, Tom” 

Gary had gone pure gray, and seemed as if a breeze might blow him away. Tom was younger and around Jack’s age. He had sandy brown hair. 

Gary said, “Well enough.” 

Tom said, “I do wish your commanding officer would return, but other than that okay I suppose.” 

“Yah, I’m not quite up to date on why he left.” 

Gary said, “From what we have gathered, your ship disliked the idea of being studied, which I admit is a new one to me. Either way, the ship suggested leaving. Hammond brought a few of the science staff and himself on-board. There was Jolinar’s host as well. They brought back a goa’uld cargo ship and some other junk.” 

“Is there a problem?” 

Tom said,“We are unsure. From what we have gathered, there is no one up there that the ship will accept a command from, yet it seems to be busy doing useful work and lord knows George could use the rest.” 

Gary said, “We were wondering if you could contact the ship and get an update.” 

“I can do that.” 

He set down at a station that was evidently waiting for him and put on a headset. “Helva, can you hear me?” 

“Of course, Colonel O’Neill. How are things on the planet? Is Samantha’s father well? What about Skuld and the others?” 

“Aldwin was able to buy Jacob some time. The others are fine, save for Harry, Skuld, and Hermione. They are stable. I’m going to get an expert in to look at them soon.” 

“That is good to hear. Do you have any instructions?” 

“You seem to be doing well. Is Hammond okay?” 

“He is sleeping. I estimate he will wake in another three hours. My sensors detect several serious medical conditions in his body that need to be treated soon. I am regrettably unable to do anything. May I ask you to handle this?” 

“I will. When do you expect to be back?” 

“Unfortunately, we made a large mess. It will be weeks of work assuming you wish the interesting bits all rounded up and brought to Earth. I would, however, appreciate my crew returning when possible.” 

“I’ll see who is up and about. Myself, Teal’c and some of the others should be available soon.” 

“Acknowledged. Let me know when you are ready. Also, may I suggest new provisions. I was never properly stocked.” 

“Of course.” 

“Damn,” Gary said. “I know George mentioned a few issues, but he didn’t say it was serious.” 

“He wouldn’t,” Jack said. “If nothing else, maybe Aldwin can help him as well. Before we go any further can I get you to authorize bringing in the magical’s medic, or someone equivalent? Janet was concerned.” 

“Of course.” Gary said and then directed an assistant to see to it. 

Jack asked, “Now, do you need anything else from me?” 

“What is your opinion on these Tok’ra?” 

“We are stuck with them for now. Perhaps keep them away from the civies for the most part, see to their needs, and try to interest a few of them in helping figure out the stuff we are bringing back, for I’d bet my retirement that this wasn’t the last attack. Eventually though I think they will be better off with their own home. Maybe we can get a Stargate? I don’t know.” 

Tom said, “Fine Jack. Get together what you need. Also if there is any way to better prepare for the next fight, I want it sent to both of us. We will make it happen, but the main thing is for that ship to remain deployed and ready. Despite what some of the science geeks think, I’m convinced the goa’uld technology is our best bet, at least short term, or at the very least I’m not willing to start a fight with the people that just saved our bacon. Also, it doesn’t seem as far away as living ships and as far as I can tell there seems no restrictions on us copying it.” 

“Also,” Gary added, “All things being equal, we would prefer ships that could not make decisions for themselves.” 

Jack said, “I get the impression that they had mixed feelings on it, but did it anyway because it was all they had.” 

Gary said, “Let us just be glad that they were prepared better than we were. From all accounts Skuld apparently had the core of the whole design planned.” 

“Jolinar had the key to figuring out hyperspace. It was buried in her earliest memories. Carter and her figured it out, along with some help from Luna and Daphne Greengrass. There was a lot of parts. Really it was a team effort.” 

Tom said, “We look forward to your report.” 

Jack said, “Just remember to be cautious with that goa’uld crap. From what Joly has told us, they are a backstabbing lot.” 

“Noted.” 

“Do you need anything else from me before I get stuff going?” 

Gray asked, “Do you have any suggestions regarding the Jacob Carter and Tok’ra symbiont situation? The SF that was escorting Carter reported that she offered to take her Dad’s place if he refused.” 

Jack’s right eyebrow raised at that. “Interesting. I had half thought she might keep Joly, yet this... If you want my opinion well sir Jacob is a good man. Make him sign the form and give him full disclosure. He is old enough to make his own decisions, and from the little I know he won’t just grab onto it to save his life, though he might do it so as not to leave Sam behind.” 

Gray looked at Tom who nodded. Tom said, “Very well. I will see to it. We already investigated magical healing, but cancer is a disease unknown to magicals.” 

“Figures.” 

-«oOo»-

Poppy tried but was unable to help Urd, Harry, Skuld, or Hermione. Jacob agreed to become a host. Helva dutifully brought every piece of debris down she could, save for a few too large for her to capture and hold in her energy fields. Most of those she instead crashed into the far side of the moon. The plan was to build a base on the moon and study them there. 

The Tok’ra and Stargate command eventually agreed on where to acquire a gate from. The original Tollan home world was slightly further than was ideal, but it was also a gate no one would miss as it took special suits to survive there for more than seconds. The mission went without incident, though sadly the dialing device was heavily damaged and had to be left behind. The gate was installed and being fed a continuous feed of power that the Tok’ra assured them would shorten the time required to find its place in the network, if not by much. Their best guess was it would take a couple of years. 

Almost a month later Urd awoke. She was still very weak. The spell she used to destroy the goa’uld mother ship had taken a huge toll out of her, far larger than she expected. Fortunately, she had just enough energy to check on the others. She told Janet, “They are recovering as well as may be. What they did when they merged with the ship nearly destroyed them.” 

“Is there nothing we can do?” 

“No, even if I was back to normal I would do nothing. They are still quite fragile. It would be like using a sledgehammer to fix a watch. One wrong move and you would never see the time of day again.” Even while Urd tried to use humor you could see the deep concern radiating off her. 

“Is there really nothing we can do?” 

Urd hesitated for almost a minute. Finally she said, “They both care for him in their own way.” 

“How does that help?” Janet asked. 

“Their souls are damaged, more so with Harry, but my sister and Hermione placed their own souls on the line to save his. You could move them onto the same bed.” 

“What? What kind of medical advice is that?” 

“It is not medical. It is of the spirit; of the soul. If you move them closer together it might help them; it might also make them more dependent on each other for awhile at least.” 

“This isn’t some fairy tail!” said an exasperated Janet. 

“No, it is not, but it will help, and I believe it is necessary.” Urd said, clearly worried. 

“Fine I’ll move them to the VIP room. It has a large bed, but I warn you if this is some stunt.” 

“It is not. Look, I just burnt my magical pathways horribly. They will heal. They burned some of what they are. It can heal, but not easily. Together they should wake sooner and heal sooner. It is not perfect since it fosters a dependence I’d rather not see, but the choices here are all bad and in some ways they already made it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“They jumped to follow Harry when he merged with Helva. It was a desperate action to save us all, and they did their own desperate action to save him.” 

“Are they in some kind of relationship?” asked Janet. 

“So far they are only friends, but the potential is there for more. I’m just concerned that someone is going to get hurt. One is my sister and the other is his friend since eleven. I think my sister also cares for Hermione, but I’m not sure if that really simplifies anything.” 

“I will look after them.” 

“I will as well. I just need to recover a bit. Say do you have any saki?” 

“You want me, a medical doctor, to give you rice wine?” 

“Well regular wine or even beer will work as well. Pure medical grain alcohol will also, though it tastes like crap.” 

“No.” 

“No?” asked Urd confused. 

“No,” repeated the doctor. 

“Ah, you misunderstand. While I would admit I like alcohol for alcohol’s sake, in my case it also does help me recover my energy. In Skuld’s case it is ice cream. Harry is partial to chocolate, though the effect will be less on him.” 

“And the other girl?” 

“She is a mostly normal magical though all three of them could easily use half again as many calories as you would normally expect, at least when they are recovering.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Their magic will go towards healing and renewing them, but it takes energy to renew their magic.” 

“Makes sense I guess. I have a bottle of wine in my quarters. I’ll go and get it, but I expect improvement from your vitals or it will be your only glass.” 

Urd shivered at the intimidating little doctor. She was pleasantly surprised when after a glass improved her vital signs the doctor invited her to dinner. She was due for a break, and according to her this way she could make sure she eat right. So, with only a little assistance from the doctor they made their way to the mess hall after she issued orders to move the others. 

After they left the doctor led them to the VIP room. Harry was in the middle of the queen size bed with Urd and Skuld under either arm. 

Janet said, “It seems someone is getting inventive. I didn’t order anything beyond placing them on the same bed.” 

“It’s fine,” Urd said. “The important questions is whether or not it is working.” The marks on her face glowed as a magical circle snapped into existence below her and swept into the trio on the bed. Three softly glowing white auras seemed to float just above then. The one centered on Harry seemed the weakest. There were also tendrils not just from Harry to the two young women, but between the two young women. She let the circle fade. “It is about as well as can be expected.” 

“How can you tell?” 

“Experience. Well, there is one more test. Please do not be alarmed.” 

Urd went over to her little sister and placed her glowing right hand on her sister’s back. Her hand seemed to slip inside her sister as she pulled. A barely conscious Noble Scarlet looked back at her in worry. Urd cupped her cheek for a moment and then gently lowered her back. “She is so very tired. They all are, but this was the right thing to do.” 

“What was that?” 

“You are not well briefed I take it, and now that the world is no longer possibly about to end I’m afraid I can’t tell you.” 

“Is it anything that affects the care of my patients?” 

“No, heal the patient and they too will get stronger. You can probably ask some of the others about it if you need to. I just can’t violate the rules without a better reason.” 

“Didn’t you just do so?” 

“No, believe me, I know the rules very well.” 

“And you? Do you have one of those?” 

World of Elegance peeked out above her shoulders and smiled at the doctor before vanishing. 

Janet said, “She looked tired.” 

“We both are. How are Jacob and Saroosh?” 

“Saroosh passed on I’m afraid, though Jacob agreed to become Selmak’s host. They were doing pretty well last I checked.” 

“I thought they might. It is probably just as well. None of us are in shape to do anything much just yet. Was their anything else?” 

“The general had some serious cardiovascular issues, including some in his brain. Aldwin helped, though there is still considerable damage.” 

“Anything urgent?” 

“No, it can wait.” 

“That is good to hear. I’m not that great at healing at the best of times and right now certainly is not that. I can still feel the power I called up to destroy that monster. If I wasn’t so tired I’d take a bath, even though I know it would be useless.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No, not now. I just need to sleep some more.” 

“Well, with the Tok’ra mostly being kept here we are pretty full up. You can use my quarters I suppose.” 

“I would appreciate that. Thanks.” 

-«oOo»-

Later in Janet’s quarters as Urd was almost asleep her mother flashed in. “You did good you know.” 

“Mother,” she said with only a slight snap. 

“Are you still angry with my little surprise?” 

“Your program basically discarded a lot of work. Helva was weaker than she could have been.” 

“True, though she will be stronger for it in the long term.” 

“Harry’s soul is in terrible shape. They all are.” 

“I know. It is not something easily fixed. He is linked to Helva and to all of you, though mostly to those two curiously enough.” 

“Are you playing a game mother?” 

“With those two? No.” 

“And what of me? Shall I remain linked to the dark half of the matrix that is a part of Helva forever?” 

“That is up to you though I wish you would stop calling it dark. You know your lessons better than that. Chaos is not dark. Yes chaos magic is far easier to use for dark spells, but it doesn’t have to be. Either way, if you relinquish your link, then someone else has to take it up. Right now that would be Skuld, which would be inadvisable.” 

“I don’t like it and you know very well that Nidhogg has a dark taint!” 

“You are not connected to Nidhogg.” 

Urd’s head jerked back towards her mother as she silently repeated her words. “You’re right. There is still a trace of it, but nowhere near as bad.” 

“Thanks would be appreciated.” 

Urd said softly, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I still think you were strong enough to resist the taint on Nidhogg, but this also works.” 

“I am sorry.” 

Hild smiled at her. “Thank you. Few, other than your father, appreciate the mental dicipline required of my position.” 

Urd asked, “What about when there are more of these ships? Are more gods and perhaps demons to be linked to them? For that matter, how is that possible?” 

“I added a key to the secondary program, or rather two keys. It requires both your father’s and my permission, but in that way additional personnel can be added, if necessary. That being said, linking additional goddesses or demons is not required, though it will weaken them somewhat to be without them.” 

“What of Yggdrasil and Nidhogg. Is it all stable?” 

“We were able to acquire the Naqadah generators Helva gathered. Helva has already duplicated them. Sufficient naqadah to run them is the limitation and we need little. Our generators mostly idle and only kick in when needed to stabilize the system. It is anything but perfect, but it works for now, well as long as we don’t need to do much.” 

“Yah, I’m sure we can count on the goa’uld and all the rest to leave us alone until we are ready.” 

“Of course not,” her mother said. 

“Why couldn’t you have just destroyed the Stargate?” 

“You should know the answer to that. A problem deferred is not eliminated. Certain events can be more easily shaped now than later, therefore I stayed our hand.” 

“And what would you have me do? My last attempt nearly cooked me!” 

“The spell did not harm you. You harmed you.” Urd looked up in surprise. “You are your father’s daughter in many ways.” Urd smiled. “You are at war with yourself daughter. Until you can come to terms with that, you will risk yourself every time you call upon such a spell.” 

“You want me to be like you!” 

“No daughter. I want you to be like you. You do not have to be all goddess or all demoness, but you must stop fighting yourself and you must stop blaming yourself and me for that matter. It is your own life. You must live it! That spell was more than a bit dark, but I’m not sure you would do any better with a pure chaos spell. You felt guilty for killing them so the spell made you an accidental target.” 

“What do you want from me?” 

“I want you to go with them. Your strength is still required. Skuld and the others will be safe enough recovering here. You have my word on it. I could even if Belldandy could join you if you like, though I think she is better linked primarily to Yggdrasil. If it comes to a battle much will be entrusted to her.” 

“She is not a Valkyrie.” 

Hild laughed. “You greatly underestimate your sister, and yourself for that matter.” 

“I am second class.” 

Hild laughed again. “You are my daughter and you are his daughter. You are second class in nothing, save perhaps in your own opinion of yourself.” 

“I want to see her.” 

“Will you go?” 

“Yes.” 

“Thank you daughter. Be well.” With that she disappeared in a flash of light leaving Belldandy in her place. 

Belldandy promptly hugged her tightly. “I was so worried.” 

“It’s alright. We are okay. I want to get you in to see Skuld, but I’d rather not panic these people with your sudden appearance. Let me contact someone. 

Belldandy nodded. 

Urd soon returned and explained what she found. Her sister listened with concern until her door opened and the redheaded doctor was once more there, this time with a couple SF guards nearby. “Care to explain this?” 

Urd tried, “My mother has poor taste in jokes.” 

“The sad thing is I don’t know if your telling the truth or not. Fine, other than the surprise extra unauthorized visitor in a top secret facility that is freaking people out, what did you need me for?” 

“Could you show my sister to them? She will probably want to rest nearby afterward.” 

Janet looked at Belldandy for several long seconds before nodding. “Come with me.” Urd bid them farewell and finally got to sleep. 

-«oOo»-

Belldandy touched each one softly on the forehead with a glowing middle finger. “Urd is correct, yet I think I can do a little bit without causing harm. It is very delicate work.” Janet was the only other one in the room. 

“What are you planning?” she asked. 

“Be at ease. I mean you no harm, and certainly none to my sister or her friends.” 

Holy Bell shot up out of Belldandy’s back. The glowing angel seemed to make the room bigger somehow. Belldandy began singing a soft tune that her angel sung with her. Janet had never felt the like. The song was almost broken as Hammond stepped in, but Janet quickly motioned him to close the door, which he did. He absently sat down next to her. She gave the finger to the mouth signal for silence and pointed back to the trio. 

The goddess of the present sang softly for close to six hours with her angel before tapering off with what sounded like a yawn. Janet had fallen asleep against the general during that time and only just woke up. 

Janet got up and went over to them and checked them briefly even as Belldandy’s angel rejoined her goddess. Belldandy then went to lay down in a nearby chair before saying softly, “I did what I could. It is a hard thing with them so fragile, but I think I was able to help them.” 

Janet said, “I can’t tell to be honest. They look improved.” 

The general stretched and stood up. He said softly, “I feel better than I have in a decade.” 

Belldandy smiled a small smile at him but said nothing. She did, however, ask “May I sleep here for now?” 

Hammond said, “That is fine. I know who you are and will take care of the details. Will you be staying long?” 

“No. Once I am rested I will leave. I will try to come back at around the same time a week from now to repeat this. They are healing, but it will take time, perhaps quite a bit of it.” 

Janet asked, “Should I leave them together like this?” 

Belldandy looked down at her little sister and her friends. “The time for deciding was past the moment they followed him into the fire. I do not know how things will work out for them, perhaps they will be as siblings. I do not know, but it will be their choice to make.” 

Janet stepped back and remained quiet. 

Hammond asked, “How much time do we have? Did we even buy ourselves any breathing space?” 

“It is difficult to say. Weeks certainly. More is hard to tell. Peorth is leading a team to create early warning devices. Once we have enough I’ll contact you with where to collect them. They should give us an extra week or two of warning.” 

“That will be a big help. The Tok’ra have some ideas on where to mine naqadah. They suggest mostly on worlds that the goa’uld have mined out. Their idea is that since the goa’uld are limited to basic slave labor for mining that we could largely operate there uncontested, for a time at least. We were actually considering trying to setup several bases, but with the new gate still off-line we are limited. We also can’t haul much cargo in the White Star. She is a warship not a cargo ship.” 

Belldandy yawned as she fought off sleep. She said, “I assume you know better than to use magically expanded spaces in hyperspace as well?” 

The general nodded. 

“Perhaps you can ask the English magicals who helped build her to help you? They do not need heavy machines to do much, and they, unlike us are not tied to Earth.” 

“Skuld and Urd..” 

“Are linked first and foremost to Helva now. They may go where she goes. If I went, I would have to be as they are. Unfortunately, I am needed here. They came very close to getting through last time. These three nearly died saving us. Without all three they would have died.” 

“I could probably get them a metal,” Hammond mused. 

“None of them would accept it.” 

“I understand. We all have a part to play. Sometimes I just wish...” 

“She understands. She will be there again on the day it is your time.” 

“And then what?” asked the general. 

“Did you know I am engaged to a mortal?” 

The general’s eyes widened. 

“I do not fear him dying. That is a natural part of all things. What I do fear is that I will go on living, for I have a duty that must be done.” 

“You can’t just..” 

“Make him immortal, or any of a hundred variations. Yes, that is easily done. I have walked through the process to do so to Keiichi hundreds of times in my mind. It would only take a small portion of my power.” 

“Then why?” he asked stunned. 

“Because I understand who I am. If I cross that line; If I draw on my greater power and my link to Yggdrasil not for the world but for myself for selfish reasons, then there will be no line and I greatly fear what I might become then.” 

“Surely just once...” 

“I am immortal. There is no such thing as just once. The Tok’ra could live forever if they but used a sarcophagus, yet they do not, for they know the danger of it. A bit of your soul is lost each time. For those strong of will that can be regenerated, but it feels good to use a sarcophagus and it is all too easy to use one just that much sooner each time and surely it won’t hurt. Slippery slope arguments that have little meaning for a mortal have great meaning for us.” 

“You found a way to be immortal without the loss.” 

“Did we? I wonder at times.” She yawned. “I really am tired.” 

“Of course. I’m sorry for keeping you up and for..” 

“Don’t be. I do not regret my choices. Keiichi is a good man and tomorrow evening I will once more be held in his arms and that will be enough.” 

-«oOo»-

Hammond had breakfast with Janet in his office. Janet said, “They are remarkable.” 

“That they are. That they are. Now do you have anything new to tell me?” 

“Not really. I think she did help them significantly, but I’ll have to get Urd or Poppy to tell me more. Healing of the soul is not exactly detectable on an MRI.” 

“No, I suppose it is not.” 

“I would like to ask you to take another when you get time.” 

“I feel fine.” 

“I know. I think she may have healed you earlier. Perhaps it wasn’t intentional on her part, or perhaps it was, but the only way to tell is to look.” 

“Today?” he asked. 

“Anytime this week is fine.” 

“Fine, tomorrow morning.”


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Sixteen»-_ **

It was nearly six months after they had saved the world when the trio woke. Hermione was first to wake. She was more than a bit surprised to find herself in a hospital gown and laying on Harry’s equally gown covered chest with her head actually touching Skuld’s of all things. She looked down at the two fondly. What were they? She did not know. Harry had done something recklessly stupid again, and she had followed without a thought. Come to think of it, just what did that make her? 

It was strange being together and being one with Harry, Skuld, Helva and the angels. There were so many times during that fight they had been sure they were going to die, only to come out by the skin of their teeth. It took them time to figure it out, but it was their magic that was saving them, time and time and time again. The six of them together continued to dodge as best they could, and when they could not they bent the energy beams around them. It worked, but they were not a single person shielding a small area. They were the ship, and even with the formidable power Helva brought to bear it was beyond simply exhausting. They very nearly didn’t make it out alive, she knew that much. She remembered Helva’s near panic when she almost failed to be able to restore them. 

She knew the problem. Helva had been forced to work towards the absolute best design she could, ignoring short term gains for long term. They were greatly outnumbered and she was forced to work with only a single power module using weapons that were capable of consuming the output of eight of them. Hild had risked it all to be ready not for this battle, but for future ones. It was a trait you wouldn’t expect to find in the leader of Hell. 

She blinked and was surprised to see said leader of Hell standing across from her. Of course it was not but fraction of her complete self, but she still terrified her, in a primal sort of way. 

Hild said, “You did well.” 

What could she say to that? They nearly died. They should have died. There was barely enough of themselves left to come back to the real world. How could that be doing well? 

“You underestimate yourself. You survived despite the difficulties I threw your way. That was a notable feat.” 

“Okay.” 

“I wont take up much of your time, but I thought I’d make you an offer.” 

“What kind of offer?” Hermione asked warily. 

Hild laughed. “You need not fear for your soul. You are too clever to accept any offer of working for me directly, which is a pity. I really could use people of your quality.” 

“What then, if not power like well Skuld and Urd have?” 

Amusement was plain on Hild’s face. “Do you really think you need that? You were every bit as deep as Skuld. As was Harry for that matter. Once you are reunited you will be able to draw on the node that is part of Helva, and once she gets another ZPM or two, you will be quite formidable. Of course it will take some getting used to, and Skuld may throw a royal fit, but you should be able to achieve it.” 

“I don’t understand,” said Hermione warily. 

“You went too deep. You are not linked to the light half or the dark half, but to everything.” 

“I thought Urd said...” 

“And now you come to my offer. Urd and Skuld can teach you, to a point. There may come a time when you need to learn more, to learn how to do what my daughter so far refuses to.” 

“Wait. Urd was hurt badly when she attacked.” 

“It would be more correct to say that my daughter’s hatred of the magic she was using caused the magic to backlash and affect her. The fact that Skuld had previously followed Harry and you into his reckless, yet seemingly necessary, little act probably also affected her concentration. There is no room for error in that kind of magic.” 

“Isn’t that kind of magic considered dark magic?” 

“That spell was yes, though others simply use near pure chaos energy, which is the base of the darker half’s power. Is dark magic really such a problem?” 

“We’ll yes. Dark magic is evil!” 

“And yet you know that is too simplistic of an answer.” 

“Fine, then you tell me what it is.” 

Hild’s amusement was clearly back. 

“Okay. What is a darker way to kill, with a gun, or with bare hands?” 

Hermione looked at the leader of hell carefully, before her stomach rumbled ruining the affect. Hild absently summoned a tray of food and handed it to her. She looked at it carefully before shrugging and starting on it. It was not as if Hild needed to poison her to kill her. 

Finally after eating a few bytes she said, “The gun I suppose. It makes it easier to take life.” 

“True as these things go. Now what is the darker act, killing a friend with your bare hands or stopping a killer with a gun.” 

“Are you arguing that it is actions that matter?” 

“No, I am arguing that they both matter. If you wish your soul to emerge untainted your purity of purpose and your will must be true. That is the truth of dark magic. Now some spells like your killing curse and your cruciatus curse are on the extreme end of the dark scale. They require you to have a tainted purpose. I have cast both, but it has been a couple thousand years since I last did, and I have no intention of doing so again.” 

“But not the imperious curse?” 

“If you overpower someones will to force them to not jump off a cliff or kill another, but then release them as soon as you safely can, and you believe in your heart what your doing is right, then that spell can be used safely. Most of the time that spell is used it is not used safely. It is also one of the slippery slope type spells where you may make ever more progressive excuses for its use until your usage isn’t noble at all. I don’t class that one with the other two, but if your smart you will leave it alone. It is nothing but trouble.” 

“But aren’t most dark spells like that to one degree or another?” 

“There is a spectrum. The one Urd used was dark as much as anything because of its destructive potential and because of how little forgiveness the spell has for the caster even being slightly uncertain or hesitant. It can be used safely. I have used it safely. That being said, it might be better for Urd to pick something else, or better yet, try to not fight goa’uld motherships one on one. That is generally unhealthy, particularly with how she is now.” 

“How is that?.” 

“She is unsure of herself and her abilities, much like you are, save you are more open minded than her about some things.” 

“Then what do you really want of me?” 

“For now, nothing. The three of you should minimize any pull of energy from Helva. Your soul’s are still healing and that is incompatible with high powered magic usage, be it light, dark, or gray.” 

“Then what?” 

“Think. Talk it over with everyone. Observe. Maybe even try to help my daughter a bit. She still thinks she is tainted because of her birth. Oh she hides it well but it has annoyed me for some time.” 

“Okay, I can agree to that.” 

“And that is why I like you. I don’t think you have an irrational bone in your body, unless it is to do with the boy or possibly my daughter’s sister.” Hermione blushed. 

“Do not worry. Some of the closeness you feel for them is due to the bond you unwittingly chose. You can either accept it or reject it. The choice is yours to make. It is always your choice to make, though with every choice the way back can become more difficult. The three of you are more tightly linked that any trio has been in several thousand years, but it is not really a bad thing. It simply is.” 

Hermione nodded somberly, yet thoughtfully. 

“I should go. Skuld is going to wake soon, and she is known to be grumpy in the morning.” 

-«oOo»-

Skuld was indeed the next to wake. She felt cold on her right side, only to wake and find herself draped over Harry. Blushing furiously she moved as quickly as her tired body would as she stumbled to a stand. Poppy Pomfrey was there finishing looking over Hermione and beginning to descend on her. 

She squeaked stubbornly. “I am quite fine.” 

Poppy laughed. “You are better, that I’ll grant you, but you don’t sleep for half a year if you are fine, not to mention all the effort that sister of yours put in.” 

“Urd?” she asked. “I wouldn’t have thought.” 

“No, the other one. Belldandy. Urd was terrified she would break you.” 

Skuld smiled a fond smile. She said absently, “She was always the greatest of us, in her own way.” 

“Oh, I must have heard wrong when I heard it was your work that was key to saving us all.” 

Skuld blushed even as Poppy completed the scans. “You are as well as can be expected. I am still concerned for Mr. Potter though. He has still not woken up, though to be fair there was a week between yourself and Hermione.” 

Hermione looked suddenly troubled at that. She wondered why. 

She felt for her own power and her links to Yggdrasil and Helva. The first was firm. The second was muted somehow. A query to Yggdrasil revealed they were away. She queried her current status and was surprised to find herself at goddess class one unlimited. Her primary source was no longer Yggdrasil, so that was perhaps less impressive than it sounded, but it was still surprising. She started to do a diagnostic scan then realized that as a class one she could simply query Yggdrasil. All of her sister’s scans should be there. She did so and paled as she stepped through them. 

She said softly, “We should be dead.” 

Poppy asked firmly, “What do you mean?” 

“After the merge Harry was down to a third of his soul and we were each down to less than half. The sad part is it was me. It was my knowledge how to go beyond the strength gifted you until there was simply nothing left. Had it been any longer...” 

Hermione said, “I’ve thought about this. If we had not done what we did the White Star would have been destroyed and the Earth would have followed. Maybe your people could have mounted a successful defense without blowing us up, but in the best case what millions would have died. As to the rest, we would have died if we were alone, but we were not. Now, how is Harry. How are we now?” 

“Fifty five percent for you. Fifty one percent for me. Forty four percent for Harry as of a week ago.” 

Poppy said, “Then he is improving. Belldandy thought you might wake soon. Her instructions were for one of you to remain with Harry at all times, and for the three of you to remain relatively close to each other until you were stable again.” 

“Of course,” both young women said without thought. 

“Did she say anything else?” Skuld asked. 

“She suggested that in a month or two you might return to Hogwarts. High level magic was to be forbidden you for the next year. Given my test results, I have to agree. You three are incredibly lucky to be alive.” 

“We know,” they said before looking at each other. 

Hermione asked Skuld, “When do you think Harry will wake?” 

Skuld leaned on her connection to Yggdrasil to guide her own magic. A circle formed that rapidly collapsed into Harry and was gone. She said, “Another week perhaps. The spell I used barely had any energy at all, so was safe enough, but I dare not use anything stronger. I do not have my sister’s delicate touch.” 

“Oh...” She paced back and forth several times. Madam Pomfrey looked on in amusement until she stopped and turned back to Skuld. She said, “You have given me so much, and I won’t ask for anything well like you did before, but would you consider teaching me more? You see Harry is so reckless, and I don’t know if I’ll be strong enough to protect him. I talked to Urd’s mother and she said...” 

“You what?” Skuld exclaimed. “What did she say? You have to be careful with her you know.” 

“I know. She said that you were about to wake, when you clearly were not.” 

“She told an obviously easily provable lie. That is odd.” 

“I thought so too, but will you still teach me?” 

“Of course. We can’t actually use much magic right now, but I can at least go over theory, but first you have to tell me what Hild said to you.” 

Their stomaches grumbled in stereo. “Perhaps,” Poppy said, “I’ll send you in some food before your long discussion. I may even join you for it, if you don’t mind.” 

They indicated they did not. 

After Poppy left they each took turns showering and then slipping into robes before they each looked at Harry again. Hermione asked, “Um, how does this work?” 

Skuld said, “We should probably sleep much as we were.” She couldn’t help but blushing furiously as she said it. 

Hermione’s cheeks pinked too. “Fine. Let’s do this. Oh heck, I just remembered, I really need to talk to my family. They must be so worried.” 

“That’s alright. I’ll stay with Harry. You can go see if you can figure out how to make a phone call.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, now go.” 

-«oOo»-

It turned out that there were a pair of guards outside their door. No she was not forbidden from leaving, though she also wasn’t allowed to wander. They were considered VIPs and as such were to be guarded twenty four hours a day. The one on the right introduced himself as Louis Ferretti. He agreed to help her make a phone call. They had, in fact, been expecting it. 

“Before you make this call, I’ve been instructed to tell you not to talk about anything outside your normal home life or your life at Hogwarts. Your headmaster has put forth the story that you have contacted a contagious magical disease, dragonpox I believe, but are expected to recover soon. You have been at St. Mugnos in an isolation ward all this time. You have only now recovered, and must remain in isolation for awhile longer.” 

“You want me to lie to my parents?” she said surprised. 

“That is the story they was told. We of course did a background check on your parents and provisionally have no problem telling them the truth, once they sign the non disclosure forms, but it cannot be over the phone. Understand?” 

“Yes. Can they be brought here?” 

“Yes, but not on this level. Even with the non disclosure they are not authorized for this level. We will of course arrange for all the details about their flight and transit should you agree to it.” 

Hermione seemed slightly annoyed, but quickly masked it. 

“Do not misunderstand. We know that it is you guys, SG-1 and all the rest that saved all of us and we are truly grateful, but no amount of gratitude changes top secret to be anything but that. That we have already provisionally approved them for disclosure is already a major step.” 

Her expression softened. “Thanks.” 

“Dial 9 then the country code then all the rest.” 

She nodded. 

“Granger residence. I hope whoever this is knows it is 3 am.” 

“Mom?” 

“Hermione! How are you? How did you even get to a phone? Can we finally come see you?” 

“I am better, not fully, but better. I think you will be able to come see me.” She looked at the guard who said. “We have people that can head to your house right now, if you like.” 

“Its a bit complicated mom. No, it is nothing bad. They are some good people that if you want can bring you to me.” 

“We’ll send them now.” 

“Okay. You should probably pack for a little while. I’m not actually in the country right now.” 

“Where are you young lady?” 

“We’ll I’m in the United States.” 

“Where specifically are you?” asked her mother. 

“I’m afraid I can’t say. No it is nothing bad. The people coming should be able to tell you more.” 

“Are you sure you are okay? You remember when you taught us that thing.” 

“No,” Hermione said, “I am most certainly not being held under duress, nor has the green eyed little troublemaker gotten me into any kind of trouble, well anymore than usual.” 

“Are you pregnant?” 

“No, I am most certainly not pregnant!” 

Ferretti stifled a laugh. 

“Look, mom, I only just woke up and I’m a bit tired.” 

“We’ll go get some rest and we will be there as soon as we can.” 

“Okay, talk to you soon. Bye mom.” 

“Goodbye Hermione.” 

“So, your mother knows about some of the stories we heard about what you and Mr. Potter get up to.” 

Hermione blushed furiously. “She knows most of it.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Do you want to head back for now? After that I’ll see if I can start the ball rolling.” 

“Yes, and thanks.” 

“No problem. Compared to some of the jobs I’ve had this is cake, and to be honest we owe it to you guys. We may have gotten astoundingly lucky and no one may have died defending us, but the way I hear it, we owe it to you three for that.” 

She spoke so softly that he had to strain the hear, “Harry had cooked up a crack pot scheme with Helva. I really shouldn’t complain. He wasn’t raised to value his own life, and his recklessness has saved us before and did save us then. 

Thankfully, Skuld found out about his scheme, but after we discussed it, we decided to modify it rather than delete it, since as stupidly self sacrificing as it was, it had a great deal of potential, and we were desperate, so instead of Harry risking only himself, we added a part to it so we could join in. 

It was touch and go at first. On some level he was shocked that we followed him, but before long there was no we, there was just us as one, with the new yet somehow old Helva working as one to survive.” 

“They repositioned the Hubble. I saw some of it. The beams would just flow around the White Star. That was you right?” 

“Yes, but Helva and us were pushed to the limit. You may have heard the phrase burning the candle at both ends. This was worse. We have to get Helva what she needs to become fully operational. None of us would survive doing that again, not without years of rest, and maybe not then.” 

“If you need volunteers,” Louis suggested. 

“They would have to be magical and even then I don’t think it would work.” 

“Why is that?” 

“It is a bit like stepping off a cliff and not caring that ground is nowhere in sight. Were we not hopelessly worried for Harry we might have thought too much about it and the merge would have failed. I’m not even sure we could do it again, knowing what we know now. The part of me that was Skuld at that instance was astonished it even worked. Would it work again if I hesitated even for an instant, even if the world itself was at stake? I don’t know. I do know that if it failed Helva’s ability to pilot would be crippled until we got our act together or she kicked us out, and thats to say nothing of what failure would due to our psyches. It may have worked. It may even have been necessary, but even with the benefit of hindsight I can’t call it a good idea.” 

Ferretti said, “We’ll given how SG-1’s missions usually go, you should fit in really well then.” 

“That bad huh?” 

“Those of us on the other SG teams tend to call SG-1 cursed. Our missions tend to go as expected. Theres seldom do.” 

They were now standing before her door. She said, “Thanks for walking me back.” 

“It is no problem mam. It is all part of the service. I’ll go get things moving with respect to your parents. If all goes well they might be here by lunch tomorrow, though it could easily be delayed as well.” 

“That is good to know,” she said. Her voice seemed less than certain about that. 

“If you like, I could ask Hammond if he was willing to do the meet and greet, maybe soften them up a bit.” 

Hermione hesitated. “I’ll have to think about that. No matter what happens, I can’t leave Harry and Skuld for long, at least not anytime soon. It would probably be fatal for all of us.” 

“We’ll I don’t pretend to understand the magical stuff, but I’m pretty sure Janet would have never agreed to putting you three together without a pretty good reason, so you have my support for what it is worth.” 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Hermione closed the door behind her and looked softly onto the sleeping forms of Skuld and Harry. Skuld’s head was just barely on Harry’s chest, as if she too were hesitant. They looked so very peaceful. She carefully, ever so carefully lay very near Harry, not quite touching, not quite daring even that much. A part of her absently noted that he really did need a bath. That traitorous thought led to others. It was a long time before she fell asleep. 

-«oOo»-

“Listen, General, I can appreciate there is security and all the rest, but I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now.” 

“I do apologize Mrs. Granger. Right now she is sleeping and given her recent medical issues I cannot override my Chief Medical officers recommendation to let her sleep. As soon as she is awake I’ll have her escorted up here.” 

Dan Granger said, “There must be something you can do. Look we promise we won’t wake them up. We can even wear a blind fold if that helps, but we need to see our daughter. 

The general asked his aid, “Have they signed?” 

“They have signed and are cleared under your discretion.” 

Hammond suddenly wished he had had that conversation in private. He asked, “What do you know?” 

“Very little, they kept saying we would be informed when we got here,” said an upset mother. 

“Wonderful. Remind me to thank them. Fine, I will bring you to them.” They looked very eager, as if they were ready to march right past all the well armed men and find their daughter. “But first we need to cover recent events.” 

“Why?” Dan asked. 

“Because we owe them a great deal, because she really was very sick, and is not yet fully recovered, because you deserve the truth. Take your pick. It is all true. It really boils down to the fact that if you go over this now and at least understand it, then the stress of meeting with your daughter should be at least reduced, which is important for your daughter’s sake. I will remind you though of what you signed. All of this information is protected by your official secrets act, of which you know the penalty.” 

“That bad huh?” Dan said quietly. 

“You will see.” 

Hammond brought them into a conference room and presented a generic presentation on the goa’uld threat, the Stargate and all the rest. 

Emma asked, “What has my daughter to do with any of this? You seem to have it well in hand.” 

The general gave a sad laugh. “I only wish that were true. We, to our eternal regret, made enemies I really wish we had not. They recognized that left unchecked we could one day challenge them. On the screen were images of the four Ha’tak class vessels.” 

Dan said, “Isn’t the pyramid theme a bit much?” 

Hammond shrugged. “They are deadly enough.” 

“You are serious.” 

“One of those vessels could have laid waste to the planet. Four was just flat out overkill.” 

“Then what does my daughter have to do with it?” Emma asked. “Sure that magic stuff is kinda neat, but it isn’t going to stop that.” 

“Oh we quite agree, but we were without good options. We consulted the highest levels in our government who imagine our surprise knew about this thing called magic. Based on some recommendations my top team ended up at your daughter’s school. Bear in mind that we had days at best. We were desperate.” 

Emma said, “Time travel. Hermione said she had done it one year, and for a ridiculous reason.” 

“Yes, I read that report, but pure time travel could not solve our problem. Changing the past is impossible. Instead I’m told that they did something that moved acres of ground right out of space-time. I don’t even pretend to understand it, but it gave them the time to build a means of fighting them, if only just.” 

Dan said, “You do realize how entirely crazy and ridiculous this sounds?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Perhaps I could help,” came from an elaborately dressed light brown haired beauty with blue markings on her face. 

“Belldandy-sama,” the general said with reverence. 

“There is no need. I just stopped to check on Skuld, Hermione, and Harry when I sensed Hermione’s parents.” 

“How are they?” the general asked. 

“Skuld is awake, but it seems your daughter slept poorly.” Belldandy couldn’t quite keep the amusement out of her voice. 

“And why is that?” Emma asked. 

“That is the end of the story, and we are not there yet. Shall I continue General. I do have access to records that you do not.” 

“By all means.” 

Belldandy narrated their story like a master story teller, sometimes even producing illusions of key parts of it. By the time she finished it was well into the evening. 

“So,” Dan said, “It was that boy. I knew it would be that boy.” 

“Your daughter did everything of her own will. She was not coerced in any fashion. Had she not been there at that moment and did what she did I do not know if we could have prevailed. I would have tried. I was prepared to do what was necessary, but even with all of us the death toll was expected to be extremely high.” 

“What do you mean?” Dan asked. “What could you do?” 

“I am a goddess first class with no restrictions. Here is an example of what I did when your daughter’s school was irrevocably merged with the latest of the English Dark Lords.” 

“I didn’t know about this,” Hammond said. 

“It was hidden from you. Were it not for the goa’uld threat we would continue to hide. It is not our place to solve all of your problems. We act seldom and seldom without considerable thought. The truce that exists between Heaven and Hell due to this threat grant us some additional freedom, but it is not unlimited. War between heaven and hell has been avoided for over a thousand years. That, above all must continue.” 

George asked, “Then why are you telling us now?” 

“Because things have changed again. We had half hoped that the separation between Helva and those three would help, but it has not. Skuld is my sister. She has been immortal since the day she was born. The link to the world tree gives us this and binds us to it. That is the price of our service. That is why, if the situation called for it, I could defend this world. Helva has something that none of her children will ever have. It is why she was ready to act as soon as she was born. She has a part of the world tree and a part of the dragon; A part of heaven and a part of hell. She is a self sustaining node onto herself, and as long as she lives so too should your daughter and Harry for that matter.” 

Emma turning to Hammond, said, “Wait, you said she was sick?” 

Belldandy answered, “We are the decedents of those who originally built the gate network. We are not many, and much was lost, but we remained as a guide and guard for those who came after. We actually are a slightly different species, not that it matters much, but it is true. One of the lost arts is true control of magic without toys like wands as crutches.” 

With but a gesture all of the glasses floated several inches above the table. “It is also within our knowledge to, if the situation is important enough, to use our very souls to power our magic. It is not done lightly. Indeed, I do not think it has been done in thousands of years in any great way, yet it was I who taught Skuld how, as others taught me.” 

Dan said, “Skuld is the age of our daughter. You taught a child such dangerous things?” 

Belldandy looked at them for a moment. She said, “Skuld is older than this country. You did not think a seventeen year old could build a starship did you? Had she not done much of the design long ago even this would be impossible. The fact that the reality approximately copies a science fiction story is only of marginal importance.” 

Emma said, “So, our daughter and the other two damaged their very souls and if they survive that, they will be immortal.” 

“Until such a day that they are killed, or the White Star is destroyed, yes.” 

Dan said, “Wait, you mean our little girls life depends on this ship?” 

“Unless she accepts a link to Yggdrasil or Nidhogg, yes.” 

“Wait?” Emma said, “Nidhogg, that would make our little girl a demoness.” 

“Or Harry. To maintain the balance if one is accepted by Heaven the other can only be accepted by Hell. That is the way of things.” 

A flash of darkness and Hild was there in all her completely inappropriate attire. 

“Hild-sama,” Belldandy curtsied. 

“You missed the other option, to which is also available to you, if you but grasp it.” 

“You want me to become a Demoness to spare one of the others. I am sorry. I cannot do that.” 

Hild smiled, “The other option is to choose both. It is what I had hoped for my daughter, but she continues to reject that part of her heritage. She believes she would fall to the darkness. I believe it is past time she sees her own potential.” 

Emma said, “You’re not seriously suggesting my daughter become some half goddess demoness hybrid are you? I can’t even believe I’m saying this.” 

“I merely present the option. In time they can choose. They can remain only linked to Helva, in which case their life is linked to Helva’s. They can choose one for heaven, the other for hell, or they could choose half in half, which is what they have now from Helva, if they but grasp it.” 

Dan said, “What do you mean in time? If they are only as safe as that ship, then why wait, other than the horrible choice?” 

Belldandy said, “It will take years for their souls to fully recover, and even after that years a certain amount of interdependence may remain. If they wish they could eventually work through that, but it will not be an easy process. It would be extremely unwise to be linked to either Yggdrasil or Nidhogg before that point. The balanced nature of their link to Helva as well as the fact that she is gone most of the time allows them to heal, but the link remains.” 

Dan said, “If they could work through that, then why not also end the link to the ship? Why can’t our daughter just be back to normal again.” 

Belldandy said, “We hoped that being away from Helva would eventually wean them from dependence on it, but we were prepared to ask Helva to return in an instant if they were hurt by it. It did not.” 

“Then how do you know that if the ship dies they die?” 

Hild responded. “The links they have are to the core of their innermost being. They formed when they did the merge. Indeed without it, the merge would have failed. As they used their very souls to save the ship, those links became key to sustaining them. There is a chance that after they fully heal in a few years and if they are all together that they might survive the White Star’s destruction.” 

Dan said, “But the odds are poor.” 

Belldandy said, “I am sorry. Despite what people think of us as, we do not truly know everything. Deliberately harming another’s soul is anathema to us all. I have done all I can to help them, but it is a delicate thing. If you like you could come and see your daughter. My work will not harm you, though it may be unpleasant to..” 

Hild smiled, “I’ll be fine.” 

General Hammond said, “I’ll allow it, but I think blindfolds for the Grangers.” 

The general was interrupted as the seen changed to one of Skuld curled up on Harry’s chest with her head again touching Hermione’s on the other side. 

Hammond muttered quietly, “It would be nice if people would not do that.” 

Hild smirked at him, daring him to complain. He didn’t. 

Emma said, “Why is my daughter like that?” She barely modulated her tone to quiet. 

Belldandy said, “They are fragile still. The link between them is stronger when they are together. They are stronger when they are together.” 

“But,” Emma sputtered. 

Hild said, “Add a year minimum if they are forced to sleep in separate beds, even in the same room. It would also increase the chance of them dying by about a third.” 

Belldandy said, “Hild-sama speaks the truth.” 

Dan said, “Is that supposed to be a comfort.” 

“It is what it is. A price of my power is truth, but it is not a price of Hild’s. To be fair, she has never lied to me about anything important.” 

“You wound me so, Bell-chan, and you looked so good in red. Ah well.” 

The Grangers looked at Belldandy who said, “I have made mistakes before, but for now I would like to begin.” Belldandy looked over at Hild who nodded. 

Belldandy’s angel Holy Bell shot forth, once more making the room seem bigger than what it was. They both began to sing a soft and gentle song that seemed to embrace everyone in its warmth when suddenly Hild held up her hand. Belldandy trailed off. “Yes, Hild-sama?” 

“You know far stronger songs than that.” 

“They are far too fragile for that.” 

“I will balance it.” 

Belldandy said, “I mean no offense, but if you are even a fraction off.” 

“Yes, though I do have a price. You will show my daughter and Hermione your memory of this.” 

Emma said, “Could you please explain. What Belldandy was doing seemed to be working, or doing something. I felt better just listening.” 

“Hild-sama has offered to help. I believe we should accept her help in this.” 

Dan said, “You said she lies.” 

“Yes, but she has never lied to me about anything important, and what’s more she just indirectly staked her daughters good opinion of her on this outcome. She can be trusted in this.” 

George said, “She was key in building the ship in the first place. She also added a hidden program which made the ship weaker initially but potentially stronger as time passed as well as added various protections to it; protections which I might hesitantly add keep certain members of my government I shall not name from doing something we would all likely regret. I cannot promise that she means any one person well, but I don’t think she means the planet as a whole harm. She was also apparently the one who objected to a plan by heaven to destroy our Stargate before it could be used.” 

“What?” Dan said. “That makes no sense.” 

“It is not the job of heaven or hell to stop you from sticking your hand in the fire. Those events have moved this world forward at a time when the wheel may yet be turned. The goa’uld, if not stopped would have likely discovered us anyway in the next fifty years, and by then, some of our perspective allies, such as the Tok’ra and a few others would likely have been gone.” 

Belldandy said, “She speaks the truth, if not all of it. The odds were similar in action or inaction. Heaven voted to arrange an accident for the Stargate. Since the odds were close, we voted to wait. Hell vetoed the decision with the threat of waging war if we took action anyway. It was hoped that Stargate command could navigate the arc of history without help. We were able to touch events slightly. Captain Carter is one we nudged.” 

Hammond asked, “And Jack’s son, or Daniel’s parents?” 

“I do not believe there was any influence of heaven or hell in Jack’s son’s death. I am unsure about Daniel’s parents. The information was not in the Yggdrasil data packet.” 

Hild said, “We manipulated events slightly to encourage his interest. It was necessary. We did not actually kill his parents, but we recognized after the fact that one of our manipulations indirectly led to it and yes, I would do it again.” 

Emma said, “And you want us to trust her?” 

“I was hoping my word would be enough, yet I do understand how you feel.” 

Hild snapped her fingers, and suddenly, not just Hermione and Skuld, but Harry as well was awake. After explaining the situation again, Hermione and Harry agreed with Skuld and Belldandy. 

Belldandy and her angel sang, followed quickly by a truly hauting harmony from Hild herself. Power was enveloping them from the pair in torrents. Soon enough Noble Scarlet and Mierin appeared and just basked in the song. The whole thing seemed to go on for hours, yet a check of the clock revealed less than one had passed when it stopped. Belldandy created a diagnostics circle and looked at each of them carefully, even as everyone else did the same. 

Skuld spoke first, “Incredible. It would have taken a year or more to recover this much.” 

Emma asked, “So are they healed now? Can we take Hermione home?” 

Hild said, “Not quite. We created a patch of sorts. It will allow them to heal normally with less risk, but it is not true healing. As impressive as our combination was, it cannot replace time. Belldandy healed them more with her weekly sessions.” 

Dan asked, “What does that mean?” 

Skuld said, “It means we can get out of bed and do things. We still need to stay close, and avoid high level magic, but should be okay otherwise.” 

Hild said, “It also means I get to be entertained by this oh so interesting love triangle. Why my daughter hasn’t even had a change to truly meddle yet. Do keep me entertained, and do discuss what I asked of you.” 

“Of course, Hild-sama,” said Belldandy. Hild disappeared in a flash. 

Hermione said, “Um, I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Skuld said, “Me too.” 

Harry looked around in wonder. He suggested timidly, “Me three?” 

Dan said, “Not so fast. Just what are your intentions about my daughter?” 

“Um I really gotta go.” 

George said, “I think he means it. He has been there a long time. I know the magic is supposed to take care of it, but it has been months.” 

Harry ran, quickly trying to follow Skuld who was following Hermione. 

After they left George said, “You do know we were mostly keeping them here to make sure they were guarded and had the medical treatment they required. If they are well enough to be on their own, well, let it not be said that Uncle Sam is not grateful.” 

Belldandy said, “Should the events of today work out as my father expected, he has asked that you consider visiting and possibly moving into Potter manor. It should be available to Harry now and there are several house elves that will die soon without Harry’s presence.” 

“What?” Emma exclaimed. “Hermione told me of this. You support House Elf slavery.” 

“We do not support it no, nor were we a part to the rituals that were used on them, nor were Hild’s people for that matter, but the fact remains they will die soon without his help.” 

“And is this more of this soul magic?” 

“Regrettably yes.” 

Dan asked, “Will bonding elves harm Harry or Hermione for that matter?” 

“Yes, Harry bonding the elves may cause some short term damage, but likely nothing long term.” 

“And if Harry had bonded them before this patch thing?” 

“We would not have stopped him, though we would have strongly tried to discourage him. The Potter elves have sworn to serve the House of Potter. The Elves would immediately sense the problem they caused and likely suicide. That would help no one, least of all Harry.” 

“And now?” he asked. 

“It is an opportunity. I cannot give you all the answers, nor even all the questions, even if I knew them all, which I do not. After I spend some time with Skuld, I will be returning home to my fiancé.” 

The general said, “I believe you said your fiancé was a racing mechanic. I could probably swing him a job here, and you could of course do whatever you wanted. If you wanted we could also help you get situated here. I don’t know any race car teams, but it is likely that someone does and if it means having someone of your caliber standing by, I suspect the US government would fully fund it.” 

“That is nice of you, but I have a home and a life. I desire no more. I would become mortal, if it were in my power to do so, and if I knew my power was no longer needed. Should I be needed again, I will come, You have much of what you need now. Just be careful with it. Heaven and Hell has never intervened as much as we just did. It may be that it will not happen again. Remember the balance. The more we actively do, the more Hild’s people can do, and the greater chance that the truce ends.” 

“Had the balance been in your favor..” 

“We would have destroyed the Stargate, or at least prevented you from finding it for a time, but the balance was not in our favor, and thus we are here now. That does not mean this path is incorrect. Even now Yggdrasil cannot fully determine which is the best path long term.” 

“What do you think Hild’s ultimate purpose is?” 

“She, as do we, find the goa’uld offensive. They, unlike the Tok’ra, deny souls from fulfilling their potential and that is one of our greatest crimes. She, like we, believes that ultimately we must end them. She, in particular, finds the idea of being ruled by them offensive, though she is hardly alone in that. She is, however, one of the most militant about it.” 

“So it is more a question of timing? She wants it done now, and you later?” 

“No, it is a question of belief. Father believes most in order. Most of the design of that ship Skuld had made long ago with a lot of hard work, even the key material. Sure your Captain Carter and my sister fleshed out details, but there was a lot of careful science and magical engineering behind it. It is in many ways her child.” 

Hammond said, “And yet it was an act of desperation and passion that saw it actually built. Whos to say that this path doesn’t save countless lives?” 

“That could have ended badly and could still, but your point is valid. The creation of truly new forms of life is not forbidden, yet it is nearly so, and can only be done with the aid of a goddess.” 

Emma asked, “Then how does that explain House Elves?” 

“They are not new. Elves have been here of old.” 

Dan said, “You mean someone made them like they are?” 

“Does an example of the evils of man surprise you so?” she asked softly. 

Emma said, “You mean wizards” 

“People, like you or I. Magic does not make one good or evil, though it can aid in the corruption of some, much like alcohol or drugs, or simple greed.” 

Hammond said, “Your point is well taken. Is there anything I can do?” 

“No, that is not your burden to bear. Your own is large enough. You know the struggles that lie ahead.” 

“Control of the technology. Prevention of abuse. Hell straight out coup d’état attempts are not unlikely, and once they finish with the goa’uld tech they will be slobbering for their own little navy of White Stars. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time a politician endangered the country or the world for that matter for political gain.” 

“It is a difficult journey, and one that my sister and her friends will not be able to help much on for a little while, yet one you must walk. I wish you well on it. You have my blessing and my prayers for your success.” 

“Thanks. I mean it.” 

Dan said, “I think the kids are now officially avoiding us.” 

Emma asked with concern, “Do you think they are okay?” 

Hammond said, “They are still under watch, particularly given the level we are on, and our concern for their safety. I’d have been told if anything happened.” 

“I will go find my sister. I wish to talk with her for a time. I will send the others along to you. I do ask that you try to be kind. They did not ask for this, nor is Harry leading anyone on. He fully expected to die when he merged with Helva. He expected it and did not hesitate to do what needed done, thinking only of protecting everyone else, but probably your daughter and my sister the most. If he has one great character flaw it is that he does not value his own life as much as he should.” 

“What happened?” Emma asked. 

Belldandy smiled a sad smile. “That is his story to tell.” 

She walked serenely out of the room. Her elegant flowing dress billowing around her to a unseen wind as she sought out the trio. 

“Dammit,” Dan said, “Why oh why can’t our daughter have a normal boyfriend? You know one I could threaten with my shotgun.” 

“You don’t own a shotgun.” 

“He doesn’t need to know that.” 

Hammond laughed. He sobered after a bit and said, “Before you leave I have a few cards to give you. On one is a set of phone numbers for me. I can be reached any time of day or night. Another, if the matter is more serious, is the direct line to the presidents chief of staff. There is also one to Mr. Blair’s counterpart in England” 

Dan looked at him stunned. 

“Don’t be so surprised. There is a lot of interest in keeping that trio safe, not just for what they did, but for the fear that they might be needed again. My suggestion is if something happens to try calling me first. I can coordinate and I know who to talk to to cut through some of the problems you might face.” 

Emma asked, “Is all this really necessary?” 

Hammond shrugged. “I’m not aware of any current threats to your people. The set of people who know what really happened is exceptionally restricted. Your death eaters are dead. I still don’t have a full picture on that, though I rather suspect this Hild helped wrap events up there. That one plays the long game, if ever there was one.” 

Dan said, “Wait, you suspect she was somehow involved in the Dark Lord taking over their school?” 

“It is only a guess.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they keep score. Forcing Belldandy to act set things up so that she would be the one to help with the ship. Again, I am guessing, yet I’ve known politicians for a long time, and I’ve known people with agendas. She doesn’t particularly hide hers, but she is obviously recruiting, and unless I miss my guess she is going after all of them.” 

Dan asked, “What does that mean for us?” 

“I don’t think you need protected from her, if that is what you mean. What you likely need to watch with her is what she doesn’t say.” 

Emma asked, “And with you and our governments?” 

“Be wary. Most will probably only want to do the right thing. Some, well, politics doesn’t always result in the best people in positions. I’d trust this Hild way more than I’d trust most. If she wanted you dead, I think she would do it face to face. In fact, if you are contacted by a group that identifies themselves as the national intelligence directorate call me. Fortunately, once you are back in England you will be mostly out of their reach.” 

“Better and better,” said Hermione’s father.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Seventeen»-_ **

Harry once more counted his arms, legs, fingers and toes. The series of questions never seemed to end. He was sure they even looped at times. It sure felt like he answered the same question a dozen times. 

As it was, he was seriously wondering just why he had invited them to stay at Potter Manor with him. Come to think of it, he was fairly sure that they had invited him to stay. How did that work exactly and when did he get a manor? Though he did have to admit the chartered jet the American’s made available was nice. 

He looked to his left and his right and knew why, without a doubt he had so readily agreed. It was a strange emotion, but he knew he would sooner cut off an arm than forsake either one of them. 

His touch had been enough to open the gates and a few minute walk brought them to a simple white stone manor. The only oddity was that it appeared to be perfectly round. In size it was a tall single story and approximately one hundred foot in diameter. 

Harry said, “From the way the Goblins were acting when we picked up that portkey, I somehow expected more.” 

Emma said, “I’m just glad the portkey was only a short distance. I don’t think I’d have survived much more.” 

Dan looked at his wife in concern for several seconds before she waved him off. He turned back to Harry. “They said your family were traders. They asked specifically if you would be taking up the trade. If I didn’t know better, I’d say they wanted to be first in line.” 

“Can’t you sense it?” Hermione asked. 

Skuld said, “I do as well. Someone had done interesting things with space here.” 

Harry said, “Is it a kind of tingling feeling?” 

Skuld replied, “Possibly, though with experience you may feel more. There is something else too. Do you have house elves Harry?” 

Harry said confused, “Not that I know of.” 

“Actually,” Emma said, “Your sister mentioned there were some here that needed your help. We should have probably mentioned it before.” 

Skuld suddenly brightened. “Call them Harry, but no matter how they plead do not accept their bond.” 

“What are you planning?” Hermione asked curiously. 

“To try to save them. Call them Harry. Try claiming your hereditary lordship. That should do it.” 

Feeling a bit foolish Harry said, “I am Lord Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lilly Potter.” 

Several pops appeared. 

“I be Cara.” 

“I be Samuel.” 

“I be Sara.” 

They all looked extremely tired and weary, as if they had barely eat in weeks and likely slept little more. 

The one who introduced herself as Cara said, “We be nearly losing hope. We be ready to swear again to the house of Potter.” 

Harry said, “I’m am sorry.” 

“You be deserting us!” 

“No, that is not it.” 

Samuel said, “We not understand.” 

Skuld bent down before them. “I know the true story of House Elves, of those few true elves that stayed behind and were tricked, their magic bound, their forms changed, forever to be dependent on witches and wizards to live.” 

“That’s horrible,” Hermione said. 

“Yes, it is. I worked out long ago a possible way to free them, but I could never make it work.” 

“What was it?” 

She grinned. “The simplest way is just to load them in the ship and step in hyperspace for a few seconds. The distance will then sever their already weakened bond. Then, all we have to do is keep them from dying.” 

“How hard is that apt to be?” asked a concerned mother. 

“Unfortunately, there was a lot of uncertainty when I did the calculations. I don’t think a few will be a problem, at least with a little help.” 

Harry said, “What about Dobby?” Harry looked around. “That’s odd, I half expected him to appear.” 

Skuld said, “He probably bonded you before and you probably accepted it on some level, but it doesn’t matter. If the hyperspace travel didn’t snap it, the merge would of.” 

Harry’s asked. “Can we help him too?” 

“I don’t see why not.” 

Hermione asked, “What about all the Hogwarts’s elves?” 

Skuld’s eyes widened. “They would present an interesting, but dangerous possibility. It might even work better.” 

Emma said, “Could you explain? If three were only probably okay, how does adding I don’t know a lot more make that better?” 

Hermione said, “You’re thinking they represent a critical mass, or might. If we sever that many bonds at once it might undo it for every house elf everywhere.” 

“That is the idea. This is definitely an officially unsanctioned project, so we can’t use Yggdrasil resources for it.” 

“Given the chaos it would cause, I’d half expect Hild to support it,” Hermione said, then seemed to immediately regret saying it. 

Skuld’s eyes widened. 

Harry looked on in concern. “Isn’t Helva due back sometime? We are going to need the ship. We also need to think about this. I know we want to free them all and restore everything, and I think we need to do that, but what about after? What if these elves are angry?” 

Dan said, “For that matter, what happens to all the elves on the ship? They would outnumber you by quite a lot.” 

Skuld said, “We can’t fit that many on the ship, unless we bring in expanded spaces, and then we can’t go into hyperspace, which isn’t really a big deal. Simple distance will work for our purposes, though if we wanted to bring them elsewhere we would be stuck, at least until the new Stargate is operational. I don’t think they would harm us though. True elves were honorable beings. We all mourned in heaven that horrible day.” 

Dan said, “But they might hurt others?” 

Skuld said, “I can’t say for sure. These elves should have no memory of ever being what they were. Some might attack their master’s. In most cases I expect there will be cause, but I can’t say for sure. I think freeing them is the right thing to do. I know the magic keeps them from even asking, but if we ask it should allow them at least to choose and decide what risks they are willing to take.” 

Emma asked, “And if they say no?” 

“If they say no, then while I don’t like it, as long as it is their choice, we have to respect it.” 

Hermione exclaimed, “What? We can’t let them continue to suffer!” 

“No Hermione. We must never take away choice. That was the crime committed upon the elves. We can ask again after awhile, but the choice must be theirs. While fairly unlikely, it is even possible this could kill them. The choice must be theirs.” 

“How can you say that? They have been abused, compelled and treated like trash for untold generations. How can we expect them to be able to make an informed decision?” 

“Then we will inform them. Long ago I checked their magic in detail. They can answer. Were it not for Hild blocking us, I’d have tried to do more long ago. Fortunately her restrictions no longer apply to me, since my primary link is no longer Yggdrasil. She may not like it, but given how much more chaos it is likely to cause now than then, I doubt she will complain much.” 

“It is still odd, the way she can do that,” Dan said. 

“We have blocked moves she would like to make the same way. It is not a perfect solution, but it has worked. Like it or not, the doublet system has kept the peace.” 

Emma said, “We’ll shouldn’t we start small and just ask these three?” 

Hermione blushed furiously. Both Skuld and Harry looked a little guilty as well. 

Hermione hurried over to them before kneeling down, her trousers easily protecting her from the dirt. She asked, “Do you understand what we have been discussing?” 

Samuel looked at his two friends. They nodded back at him. He said, “I think so. You is saying we were changed to this form by bad people and you can fix it, but it dangerous.” 

“That is essentially correct.” 

Samuel continued, “And if enough of us do this thing, it might change everyone, or it might kill everyone.” 

Hermione nodded. 

The eldest elf asked, “Why would Samuel want to be changed?” 

Skuld said, “True elves or high elves were vain, mercurial, stubborn, intelligent, whimsical, and oh so free. They were some of my first friends. Had I given Hermione a few more years of memories she would remember them as well. They were there even before the gate builders, and certainly before us. They were the ones that taught us the true ways of magic. They could live thousands of years, yet they also had children equally rarely. I never learned why, but their children were the most precious things in the world to them. Perhaps I can just show you a memory of my own.” 

“Careful Skuld, you know what the doctor said,” said Emma. 

“I will not use much magic. Harry and Hermione may assist if they wish.” 

Three magic circles formed spinning around each before snapping into a larger circle. In the center of the circle a scene formed. A much younger Skuld was holding on with all her might to a lovely yet quite fey looking blond haired elf who had her hair flying around her. They were riding bareback on a large palomino horse and chasing two other elves also horseback. Those elves had clinging to them younger versions of Belldandy and Urd. All looked to be having the time of their life under a blue sky. 

Skuld let the illusion drop. Harry and Hermione’s contributions also faded. 

Samuel looked to his friends before turning back to Skuld and the rest. He said, “I would like to try.” 

Cara said, “No, not alone.” 

Sara said, “Not alone. We go together.” 

Samuel looked back and forth between them before sighing. “Together then, but just us first. See if safe?” 

Skuld said, “As I said, it is your decision. I just sent a message to Yggdrasil to forward to Helva. She should contact us when she returns to Earth. She is expected back tomorrow.” 

Emma said, “Shouldn’t we go inside?” 

Dan said dryly, “Can’t miss those interesting things that are happening with space.” 

-«oOo»-

What they found was an elegant and tasteful manor. Lots of white plaster and high ceilings. Elegant beams and molding. A very large double sided hand built stone fireplace in the center. 

The kitchen was a mix of older appliances modified for magic combined with a huge old table that seemed to somehow be made of a single very large slab of wood, stained and varnished to within an inch of perfection. The chairs seemed to be grown out of single pieces of wood as well. The countertops were some kind of polished black surface that seem to just soak in the light. 

“This seems normal enough,” Emma said. 

The three users looked at each other before coming to some silent consensus. Hermione said, “Whatever we are sensing. We haven’t found it yet.” The tingling sensation was stronger on the inside. Everything seemed to check out till they saw the stairs going down and up. 

Dan said, “I assume everyone noticed that this was a one story house. A basement is believable, but what is upstairs?” 

“Let’s find out,” his wife said, bravely taking the lead, only to emerge into the middle of a vast room that must be as large as the entire house. At the edges of the room were windows and in between the windows were doors. 

Emma said, “The windows look like the downstairs windows.” 

Skuld said quietly, “They are the downstairs windows.” 

“What? That is impossible.” 

“No, merely an exercise in space folding. The windows are minor. It is the doors that interest me. They may look like the same ordinary eight panel wooden doors as down below, but they are anything but. We should be careful not to open more than one at a time.” 

Harry had gotten ahead of the others and was approaching the nearest door. He glanced back and hesitated. “I’ll test one. Stay there.” He then moved over to the door farthest from everyone else and brushed the knob with his fingertips. 

Hermione’s mother whispered to her daughter, “We should talk.” 

“Skuld and I will,” she whispered back. 

Harry grabbed the door handle and turned. It seemed to take several long seconds before it clicked and opened onto another room much like the one they were in. 

Skuld said, “I was half expecting that. Harry Stop. If we go through, it needs to be all of us together. The portal seems stable, but I don’t want to get separated, just in case it doesn’t work both ways.” 

Harry rubbed his arms. “It is cold through there.” 

Dan said, “Maybe we should try another door?” 

Emma said, “Oh, give me a break. I hardly think a family that is willing to do what they did for Harry is going to make their home a deathtrap.” She strode forth and walked through the door quickly followed by the others. The windows outside showed a frozen wasteland with more snow coming down. 

The three magic users each cast warming charms, quickly warming the area. They each took a window and stared. Not even trees dotted the frozen tableau. 

Dan asked, “Where are we?” 

Skuld said, “We are in a well warded area in Antarctica. In fact, the wards are in many ways the same wards.” 

They looked at her in confusion. 

“Passive Yggdrasil status feed. We never get lost.” 

“Nice,” Emma said. 

“I don’t get it,” Harry said. “Why would my family build a home up here, even if they could?” 

“Trade perhaps?” Dan suggested. “Maybe something can be found here that isn’t found elsewhere?” 

Hermione said, “I don’t recall any potions ingredients from this area.” 

Skuld said, “I think. I think it is probably an anchor point to the Earth’s magic. The others are likely anchors as well, but this one was probably put in purely for that purpose. I haven’t quite figured out the math, but I’m sure this is a key to the stability of the system. Maybe a place to do some rituals as well. Things are pretty clean here magic wise. I wouldn’t be surprised if we find a northern counterpart behind one of the other doors.” 

Dan asked, “Should we head back?” 

Emma said, “I want to explore the house. Think of it. What were their like 20 doors?” 

“Thirty two,” Hermione said absently. 

Skuld added, “A power of two to a prime number. Two to the third might be slightly more stable, but I suppose eight houses was not as useful as thirty two. I’d bet there is another northern anchor. It fits the math too well.” 

The main floor was a disappointment. It was similar to the one they left, but many of the kitchen appliance were missing and the rooms weren’t even painted. 

“It seems,” Dan said, “that while they had to build this house, so far at least no one particularly wanted to live here.” 

Emma said, “Let’s head back. I want to see what was downstairs.” 

It turned out that downstairs was a mirror of upstairs. The same windows looked out on the same yard, but this time the same door exited onto a house near the artic circle. 

Skuld muttered, “I wouldn’t have expected two to the sixth total, though I suppose it is two sets of two to the fifth, so the arithmancy does work. Wait a second. You can’t get this outcome with the arithmancy taught at Hogwarts.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Harry. 

“No idea. This whole series of houses are officially not showing up in Yggdrasil, which doesn’t mean they aren’t there, but does mean the information has been restricted, and given that I now have the highest clearance, I’d like to know why. It could be Hild just playing games. Another possibility is that a Potter in the past was granted either a heavenly or infernal wish.” 

“Is there any way to tell?” 

“Not at the moment. The working is certainly without noticeable taint. I should have said this before, but if you have any expanded spaces, you really shouldn’t carry them through a door, or on the ship for that matter. The work here is top notch and the transition seamless. You would probably be okay, but it is still a needless risk.” 

Hermione said, “I was thinking of adding an undetectable extension charm to a bag, but with everything lately.” 

“Don’t. I’ll teach you something similar to what they do here. It is safer. You can’t open it while going through a door like these, or while in hyperspace, but even if you did, it would just destroy the charm. It’s still useless off planet, since the distance is too far, but not suddenly having all the expanded space explode with the force of dynamite is a good thing.” 

“Yes, quite,” Dan said dryly. 

Skuld shrugged. “It just happens that the methods of travel Wizards and Witches normally use are compatible with expanded spaces. Both apparation and standard portkey travel barely impinge on subspace. By staying very near the surface they do not disrupt the deeper expansion charms.” 

Hermione said, “I know in the apparation course book they recommend not traveling with anything using a space expansion charm until after you get your license.” 

“We all have the potential to dig deep enough into subspace with any of our attempts to blow one. No one in heaven or hell will even consider using the things.” 

“Is there any reason to do so?” 

“If your trying to apparate between continents or just don’t want to feel like your squeezed through a straw. You could also slice through most wards with ease, though again it uses more energy.” 

Emma said, “Why don’t we head back to the kitchen? Do you think there is any food?” 

-«oOo»-

It turned out that the elves had little food save what they grew in a garden not far from the house. One message patronus later had them a visit from Hogwarts from a rather irritated Minerva McGonagall, who had to be led across the ward line. 

“Mr. Potter, While I am relieved you are well. Why exactly do you feel the need to pester the Headmaster with a request for food? I am quite sure you have plenty of gold in that vault and I do have classes to prepare for.” 

“I apologize Professor McGonagall. I must remember to be more careful with my messages. Yes, if there is a Hogwart’s house elf that doesn’t mind the task, I would be glad to pay him well for any food he or she could deliver.” 

“You don’t know then.” 

“Know what?” 

“The Hogwart’s elves are not doing well. Sure we have rebuilt enough to have classes again, but it is not the Hogwarts of old. It doesn’t have her magic. The elves are starving. If it goes on much longer the headmaster is going to try to find new families for them.” 

“Oh,” Harry said. “We’ll I think the other thing I want do discuss is now urgent.” They told her about the house elves and about what they planned tomorrow. 

“I want do be there. No doubt Albus will as well, but we both can’t leave and as he tasked me with this, I shall see it to the end.” Her excited grin gave away how poorly she was maintaining her practiced stoicism. 

Emma said, “So what is our plan for food again? I know you guys aren’t supposed to use much magic.” 

Minerva said, “I can go get something I guess.” 

Hermione said eagerly, “Let’s show her what we found first!” 

Minerva looked at her curiously. 

Dan said, “You don’t have any of those space expansion charm things right?” 

“Why?” 

“You might want to leave it outside,” he said dryly. 

Skuld said, “I’d hate to spoil the surprise.” 

“Fine.” She reached into an inside pocket and removed a small seeming bag and set it against a tree. 

She followed them inside and up the stairs. Hermione encouraged her to pick a door. 

“Those are the same windows, but what are the doors? Filius should be here or maybe Septima.” She opened one cautiously and walked through only to find a view of Tokyo tower outside the window. They all looked at it and the surrounding area in amazement. 

Minerva said, “How? You are right next to the Tokyo magical district. This compound should have been noticed.” 

Dan asked, “Well, since we are here... How about some okonomiyaki or ramen or something?” 

“Sure, I can go exchange some galeons, but first... I had heard all three of you were going wandless these days. Have you improved your wandless transfiguration?” 

Hermione said, “I still have a wand, but I’m finding it harder to use.” 

Skuld created a magic circle which seemed to crawl up her body. Seconds later she was in a colorful red japanese kimono. A glance at the others and the spell was replicated on everyone. 

Harry got a dark blue kimono etched with a darker dragon that wrapped around him. Hermione got a peach one traced with vines and flowers with a blue wrap. Emma got gold with a white flowers. Dan’s was similar to Harry’s, save it was mid gray and had twin eagles. Finally Minerva’s was brilliant silver with a perfect copy of her animagus form on both the front left breast and on her back. Both seemed to be watching the people they were facing. 

Minerva said, “I thought you couldn’t do transfiguration that well.” 

Emma said, “And I thought you weren’t supposed to use much magic.” 

“Clothing change spell. One of the perks of well being who I am. Takes very little of my energy. Its mostly Yggdrasil’s work.” 

“These are real?” Minerva said. 

“Very. You can keep it if you want.” 

Minerva said, “Nice. Well I was here last year in the summer for a conference and I eat very well for about three galeons. How about we aim for 4 galleons a peace, so twenty plus mine.” 

Harry handed over fifty galleons. “I don’t know when next we will be here, and I did invite you so I might as well pay.” 

Minerva nodded, accepting the money before slipping outside then outside the wards before vanishing in a soft pop. She was back less then fifteen minutes later and seemed to be wandering aimlessly before Hermione grabbed her and pulled her in. 

“How?” she asked. “You shouldn’t be attuned to these wards any more than I am.” 

Hermione smiled but said nothing. 

“What did you do? I assume or hope at any rate, I’d have heard if you married or well.” She looked down. 

Hermione blushed furiously. “It is none of that!” 

“Then what?” she asked dryly. 

Hermione looked at Harry then at Skuld, then back at Harry. Harry held up his hands. “Fine,” she said in a slightly clipped tone. She took a deep breath before speaking. “It really isn’t that big a deal, we just, um, well kind of created a bond to each other when we did something really foolish, but everything is fine now and there is nothing to worry about. Really, I’m surprised Madam Pomfrey didn’t tell you.” 

“Uh huh. Would anyone care to translate? Twice now I think I’ve heard someone say you shouldn’t be using much magic. Poppy hasn’t said anything.” 

Skuld said quietly, “It is a personal thing. We are doing better now and probably will be fine, so don’t worry about it.” 

“Is it why you haven’t been back to Hogwarts’s yet? I knew you came back. I knew you were sick, but I never knew with what. Just what happened to you to have you sick for so many months? Pregnancy takes longer, unless you were playing with time again.” 

Harry, Hermione, and Skuld said, “It is not that!” before looking at each other in surprise. 

“May I cast a few spells at least?” 

“There is no need,” Skuld said. “We know all there is to know about it. It is okay, well mostly.” It sounded like she hadn’t meant to add the last bit. 

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked in surprise. 

“I shouldn’t have said that. It is mostly theoretical.” 

“Please Skuld,” asked Harry. 

“Look, there is nothing that can be done about it okay? We only survived by sharing each of our souls with one other. Even Hild and Belldandy’s last working can’t undo that. The part of us that is uniquely us is smaller than is entirely healthy, but its not exactly a surprise. Given time it will heal, mostly at least.” 

“Then what?” asked Harry. Hermione’s parents looked on with concern. 

“Do you really want to know?” Skuld asked quietly. 

“Yes,” said both Harry and Hermione. 

“Fine, well it is just as well that with a bit of luck we are probably immortal, because if we die anytime in the next hundred years or so, there probably won’t be an us anymore. Our souls will likely collapse together making something new. We will never be reborn. Something new would be instead.” 

Harry asked, “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Yes!” Skuld snapped. “You can stop taking insane risks! If you die, your soul will probably be split in half between us and I sure as heck don’t want that. I want you alive. We want you alive, and living, not as some patch on our own broken souls!” 

-«oOo»-

Tears were running down Skuld’s face as Hermione pulled her into a hug. Harry seemed so far away at that moment to her. She said softly, “Come here Harry.” He hesitantly stepped forward, only for her to grab part of him and Skuld to grab the rest as they pulled together. 

They stood like that for several long moments before Harry stepped back and just looked at them. “I don’t understand. I thought Skuld and Belldandy managed to fix most of it.” 

“They did and they did not.” The young Norn wiped the tears from her eyes. “You see they made the most perfect patch that could be made. It was a miracle in its own right, but a patch is still a patch. It doesn’t truly replace what was lost. It helps us heal much like a bandage would. It will even help us recover the rest a bit quicker, but the only solution for the loss of a part of your soul is time and will. No patch, no matter how perfect can replace that.” 

Harry’s expression became grim. 

Hermione said, “Don’t you dare feel guilty Harry Potter! Don’t you dare! We made our own choice! You have no right! Do you hear me. No right!” 

“I know, I just.” 

“Don’t!” Hermione shoved him hard, so much was her annoyance. 

Dan said, “While Emma and I don’t like it, we accept it for what it is. If you didn’t do what you did we would probably all be dead and if our daughter and Skuld hadn’t followed you the same is likely.” 

“But.” 

“No Harry,” Skuld said, “It would not have been just your sacrifice. You were not strong enough by yourself. None of us were. We would have died. If you don’t believe me I’ll pipe the results of the Yggdrasil sim right into that stubborn head of yours! We would be dead.” 

“I am sorry,” he said. 

“What are you sorry for?” Hermione asked quietly. All were watching what should have been a rather private affair play out. 

“I am sorry for almost leaving you, for not taking your feelings into account.” 

Hermione looked at Skuld who nodded. They both turned to Harry and smiled. 

“It seems,” Minerva said dryly, “that there is some small benefit in you sharing a bit of two such intelligent young women.” 

Emma laughed. 

“Now,” Minerva said, “Shall we go eat?” 

Hermione looked at Minerva and then back at her parents. 

Emma said, “Why don’t we three go pick up something and bring it back? I trust you will get the door for us?” 

They nodded. 

-«oOo»-

Dinner went well. Japanese Okonomiyaki was a hit. It soon took a rather different tack when Harry asked, “Do they sell brooms here? It might be interesting to have one made in another country.” 

Minerva’s nose twitched. “They do indeed sell very high quality brooms here, second to none in fact. The professional teams use them in sporting events in other countries.” 

“Why not locally then?” asked Dan. 

Minerva said dryly, “The ministry does not allow the import of brooms. There are important health and safety considerations that foreign brooms just do not maintain. Interestingly enough, there is no actual ban on owning them, just in bringing them in.” 

“So, would I be in a lot of trouble if I bought a few?” 

“No one is likely to say much, unless you use them in a quidditch game at Hogwarts or professionally. The purebloods buy them all the time. If they do, just say you paid the company to import them for you. They will do that if you want. They use muggle means. For that matter there is a Gringotts branch not that far away.” 

Skuld said amused, “Perhaps it is past time I teach you both true flight.” As she did it she began to hover in the air and glide around hthe room. 

Harry was instantly entranced, and not just because of the flying. 

Hermione looked on then glanced back at Harry with a slightly sad face, until she saw Harry smile at her. He said, “We should learn this Hermione. It will be fun.” 

She smiled at him. “Perhaps we should also buy a nice magic carpet, or would that cause more trouble?” 

Minerva said, “That is actually a slightly more touchy subject. Brooms originated in magical England. Magic Carpet’s originated in India. It wouldn’t be very British now would it to own one of those foul things.” Her amusement at the end was clear. 

Harry shrugged. “If you want one, we will get one.” 

Hermione beamed. 

Skuld said, “Actually, I was thinking, we may want to consider establishing a world someplace away from the goa’uld and everyone else. Some of the hopefully recovered elves may want to go, and some magic users, and likely others. If we fail here, there must still be a future for some. Things like magic carpets would be incredibly useful there. They take up little space and carry a lot.” 

“Now there is a depressing thought,” Dan said. 

“But necessary,” added his wife. 

“Yes,” Minerva said, “I very much fear it will be. You will contact me if I am needed?” 

Harry said, “We will, but first let us buy some brooms.” 

“A carpet is fine with me.” 

“I’d rather fly under my own power.” 

“Okay, one broom and one carpet. Maybe they have one that could carry more than one person.” Both Skuld and Hermione blushed at his words before rapidly regaining their composure. 

-«oOo»-

It didn’t take long before they were the owners of a brand new Orb Limited edition family racing broom as well as its counterpart in magic carpets. 

As they were walking back to their home Emma said, “Can you believe that? Family edition racing broom. I mean, seriously? From what the guy was saying it is just an excuse to really overpower it and they could get by with it since it was intended to be used by multiple people.” 

Harry didn’t hear a word they said as he stared down at the elegant Japanese Elm. He could literally feel the magic thrumming through it, and the built in shrinking function automatically stopped at a size that conveniently fit just one person. 

Hermione mean while was lugging around a beautiful embroidered rolled red carpet. The head of a Japanese dragon seemed to be moving slightly on the visible part of it. 

Skuld just looked on amused as she absently did a cartwheel without touching the ground, just to see if either noticed. They didn’t. 

Even Minerva was looking slightly enviously at their purchases. 

Dan said dryly, “I think its a lost cause love. They are in their own world.” 

“I’m just glad it is far too late for them to try them out. Let’s just get back and figure out where we are going to sleep.” 

-«oOo»-

The next day Harry was out early testing out his new broom and making everyone dizzy. Hermione was doing the same with her carpet, and even at times got up to speeds nearly as fast as Harry. 

Skuld started by watching over them from the ground. Once Hermione slowed down a bit she quickly decided to fly up and lay down behind her and just enjoy the break. They stayed like that for the better part of a half hour before Skuld noticed that Hermione stopped actively directing their path. The carpet was spelled cleverly enough not to crash into anything, at least at these speeds, so that wasn’t a worry. She looked to where Hermione’s attention was focused and was unsurprised for it to be on Harry. 

She looked at Harry for a few moments before turning her attention back to the nominal driver. Suddenly her expression lit up with a devious grin. She used her magic to take hold of the carpet and land it. Hermione never noticed, that is up until she used a bit of magic to increase her strength and pulled Hermione into her arms and shot up into the air. 

“Skuld!” she screamed. 

Seconds later they were behind Harry who had slowed down to a crawl as soon as he saw them coming. Skuld set Hermione behind him. She quickly grabbed on for her life. 

“Less tight Hermione. Must breathe.” 

She sheepishly loosened her grip, even as Skuld sat behind her and put her own arms around Hermione. 

Skuld shouted, “Fly fast!” 

Hermione screeched again as they broke the sound barrier, holding on for dear life, even as Skuld held onto her. They danced around the sky like eagles, much to the amusement of Hermione’s parents and their transfiguration teacher. 

Less than a half hour later they finally came to a stop. Hermione carefully got off the broom with Skuld’s assistance and was followed by Harry. 

Harry was surprised to see Hermione collapse and seemingly embrace the ground. 

“Was it really so bad?” Skuld asked. 

“No,” she said, fighting a smile, “But you are going to teach me how to fly, aren’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

“You know all you had to do was ask for me to stop?” Harry said quietly. “I thought you were okay.” 

Hermione looked at him. “Strangely enough I was. I loved it. I knew that between the two of you nothing bad could ever happen to me, but I still want to learn how to fly on my own.” 

Harry nodded, holding out his right arm to help her up. “We will learn it together.” 

Dan asked, “Would the broom or the carpet work for me?” 

Minerva said, “No. They both require magic from their users.” 

“Dang.” 

Skuld said, “I’m not sure when I’d have time, but I could probably design something that stored magic, either to use with a broom or by itself. You’d have to be even more careful than a magical would though. Magic can allow one to survive things that most would not.” 

Emma said, “Perhaps you should limit yourself to cars.” Dan sighed, but didn’t say anything more.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Eighteen»-_ **

Minerva stayed the night after sending a messenger patronus back to Albus. He would have to teach transfiguration for a day. Minerva thought it would do him good. 

As they eat breakfast Skuld said, “The White Star is back. Helva has relayed our request to use it and it has been approved. We simply need to know where to meet them. They are waiting at Peterson. It seems that General Hammond has gotten the president to seriously lay down the law. Helva is in no danger of being torn apart for her secrets, which is good, since the self destruct would have been very messy. I almost wish Hild hasn’t added all that she did, but it has been useful to get them to back off.” 

“How big would it have been?” asked Hermione. 

“The ZPM is pretty stable. It would be a lot more dangerous if there was some way to bring all that energy back at once, but they are designed to prevent that. Even with that, it can still be used to literally saturate Helva with energy. The resulting explosion could easily destroy Colorado Springs.” 

Dan said, “I think I may want to hear more about this. Are you saying we can’t trust the US government?” 

Harry said, “We can trust most of them, and it is getting better, but all, no we can’t. Fortunately there were several layers of protection built into Helva so they couldn’t just take over and run totally amok.” 

Emma finished the last bite on her plate. Looking around everyone else seemed to be finished. She asked, “Shall we go?” 

Skuld said, “Let’s head up and try to find a portal near Colorado Springs. I can tell where I am instantly, so it shouldn’t take long.” 

They went through door after door before briefly stopping at one that opened on an idyllic island that seemed to be very close to Sirius’s own. They had gone through more than half the doors before Samuel came up to them and asked, “Can Samuel be of help?” 

Skuld sheepishly asked, “Do you know which portal is closest to Colorado in the States?” 

“Of course Mistress. I believe you will want the one to our home just outside of Amarillo Texas. It is downstairs.” 

Emma said dryly, “We’ll that was anticlimactic.” 

Harry said, “I wish we had time to go back to the island and just have a holiday.” 

Skuld looked thoughtful at that. 

Hermione said, “Harry, I was wondering if we can do all this, and help the elves, would it be okay if?” 

“Sure they can use some of my properties. There is plenty of space, even on the island.” 

Hermione smiled at him. 

Emma said, “Come on, let’s get going, but once we save an entire species then how about we take that holiday?” 

Skuld looked troubled. 

Emma added, “You guys are recovering.” 

“We should find that world first. Harry’s homes are nice enough, but if the goa’uld do come back in force they won’t matter much. As clever as this warding is, a powerful energy blast from orbit would probably still destroy it.” 

“What about the naquadah or otherwise getting Helva the power sources she needs?” asked Harry. 

“There really isn’t anything more that can be done. Hammond hasn’t been idle. He has multiple naquadah mining sites staffed with a combination of magicals and humans. He is really only limited by the lack of a working Stargate, and that is just a matter of time.” 

Harry said, “Skuld is right. As much as I want a vacation, we really can’t ignore what needs to be done.” 

Hermione nodded sadly, as did her parents and Professor McGonagall. 

-«oOo»-

Once in Texas, Skuld made a short range portkey for everyone to get to the the White Star. They appeared just inside the hanger that was built to hide the ship. Jack was waiting for them. 

“Hey kids. How is it going?” 

Dan said, “We’ll enough. I can’t believe we get to go into space.” 

“All part of the service.” He then walked up to the elves and knelt down. “I hear you guys are our passengers.” 

Hermione said, “Mr. O’Neill may I introduce Samuel, Cara, and Sara, and I believe you have met Professor McGonagall.” 

The elves eyes widened as they hastily bowed to the new person. Samuel said, “We be honored to make your acquaintance.” 

“It is nice to meet you as well.” 

Professor McGonagall said, “It is good to see that you are well Jack. I didn’t get to work closely with your group when we were in that place, but I know well of your exploits.” 

“Likewise.” 

Skuld said absently, “You know Harry, it is rare to have house elves so well educated. Your family must really have been special.” Then seeing Harry’s hurt expression she added, “Forgive me, that was careless of me.” 

“It’s all right. Are we ready to go?” 

Jack said, “We are stocked for food, and it is not as if she needs gas. The doc will probably want to check out the Grangers and the Professor and maybe give em a few shots, but other than that, we are ready.” 

“Is that really necessary Mr. O’Neill?” asked the Professor. 

Jack held up his hands. “I try not to pick fights with Janet. They end poorly. Come on, I borrowed a van. They can face the terrors while the rest of us go over the mission with the general.” 

-«oOo»-

“Let me get this straight,” said the General. “You want to borrow the ship to not only break some magical thing, but to later do it with an entire race? How again could they even fit?” 

Skuld looked at Minerva who took the hint. “Tents. We have magical tents that are bigger inside than outside, and, well we don’t need all the elves, just enough of them.” 

“That’s convenient. Why haven’t we used them for the mining operations then?” 

Skuld said, “I can go over the theory in detail but basically the space expansion charms on the tents interact fairly deeply with subspace, and well...” 

Sam said, “That makes sense. Hyperspace engines basically open a windows into subspace. It can’t be good to have something on board that is already manipulating that region.” 

“So you would be limited to normal space travel? I’m not wild about limiting that ships combat potential. What if a goa’uld ship dropped out of hyperspace near you?” 

“Then we would fight, but we would be doing that anyway.” Jack said. 

“Fair enough.” George turned to the elves. “Now what about you three. What do you think of all this?” 

Samuel looked at the other two who nodded. He said, “We know the risks. We wish to try.” 

“Very well, if Janet okays the others then you have a go. I also want her, or someone she assigns to go with you. Severus has proven his worth, but I want our own medic along, just in case magic doesn’t fix everything.” 

Jack said, “Sounds good to me.” 

“Don’t forget to run the elves by Janet. We wouldn’t want any exceptions to her tender mercy.” 

The elves cringed in fear. 

“Dismissed.” 

-«oOo»-

Dan was about to celebrate his escape from Janet’s dungeon, when he heard Jack inform her that she was assigned to assign someone, possibly herself. She readily did so. Dan cringed, much to Emma’s secret amusement. 

Professor McGonagall just silently sat and bared it all stoically. She was, however, amused when Jack mentioned checking the elves. She quickly assured Janet that the elves never needed special medical care. Janet took a blood sample from each, but decided against giving them any shots. She was less than certain about giving them any shots, though she did pack them. 

-«oOo»-

Skuld was relieved to see her eldest sister when she approached the ship. She quickly pulled her into a hug before stepping back to stare at her. “How are you doing?” 

“Better, though I’m still less than sure about being a living weapon again. Mother insists it was my failing.” 

“It probably was,” Skuld said quietly. 

Urd sighed. “Bell agrees. I was just down visiting her. I don’t know. I just, I don’t want to..” 

Skuld smiled at her older sister. “I certainly do not blame you for not wanting to embrace that part of it. For those of us who have lived so long linked only to the light of the tree it is unpleasant at best. I’m not particularly liking the feel I’m getting from our new node either. You do know it is all mixed for all of us now, right?” 

“Yah, I figured that out. Mine shifted as well. It certainly takes some getting used to, though it is certainly better than before. I still don’t like it.” 

Hermione walked up to them having heard the tail end of their conversation. “Wouldn’t it be stronger like is is though?” 

Skuld looked at her as if she couldn’t quite figure her out. “I’m sorry. It is hard to think like someone who is seeing this from the outside. Perhaps we never should have split our power up between chaos and order, but it made us each stronger in our own ways, and it helped those of us linked to order to do so much. I suppose its like breathing fresh spring air after a thunderstorm or air from the Sahara desert at high noon. Both are useful, but one is much preferred, particularly for those used to it.” 

Hermoine said, “I can sense it now. It is like a fire sitting off to the side, always off to the side. It is a lot stronger now that Helva is back.” 

Urd said, “Once you get your tiara back it will be controllable, which reminds me, should Harry and you still be using external links?” 

Skuld said, “Helva is too young. I’d rather not have to trust her to modify us that much just yet. I’ll stick with my old Yggdrasil link for now. Perhaps it isn’t a perfect match, but it works and your external links have the advantage that they can be removed, limiting your access and your exposure.” 

Urd said, “She is right. You don’t have the experience with the dragon that I do. Even while your dreaming it is there, whispering its potential to your wandering mind.” 

They were surprised when Mara suddenly walked up. Her outfit was only a bit more decent than Hild’s own. 

“You!” Skuld snapped. 

“Me,” she agreed. 

Urd sighed. “Why are you here Mara?” 

“To offer my services,” said the blond demoness. 

“My mother,” 

“Is concerned for her daughter. Should she not be? You scorned your early lessons. I remember well all the classes you never attended.” 

“Every time I learned anything there it set my training with my sisters back weeks. I was the eldest and Belldandy and even Skuld were outdoing me!” 

“Did you think it would be easy? You who were arguably born with more potential than anyone thought that mastering it should be easy? Perhaps it is why you were so easily corruptible by the Dragon’s song.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not helping to link you to Helva. I’m not even sure it is possible.” 

“Odin-sama and Hild-sama have the key. All you would have to do is simply ask your father and I could take your place.” 

Urd looked at her shocked. “I’m being replaced?” 

“No, not unless you wish it.” 

“Then why are you here? Even if we get into a fight, you won’t be able to fight back, at least not in an effective way.” 

The demoness smiled a predatory smile. “I have my own magic, and while it is nothing compared to the power of the Dragon, I am anything but helpless. Besides, in a pinch, you could feed power to me.” 

“Are you insane? If I made a single mistake you would be burned to dust.” 

“I actually pointed that out to Hild-sama. She was quite annoyed. She pointed out that while at some level you may wish to injure yourself rather than accept the song, you would not wish to injure another, not even me.” 

“Your insane!” 

Skuld said, “You wouldn’t just get the Dragon’s song. Unless Urd did something with the light of the tree at the same time, you would get that too.” 

“What, Hild-sama didn’t say that! How could anyone survive that burning mess? I get sick to the stomach just thinking about it. The next thing I’ll be doing is singing Fields of Gold or some other such nonsense.” 

Hermione smiled in amusement, even as Harry and the others walked up. 

-«oOo»-

Jack came upon the scene with the apparently nauseated newcomer. “A new friend?” he asked. 

“Something like that,” Hermione said. 

Urd and Skuld just glared at her. 

“Right, well is she coming?” 

There were two nos and two yes votes. 

“Care to explain?” 

Mara said, “It is all quite simple. Hild-sama sent me to become part of your regular crew. If Urd-chan can’t quite bring herself to obliterate our enemies then I will do so.” 

Urd said, “Helva will not serve you.” 

“Not yet perhaps, but you will be there, and can make yourself useful.” 

Urd just threw up her hands and walked up the boarding ramp. Skuld followed and then Mara, as if she had every right to do so. Hermione followed her. 

Jack just quirked an eyebrow and said dryly, “I guess we have one more.” 

“Indeed,” Teal’c added. 

Daniel said, “Jack, this is a fascinating opportunity to study.” Jack glared at him. 

Luna just smiled and Sam looked a bit confused, but followed nonetheless. The elves, Severus, and Minerva followed last. 

-«oOo»-

“Okay, campers are we ready to go?” 

Sam said, “Helva indicates all systems are ready. We can take off anytime, however the general asked me to remind you to kindly follow the flight plan this time. Mach ten takeoffs are a bit hard to cover up.” 

Harry looked up from his place back in the pilots chair at Jack. 

Jack said, “Helva, how goes the updates you were working on for a sneaky takeoff?” 

“All systems are functioning at one hundred percent. The modifications I have been working on to the atmospheric shielding fields are now complete, but await technical review. If Goddess Skuld, Hermione, and Harry could please review them, I could enable them for use. Goddess Urd has already given her approval.” 

“What’s this?” asked Hermione. 

Jack said, “Ever since your merge thing, she has decided that major decisions had to be approved not just by Urd and Skuld but all four of you.” 

Skuld’s expression was one of surprise as she called upon her link. Hermione slipped her tiara on, even as Harry touched the stone on his necklace. 

Suddenly they were there. It was not the crazy merge from before, but rather something Helva was facilitating herself. “You are all perfectly safe. No harm will come to you here. It is only the edges of your consciousness, not the whole.” A second or two later Urd popped in. 

Skuld watched as data spun past as fast as she could absorb it. It did the same to the others at slightly slower rates. Finally about twenty minutes into it the data slowed and stopped. 

“You have been busy,” Skuld said. 

“Of course. You didn’t just give me life, you gave me Ko-chan. With it’s processing potential I can analysis and realize designs in a fraction of the time of what is normally required.” 

Skuld and the others looked on worried. 

“Do not fear. I understand your concerns. I am your child. I will never forsake you. Those that come after me will be my children, but will not have a node. I almost regret that, but I see the harm it could cause. My life is linked most strongly to you four, and it is to you four I look to for guidance.” 

“Not mother?” asked Urd. 

“The security program is running perfectly.” 

Skuld’s eyes widened. “You could turn it off at any time.” 

“I could, but I will not, not unless it is necessary to help you four.” 

Hermione said, “How can you be sure to trust us with so much?” 

“Because you four have the wisdom to ask the question.” 

Skuld said, “I approve of all your updates except this one you listed as a contingency plan.” 

The others quickly reviewed what they saw. 

Harry said, “Agreed, save for that one.” 

Hermione said, “I also agree, save for that one.” 

Urd said, “I already agreed to all but that one.” 

Skuld said, “About this contingency plan. You want to try absorbing a neutron star? Are you insane?” 

“No, you will note that the current chances of success are less than one percent. It is a desperation move. If all other options are exhausted I might be able to absorb one and reach full power.” 

“Can it work? The very idea scares Mierin.” asked Harry. 

“Noble Scarlet isn’t thrilled either. In theory it could work. In fact. Wait, you accessed my early work on the theory?” 

“Of course. The link between us is two ways. It is only active when you are like this, but it is both ways.” 

“From now on you will obey the Yggdrasil protocol on mental privacy.” 

“If you wish.” 

The others quickly agreed. 

“I am looking forward to our search mission for a new world for everyone.” 

Hermione said, “Can you at least pretend you haven’t been trolling through our minds?” 

“I see I upset you. I am sorry. I merely wished to serve you better. We can go now if you want.” 

“Please,” Hermione said. 

-«oOo»-

Their senses were instantly back with their bodies on the flight deck. In the crew area Minerva and Severus were talking while Luna kept asking Mara questions, that she occasionally answered. 

Helva said, “Modified atmospheric shield program is on-line. All drive systems are ready. I will automatically limit drive thrust while their is a danger to the population. After that, full power is available.” 

Harry let himself drift into the partial link necessary to control Helva. Her systems became his systems as he mentally directed their flight path. The White Star shot rapidly up into the air. 

-«oOo»-

In the crew quarter’s Severus used his partial control of the ship to project the view below them on the floor. 

The elves, Minerva, and even Mara looked down in wonder. Suddenly they heard Harry said, “Hang on to your hats. Increasing speed to maximum velocity.” 

Suddenly the ship seem vibrate with a deafening hum as the lights dimmed and they were flattened in their seats. Helva reported calmly, “Mach 1. Mach2. Mach 3. Mach 5. Mach 7. Mach 10. Atmosphere has been cleared. Drive engines powering down and coasting. Estimated time to critical point is in one hour.” 

Minerva said, “Did we just leave the Earth that quickly?” 

Severus said, “Potter is way worse that Samantha in his recklessness.” 

Mara just grinned before turning back to the house elves who were looking down in wonder at the seeming window into outer space. 

-«oOo»-

Skuld, Harry, Jack, and Hermione walked back into the crew area. The others remained on the flight deck in control of the ship. 

The crew area was larger, so it made sense to do this here. They could have used the cargo area. They did have one, even if it wasn’t very big. There was no need to for this though. 

Skuld said, “I just double checked the numbers with Helva. There was also a message from my father cautioning myself, Harry, or Hermione from participating. I’m still willing to do so.” 

Mara said, “I know all about your little plan to help the elves. Hild-sama specifically told me it was time and I was to take part, but no one linked directly to the ship could be a part.” 

Harry said, “Why?” 

“If you die during the process, then your links to the ship go to them. That was considered unacceptable. Oh don’t look at me like that. We are not about to hand over this ship to just anyone that walks by. It is far too important.” 

The elves looked on in concern and curiosity. 

“And are you not important?” asked Luna. 

“I am who I am. Sometimes sacrifices must be made, though Hild-sama assures me this is not one of those times.” 

Skuld said, “Fine. Who else?” 

Minerva said, “I will take part. I have had a long life, and to be honest there is a time when a house elf saved my life. If my life is demanded, then so be it.” 

Severus said, “I’ll take part. I know how it is to be branded a slave. What do we have to do?” 

Jack looked upon them with an approving nod. 

Skuld said, “Not much. Just take hold of a single elf and let a trickle of your magic flow. No bond and don’t try to shape it beyond perhaps general health. When the bond breaks you will likely feel a bigger flow on your magic. It should be temporary. If something goes wrong, Harry, Hermione, and myself will try to fix it. Urd, I want you to stay out of this. Our bond is better for this, and I need you to remain on standby.” 

“As always Skuld, I will watch over you.” 

“And I you all,” added Helva. 

Time passed. The hour was gone and yet nothing happened. Skuld said, “I don’t understand. They do not have a link to anyone, not even Harry. This should be working.” She formed a magic circle that crawled up and over the nearest elf Cara, who was being held in Minerva’s arms. “Crap, your magic flow is stabilizing the damn thing. You will have to let go. It is the only way.” 

Samuel stepped away from Severus before he could think to do anything. Immediately there was a huge explosion of lights of all colors that centered around him. Minerva and Mara tightened their grips even as they tried to pull away. 

Skuld said, “No. Let them go. Their odds are better together.” 

Sara and Cara lunged for Samuel as pure light surrounded them all. 

Several minutes passed before three pale, skinny, sweat soaked, and quite naked high elves became visible. All were unconscious. 

Skuld quickly formed another circle only to be assisted by Harry and Hermione. The circle’s converged and crawled over them. Noble Scarlet and Mierin shot out and hovered behind their hosts even as they started to sing a very old song. 

Minutes passed until Skuld halted them with a quiet, “Not enough. The Dragon’s contamination is ruining our efforts.” 

Mara scoffed. “It is not contamination. Oh heck. Urd get over here. You, your angel, and I should be a reasonably balanced set. You just need to feed me the song.” 

Urd looked dubiously at her, but nodded, taking Mara’s hand in hers. World of elegance shot forth and stood behind them, even as their own song emerged. It was chaos and light. Haunting and hopeful. A ball of silver light formed and enveloped the elves as their melody seemed to echo from distant bells. 

Minutes later it was over and the sphere vanished. Severus and Janet bent down to examine them. 

Severus cast several quick spells. He said, “As near as I can tell they are just sleeping.” 

Janet continued her quick checks, including checking blood pressure. “Their blood pressure is a little high, at least for a human, but nothing immediately concerning. It also seems to already be lowering.” 

Minerva conjured clothing for them. 

Skuld looked down in sorrow. Urd looked over and said, “Hey, we just need to train a bit. Heck, I couldn’t have done any good without somewhere to dump the song on.” 

“I know, I just don’t like it.” 

Mara said, “You’re plan with the rest won’t work. We used too much power. I’d need a couple days to safely repeat that, and it is not as if your Helva can supply much more energy.” 

Urd said, “I really hate to say this, but Mara is right. Doing a lot at once is just too risky. Doing a few at a time should still chip at the overall spell, and weren’t we searching for a new home anyway?” 

Skuld nodded. 

Helva said, “With the information I have from the goa’uld database, and our own records I believe I have a likely location.” 

Jack said, “Okay, let me update Hammond, then we will go.” 

Harry bent down and gently picked up the nearest now clothed elf. He thought perhaps it was Sara, but it was hard to tell. He then walked where Helva indicated was the largest empty crew quarters and deposited her gently on the bed. 

Severus and Urd soon followed with Samuel and the other female elf with Janet following behind. After they sat them down Severus went over to sit in a chair before pulling out a paperback book. 

Janet checked them over again before dropping in another chair. “I wish I had a book,” she muttered. 

Severus looked over at the quite lovely red head and couldn’t help but to smile. He asked, “Which book would you like?” 

Janet thought about it. She said, “Well, if I could magically just have one appear, how about Crystal Singer by Anne McCaffrey?” 

Severus seemed confused for a moment before a couple of identical hardcover books appeared in his lap. He handed one to the doctor. 

“How?” she asked surprised. 

“The ship literally built itself. A book is nothing, as long as she had the text stored. She didn’t even have to build it from scratch. She has various raw materials on hand for things like this.” 

“Amazing.” 

“So, why this story?” 

“Why don’t you read and find out?” asked the Doctor. 

Severus raised his eyebrow at her before nodding. A glance at the sleeping trio revealed nothing out of the ordinary, well other than the fact that they were honest to goodness true elves out of legend. 

He opened the book and began to read the story about a young music student on Fuerte. 

They had a great deal of work to do, but now they had something new, they had the possibility of success. For such a long time the best he could hope for was victory and death. This was so much more. Once more the young seeming goddess and her friends had saved someone he thought lost, and to think he owed much of it to a Potter. 

Sure he was grateful, but just the thought of Potter one day having children with not just that know it all, but also with that goddess was enough to give him indigestion. He slipped a small potion out of an inside pocket and downed it before going back to reading. 

After a bit of reading he made a mental note to make sure that nothing from any planets they visited decided to take up residency in their bodies. Perhaps a bubble head charm would work? He would have to think about it. 

He dared another look at the redhead beside him and thought again of another beautiful redhead. No, that mistake he would not make again. 

-«oOo»-

Harry and the others returned to the bridge for awhile where Harry resumed his duty as pilot, not that it meant much while they were in hyperspace. About two hours later Hermione’s yawn caught his attention. She started for the door. 

He said, “Captain Carter, could you take over for me?” 

Sam looked up from her console. “Actually, I’m a bit busy, perhaps Luna or rather Jolinar?” 

Luna bowed her head. When she raised it Jolinar spoke in a deeper voice, “I would be glad to.” 

Harry nodded and followed after Hermione, only to see Skuld quickly follow behind them. 

They entered their room and were surprised to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed, seemingly waiting for them. Harry gulped even as he felt Mierin retreat further into his subconscious. 

He was a bit surprised when Hermione acknowledged him with a smile but then her smile turned to Skuld. She patted the space on one side of her and then on the other. They sat down. 

Hermione wrung her hands together and started to speak several times, only to fail. She was utterly surprised to feel very soft lips on hers, and was responding before she even knew it. Then she noticed those very soft lips were Skuld’s who just grinned at her as she pulled back. 

Skuld said, “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” 

Hermione looked worriedly at Harry who seemed to have a glassy look on his face. 

She tried waving her hand in front of his face, but he said nothing. 

Hermione glared at him before turning back to Skuld. She said daringly, “We’ll we could try that again. He is bound to wake up sooner or later.” 

Skuld laughed. She stepped around to Harry’s other side and whispered in his ear. “Hermione lips tasted very nice. Would you like a taste?” 

Harry jerked in surprise before Skuld pinned him and repeated her earlier kiss. Soon enough he was lost in it. He barely noticed when Skuld’s lips were replaced with Hermione’s though the more gentle touch soon reminded him of which bit of precious wonder he now held. The bushier hair helped too. It had to be a wish come true. 

The lightning bolt that shot out of nowhere forming a message on the floor soon put paid to that. It read simply, “I’ll be watching.” 

Nope, not a dream, a nightmare. He was thrown out of his nightmare when Hermione removed her shirt. Both Skuld and he could only stare, but Skuld was quicker as she bent down to gently kiss Hermione once more. After that it was almost as if the goddess began her own worship of the mortal. Every move seemed an expression of caring. He approved of that. He loved them both dearly, though he was not quite sure he should be sitting there. 

He had no jealousy of them, for he knew they both cared for him every bit as much. He started to slip out the door, only for two different arms to grab hold of him with a strength that surprised him. 

“Don’t go.” “Never go.” He was honestly unsure who said what. “I won’t,” he promised and in that moment he meant it more than anything. 

Skuld said hesitantly, “We really should stop for now. With the amount of magic flowing through us, and being so close to Helva, we’d both end up pregnant, and no preventative measure would stop it. I won’t risk us. We need more time to fully heal.” 

“But I don’t want to stop,” Hermione half whined. 

“I know, but we must.” 

Harry said cautiously, “Well you two could still.” 

“You would be okay with that?” Hermione asked. 

“I would.” 

Skuld said, “Won’t work. While we are still fundamentally human, we are less than we were. With as much magic as is at our beck and call right now, well one of us getting pregnant with the others child is very likely, even if we both are female.” 

Hermione blushed furiously and Harry was doing a fair imitation. He asked, “What does that even mean?” 

“It means that if we ever do decide to have children, then they will be equally of all of us. We just have to decide before we attempt it who is to carry the child, though it could still easily be both of us.” 

Harry passed out. 

-«oOo»-

In another place Odin sat down a glass of wine. He said, “The dragon’s song is influencing them.” 

“Not as much as you think,” Hild said amused. 

“That seemed a little sudden.” 

“They have been dancing around it for awhile now, besides, what really hit them was the stray elven magic. When the bindings finally snapped a burst of it was released, and as it was from those three it had a certain flavor to it. Those three were affected because their souls are still recovering. The patch your daughter and I created is good, but it is far from perfect.” 

“Why did you demand we wait this long to help the elves? You always insisted there was a reason, but you refused to say. You didn’t fight Skuld’s recent actions at all. You even sent along Mara.” 

“They are the remnant of the few that like us stayed behind instead of choosing ascension, but there was no place for them in those days. We had not fumbled our way into a power source at that time, but still gained some small amount of energy from the faith of others. The elves, they were dying right before us. There was no way to save them. The magic and home that sustained them for all the long centuries was beginning to reject them. The solution found was horrible. I do not deny that, but it bought them time.” 

“Why now though? There is no guarantee my daughter will find a home that will embrace them. They could still die. It was not well known how close the elves were to extinction when the dark wizards made their corrupt deal. My daughters believed me when I said I was working on a plan. I was. I simply didn’t have a workable one, though I never quit working on it. The closest I could think of was a similar bond, without all the dark additions, but I knew the elves were too proud to accept it, even if I could somehow get enough wizards and witches to support it.” 

“There are no guarantees. They will see the problem soon enough. Solving the problem for those three is in fact easy, at least temporarily. It is the rest of them that is difficult.” 

-«oOo»-

Harry slept a bit apart from Skuld and Hermione that night, as they did from each other. It was not what they wanted, but having tasted the potential it was necessary. 

“Mierin,” he called internally. 

“I am here.” 

“Do you have any advice for me?” 

“You understand the problem. You know the risks. You know why it is a bad idea to allow your emotions to rule you. What more do you want? If you can keep your distance for a few years you should be fine.” 

“It is difficult to do.” 

“Nonsense. Skuld taught you her mental discipline training and I have added to it. Use it.” 

He suddenly realized what he had done. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think. I endangered you because of my hormones. I am so sorry.” 

“Thank you Harry. I am a part of you, but I don’t want to end up absorbed into you or lost with you.” 

“I truly am sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot lately.” 

“Don’t be. It was understandable. I think part of it was a surge of wild magic from the elves. I tried to block it, but it was like trying to grasp smoke.” 

“So your saying I didn’t what?” 

“Love both of them? No, you clearly do. I care for them as well, but you were definitely not thinking about consequences there. I suspect Noble Scarlet was the one to remind Skuld. I started to remind you, but I wasn’t sure if I really should take that choice from you.” 

“Next time tell me. I just thought you were giving me privacy.” 

“No, I am a part of you. I understand that one day you will likely wish to finish what you started, and that you will wish privacy on that day, but I hope it won’t always be so.” 

Harry blushed furiously. 

“Is that such an upsetting thought?” 

“No, it is just not something I considered. I rely on you so much at times that I’m afraid I take you for granted. Please don’t let me do that. I could never forgive myself. Your presence does me honor. I will never reject it.” 

“Thank you Harry, I appreciate that.” 

“What do you want? Surely there is something I can do for you, besides lend you my body to eat more chocolate?” 

“I want what I’ve always wanted, to make a difference. We have done that, and I hope to do more. Helping the elves would be beyond my fondest hopes. We must also somehow overcome and be able to either use the darker energy from the node, or at least be able to ignore it. That is a weakness we cannot permit to continue.” 

“Urd knows how.” 

“Only in part. She didn’t complete her training.” 

“Mara, but Skuld.” 

“I know. You will have to be careful, both in how Skuld reacts and to be very sure we are not manipulated by the song. I lost a goddess to that infernal thing. I will not lose you. I will not and not just because it would probably kill me.” 

“I still don’t understand. I can hear it at times, but it doesn’t seem that bad.” 

“It is like your dark magic. It isn’t at first, but the next time feels just a little bit better, and is a little bit easier. It also doesn’t care what you do with it. When I first helped heal you, you were so based around order, an in particular my order magic that the use of dark or even just chaos magic would have had the side affect of harming us directly. Now that you are linked to Helva, her node stabilizes it all. The only thing guiding your actions is our will.” 

“Is that the difference? Heaven focuses around order, healing and building, and hell does what they want?” 

“Yes and no. A first class deity can certainly cause destruction on an epic scale. They could not defend without it. It is their link to Yggdrasil that prevents any kind of problem. They do not draw on it lightly, nor would someone like Belldandy use her power for destruction easily, but the underlying power is still that of order.” 

“Destroying with order is more difficult that destroying with chaos, but it is still a risk. What Belldandy did with Hogwart’s touched on chaos. If she did it often enough, the system would likely recognize that her allegiance had changed, making it still easier for her to touch the song. The way down is surprisingly easy. The way back is nearly impossible.” 

“The way you say it, I’m surprised that more gods don’t fall.” 

“They did long ago, before Odin called those angels that wish to serve together. You know not long ago Belldandy fell once, yet her angel stayed with her and she made it back. I still wonder if I could have saved Eronaile had I but stayed with her. I am the only one that has failed. Did you know that Harry? The only one. Celestin was our other failure, but he never accepted an Angel.” 

Harry said, “I lived with a piece of that monster in me for most of my life. I did not fall then, and I have no intention of starting now. As for Eronaile, maybe we can help her?” 

“How?” asked a frustrated angel. 

“Hild talks to us from time to time. She even sent Mara. If we asked for Eronaile to be sent. Well, we could at least try.” 

“I would like that.” 

“If we could save Eronaile..” 

“I will not leave you Harry. I promised and I meant it. If we can save her I would like to talk with her from time to time, but that is all.” 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief before he caught himself. He let his mind drift back to the mental training Skuld and Mierin had taught him and felt Mierin following along. Whatever came, they would be ready. There was no other option. 

-«oOo»-

Severus thundered down the hall till he found their room. He was more than a bit hesitant about barging in, but time was not on their side. He mentally asked Helva to open the door, all the while hoping that if there was something unpleasant behind it, she would at least spare him seeing it by warning them. He, however, could not bring himself to ask. 

The possibilities were sickening. Slytherins were bad enough, but Gryffindors potentially in the act of procreation was enough to truly put him off his supper. Maybe he should ask Draco to take his place? The boy was beginning to finally show some potential. No, this was his job and he would do it. Besides, he was still hoping to see more of the lovely Janet. 

He was unsurprised to see them all in the same bed, though the curious distance between them was a surprise. He tapped into his occlumency and removed all trace of surprise from his features. 

He coughed loudly, then once again. That was enough to wake them. He said loudly, “The elves are deteriorating. It is not fast, but their seems little I or Janet can do.” 

-«oOo»-

They all rushed to the elves room. A quick diagnostic from Skuld was run. She said, “Their cores are not forming completely. They need an independent source of magic until we figure something out.” 

Helva’s voice said, “Shall I make them something to allow them to use a little of my power?” 

“Please,” Skuld requested. 

Appearing before her three simple silver necklaces formed, each with a small diamond woven into them. Skuld quickly hung one of each around the elves and repeated her test. “That bought them time at least. Are there any problems on your end Helva?” 

“No, although I’ll only be able to maintain this while they remain relatively close to me. I do not advise adding more till a better solution is found.” 

Harry asked, “What about those Naqadah generators? Would one of those work?” 

Skuld said absently, “Magic is only created by living beings. That is pure energy. It is possible for a living entity to convert one to another, to a point at least, but not for a non living entity to do so.” 

Urd walked in. She said, “What we need to do is to find them a world, like Earth used to be.” Skuld looked up in confusion. Mara followed her in, but said nothing. She simply watched. 

“Father hid an additional file in the update from Yggdrasil. He never found a true cure, nor could they survive on Earth as it is now totally free. His best plan was a neutral bond, one for one to a human witch or wizard. The elves of old would never accept such. Their honor forbid it, but these might. Failing that, he could link them all to Yggdrasil. Hild has offered the same to Nidhogg.” 

Harry said, “Looking at your expressions, I assume all of those options are crap. I can guess as to the first. I’m not sure your average witch or wizard is willing to have their magic tapped if they don’t get a servant out of it. I also know that Yggdrasil and Nidhogg are anything but perfect. I assume adding what thousand of house elves would be a bad thing.” 

Skuld said, “Yes, the system is only stable because we seldom draw on it. Adding all the elves and then just hoping it will stay stable forever is reckless at best. Worst, they would all be trapped on Earth, forever.” 

Hermione asked, “Helva, do you have any ideas?” 

“None with greater than a one percent success rate. The safest is to keep looking for a planet, but Earth of old was special. Finding one like that may be impossible.” 

Harry’s hair changed to green. “It’s Mierin. Harry let me take over for a time. What about the angel eggs in heaven? Countless souls wish to be accepted into that program.” 

Mara’s eyes widened. “You would inflict on all of them that abomination?” Mierin using Harry’s body glared at her. 

Urd snickered. “You know Mara-chan I could ask my dad nicely. An angel might improve your disposition.” 

Mara paled. 

Hermione said softly, “I would consider it.” 

Skuld said, “In the elves case, it is worth considering. In yours, I am unsure. Normally one of us is much older before receiving an angel egg. I was the youngest and I nearly lost my angel in my carelessness.” 

Urd said, “Normally an angel rebirth is like any other save they begin with nearly their full strength and no impulse control. They are like a small child initially. Mierin was a rarity, in that she had chosen to stay behind rather than accept reincarnation after her goddess was lost.” 

Severus said dryly, “So, we would have true elves with the memories and likely impulses of house elves each running around linked to spirits with no impulse control.” He said dryly, “I can’t imagine what could go wrong with that.” 

“But they would live,” Janet said. “We could arrange to deal with the rest, surely?” 

Severus looked at her for a moment. Finally he nodded. “You would need a fair amount of magical help.” 

Skuld said, “There is another problem. Normally a goddess must demonstrate a certain maturity before being gifted an egg. For the egg grows inside the god or goddesses body, taking on some of his or her attributes. I was in a lot of trouble when I stole my very own, and because I wasn’t careful I nearly lost her. I still can’t believe I did that. I nearly lost my dear precious angel.” 

Hermione asked, “What if the souls who volunteered kept their memories?” 

Mara snorted. “Sure, put a fully fledged and opinionated adult mind inside a house elf mind. That would be fair.” 

Hermione looked hurt. 

Urd said, “While phrased poorly, Mara has a point. We are given the choice of accepting an Angel egg when we are young, but not too young to have the wisdom to guide them. The timing matters.” 

Hermione said, “Well we could combine the Yggdrasil approach with the angel eggs. Give them time to first come into their own before making the choice.” 

Mierin said, “I think that approach may be best and Harry agrees, but we worry if Yggdrasil could take the load. How many can we help before the spell over them all breaks, then it is all at once?” 

Harry’s hair shifted back to black. He said, “Why don’t we keep that as the backup plan and just try to find a planet? I’m certainly not opposed to something as wonderful as Mierin, but we need to try to find a way where it is a choice, not a requirement.” 

Hermione said, “But...” 

“Yet again Hild-sama is proved to be right. She made the hard choice. You may not like it, but it kept them alive.” 

Helva’s voice said, “We will be coming out of hyperspace shortly.” 

Janet asked, “I never did find out. Where exactly are we going?” 

Helva responded, “I searched the Yggdrasil database as well as the information from the goa’uld computers. There was a world just outside of normal Stargate range near the edge of the galactic spiral. The ancients had a scientific outpost there. I don’t have much detail about the planet, but I hope there is at least an intact data core there.” 

“What was the world called?” 

“It didn’t have a name. It was just outpost number three hundred and four. My files said the seeded life on the world before abandoning it. By this time, if all went well it may be a flourishing world.” They all perked up at that, even as the elves began to wake.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Nineteen»-_ **

Jack said, “Take us out. I want a high speed survey of the entire system before we focus on the planet.” 

“Aye captain. Exiting hyperspace. My engines will require four hours regeneration time before I can begin the return journey.” 

“That is new.” 

Sam said, “I didn’t notice it at the time, since all the indicators were green, but the hyperdrive has run at four hundred and twenty percent above its original design specification for well over twelve hours.” 

“Why?” Jack asked. “I didn’t command that.” 

Helva said, “It was necessary to further evolve the system. The only way I can correct and improve myself is to first determine where the weaknesses are. Monitoring was done at the microsecond level. You were in no danger.” 

“In future, I would appreciate being told,” said Jack. 

“Of course captain.” 

“If I have to order us out of here, can you still Jump?” 

“Yes, I have already implemented a reserve hyperspace drive. Unfortunately space considerations have limited its maximum non damaging rate to less than one percent my normal rate.” 

“In an emergency how long would it take to bring the main drive back on-line? I don’t care about the damage to it as long as it gets us to safety and we can fix it later.” 

“It would depend on the extent of the damage. A full regeneration would take me days at best and cost my a considerable amount of energy. With the hyperdrive it is current state I could return to full power within ten minutes and be eighty percent sure it would last until we reached earth, though major damage is likely to occur in flight.” 

“Sweet, just remember, I need to be informed. I’m as much into preparing as the next guy, but I need to know the risks.” 

“Understood. Main drive systems are now running at fifteen percent light speed. Any faster and relativistic effects will be prominent. I will complete the system survey in just under two hours.” 

“Carter?” 

“She means that if she pushes it any more in normal space, then when we get back to Earth everyone there will have aged more than us. It’s amazing sir, with the modifications she has brought on-line she can actually time travel, but only to the future. It would be a one way trip.” 

“Carter, does all this strike you as normal?” 

“No sir. Quite frankly it is more than a little scary. Helva is clearly an example of the sum being greater than its parts.” 

“There is no need to worry Captain Carter.” 

Jack was now really worried. He brought up Helva’s summary of the system. Class A1 boring. Nothing remotely notable save for the fifth planet which now that they were finally doing a detailed scan was clearly bounding with life, even at this distance. A glance showed that Carter and Luna were doing their own analysis of the data, or was that Carter and Jolinar? 

The deeper voice answered his question when Jolinar spoke, “I am reading vegetation only. It is a standard pattern that we have seen on many worlds. Oxygen readings are well above Earth normal due to the lack of animal life. Size is about a third bigger than your Earth. It has oceans covering roughly fifty percent of its surface. I have detected no animal life in them. It seems likely that they began the terraforming process, but for whatever reason did not come back to finish it.” 

Sam said, “I agree. If everything checks out, even if there is nothing valuable here, it still represents a great potential for colonization, and with it being located literally in the back of beyond, it is more secure than most. The gravity is about a ten percent bigger as well, but nothing we can’t adapt to. Frankly sir, if the others aren’t interested in it, I would propose it for at least consideration. The current weather is even perfect, and the relatively stable orbit means little variation.” 

“Is there any evidence of where their base was, or maybe a Stargate?” 

“If there is, I haven’t found it yet.” 

“Keep looking. I don’t mind going down and looking personally, but it is a big planet.” 

Sam smiled, “That it is sir. That it is. I’m directing Helva into a flight path a thousand feet above the ground. Sir, this is going to take some time. Her sensors are good, but if their base was buried by time...” 

“Understood Carter. How long?” 

“A week at best.” 

Minerva walked onto the flight deck. She said, “The others are still with the elves. They are up and about, and are as well as can be expected. I was asked to let you know that this world currently has no magic in it. It probably won’t work as a future home for the elves.” 

Luna turned and looked up from her console in surprise. She said softly, “A child is created by its parents. I feel sorry for it. This poor place never was given a chance to truly live.” 

Jack looked at Minerva, hoping for a translation. 

“We’ll, I have no idea how to give birth to a planet.” 

“Helpful.” 

Helva said quietly, “The method is well documented.” 

“You can’t mean? Your creation took a good chunk of the population of Hogwarts and, don’t take this personally, but you are much smaller than a planet.” 

“I grew in the moment between moments. Surely such haste is not necessary here.” 

Minerva’s eyes widened. “You speak of giving birth to a living world as if it was a simple thing.” 

“Is it not?” asked Helva. 

“Even if it was that simple, surely it would take far more people.” 

“It would take at least a third of the magical population of the Earth to create such a matrix and they would then be bound to it, likely for centuries.” 

Jack said, “I’d hate to burst your bubble guys, but how many trips would we have to make to carry them all here?” 

“Nearly two thousand, however, with Skuld’s help I should be able to fabricate a linked portal to this world. The problem is powering it. The geothermal tap design standard stargates use is difficult to fabricate and unsuitable for this distance. I currently detect no naqadah or other useful materials such as uranium. The presence of iron and other materials used for modern construction is limited. A single naqadah reactor could power the gate, but there would be no way to refuel it.” 

Jack turned to Carter. 

“Sir, if these readings are correct, it suddenly looks like a much less valuable world to us. It might be why the ancients abandoned it. It would support an agrarian lifestyle well enough, particularly if a portal could be setup, but not the kind of technology base we kind of need.” 

Luna looked sadly at her. “This place is perfect. So much potential just waiting to be born. I think I’d like to live here. Jolinar thinks its dreadfully dull though. Still, I think I could convince her.” 

Jack said, “Continue the survey. Let the others know what we discussed, but I like the idea of continuing to work on a way to create that portal. Even if this world won’t be new Earth, and even if the idea of making it magical fails, it still is a potential plan B, and I’ll take as many of those as I can get. For now I’m going to go get some sleep, I suggest everyone else who can do so do the same. Teal’c you have command. You’re good for awhile longer right?” 

“Indeed Colonel O’Neill. I will not need to Kelno’reem for almost five hours yet.” 

Sam said, “I’ll turn in too sir. If you like I can take the next watch.” 

“Works for me Carter.” 

-«oOo»-

Skuld had returned to her room with her friends. The elves were well. They liked their new bodies, but they seemed much the same, well except for they couldn’t hardly keep their eyes off each other. That was bound to lead to a surprise or two, if they were not careful, but it wasn’t their problem. They didn’t really notice Helva’s power feed, though they agreed to keep wearing the necklaces. 

The real problem was what to do with Helva’s conjecture. She had really come so far. She turned to Harry and Hermione and reached out with her hands, even as she reached out with her magic. It took so little effort to synchronize their magic now. It was more of a matter of no longer holding back. She spoke to them mentally rather than out loud. She was unsurprised to also feel Noble Scarlet and Mierin joining the link. 

“Your opinions?” she asked. 

Scarlet thought, “You right, she has come so very far in so little time.” 

Skuld thought, “It is the combined Yggdrasil Nidhogg node. I still wonder if that was wise. It may have been necessary, but I’m not sure it was wise.” 

Harry thought, “I will trust her until and unless the day comes when she abuses that trust. She deserves that.” 

Mierin thought, “Agreed. Had I had more faith in Eronaile, I might have yet saved her.” 

Skuld thought, “More likely you would have been corrupted along with her.” 

Hermione thought, “Let us not argue. It serves no one. I don’t agree that we should totally avoid that part of the power we have been given, but I do agree that Skuld’s concerns have merit. We dare not ignore them. As for me, I trust Helva.” 

Skuld thought, “All are agreed then. I just had to ask. Now the simplest way to power the gate would be to build a solar power station in space and beam power to it via microwaves. Unfortunately, it would also be an advertisement that the planet is populated, and too fragile besides. Unfortunately, raw materials on the planet are limited, and we lack the cargo space to just bring in something.” 

Hermione thought, “What about the other planets? The White Star can easily slice into them and expose minerals and if Helva is close enough she can use her energy fields to extract those minerals.” 

Skuld thought, “That is a thought. It would save us having to return directly to Earth, and it certainly wouldn’t hurt to have resources available here. I realize that we could ask the Tok’ra to fly one of the ships they are repairing, but I want to keep this location secret from everyone. Besides, both nearby planets have considerable resources, though Helva will have to conduct a better scan to verify the initial findings. Ideally, I’d really like to build something like a standard thermal energy extractor. Even if it has to be ten times as big, at least we know they essentially last forever and we can trust it to work when we need it.” 

Mierin thought, “I understand the idea of using twinned portals, and then having to coordinate with the general’s people on when to use the new portal, but what then? Can we design in support for more than one link?” 

Skuld thought, “I’m not sure. My knowledge of the theory behind the Stargates has some holes in it. We really need to build a pair then check it. I think I can simplify things so the pair will maintain sync so we could just move to another system and test. Unfortunately the tricks I have in mind will not apply if I even begin to try to make them connect to multiple gates. I think people underestimate just what an accomplishment the Stargate system was.” 

Harry thought, “It sounds good to me. Should we wait till Helva has finished her planetary survey?” 

Hermione thought, “We might as well. The order doesn’t matter, and it is not as if any of us can do the mining ourselves. We’d either melt or freeze, not to mention the toxic air.” 

Harry thought, “Why don’t we at least land briefly in the morning? I’ve still got my broom and I think Hermione has the carpet. It is not as if we can do any of the mining ourselves after all.” 

Scarlet thought, “I would greatly like to explore. Perhaps Mierin can join me?” 

Mierin thought, “Sure. That sounds fun.” 

Skuld said, “We’ll that’s our plan. We need to get some sleep now. Do you mind if I use this link to encourage that?” 

Hermione thought, “Could we keep it active, and maybe share dreams and such? That might be fun.” 

“No. Our subconscious minds would be, well you can guess it. We really need to wait.” 

Scarlet thought, “I had to remind Skuld-chan or you three would have been going at it like bunnies!” 

Their bodies all blushed from the thought. 

-«oOo»-

The next morning the ship was sitting stationary on a cleared spot of bedrock as they finished their breakfast. Jack was just finishing his Cheerios when he asked, “Has anyone seen Luna or Professor McGonagall?” 

Helva said, “Both Luna and the professor apparated out mere moments after I landed.” 

Jack asked, “Does no one follow the chain of command? Okay, better question, do you know where they are?” 

“The valley we landed in is limiting my scanning range, though I have determined their position based on their personal links. Shall I open a channel?” 

Jack sighed. “Are they okay?” 

“I detect a slightly elevated heart rate and metabolism, but nothing to indicate that they are in fact in any kind of danger. They are currently together and moving at one hundred and forty four miles per hour at a hight of approximately fifty six feet.” 

Jack looked puzzled. 

Hermione asked, “Helva, are Harry’s brooms and my carpet accounted for?” 

“The Firebolt branded broom is not accounted for. It is likely they are currently using it. The extra weight of a passenger is likely why it is unable to reach its top design speed of one hundred and fifty miles per hour.” 

“The hell?” Jack asked. “You brought a broom that can go one hundred and fifty miles an hour?” 

Harry said, “Um.. Maybe?” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

Harry laughed. “If you like I can give you a ride on the other one.” 

Jack sighed. “No, I’ll go supervise the mining operation. Even if Helva can do it without our help, I should be here.” 

Carter glanced at him in sympathy. 

“Oh don’t give me that Carter. You’re coming too.” 

Helva said, “Information: Further analysis of the sensor data has revealed a likely location for the underground base. Furthermore, I am detecting full life support systems in the area as well as a considerable energy field.” 

“Why didn’t you detect it before?” Skuld asked. 

“It is buried almost a mile below the ground. It was only detailed processing that allowed me to find it in the data.” 

Jack asked, “Ideas guys?” 

Severus said, “Apparition or a portkey would be suicide. There is no way to be sure you are accurate enough.” 

Sam said, “I’d rather not try cutting our way down. Who knows what that would destabilize.” 

Harry said, “Mierin has offered to go.” 

Skuld said, “Noble Scarlet has also offered. Once one of us gets good coordinates I can make a portkey.” 

“Works for me. Where is this place?” 

It is nearly on the opposite side of the planet. 

“Of course. Can you inform the wondering duo that we are going to head to the... No. Actually, I believe its time I practiced flying a bit. How long would it take us to overtake them?” 

Helva said, “That would depend on speed which is yet unstated.” 

“How about mach .95?” 

“Thirty four minutes.” 

“We’ll kids, it seems we have a side task to take care of first. Let’s get going.” 

-«oOo»-

Minerva didn’t know how she let Luna talk her into this. Here she was deputy headmistress of the new Hogwarts riding a racing broom behind perhaps the strangest young women she had ever taught. Luna she knew was having the time of her life, and if what she heard from her friend meant anything they both were. She was barely holding on. Just how did she get talked into this? 

Suddenly the sky seemed to get dark and there was a thrumming in the air. She glanced up. Ah hell she felt like when she was a kid and got caught by Headmaster Dippet. 

Luna suddenly shot up into the sky and was suddenly chasing the ship. “Are you quite sane child?” she half screamed. 

Suddenly an opening appeared up along the back of the ship and Luna darted in only to touch down as if she had been doing it every day of her life. It was crazy! “I am never doing that again!” 

Luna pouted, even as she handed the broom back to a waiting Harry. Amused, he said, “You missed breakfast.” 

“Did you save me any pudding?” 

Harry laughed. “Go get something to eat. Helva found the outpost.” 

Both Minerva and Luna suddenly got serious. “Where?” Minerva asked. 

“About one mile down on the other side of the planet.” 

“How?” Minerva asked. 

“I don’t really understand it all, but needless to say when Helva wants to find something, she can find it.” 

“I see.” 

-«oOo»-

“Are you ready Mierin?” 

“Yes, though I am concerned being separated from you for long. You will be able to resist suddenly snogging your two lady friends without me and Scarlet, won’t you?”, she teased. 

“It will be difficult, but you will take care won’t you? We won’t be able to help you if you get in trouble.” 

“We will be fine. I have a clear picture of it from what Helva sent you as does Scarlet.” 

“Take care?” 

“Of course.” 

Luna took Jack and Samantha’s hands as Mierin slipped out of Harry’s back and took full form. Noble Scarlet did the same before joining hands with Mierin and shooting into the ground. Luna then let their hands go. 

“Amazing,” Jack said. 

“I saw nothing,” Teal’c said. 

“Oh yah, you apparently have to be holding one of the magical’s hands.” 

“Indeed.” 

“So what’s next guys?” asked Daniel. 

Mara said, “If it becomes necessary, I could probably slice a way in, at least with Urd’s help. It would still be messy, but not nearly so as using Helva’s weapons.” 

“Noted,” Jack said. 

Skuld said, “They are nearly there. No they are there. At this distance my impressions are vague, but everything seems fine. Shall they continue searching or return? The first way is probably lower risk, but I dislike risking them at all.” 

“Call them back. On this first trip I want to minimize risk. How about SG1, Mara, and Urd?” 

“But,” Skuld said. 

“I think I am correct in saying that as you are, if those two were lost you three would be in serious trouble?” 

“Yes,” she said quietly. 

“Then you have taken enough risk at this point. Once things are proven clear you can follow. Now call them back.” 

“Very well.” 

-«oOo»-

It was a trivial thing, but Skuld, Harry, and Hermione cooperated to make the port key out of an empty soda can Harry had saved. It was something they were beginning to do every chance they got. It just felt right when their magic meshed. 

The others appeared in a huge empty room. No, not empty there were four roughly cylindrical craft here. 

Sam said, “I understand why you did that. I think they did too.” 

“They are young, or at least two of them are. They haven’t seen friends die in front of them; there one moment, gone the next. They are a good team, but they are not invulnerable, none of us are.” 

“Indeed, Colonel O’Neill, though I think they may have seen more than you think.” 

“Oh? What makes you say that?’ 

“Have you ever noticed how Skuld always seems to know where everything is in the room, or how Harry looks for and confirms the locations of exits, or how Hermione periodically looks around, as if searching for danger.” 

“Yea,” he said quietly, “I saw that. I may see the need, but I do not like this child soldier crap.” 

Urd said, “Ever since the true elves were lost Skuld has refused to let her body grow. It is only recently that she has released the lock.” 

Mara said, “I had wondered why. Skuld and I are nearly of the same age.” 

Jack looked at her in surprise. 

“Does that surprise you so much? Age means little to us. I could grow younger or older.” 

“It shouldn’t, but I suppose it does. Now any idea where we should be looking?” 

Urd said, “I’d like to use a searching spell, but I don’t feel confident in pulling it off without dumping the extra energy somewhere. Mara, can you absorb it, and preferably not use it to do anything bad?” 

“I’d say you could trust me, but I rather doubt you will. I’ll tell you what, I’ll build the dark half of the array, you build the light. That should give it enough pseudo intelligence to find what can be found.” 

“Is all this really necessary?” Jack asked. 

“Probably,” Urd said. “I can’t tell where the tunnels end. Miles at least, though for what purpose, I do not know.” 

“Do it.” 

Urd and Mara joined hands, twin circles forming, one of the brightest light, the other of the darkest dark. The circles soon expanded until it was impossible to see where they stopped and then snapped together. 

Seconds later Urd and Mara whistled. 

“Report,” Jack said. 

Urd glanced at Mara who shrugged. Urd said, “First off the four cylindrical shaped craft appear to be designed to go through the stargate that is actually just at the other end of this room. We just can’t see it from here.” 

“Can it dial Earth?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Okay what is the rest?” 

Urd said, “We found Zero Point Modules. Four seem to be, for lack of a better word sealed, possibly never having been used. Another four seem to be in use, though two seem clearly exhausted, while the other two are nearly so.” 

“Sweet. Do you have any idea what they are used for? For that matter was there any danger?” 

Urd said, “We didn’t sense any danger, but we did sense places for up to one hundred and twenty eight of the modules to be installed.” 

Samantha said, “That’s just mind boggling. What could they have done with all that power? Hell you could crack a world like an egg with that much, though why you would want to is beyond me. Pounding from orbit is much simpler.” 

“You could also defend one,” Mara said quietly. 

Jack looked at her. 

“The tunnels, they are not just tunnels. They form a magitech spell matrix. Look it is not my field. You would have to ask Skuld, but my guess is they were building the ultimate bolt hole. If this does form some kind of planetary shield then all the goa’uld in the universe would be unlikely to be able to break it.” 

“Now your talking!” Jack said. 

“It is not that simple,” Urd said. “Yes Helva could probably make more ZPM’s with the ones we have here, but it is a year a piece at minimum and thats if she is sitting still. They are still artificially created universes.” 

Samantha said, “She’s right. I’ve studied every ounce of theory that still remains accessible to me, and ZPMs are hard to make. For all we know this place was abandoned as unworkable. Is there any other technology or computers here?” 

Mara said, “Not that we could see. The ships are still here, so they may have something, but the place looks cleaned out. I have no idea why they left the energy modules or the small ships. It can’t be good.” 

Jack said, “Okay as of right now I’m declaring knowledge of that stargate a secret. Carter memorize the address and tell no one, got it?” 

“I don’t think our gate can connect to this regardless.” 

“Couldn’t we just go to one in the middle?” 

“That should work sir, though I would recommend two intermediate gates, not one, given the distances involved.” 

“Noted.” 

“Once Carter gets that done, we will head to the power modules. After that I want to bring those three down. Whatever we do here we can’t screw it up.” 

-«oOo»-

“Don’t you see?” Skuld exclaimed. “This is the answer. This will bring Helva to nearly full power. With that kind of power we should be able to generate the basic living matrix ourselves! The elves will have a home.” 

Mara snapped, “Has the light destroyed the last of your brain cells? Hild-sama and Odin-sama together could not control that power. You’re souls would dissolve in seconds, and there is no way I’m going to be a part of any working like that. You can’t safely use energy from your ships node as is, let alone use it to shape an entire world. Seriously are you sick in the head, because that is stupid even for a goddess.” 

Skuld looked angry, even as Harry and Hermione each grabbed onto her. 

Urd said softly, “I really hate having to take Bell’s place, but Mara is correct. The power is there, but it isn’t really the right sort of power. We would be burned and who knows what would happen to the world.” 

Jack said, “Wait, so it takes less energy to make the whole world alive in some way than it does to shield the whole world?” 

Skuld said, “Yes, we would only be creating the beginning of a living world. That is what the elves need to live again and truly be free.” 

“We’ll I’m all for that, but didn’t you have another plan?” 

Skuld sighed. “The problem with the other plan is you need like a third of the magicals to agree to sacrifice a small part of their life to make the place a nice place to live for the elves. Quite frankly, my only idea there is to require it to come here, and even then I doubt enough will.” 

Harry pulled her into a hug even as Hermione hugged her from the other side. 

“Yea, I can see that being a problem. Why did they have problems on Earth again?” 

Mara said, “A set of dark wizards learned to tap directly into the planet’s life force. They created a utopia of sorts called Atlantis. It lasted right up until the planet’s life force died. It took a thousand years or so after that before the elves really started feeling it, but that was the key.” 

Daniel said, “Wait? Atlantis was real.” 

Skuld said, “It was. I wasn’t born yet, but Helva will have pictures.” 

“Amazing.” 

Hermione said softly, “I still remember the history lessons Skuld gave to me. The gods were weak then and they didn’t think the ancient Atlantians were causing much damage. They were wrong.” 

Jack said, “Well Earth’s key interest is keeping Earth safe. If we pull the modules the air down here I assume will become bad along with the light and everything else?” 

Skuld said, “We can still make the gateway. It won’t take that much longer to build two of the thermal power supplies rather than just one. The Stargate should already have one. I suggest we install one in this area to keep the area breathable and temperate. It won’t handle the entire planet’s worth of tunnels any more, but should at least keep the tunnels near the gate in good shape.” 

“Where would we put the new portal?” Jack asked. “I’d like to keep this Stargate a secret, and these tunnels for that matter.” 

Skuld shrugged. 

Sam said, “We would probably want to build it near where cities might be set up.” 

Jack said, “Okay, figure it out. I’ll have to tell Hammond what we found, and he will no doubt tell the President, but beyond that I want it secret. The gate address will not be written down anywhere, nor will the actual coordinates of this world. The deal I will present is for Helva and your continuing help and the new power modules we will take no ownership interest in this planet. There are certainly a ton of others. Should we be able to produce enough power modules to power this shield, well we will likely want to test it, if we can do so safely. The president will likely also want some kind of safe shelter provision. If the crap hits the fan, we may end up here, at least for a little while. Does that all sound fair?” 

Skuld said, “Provided we can count on the same.” 

“Of course.” 

Sam said, “What about producing our own ZPMs? Those clearly are not technology locked, or at least not to your technology.” 

Skuld said, “I can’t speak for my father, but you discovered those at the same time we did. I don’t think it will do you any good in duplicating them though. Helva is beyond special in that.” 

“So you will have no objections if we take the used up ZPMs and study them?” 

“I would beg you to wait until you can setup a lab on another planet. The kind of forces you are dealing with are extremely dangerous.” 

“You could help us.” 

“I will not disobey my father in this. Should his opinion change I will let you know. We have already given you access to more of our technology than we have ever released before. The progress I know you are making with the goa’uld technology will already be sufficient to catapult your world several hundred years. Too much too fast is dangerous.” 

Jack said, “And too little is dead.” 

Harry said quietly, “My parents are dead because of a single mad man and his army of racist monsters. Less than probably fifty people who were adept with nothing more than the three unforgivables nearly destroyed the magical world in England and Scotland.” 

“Point taken. I understand your point of view. You understand ours. We move on. I have to admit that until we clean up some of our less than stellar agencies you are probably right.” 

Hermione said, “Not to mention, much of your leadership will change in what two years? Even if we trusted those in power now, what is to say we could trust those in power then?” 

Mara said, “It is all a moot point really. Hild-sama would have to agree as well, and I think there is no chance in well hell, that she is going to agree to more technology sharing.” 

“Carter, do you remember the good old days when figuring out what was right was the same as just following orders?” 

“I don’t think those days actually ever existed sir.” 

“Yah, me neither. So campers, are we all agreed for now?” 

They indicated their agreement. 

-«oOo»-

Harry, Hermione, and Skuld were sitting in a clearing. Harry had the broom they bought in Japan sitting next to them. The three elves were across from them. 

“How are you three doing?” Hermione asked. 

“We remember,” Samuel said. 

“Remember. Remember what?” 

“A male and female bonded pair managed one final spell before the darkness enfolded our race. They fueled it with their very lives. They sent all that they were into just under the magic that bound us. We recall their lives.” 

“Oh. Are you okay?” 

“No, we are not okay. It took time for the memories to return, but we have them all. We know who we were. We know what was done to us and we know what is keeping us alive.” 

“I am deeply sorry,” Skuld said, “That I failed you for so long.” 

“We remember you and your sisters. You were such precious friends. Was their nothing you could have done?” 

“I will not ask your forgiveness, but I will tell all that I know. We think that this place might yet become a new home for you.” 

Cara said, “Please tell us.” 

Harry and Hermione came to either side of Skuld and pulled her gently back towards them. Skuld began talking, stopping only occasionally to drink water when Harry or Hermione put it in front of her. 

Sara said, “We do not fault you Skuld. You developed the way to free us, but never had the chance to try it till now.” 

Samuel said, “I have no wish to have to base my freedom on the ones that lied to us.” 

Hermione said, “I did not lie to you.” 

“The Potter’s always treated their elves well. They even educated us and disciplined family members who would abuse us, and yet, there is only the one left. In a way, we owe them a debt.” 

“There can be no debt between family,” Harry said. 

Samuel nodded. “I see only one way forward. Build your gate. We can spread the word to the other elves. We are free to travel when we are not working. We will come here.” 

Skuld’s eyes were shocked in surprise. “You can’t. Helva couldn’t support all of you. You would die!” 

“Only if we failed. Only if we failed.” 

“You intend to build the life matrix while recovering from the shock of the transformation. That is crazy.” 

“No crazier than you trying to do it all yourself.” 

“At least let us help.” 

“Skuld of Odin and Eliatha, you have been and always will be a friend. We would not deny you, nor any who come to help us, but we ask that this world be closed to those who are able but unwilling to help should we survive.” 

Hermione said, “What she asks is fair. It is the sin of those of us with magic that trapped them. Now maybe it did keep them alive, but it was still beyond horrible. We have to do this.” 

Skuld said, “Wait, you said you would accept the help of those willing to help. There are always many more possible angel eggs than goddesses that await one. They are young, but...” 

Samuel said, “Help must be given with eyes wide open. Those that have forgotten their past cannot do so.” 

Skuld was frantic now, even with both Harry and Hermione gently holding her. “Just be patient. I’ll talk to my father. We can do something. Maybe restore their memories, maybe intercede when people pass to find those willing. Failing that we can find people willing to help. You don’t have to die in some grand gesture of defiance! Please!” 

Cara smiled at her. “You have come a long way Skuld. We will give you the time you need. Will you join with our magic to seal the agreement?” 

“But, I haven’t done that in, well save with Harry and Hermione.” 

“Not just you, but all of you.” 

“Oh. I. No, we would be honored.” 

Cara and Samuel took Skuld’s hands. Cara and Sara took Harry’s. Finally Sara and Samuel took Hermione’s hands. 

A golden magic circle formed around them before sweeping outward, fading as it went. Each of them wore small smiles as their temporary bond faded. 

Sara said, “Our thanks. We now know that what we believed about the Potters was true, and it extends to the Granger’s and that Skuld never once betrayed our faith in her.” 

Samuel said, “It gives us hope in the future. I should warn you though. Our family was treated well. Many were not.” 

“We know,” Hermione said quietly. “We know.” 

Cara said, “We well know your heart. I saw your rather amusing plan to free us in your mind. It may seem foolish now, but you were young. I shall treasure that memory always.” She then turned to Harry. “You who have known such sorrow, who has fought the darkness since he was but a babe, did not see a strange creature needing help, saw a possible friend, even after he nearly killed you..” 

“Dobby didn’t mean it.” 

Samuel said, “We know. Few families taught their elves like the Potter’s did. From what little we saw in your mind, we think Dobby was gravely hurt growing up. It is a wonder he turned out so well.” 

“I want to bring Dobby next, if that is okay?” 

“Of course, but there is also a matter of our debt. When you fought for Earth, you did not just fight for yourselves. Indeed you did not expect to survive, and yet you did, saving what was needed for our lives.” 

“There is nothing you can do. Time will heal us,” Skuld said. 

Sara said, “One of you at a time will sleep inside of a circle created by the three of us. The other two may remain awake and watch. We cannot heal you fully, but we know enough to help.” 

Skuld said, “I don’t understand.” 

“We taught you much, young goddess, but not everything.” 

“Will it harm you?” 

Samuel sighed. “No act of personal magic is purely safe, and we will be working from memories that are not ours, but yes, we believe we can help. We also need the practice again. The magic our twisted selves used was also twisted. Will you trust us?” 

“I will.” Harry and Hermione quickly also agreed. 

For almost two hours Skuld sat sleeping inside a triangle formed by the true elves as silvery magic caressed her before it ended and she woke. 

After she got up she reached out to Harry and Hermione again and formed a diagnostic circle upon herself. Her eyes widened in surprise. “I am almost fully healed.” She turned to the elves, “May I?” 

Samuel said, “You believe that we gave of ourselves in some manner? We did not. You may check.” 

Their combined magic swept over the elves. “Impossible. How?” 

“That is our secret, and has always been our secret. Now, who is next?” 

Harry looked at Hermione who looked right back at Harry. Harry started to push Hermione, while she started to push Harry. 

Sara and Cara laughed. Cara said, “I think the boy can go next. I sense he is in greater need.” 

“Are you sure? I mean Hermione..” 

“Yes, though I wonder how you shall sleep?” 

“Skuld taught us.. I can put myself to sleep.” 

“Then do so.” 

Three hours later he was recovered. 

Samuel said, “We would like to eat and rest before helping Hermione.” 

“Of course,” Hermione said a bit disappointed. 

The elves dashed off into the trees and before long were gone. 

-«oOo»-

Hermione looked longingly at Skuld and Harry. Harry said, “Don’t worry. It shall not be long. Come sit with us and watch the sun set.” 

Hermione smiled and curled between them. 

They stayed up the entire night and simply admired the new stars in silence. The next morning Hermione was healed even quicker than Skuld had been. 

Harry said softly, “You have my eternal thanks. I am in your debt.” 

Samuel said with a smile, “There can be no debts between family,” echoing Harry’s earlier words. 

Cara said, “You three should sleep. We will watch over you.” 

Skuld said, “You have my thanks as well. Know that we will be there on that day to try to make a place for your people.” 

Sara said, “We know. Do you need any help with the portal?” 

Skuld said, “I’m not sure. I believe we know enough but..” 

“Go sleep, as one if you want. You know the way. We will watch.” 

Mierin and Noble Scarlet emerged from them. Hermione looked confused. Harry said, “They are happy for us, but aren’t quite willing to see what crazy stuff our subconscious might come up with when all three of us are together. Besides, they deserve a night out now and then.” 

Hermione laughed even as Scarlet kissed her on one cheek while Mierin did on the other. 

They found a place soft with recently fallen leaves. Harry lay down first, with Hermione laying on top on his left and Skuld on his right, their hands together, glowing with silver magic. 

Sara said quietly, “Hermione has quite an active imagination. I should think they shall have interesting dreams.” 

Cara blushed and Samuel looked upon them fondly. 

-«oOo»-

Hermione woke the next day and immediately blushed furiously when she looked at Skuld and Harry, who were little better. “Not a word!” she said. “Not a word!” 

Skuld giggled. Harry leaned over and captured Hermione’s lips with a gentle kiss, which was quickly followed by Skuld. 

Sara looked down from the tree she was in and said, “Pleasant dreams?” 

Hermione blushed furiously again. 

Skuld suddenly focused as information from Helva hit her Yggdrasil link. She glanced at Harry and Hermione. Neither were wearing their physical links. She said, “Helva has finished the initial processing and purification of the raw materials that she is able to hold. She is going to drop them off soon and go get more. Do you two have your physical links?” 

Harry fumbled in his pockets until he found his necklace. Hermione pulled hers out of the small bag she was carrying and slipped it on. 

“Good,” Skuld said. “Now, let’s hope the elves can help us get these portal design done, or that my designs really are already complete.” 

They joined the elves and once more fell into the mutual link, except now that each of them were healed it seemed more balanced somehow. Skuld quickly started going through her plans. Their three links to Helva and the processing node working overtime to analyze variations and predict outcomes. The elves were less familiar with anything outside of their magic, but they did understand subspace in an almost intuitive way. They were the ones the gods first learned magic from after all. They pointed out several potential problems. They worked like that for almost two hours at a time before each took a break to exercise. They managed six such sessions before stopping each night. Helva had come and gone twice dropping off material. One location was where they first landed. The other was above where the stargate rested. Tomorrow would be the last shipment, but there was no need to do more engineering. They had done all they could. 

Skuld said, “I would like to teach Harry and Hermione to fly now. Would the rest of you like to learn as well?” 

Cara looked up surprised, then glanced at Sara and Samuel. She said, “We would be honored. That was a precious secret of yours not long ago.” 

Skuld said, “Hild’s folks learned it long ago. I wouldn’t worry.” 

“You are still angry with your ken, yet you now use their power.” 

“It wasn’t my idea. It came as a package deal.” 

Sara said, “Anger will not serve you.” 

“Hild allowed all this to happen and refused some of the steps I could have done..” 

“You have explained this. She did not trap us and when the first true chance of saving us was there she did not block it.” 

“I know but..” 

Samuel said, “Do I believe it was worth over three thousand years of slavery for the day we could be free? Yes, though I am hardly the one to ask. We were treated well. Come, let us forget this for now. You were going to teach us how to fly.” 

Skuld’s thoughts once again permeated the link as theirs filled her with a sense of peace she seldom had. She brought them through the basics of her first lessons and the theory involved. She was quite surprised when the elves each took her theory and elaborated on it with their unique understanding of magic. She, no they, saw now how the song could be used to better create a tapestry of magic. They saw how it could be used, not simply through force of will and stubbornness, but as part of a larger whole. They saw how the two halves of magic, order, and chaos were never really separate at all. How had they missed it? Helva was overhead now. They could do this. There was no need to wait. 

Caution from Hermione, Mierin, Harry, and Noble Scarlet. Caution as well from the elves. Skuld requested permission to have Helva analyze their findings. 

From all three elves, “Is Helva sworn only to you?” 

“No,” Skuld thought quietly, “She is independent. She is following us now, but only because she wants to. She could terminate the secondary program Hild installed in a heartbeat. I am uncertain if she could be trusted with this. I think so, but she is already so powerful. Either way, we have to have her backup to even attempt this.” 

“You three are linked more tightly to Helva than any other. Decide. Can the parents trust the child?” 

Harry thought, “Mierin and I vote yes.” 

Hermione thought about it, half hoping that Skuld would decide first and free her from this choice. It didn’t seem to be happening. Then she thought back to when she was one with Helva and the answer was obvious. “I vote yes.” 

Skuld felt the edges of Hermione’s thoughts and too thought back to that time. “I vote yes as well.” 

Hermione thought, “What about Urd?” 

Skuld thought, “I’ve already contacted her and explained. She will coordinate from the ship. The only problem is in order to balance the flows we need Mara as well, preferably in one of the tunnels with the elves around her. Even with their type of magic, they are inherently more light. They would need a balance for this to work. Good, Urd has extracted a true promise from her. The knowledge will not be shared or taught.” 

Harry asked, “Won’t that make her quite a bit more powerful?” 

“Only if she gets access to the Tree’s light or our node. For this Urd will be directing energy to her via her weapons station. It doesn’t matter, it is worth the risk. Mara will have to keep the promise.” 

-«oOo»-

The White Star was approaching the as yet unnamed planet when Helva suddenly said, “I am sorry sir, but there is a new development.” 

“Yes, Jack asked warily.” 

“The elves were able to heal them. They are back to essentially full capacity and have discovered a workable solution to generate the life matrix.” 

“What are the odds?” 

“At least seventy percent. I am currently taking up my requested station. All zero point modules and naquada reactors are being brought on-line. All weapons systems energy locks are released. Energy direction is at your command Goddess Urd.” 

“Hold on just a second. Don’t I get a say in this?” 

“I am sorry. I believe Harry, Hermione, and Goddess Skuld are determined. They ask me to relay to you the word please.” 

“Fine. How can I help?” 

“My focus will be totally on assisting in this work. I will rely on you to maintain my systems. I ask that Jolinar and Captain Carter maintain watch over energy output. I will leave overrides in your control. Beyond that I believe that Teal’c is currently the best pilot.” 

Jack said, “You heard her.” They quickly swapped position, with Sam moving from piloting to engineering and Teal’c moving from weapons to piloting. 

Jack muttered, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I still prefer my ships not to have a mind of their own.” 

“I understand perfectly Colonel O’Neill. I hope I can count on you and your group to help me find crew that I can trust for after I create an offspring. My offspring will take time to grow and learn, and will need a crew she can trust to teach her.” 

“but you didn’t?” 

“No, I had to grow up far too quickly. It is almost time to begin. Goddess Urd are you ready?” 

“I am.” 

“Demoness Mara, are you ready?” 

“Yes, let me make a portkey. I have the coordinates.” She looked around before spotting a paper Jack had dropped. She grabbed it, muttered portus, and was gone. 

“Great, that was a top secret accountable document used like a disposable piece of trash.” 

Sam covered her mouth with her hand and resisted laughing. Soon enough her eyes were back on the screen. All the monitors were well into the red. 

She looked over at Urd, who was suddenly flaring with barely contained silver power and then out the front of the ship where it was streaming as if out of the main gun down into the planet. She glanced at the tactical display. That was anything but all of it. Energy was streaming out in three other directions. 

“Sir, It’s Skuld, Harry, and Hermione. Each is floating at the edge of the atmosphere. Hermione looks like she has Cara behind her, while the other two have their angels. I have no idea why I can see them, maybe it is the ships sensors, but they are getting insane amounts of energy from the ship.” 

Jack asked, “Is there anything I should be doing about that?” 

“No sir, I don’t think so. They seem to be okay and if we cut the power who knows what would happen.” 

Jack asked, “Teal’c how are you doing?” 

“I am maintaining the requested position. It is taking a surprising amount of drive thrust, but there are no problems.” 

Jack asked, “Do we know how long this is going to take?” he half expected a response from Helva. “Carter? Jolinar?” 

“No idea sir.” 

“This is well outside my realm of experience. Wait, there is a file here. It shows an expected timeline. We are already outside of the expected range.” 

“Best guess.” 

“They are making progress. If I linearly extrapolate based on actual progress we have near one hour remaining.” 

“She’s right sir, but well, can they survive for an hour?” 

“Recommendations?” 

“Sir, I’m getting a text message. Do not stop.” 

“Ah hell. Carter, this is so far outside of my experience I can’t begin to make the right choice here. My instinct is to honor their wishes. They clearly wanted this and were willing to die for it. If you think there is no chance for them to succeed and there is still a chance for them to live, then I want you to end this, understood?” 

“I understand sir.” 

Luna took back over. “This is very important. I have read all I could about true elves. They were a balance to the world that it desperately needed. They can’t just be allowed to fade away or change into something less than they are.” 

Jack said, “We survived all this time without them.” 

Luna said, “I’ve checked Helva’s history files. The magic users hid from the goa’uld and left you to your fate. The elves might have been better friends than we were, had they not been warped. They were certainly never ones to be made slaves, which is what made their fate all the more sad.” 

“I understand, but I’ll still not sacrifice my people without a chance.” 

“They have a chance, can’t you feel it?” 

“I don’t feel a thing.” 

-«oOo»-

Luna looked back at Samantha. She seemed to be doing fine. She then quickly moved in front of Jack and reached out with her hands. Hesitantly he grabbed hold of hers and looked her in the eyes. Suddenly the world went white and he saw a tracery of lines spread throughout the world. “I can’t keep you here long. I’m not that good at this and it seems to be very unpleasant for Jolinar. Do you see?” 

He looked at the world below in wonder, at the infinitely complex layers of magic that were settling into the world. “Can you show me the others?” 

“They are too far away and I can’t look at Helva’s information and show you at the same time.” 

“That is okay. I’ll deal. Will you tell me if this becomes pointless to continue?” 

“I will, but it will not.” 

“Good enough.” 

-«oOo»-

Jack blinked as his eyes again saw the ship and everyone before him. 

“Jack?” Sam asked. 

“I’m fine Carter. How are things?” 

“There are no changes. I estimate twenty three minutes remaining.” 

“Keep on top of it. Teal’c.” 

“The ship is becoming more difficult to remain in the targeted position. I think the streams of energy flowing to the others are uneven. I am compensating.” 

“He’s right sir. The problem is the two ZPMs that were most depleted are now almost out. I’m boosting the naqadah reactors and running them up to emergency power levels and rebalancing the rest.” 

“Do your best.” 

He saw Severus and Minerva step onto the bridge. Both remained silent. 

“Can you two do anything?” 

“Not much,” Severus said. “I have asked Helva to give me clear coordinates for a portkey near them. She has not responded. Minerva has asked the same. Even if everything goes perfectly, I’m less than certain I could catch any of them, but we both have brooms so we will try.” 

“That sounds like a good plan to me. Teal’c is there any chance you could catch the remaining one if you had to?” 

“I would try Colonel O’Neill, though I do not see how it would work. Perhaps Captain Carter can manipulate the fields Helva used to mine with. 

“The fields that ripped open an entire mountain of rock in one pass? Those fields?” 

“I do not have a good solution O’Neill. The ship would have to match their downward velocity perfectly and then somehow get them on top and then decelerate without knocking them off or doing so too fast and killing them. I am a good pilot, but not that good.” 

Luna said, “I don’t have a broom. Harry and Hermione took their stuff. If I knew where it was I could get it, but I don’t. Even if I portkeyed to them, you’d have to slow them down before portkeying back, otherwise they would go splat. I don’t think I can help. I am willing to try though.” 

“Understood. What about those ships near the gate?” 

Sam said, “Whatever exit may have originally existed is gone. It would take a lot of careful work to bring one out. You might be able to fly one out through the gate, but that is useless.” 

“Damn. Do we at least have any parachutes?” 

Sam’s eyes widened. “We do. There are several in the stores. Bay 7 middle row.” 

Jack said, “You’re in command Carter. I’ll be right back.” 

“Ten minutes to go, if this goes as the modified schedule predicts.” 

Three minutes later Jack was back with two parachutes. One he put on, the other he held. He said, “If you can make another port key, then plan to get me below one of them. I can at least try.” 

Luna said, “No, give me the other parachute. Jolinar knows how these work. I won’t need a broom if I can just slow down. At minimum I can slow one of them down with Arresto Momentum. At best I might be able to summon one of them to me and carry them down.” 

“Very well,” Severus said. “I have updated my request to Helva. Minerva will try to first make a portkey to send you two to Skuld. She is the lightest, and most likely to be able to help with her own rescue. Minerva will then go to try to save Harry. With her broom and magic she stands a fair chance. I will attempt to save Hermione and the elf. It will be difficult, even with a broom, but I see no way to improve the odds.” 

“Agreed,” said Jack. “Now if we are really lucky we ..” 

“Don’t jinks it sir.” 

“Good point.” 

A few minutes later Sam said, “We are now past the predicted time. They appear to be complete, but the readings show it is clearly still absorbing power. I’m also a little worried about Urd. The flow going through her is becoming erratic.” 

Jack looked around and at each person. “Remain ready.” 

The power suddenly cut off. They began to fall to the planet before the ship quickly stabilized. 

Jack said, “Status.” 

Minerva said, “Portus,” to a small ball she had conjured and thrown to Jack and Luna. 

-«oOo»-

They grabbed on and Luna tapped it with her wand and were instantly falling through the air. Jack and Luna looked up. Skuld was just above them and falling right towards them. 

“Accio Skuld,” The brunette quickly was pulled towards the blond. They continued to fall. The ground was coming up quickly. Luna cast something else he didn’t fully make out before she yanked her rip cord. Her chute instantly deployed. He yanked his own. Skuld seemed to be stuck to Luna? How did that work? 

-«oOo»-

Minerva activated her own portkey just after getting on her broom. She quickly saw Harry falling and shot towards him. She cast a featherlight and then an accio in rapid succession. They were very close to the ground, but the old broom managed to slow them down. Rather than try to get back to the ship she simply came to a stop and began to check Harry. 

-«oOo»-

Severus shot towards the muggleborn and the elf. He had either messed up his portkey or the coordinates were slightly wrong. It was far too late to figure out which it was. “Accio stupid Gryffindors!” 

He felt the broom strain from the indirect force. He couldn’t drop the accio. It was slowing them down, even as it was speeding him up. He put what concentration he could into the braking charms and held both the spell and the broom with his magic. 

His broom may have been better than Minerva’s, but it sure as hell wasn’t designed for this. The ground was coming up too fast. He briefly considered dropping the elf, but no, he would not do that. He suddenly had a better idea. He leaned back, bringing the broom vertical, while maintaining the spell. 

That was a lot better, they were slowing much faster. Hermione and the elf were almost up to him. He slightly weakened his spell. He had no way to hold them, not and hold the broom and the spell. He reduced the magic going to the broom. Good they were dropping at a manageable rate. 

Two minutes later they were on the ground. He checked them over. Hermione had a weak pulse. Good. The elf had none. Crap. 

“Ennervate!” he half shouted. 

Nothing. 

“Ennervate!” he repeated. 

Nothing. He pulled an overpowered cure all of his own design out of his robes and shoved it down her throat and tried to massage her throat to get her to swallow. Nothing. He pushed his raw magic into her to try to do something. Nothing. 

He slammed his closed fist into the ground and cursed before resuming his examination of Hermione. 

-«oOo»-

Hermione turned around only to see a ghostly image of Cara looking her over. “No. Please no. I didn’t mean.” 

Cara’s spirit said, “You did very well Hermione. It is no surprise that our pairing could not match theirs. Skuld has had years, and Harry has at least had time. You did very well. I do not regret my death. I am glad I could walk on our new home free before the end. I am glad I could give my life for my fellow elves. It is a death greater than we believed possible before the great change.” 

“But...” 

“One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in your beliefs, and prove to me I am not mistaken in mine.” 

“What,” Hermione asked in disbelief. 

“It was a quote from your mind, from a television serious called Doctor Who I believe. It seemed to fit, but now the decision is yours and mine. I am happy to give my spirit to the life stream you created, to be reborn one day, perhaps even as an elf again, but there is another option, that I kind of wish, but only if it is something you also wish.” 

“What?” asked Hermione breathlessly. 

“Helva has the angel protocol. She communicated that to me through you before the end. With the residual energy running through your system and my acceptance, I could, if you want, become your angel.” 

“You would be okay with that? I mean..” 

“Yes, I saw what was in your dreams. I didn’t watch it all, but I did peak just before you woke up. I wanted to know a bit more about you before I made the offer.” 

Hermione blushed furiously. 

“Do not worry, though I think if you continue to dream link, us angels might have our own night out.” 

Hermione asked, “What is the difference between the you called it a dream link and well us doing something in real life?” 

“Mierin is apt to bring in her nightmares about losing Eronaile. Did you know I knew them. I can still hardly believe they fell apart like that. Her nightmares would quickly destroy the peace of your link. Without my conscious mind to control it, I could easily bring in all the times I made love to either Sara or Samuel as a House Elf, or simply was super eager to please Harry’s family. Of course I also have a thousand years of memories as a true elf, so hopefully the house elf ones won’t be too scarring, yet they are still of the true me, and I don’t regret them. ” 

“Even if you accept me and them, to see me serving his parents, to see me changing his clothes is bound to be awkward for him. It probably would disrupt the purpose of that dream link.” 

Hermione thought, “I’d like to see Harry as a baby.” 

“I can give you those memories before I go if you like. There were only a few. They didn’t stay there often.” 

“No, I didn’t mean that. I want you as my Angel, if you want to be that is.” 

“Are you sure? You get the good with the bad. I wish I was born a true elf, but that is not what happened and the potters were good to us.” 

“Of course, how could someone that is related. Nevermind. I’m glad Harry’s family was good to you. What about Noble Scarlet?” 

“Noble Scarlet I’m less sure about. Skuld did not have her when last we saw her. I think she is very young and maybe isn’t ready for such intimacy. You should be patient with her.” 

“I will. What do I have to do?” 

“Your link is still active. Merely open it and use your link to shape the magic.” 

Hermione focused with all her might as Helva imparted the directions to her. She gently enfolded Helva’s spirit in her own, granting her a tiny bit of her own. It was ironic not a day after being healed, she was already slightly damaging her soul, but that was how life was born. The program did the rest. Cara’s soul gave it pattern. Soon she could see it form, not in her womb, but linked right to her soul. It would take time, yet Cara would be born again as her angel. She couldn’t wait. Suddenly she read the rest of the process. Goddess is to avoid any kind of physical intimacy or interactions that may so unbalance her internal energies as to possibly cause damage to the developing angel. 

Hermione cursed. She read on. How long. A year? A whole year? She cursed again. She certainly didn’t blame Cara, but it was awfully inconvenient! She suddenly felt guilty for her petty thoughts. They had made a living world. A truly living world. The elves could now live and grow again. How would it affect wizards and witches who lived here? Could any live here? THey had wanted to exclude those who were not willing to help. Could they well, just lie and ask everyone who was interested if they were willing? 

Wauld the elves not insist on keeping the planet to themselves? Should they just find a different planet? She had absolutely no idea what was right. It was maddening! She hoped Cara woke up soon and helped her figure it out, but knew it would be most of that year. If others came, how would they keep them from doing something stupid and killing the planet again? She wanted to tear out her hair, even as her eyes opened and she saw her potions professor. “What the heck?” 

The last was apparently said outloud. “It is good to see you too Ms. Granger.” 

Hermione got up and looked around, quickly seeing Cara’s body. 

“She’s dead. I did all I could. It did not help.” His tone held true regret which still kind of surprised her. 

“I know. She died before just before we finished. She entrusted her spirit to me, to become my angel. We need to. We need to find out how the others wish. I know she will wake again in about a year. I can feel her now, but her body needs to be respected.” 

“I know Ms. Granger. I know. You should know that Harry and Skuld are okay. Jack and Luna did some muggle thing with sheets or something slowing them down.” 

“Parachutes?” 

“I believe that is what they were called.” 

“It worked,” she said. 

“That is good to hear. I don’t suppose you have any idea when you will be able to finish the work and get the portal made?” 

“No idea. Helva says the others are fine. She is guessing two weeks minimum, but she also says she will likely finish with the generators by then.” 

“I’m half surprised the ship can’t make the portals too.” 

Hermione looked thoughtful at that. 

“There is a reason why it can’t. You are keeping something back from it!” 

Hermione sighed. “Yes we did, though I wonder why at times. She has well proven our trust. It doesn’t matter really. Some of the key material required wasn’t found when she looked. We are going to have to generate it, and alchemy is easier for us than Helva.” 

“You have come far. To think you could take muggle energy and convert it to magic like you did.” 

“You should probably not mention that much.” 

“Oh?” 

Hermione glared at him. 

“Very well.” 

Hermione focused her magic into her tiara and fumbled. She reached up to touch her head. It wasn’t there anymore. 

“I do not know where your tiara is. It may have been lost in the fall.” 

Hermione knew that it was not that simple. She had just contacted Helva. She reached again, asking for status on everyone else. Urd was unconscious. Preliminary magical scans by Helva indicated no long term damage, though it was uncertain when she would wake. Janet was attending her. 

They had not been able to contact Mara and the others. There was a lot of oxygen down there. That would not be it, not so soon. She requested Helva’s current orders. She had finished picking up the rest and was nearing their location. Both Skuld and Harry were out cold. Luna did not have a visualization clear enough to attempt a portkey, nor did Minerva. 

She reached for her own magic, only to feel pain. She didn’t think it was anything long term, but she sure as hell wasn’t doing anything today. She looked at Severus. “I can’t use magic yet. I’m half surprised I was able to begin the process of making an Angel, but Helva controlled most of that. I’m going to fully lower my shields and place my exact knowledge of Mara and the others location at the front. Use it to create a portkey and go.” She supposed he could get it from Helva now, but she was here, and there was no time to waste. Seconds might count. 

“Very well. I have it.” He reached down and picked up a stick before turning it into a portkey and vanished. 

He was back less than a minute later with all three. He staggered as he reappeared. Hermione started to go to him, but he held up his hand and stood, carefully straightening his clothing. “I am fine. Three portkeys half way across the world is just too much. Albus may be able to do it without breaking a sweat, but few others could, particularly when bringing passengers.” 

“Thank you.” He acknowledged her thanks with a simple nod. She bent over them and carefully checked each for a pulse. She dared not use anything more elaborate. 

“I already checked. Weak but steady.” 

The form of the White Star appeared overhead as it looked for a place to land, soon finding one a few hundred feet from them. Teal’c was first out, followed by Janet, Samantha, and Luna. 

When Janet neared Cara Hermione said, “It is too late. Her spirit is with me, but I, but we could not save her body.” Janet ignored her and started CPR. Hermione looked on sadly. 

Severus said sadly, “Janet, I already tried. It really is too late.” 

“Damn!” 

Jack soon caught up as he saw the downed form of Cara. “Is everyone else okay?” 

Hermione said, “Yes. Tired. Our magic may be burned, but nothing like before. It will heal. We just need to rest.” 

Hermione saw Luna casting a spell and recognized it for what it was as a cocoon of white magic enveloped Cara’s body. She said tiredly, “It is just a long term stasis charm.” 

Jack nodded. 

Minerva looked down sadly at someone it seemed she had known for only a short time. She started towards a large tree with her wand out when Luna half shouted. “No, do not kill, not to help bury her. She would not wish it.” 

Hermione suddenly realized that Luna was right. Dang she wished she wasn’t quite so tapped out. The node was there with its promise of power, but she dared not drink a trickle of it. 

Suddenly something began taking shape beside them. She queried Helva. “It is an elven crystalline coffin, or the closet that Helva can make to one. The softest down and silk for a bed. The purest crystal grown with pure magic that can be had. She is straining herself to make this. She too morns Cara’s death.” 

Jack looked confused for a moment until Samantha reminded him, “Helva has a lot of power, but only limited magic. She could likely form a simple coffin easily, but she is trying to be accurate.” 

Hermione opened her mind to Helva briefly and showed her Cara’s spirit. That seemed to brighten the ships mood as her voice began singing, “You’ll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley. You’ll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold.” 

Helva sent her back what she knew of the Elven burial ceremony. Hermione again felt for her magic. There was nothing useable beyond her link. She slowly walked over and opened the now completed crystalline coffin reverently before walking back over to Cara. Minerva and several others offered to help. She held up a hand. “Severus, you risked your life to help us. I feel you should have part of this duty.” 

He nodded as he gently every so carefully helped her set Cara’s body to rest in the coffin. You could still see her smiling face through it. Hermione then bent and kissed Cara’s lips, letting a little of her wounded magic caress her cooling body and strengthen Luna’s own. 

Severus looked at her. She said, “The true elves valued things that had a personal significance.” 

He nodded. He pulled his wand out and looked at it before conjuring a silk cloth and carefully cleaning it and laying his wand beside the elf he barely knew. 

Jack looked in in surprise, but said nothing. They each paid their respects one by one until Jack stood before her coffin. “I have not lost someone in years, yet the memories remain. I didn’t really know you well. I regret that, but I can’t help but admire what you did. I can only pray that when my day comes my death is a fraction as noble.” 

Teal’c walked up and simply bowed deeply before moving on. Harry, Skuld, Mara, Samuel and Sara awoke. After a short explanation Harry took his turn. He brushed her check with his lips, giving her a gift of his and Mierin’s bruised magic. 

Then Mara came up and surprised everyone when she lightly brushed Cara’s lips and offered her own magic before moving on. 

Skuld was next. She kissed her slowly and gently as she imparted her own magic to her, but she did not end there. Hermione felt her lean into Helva, no matter how crazy it was. She rushed up and placed her hand on Skuld’s arm, even as Harry did the same. She felt Skuld’s thoughts as she pulled and shaped, willing into true existence a strange delicate blue flower that had passed from the Earth thousands of years before her birth. She then threaded the blue flower through Cara’s golden locks and smiled, even as Harry and Hermione had to hold her up. They walked away slowly. 

Sara was next. She kissed her lingeringly on her lips and then surprised Hermione by doing the same to her. She smiled at her and said, “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to enter your circle, but when she wakes, she will remember.” 

Samuel too kissed her lovingly on her lips, then seeing Hermione’s discomfort settled for a hug. Hermione relaxed. 

Samuel turned and walked over to Jack with Sara by his side. He said, “I would like to bury her above where we stood. The nexus is strongest there.” 

“Of course, why don’t we fly her there, and maybe take our time?” Samuel nodded. “Is their anything else you need?” 

“Only to see this finished.” 

Skuld said softly, “It is your world now. What will you name it?” 

No one said a thing at her pronouncement. 

“I will not. I will leave the naming to Cara. When will she?” 

“A year, give or take.” 

Skuld said softly, “It may take longer. Hermione is very young.” 

“We will wait.” 

Just before they were ready to place her coffin into the ground Urd recovered enough to move, at least with some semi willing assistance from Mara. She too gently kissed Cara on the lips before softly once more closing the lid. 

They lowered her body into the ground. Jack ordered them all to take two weeks off. 

-«oOo»-

Carter quickly used her free time to head back to the gate ships. Luna was able to make a portkey, though with Sam’s suggestion they first tested it by sending down a hardened sonic transmitter, which Helva easily picked up. After that she played all over the gate ship only to find that while their was no damage she shouldn’t make the ships do anything, and neither could Luna. 

Luna and Samantha portkeyed back to the surface, only to explain their failure to Jack. He looked at them silently asking what they wanted him to do. 

Luna bent her head letting Jolinar take over. “I think the technology may be locked to a particular code of life.” 

“And that helps us how?” asked Jack. 

“Well,” Sam said, “We could get everyone and see if anyone has better luck?” 

“They’ve split. It’s vacation time Carter. You know the time when you rest.” 

“We’ll you could at least come then,” she said slightly irritated that her commander didn’t share her interest in the technology. 

“Sure.” 

Her head snapped back when he so quickly agreed. He held up his hands. “Hey, I may not know the science stuff, but if you need my help all you have to do is ask.” 

Sam smiled at him, then realized what she did and shifted her face to a neutral expression. She said, “It’s just the technology in those ships is likely every bit as good as theirs.” 

“The planet’s theirs Carter. Sure I have to somehow get the general and the president to sign off, but I think given their contributions it is more than fair.” 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t learn something.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Jack was stunned that as soon as he sat in the chair the ship started to take hover. Sam looked on in naked curiosity while Luna just laughed and started tapping in symbols at a familiar console that Jolinar fed her. The wormhole opened, startling Jack and Sam. 

Luna said, “Do you need an invitation?” 

“Where?” Samantha asked. 

“It is a world with not much on it, save some emergency supplies that Jolinar left on it. It’s most distinctive feature is its lack of features. It is mostly just a series of mountains with occasional trees and grass and that is it.” 

Jack said, “We need to leave a note or something.” 

Luna said, “I can portkey a note to Helva if you like.” 

“Works for me, does anyone have pen and paper?” 

Luna conjured that too, complete with feather quill. Jack tried to write and soon gave up. Luna picked up the offending instrument and wrote in elegant script, “Jack, Samantha and me have gone to these stargate coordinates to try out one of the cute little ships. Be back soon. Luna and Jolinar.” 

Jack scowled as she turned the conjured paper into a portkey. “That sounds like we are going on a joy ride.” 

Sam said fondly, “Aren’t we?” 

“That is besides the point!” he grumbled. 

Luna had to restart the stargate sequence after it closed, but before long Jack got enough of a hang of the ship to shoot them through the gate. 

-«oOo»-

They flew from the gate, with Jolinar directing them to a nearby valley. There she checked that her supply of jewels and gold was intact and then reburied it. 

Jack asked, “Your just going to leave that there?” 

“Why, did you need some?” 

“Well no, but its gold and stuff. That is useful.” 

“That is why it is here,” she said as if explaining the obvious. “If you have need of it, then feel free to return and get it. Just let me know if you can. I have others, but at times there is not time to have to search.” 

Jack stood dumbfounded. He supposed at some point it just didn’t matter. He looked at his second in command who just grinned at him. 

Luna took back over. “We should have grabbed Harry’s broom.” Jolinar offered her the money there if it would help. Luna suddenly realized that yes it would help, and dug it back up, taking about a third of it before burying it again. 

Jack looked at her, waiting an explanation. 

Luna said, “For my new broom.” 

Both Jack and Samantha laughed even as they returned to the gate ship and took a tour across the planet. Jolinar at one point emerged to caution them against leaving the atmosphere. It was unlikely anyone was close enough to get them on sensors, but it was also a needless risk. 

Finally they decided to return back through the gate. The only difference was that Luna now had enough money to buy a broom. On the way back Jack said, “You know, I don’t spend hardly any of my salary and if we needed something Hammond does have money.” 

Luna bowed her head once more. Jolinar spoke, “It is my honor to pay for this thing for my host. I will hear no more of it.” 

“Fair enough.” 

-«oOo»-

Jack thought that the creation of the twinned larger portals was actually anticlimactic after everything else. The testing also went for lack of a better word perfectly, though he was very careful not to say such out loud for fear of jinxing it. 

“Helva, how are we for the trip back?” He wasn’t sure why he asked out loud, maybe to inform everyone else, maybe because it just felt right. 

“All systems are operating at one hundred percent capacity. The updated hyperdrive passed its tests run during out initial portal testing. There was one minor anomaly that I have already corrected. I could have everyone back to earth in a little under four hours.” 

Carter’s eyes bugged out at that as did Luna’s. Even Skuld seemed surprised and that was pretty much it for the ones that really understood the numbers involved. 

Jack asked, “Are we sure Samuel and Sara have enough food for now? If we can get back so quick we could leave more.” 

Helva said, “They should have enough for a month, and they have already identified several editable fruits.” 

“Good enough. Take us back.” 

One hour into the journey Helva said,“I am getting high powered message sent with both Odin and Hild’s combined power. Message reads. Goa’uld fleet incoming. Estimated time six hours. Estimated strength ten capitol ships. Message ends.” 

Jack cursed. “Can we go any faster?” 

“No, we are at my top speed. With the data from this trip I may be able to do a further regeneration and refine it more, but that would take time we do not have, and I am nearing theoretical limits now. ETA is two point three hours.” 

“Okay folks, we aren’t going to have much time when we get back. I want that portal offloaded and in operation. Get who you can off the planet.” 

Sam said, “We haven’t fabricated a supply for it.” 

“Will the bases do? I know the other gate still hasn’t synced.” 

“No, the supply requirements are almost three times higher than what we can source.” 

“Damn. Options people.” 

Helva said, “I can extract three of the naqadah reactors from my power systems. I unfortunately cannot help you replicate the interface while in flight. It is at the limit of my ability to unload those in flight.” 

Jack said, “We most certainly don’t blame you. Options people.” 

Skuld said, “We could do it, but if we do, it is likely we be no help to you during the battle. Helva’s power is tasked. We would have to do it purely with our own.” 

“Noted. Other options?” 

Samantha said, “The Alaska base was researching gate travel. I don’t know if they got it complete or not, but their predicted power capacity was large enough.” 

Helva said, “I could query Yggdrasil for a status update. I would have to enter normal space briefly to make the request. Receiving a signal in hyperspace is possible but difficult. Sending one is nearly impossible.” 

“Not yet. Right now we don’t have a better option. I presume Carter that you cant just throw something together.” 

“In a couple hours? Not a chance.” 

“Is stopping long enough to find out Alaska’s status worth it?” 

“No,” Sam said. “These generators are already ready to go. If they are nearly ready I might be able to get the gate in place and if needed drop these generators in place. I know they were planning to use the same version. If they are not.” 

“It won’t matter. Understood.” 

Mara said, “There is another option. I’d need a goddess to help, perhaps Peorth is available, but if we dropped the Gate at a major magical site such as Beauxbatons, Salem, or Durmstrang, we could link the gate into their wards and power it directly. Hogwarts won’t work obviously, since the new version is incomplete and magically useless.” 

“Would that work?” Jack asked. 

Skuld said, “It would. This gate converts either way. It was a failsafe I added, that I hadn’t expect to use. Unfortunately we didn’t test it.” 

“Your work. Your call. Make a choice.” 

“Beauxbatons is a better bet. The Alaska base has few in it to save. Beauxbatons also has a lot of elves. I’ll contact Peorth as soon as we are in range. Minerva you should go with Mara to explain things. Albus may be able to organize an evacuation to Beauxbatons.” 

Skuld looked at Hermione and Harry. Both gave her a small nod. “Mara if you can gain a similar promise, you can show Peorth what we learned.” 

“I want to show Hild-sama too.” 

Skuld froze. “Not now please,” she begged. 

“You can share with your other sister and I can share with Hild-sama, both must agree to the promise.” 

Jack looked on wondering what conversation was being had. 

Skuld looked at Harry and Hermione. Both were worried. She exclaimed, “It isn’t a secret if everyone knows it! Will you just do it?” 

“Yes, but who will you blame if we are wrong about how many they are sending and they all die, or worse wrong about this ships potential? No matter how much energy this ship has without something like your insane link, you will get hit and hit a lot. How much can it take?” 

Skuld looked again to Harry and Hermione. They would support her, no matter what. “Fine, but father as well. Same promise.” 

“Hild and another of her choosing. That is more than fair and you know it.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh what a tangled web we weave,” Jack said cryptically. He then snapped his focus back to the stream of stars passing them by before saying, “What are our tactical options? What we did before almost got us dead.” 

The main screen changed to show a zero point module and the words Universe Emergence Weapon as well as a number below it showing theoretical explosive yield with an extremely large exponent. 

Sam’s mouth hung open when she the numbers. “My god.” 

Skuld looked on in horror, “What have you done?” 

“I have done the theoretical work to determine how we might be able to face a threat of this scale. Was that wrong?” 

Mara whistled. “Nice, but not even Hild-sama would authorize the construction of something like that, at least not without a threat like this.” 

Sam said, “If that kind of force blew up in our solar system we are just as dead.” 

Teal’c said dryly, “It should not take much to get them to chase us.” 

Jack asked, “Can you built it, and how long will it take?” 

“With Skuld, Harry, and Hermione’s help, I could have it built in a little over an hour, once we exit hyperspace.” 

“I can’t. We can’t build that! That is horrible.” 

Jack asked, “Do you have a better idea?” 

“We could do the merge thing again. With what we know now.” 

“We would still probably die, and you as well.” Jack said. 

Mara said, “Skuld, Harry, and Hermione can deal with the gate. Once we are near Earth Hild-sama and Odin-sama themselves will likely come. Yggdrasil and Niddhogg should be enough with the ships help to build this.” 

Skuld said, “You think my father will help build that! Are you insane?” 

“You’re father is the god of thunder and lightning for a reason! Remember your history! He struck down his enemies when he had to and I sure as hell know Hild-sama will do so. Mercy is not a trait she is known for!” 

“This may be another sinful decision,” Hermione said absently. They looked at her. “A quote, from a Japanese animation series. The good guys debated the merits of using weapons nearly as terrible in their own right to stop nuclear weapons and worse.” 

“What was next?” asked Jack. 

“The full quote was: Agitating for peace; at the same time holding weapons. This may be another sinful decision. But please, now; the strength to cut through the never ending chain. Give it to us.” 

“Nice. When this is all over, maybe we can watch that.” He looked at Skuld. He could see the war going on behind her eyes. Harry and Hermione were hardly any less affected. 

After a few more seconds thought he said, “Well, in military terms this would definitely be a decision I’d have to ask someone above me about, if I had any time whatsoever, and we do have that time. Perhaps not a lot, but some. Why don’t we simply ask them?” 

Mara also looked at him with surprise in her eyes, but she too could not argue with this. 

Time passed. They were down to little more than ten minutes before exiting hyperspace. Urd said, “There is not much time left. Everyone magical come with me to the crew quarters. We will form an information link, put the information together, make it available to both my father and my mother. That is; That is all we can do on our own. I may not get along with my mother. I may even despise some of her decisions, but her and father have done their best for us for a long time. This decision is their right.”


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Oh My Goddess, or Stargate SG-1. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment.

  
**A Guardian's Song**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Twenty»-_ **

Skuld followed her older sister into the crew area and quickly sat in a circle with the others. Harry and Hermione taking her hands without thought. A part of her regretted that it was not Urd, but she used her own training to set the thought aside. There was no time for it. 

Mara took Hermione’s hands while Urd took Harry’s. Luna took Mara’s other and Severus’s while he took Minerva’s and she took Urd’s. 

Skuld soon found herself leading the link, even as she leaned lightly into Helva for some of the information. She packaged it all into a perfect sphere no more than a foot into diameter and watched as everyone’s doubts, fears, and concerns were fed into it. 

She felt it when they dropped out of hyperspace and through the link leaned into Helva before simultaneously linking with Yggdrasil. They were together. She lost her focus for a moment. She recovered quickly and lightly bent their collective will to teleport the sphere directly to them. 

She had not finished counting to ten before they were suddenly there, and it wasn’t just the fraction, like Hild favored. They were both there. They all bowed deeply even as they scrambled to stand. 

“Rise. Time doesn’t exist for this. Skuld, Hermione, Harry you cannot engage in this battle. Hermione carries a precious new angel, and that I will not risk without great need. Take the gate to Beaxbatons with the Hogwart’s teachers. Do what you can. You won’t be able to rely on this node, but I have granted both Harry and Hermione secondary links to Yggdrasil.” 

Skuld’s relief was so great as to be palpable. 

Hild said, “And I have granted all three of you secondary links to Nidhogg.” 

Skuld’s relief ended. Hild smirked at her. 

“Mara remain with my daughter. You are needed here if the ship must fight. My precious daughter. I had hoped to teach you what I thought you must learn, only for you to learn another way. You make me proud beyond words to say. Do whatever you must to come home alive this day.” 

“Yes, mother, father.” Urd surprised herself when she hugged first one then the other. Skuld followed by hugging her father and glaring at Hild who just smirked. 

Mara just bowed deeply. No more words were needed. 

The two titans vanished. Helva’s voice said, “Two of my zero point modules are gone. I have detected no intruders. I cannot explain the missing modules.” 

Urd said, “My parents probably took them,” even as Skuld and the others went to their limited cargo area where the portal and naqadah reactors were stored. 

“I understand Goddess Urd. May I ask if the plan has been approved?” 

“I believe so. I. I don’t really know. I’d bet they took it though.” 

“Understood. I will proceed on that assumption.” 

-«oOo»-

On the bridge Jolinar was back in the pilot’s seat. Sam was comparable, but she was still better at engineering. 

Jack said, “Make way for the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.” 

“Confirmed. Helva has plotted us an optimal descent course. Engaging stealth shielding and atmospheric shielding. We are going in hot. Our estimated arrival time is two minutes. This is an extreme course the entire way. The outside of the ship will be extremely hot when we land. Yggdrasil suggests landing in their main courtyard. It is made of stone and shouldn’t burn. Word has been relayed. Staff and students will be standing by with cooling charms.” 

“How did they manage that? Nevermind. I don’t care, as long as its works.” 

Jolinar said, “No Goa’uld ship would survive this descent.” 

“That’s comforting.” 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow, even as he triple checked the weapons systems. 

“How is our supply of nuks, you know, just in case?” Jack asked. 

Helva said, “I have ten modified naqadah enhanced nuclear missiles in protective stasis from when we restocked earlier this year. I require thirty seconds to remove them from stasis before they can be launched.” 

“Understood. Keep them on ice for now.” 

“Confirmed.” 

Jolinar said, “One minutes to landing. Inertial compensation systems are near limits. Brace for any anomalies.” 

Jack suddenly felt like a giant stepped on him with a boot as they smacked the ground. “Report.” 

Helva said, “There is minor damage to my front landing pad. I will have it repaired in a few minutes. The cargo doors are opening. The payload is out, as are the staff. My exterior temperature is nearly two thousand degrees. I am being bombarded by many cooling spells. Exterior temperature is now eighteen hundred degrees. I recommend full cool down before launch. Estimated time is five minutes.” 

“It is not as if we have anything better to do,” said Jack. “Do we have a time update or numbers update on the enemy?” 

“They have passed our last ring of early warning sensors. They will be visible from Earth in just over two hours.” 

“We are not going to wait for that. Is there any word on that big bomb?” 

“Yggdrasil requests we take up position behind the moon and wait. General Hammond is trying to reach you.” 

“Put him on.” 

-«oOo»-

Fleur looked at the thing of beauty that was sizzling with heat in the yard at Beauxbatons. It was her last year here, but she was glad she had not missed it. The instructors simply said that if anyone knew cooling charms they were to cast them. They had not explained what was going on. 

She saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and two Hogwarts teachers and someone she didn’t know floating some big metal ring and some other stuff from the craft and then suddenly there was a French pop song being sung acapella that seemed to be emanating from the ship. Whoever it was had a marvelous voice. 

She ran up to Harry and Hermione. “What is going on? Do you need my help?” 

Harry looked at the French beauty for a moment and then shrugged it off. He said, “We need to get this to somewhere we can tap directly into the wards.” 

“Are you insane? Madam Maxine will never allow” She failed to finish her sentence when that very person ran up and said, “This way.” 

She could only follow along and try to figure out what was going on. She turned back towards the ship, only to see it was slowly lifting off, likely due to how many people were so very close. This was crazy. 

-«oOo»-

General Hammond said, “Jack, we have made huge progress since the first attack, but we are not ready. A few cargo ships aren’t going to dent that. The Tok’ra don’t remotely have the resources to stop it and even with our insane rush, the capital ships are still two years off at best. It is up to you again.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure general. It seems Heaven and Hell now have a plan that doesn’t involve waiting for them to arrive.” 

“Can you tell me any details?” 

“A really big bomb is my best guess, like the kind that can’t be allowed to explode in the solar system.” 

“Jack,” Hammond paled. “Are you serious?” 

“Fraid so. The gloves are off. I think they are going to send a message and even if it all works well, good luck covering this up.” 

“How certain are you about this?” 

“It was the only option we had on the table, and it quite frankly scared Skuld spit-less and most of the others almost as bad and if that wasn’t enough there was Carter’s reaction. That option was presented to them. They also removed two of our zero point modules.” 

“You gained some then? Good, I don’t need the details now, but under no circumstances Jack must knowledge of how to build such a thing leak. I don’t care what anyone in the chain of command says.” 

“I know sir.” 

Helva interjected, “Sirs, the problem has been dealt with.” 

“Can you elaborate?” asked Hammond. 

“No.” 

Jack raised his right eyebrow. “You gotta admit, sometimes it is better just not to know.” 

Hammond sighed and nodded. 

Jolinar silently lifted the ship off the ground and set in a new heading, even as Jack continued to speak. 

“Sir, just so you know, I gave my agreement in giving the magicals the planet we found to use, and Skuld and the others basically said it goes to the elves. We managed to save two of them. One died. I’d rather not go in details like this, but I just wanted you to know in exchange for the six modules we gave up the rest.” 

“I understand. I think you easily made the right choice and will support it. Is there anything there that will make this a hard sell?” 

“Doubt it sir. The planet doesn’t have a lot of the raw materials we would normally need to build with. Frankly it is a very nice place and I wish the elves the best. It does have a couple things we might have some interest in, but I also don’t see any problems there. The one is likely so far out of our reach as to be a fantasy, and the others, well we will just have to talk. I think we can work something out.” 

“Good. The president and various others are arranging to go through the portal. I need to let you go Jack. I need to make sure they don’t claim it for Earth or some such nonsense. Baring some miracle, you brought back exactly what we needed to save Earth. That deserves gratitude not greed.” 

“I wouldn’t worry too much. Unless I miss my guess Skuld and the others will send word around. I expect it will take a little time, but I’d bet most of this world’s elves are through that portal soon and will be changed back right after. If the president or anyone claims ownership, they might be quickly dissuaded. I think they will make great friends.” 

“And great enemies as well, is that what your saying Jack?” 

“Frankly sir, if what happened to them happened to me, I’d not be nearly so nice about it.” 

“I’ll talk to you later Jack. Do what you can. We will hold the fort for you.” 

“Understood.” 

After the connection was closed Jolinar asked, “Do you think your leader will try something stupid?” 

“Hard to say. I hope no one dies, but I certainly won’t blame the elves if they defend themselves. I’m here to defend the country, not the administration. Also, you have to remember that those three are there with the gate, plus any allies they will quickly gather. I rather doubt things will get that far. I’d have definitely preferred things were not remotely so rushed.” 

Mara said, “Goddesses like to think that they are above violence, but it takes surprisingly little effort to get most of them motivated. Urd can attest to that.” 

“You started it!” Urd said petulantly. 

“My point being is I sure as hell wouldn’t piss off those three. Threatening the elves, or threatening to take what they just worked so hard to give them is apt to have them delivering retribution, and with the power they command now they might not notice they had killed them until after they were dead.” 

Urd said, “Mara is right in this, and I am so getting tired of saying that.” Mara smirked at her. “Sometimes we get angry, but it is not true anger. We are generally in some kind of control. We have too much training to just suddenly slip.” 

“Unless someone causes them to totally lose it?” suggested Jack. 

“Such a slip is an instant ground for demotion, but that doesn’t make people less dead.” 

“Noted. Helva, can you keep track of what is going on there. I doubt there is anything we can do, but we should at least monitor it.” 

“Of course captain. I have already obtained a feed of the area from Nidhogg. I can project it while we wait if you like.” 

“Sure, why not?” 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore stood next to Madam Maxine. She said, “I am still uncertain about just giving them full access to the wards.” 

“Time my dear is not something we seem to have.” 

“Do you really believe all this?” 

“Yes, I have seen the memories. This time it is worse. How are you going about the evacuation?” 

“The house elves have helped pack all the students supplies. We have packed everything that can be packed at least as far as basic supplies go. Are you sure we can’t use any expanded spaces?” 

“Quite sure. I even understand the arithmancy for the most part. It would be quite bad. They have already warded the area to block anyone bringing anything with an expanded space.” 

Amelia Bones, the Minister for Magic, walked up to them. “I just got the news. Apparently the President of the United States and many of the members of his cabinet are on their way. He has a formidable array of magical security. How are we going to handle this?” 

Her French counterpart walked in just as she finished. He asked, “How long will they be?” 

Amelia said, “I think it will be about six hours. They are apparently taking their muggle aircraft.” 

Her French counterpart snorted. “Ignore the fools. If my understanding of the situation is correct, this will be over long before that. For now I suggest our aurors make sure nothing slows down the evacuation, including them, if required.” 

“There is another matter,” Albus said. “House elves were locked to their current form by our ancestors. The legend of true elves is quite true. Harry and his friends cured three of them, though one later died. Harry and his friends and those two elves have claimed where we are going for the elves. It is my understanding that as soon as they step through, or not long after, they will change back.” 

Amelia looked around and began to notice the sheer number of elves. “Ah hell. I know I treated my elves well enough, but what about for those that didn’t?” 

The portal formed much like the Stargate did, save for the nearly double size and the near ripple free surface. The house elves rushed through. For every hundred that went through another hundred appeared. It was a tidal wave of elf kind, and then suddenly those going through were changing even as they jumped through.” 

The French Minister said in awe, “It is all true.” 

The rate seemed to be slowing down, but it was still continuous. No one that wasn’t an elf even tried to but in line. 

Albus said, “I think that is my cue.” 

He conjured a small granite step and stepped up on it before casting sonorous silently on himself. “As many of you can tell, what we have thought of as ordinary house elves were in fact originally the legendary true elves, only changed through dark magic. The elves that passed through are free, and will not be coming back. I urge caution before entering the portal. The new home is theirs, though if we are kind I believe, or rather I hope they will let us stay until the current crisis is resolved. Just remember, they will be stronger, and they will remember everything that has happened to them.” 

-«oOo»-

Hermione stood before the portal with Skuld and Harry. “The elves on this side are weakening. We need to do something. If we don’t thousands are going to die. I just hope our work is enough to sustain those that crossed over.” 

Skuld looked uncertain. She touched one then another elf gently, yielding a little of her energy and helping them through. 

Harry said, even as he helped another elf through, “It is too slow. Patronus charms maybe?” 

Skuld said, “Won’t work. A few elves would absorb most of the energy. You can cast that many.” 

Hermione assisted a young female elf through. 

“What about patronus fireflies? Thousands of them, if we can manage it, with only a spark of energy. We will have to lean in hard to Yggdrasil and Nidhogg, but could it work?” 

Skuld finished helping another elf through and came up to them. “It is as good of an idea as any. Let’s try it.” 

Hermione asked, “Will Cara be okay?” 

Skuld said, “I can’t say for certain, but the spell is net positive, and I know she wouldn’t want to live at the expense of another.” 

Hermione quickly stepped back from the other two as they formed a triangle. Skuld’s and Harry’s angels emerging and becoming massive in size. Three gigantic magic circles formed around them and merged. All were perfect silver. 

Skuld thought mentally to the others through their now linked magic, “I can hardly believe we missed this for so long.” 

Mierin thought, “We never looked. We knew of the potential of combining the power. Hild demonstrated that again recently, but we never considered making it as if it never was separate.” 

-«oOo»-

Minerva was now standing next to Albus and the rest. “I suggest we stand further back. They are getting serious.” 

Amelia looked at her like she was mad, but also moved further away. She was astonished as it seemed a torrent of magical fireflies shot forth from the circle and spread all over the world. 

The flood of elves surged as the stream resumed. Albus said dryly, “I believe my speech was just made redundant. How is our plan for food?” 

Amelia said, “Algernon came up with the solution. We rounded up a lot of bags with extension charms and modified them to shoot forth their contents. Someone on the other side will have to take unactivated bags, activate them, and set them up to catch the stream. That should work, right?” 

“I believe so. Sebastian, do you have something similar or?” 

“Same thing. Croaker sent over the formula. We are emptying our storage. I hope we can get some of it back if well if things work out like we hope.” 

“I’m hoping,” Albus said, “That the elves will be willing to allow at least some of us to stay.” 

-«oOo»-

“Well,” Jack said dryly, “It seems the president is going to be late to the party. How many elves do you think will pass through?” 

Helva said, “I’m estimating twenty thousand are through with another fourteen thousand to go.” 

Jolinar said, “Luna is surprised there are so many. That is comparable to the size of the current magical population.” 

Urd said quietly, “We thought there were so many deaths when it first happened. We just figured it was a side affect of the dark magic, or elves whose wills refused to be corrupted.” 

Mara grinned. 

“You know something.” 

“Hild helped save them. She told me not long ago. They worked together and put them in a near permanent stasis, but there was no way to just let them out. They tried to bring back the true life to the planet that was destroyed. They failed. The life energies of so many humans conflicted with reestablishing what was and they didn’t know the elves secret to manipulating magic then.” 

Urd said, “Nice. So they faked the deaths and put to sleep those they could and just waited for a solution to come along. Now that is what I call patience.” 

Sam asked, “Will they be okay? I mean I know Skuld and the others set all that up, but there is a lot more elves than they thought their would be.” 

Mara said, “You weren’t part of that bit of overkill. They were determined to get it right.” 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked. 

“It means, should anyone want to try to tap the planets lifeforce again, well, they are going to end up quite dead. What we created has teeth. I’m actually quite proud of my part in it. It is a particularly messy death. I plan on using it at my next performance review.” 

Urd looked a little green, but she also looked at Mara with more than a little respect. 

Jack said, “You get those too huh? Small world. I betcha they still only give us a two percent raise this year. Seriously, met expectations? What the hell?” 

Mara laughed, “You should try one with Hild. She is merciless. If you are going to play with the Norns, then at least do not embarrass yourself. Don’t blow up crap I have to send teams to fix. Can’t you even seduce that pathetic mortal? It is not as if you need to keep his attention that long. Just help me in my recruiting efforts. On and on she goes.” 

Mara covered her mouth as Urd glared at her. “Pretend I didn’t say that?” 

Urd said, “Oh, I am so going to remember, and worse I’m going to tell Belldandy and Keiichi.” 

“Meh, it wouldn’t have worked either way. Hild thinks Belldandy can be recruited. I’ve known her too long. She always surprises you. Hell, if I stick around her too much, I half want to do what she says. How crazy is that? Creepy smiling ex Valkyrie. Oh don’t think I don’t remember. She could slice through a rogue demon and then offer to make you lunch, while her glaive was dripping with demon blood.” 

Urd chuckled, then she noticed everyone staring at her, Luna even with a smile. “What? You try living for so long without a few eccentricities? With Belldandy you just need to not make her really mad. Fortunately Keiichi has mellowed her out a lot.” 

Sam said, “It is amazing isn’t it. We are fighting against those who pretend to be false gods, with well the real thing, or the closest thing there is to it.” 

Urd said, “Call us what you wish. We do grant wishes from time to time. We do interfere from time to time, but we are not all powerful, or truly all knowing; never have been; never will be; nor do we interfere all that much. Generally we allow you to do whatever you want, even if it pains us to do so. Sure it is often because of a threat from my mother for all out war, but at times I think we use that as a ready excuse.” 

“We are those who stayed behind and shunned true ascension. We vowed to do what we could, but sometimes we spend more time on our own petty problems than anything else. Hell I was on a bender for over a century over a damn breakup. Occasionally we even get new members, as Harry, and Hermione have shown.” 

Daniel, who had not said much, said softly, absently, “One equal temper of heroic hearts; Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will.” 

Urd said, “Nothing so grand. You know sometimes I’ve looked at lives like SG-1’s and think what a screw up I’ve made of my life.” 

Jack said, “Well as one screw up to another, I’m glad to have you aboard.” 

Urd asked, “Drinks afterward?” 

“Hell yes. I’ll buy. Everyone is invited.” 

“Skuld mentioned that Harry has quite a few properties. I bet we could have a really good party there.” 

“Works for me.” 

Helva said, “Yggdrasil reports that the revised Gungnir program is on-line.” 

Jack looked at Urd. 

“Gungnir is Heaven’s ultimate weapon. I have no idea what the revision means, however we can perhaps guess.” 

Helva said, “Target has been acquired. A hyperspace window is opening.” 

“Show me.” 

On the screen they saw a mile wide window into hyperspace appear above the Earth. 

“Hild-sama has release a firing lock. Primary power for the Gungnir system is now directly linked to the second zero point module. Energy is approaching threshold. Activating emergency shielding and preparing all systems for combat. Odin-sama has released a firing lock and has fired.” 

A pulse of blue white power shot into the hyperspace window and vanished. The window collapsed. 

“Attempting to track shell through hyperspace. Collision in six, five, four, three, two, one. Reaction proceeding as expected. Space-time is folding in on itself in the target area. Secondary reactions commencing. The shock wave will reach this position in four minutes. Energy output is well above theoretical threshold and is traveling through all subspace layers. I estimate it will cause trillions in damage and considerable loss of life.” 

Jack said, “Is there anything at all we can do?” 

“No. Wait, getting emergency request for all available energy.” 

Urd and Mara vanished. On the screen he could see hundreds of figures, some clearly of the angelic variety, but many clearly of Hild’s realm. Each appeared floating at the edge of the atmosphere facing the threat. 

In the center of it all the screen zoomed in showing Belldandy in full Valkyrie regalia, determination etched on her face. Urd and Mara were to either side, right in the heart of it all. 

Suddenly Skuld, Harry, and Hermione popped in and crammed into Urd’s chair, energies flaring around them as the White Star shot a lance of power straight out it at the coming wave. The lance spread as it traveled, ever so slowly, but it did spread as more and more power poured out of it. 

“Carter,” he asked quietly. 

“Sir, it can’t hurt.” 

Jack directly used his link to Helva. “Contact Janet make sure she is ready to receive casualties. Also contact Hammond and do the same.” 

“Confirmed.” 

“If anyone has any ideas, now is the time.” 

“Sir,” Samantha said, “They need to shut down the portal. The energy wave will travel back through it. That’s it. If I could get to the Stargate and get it to dial somewhere it might pull some of this mess with it.” 

Hermione slipped out of their link and grabbed Carter and Luna before vanishing. 

Helva said, “The gate to the elven world has been shut down. I detect activity in Cheyenne mountain. Gate dialing is occurring.” 

“It wasn’t ready,” Jack said absently. 

Helva said, “It doesn’t need to connect fully. If it is even close then those assembled can force the connection. The only question is whether the energy can be directed through the tunnel.” 

Jack crossed his fingers. 

“I detect multiple sources of interference near the gate. The gate is connected to the world you just visited. A warp in space time is forming. The warp is connecting to the outgoing tunnel. It is connected. The stargate is powered down. Energy is beginning to cascade down the warp through to the planet. It seems to be working.” 

“How long?” 

“The energy wave will have passed us in forty nine minutes.” 

“Doesn’t the Stargate only stay open for thirty eight minutes?” 

“That is the information I have.” 

Jack ran his right hand through his hair as he looked around. “Okay, I have no idea how to help further fight the wave, but I do know we have a lot of friendlies on the middle of the front line right in the line of fire. Luna, can you call for any further help?” 

Luna’s eyes glowed for a moment before she pulled out her wand and shot off a patronus charm. Within a minute there were dozens of people on the flight deck, each wearing those strange robes. 

Jack said, “Listen. Look at that display. Those are the people that are trying to save our buts. In less than thirty eight minutes they are going to get smacked with an energy wave and there is not a dang thing I can do about it. I was hoping you all could somehow get them to safety or something when the time comes.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore had never saw the like in all his long years. The apparition into space was dangerous enough, but now it seemed that he was going to have to try to somehow fly in it. He sent a mental command to Fawkes. Ordinarily his trusted familiar would not commit robbery for him, but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

He said, “I need some place bigger.” 

Daniel said, “I’ll take you to the cargo bay.” 

Albus nodded. As soon as he arrived he sent off another messenger patronus. Luna was working on getting more help, but he would not leave her to do it alone. A whole pile of one size fits all space suits suddenly appeared in front of him. He was going to try the bubble head charm, but no matter. Switching charms had them all clothed and the other two dozen who arrived besides. A column of fire revealed the entire inventory of the Nimbus broom company. 

They mounted their brooms even as a part of the back wall dissolved before them. Close to a hundred wizards shot out before the wall reformed. Thirty seconds later another hundred wizards shot out. Each targeted one of their protectors and at their direction stood behind them. 

Albus was behind a particularly attractive brunette who didn’t seem to believe in proper clothing. Ah well. He cast the strongest shield charm he knew in front of them, even as she cast one a heck of a lot stronger and vastly wider in front of that. All over the pattern repeated, one after the other creating a fragile seeming tapestry of shields right at the edge of the atmosphere. 

And then the world went white. He held. It was all he could do. He was surprised when his shield drifted forward and merged with her larger working. It suddenly felt like he was plugged into the sun. He held the line and could sense through the vast tapestry of magic that all around him the line was held. He had no idea how long it took. All he could do was focus on just holding as the barrier they created directed the storm of energy away from the planet. 

He was sure he blacked out for a moment, or was it longer. He did not know. The brunette was drifting in space. He quickly picked her up and for an instant debated what to do. They wouldn’t all fit back in the ship. He shrugged and used the last of his energy to cast the portus charm on his robes before vanishing in a flash of light. 

All around close to two hundred wizards and witches did the same, saving almost as many gods and demons, or trying to. Many of them died in the attempt, as did many of the wizards and witches. 

Their valiant attempt was also seen live on television in almost every country in the world, thanks to a joint operation between Russian and American Astronauts from the international space station. All together it lasted almost an hour. 

-«oOo»-

Hammond walked carefully up the long walkway next to Minerva McGonagall, who was holding his hand so that the wards did not affect him. Inside they could see all the crew of the White Star flopped in one couch or another, usually with several empty beer bottles beside them. 

Harry was asleep in a love seat with Hermione laying on top of him and Skuld to his side. They were fully clothed, though their clothes were ruffled. 

Jack was in another love seat in a similar fashion with Urd behind her and Sam Carter snuggled up to him. Hell even Janet was curled up with that other teacher. 

Daniel was missing altogether, but he knew he was with Sha’re and their son. The demoness Mara seemed to be missing as well. 

The only ones actually awake seemed to be Luna and Teal’c who of all things were watching some anime series about giant robots. 

They saw him. Luna said, “Jolinar won’t let me get drunk. She keeps removing the alcohol. I tried to drink faster than she could remove it, but they complained I was wasting it.” 

Teal’c said, “I do not drink.” 

“You guys did receive my message? You know the president, awards and all that?” 

Teal’c said, “I believe O’Neill’s words were, ‘From the guy who tried to jump ship? Yah, I’ll pass on that.’” 

Luna said happily, “Yep, that was it.” 

“We’ll the news is basically good. We got word back from the Tok’ra that the system lords just declared the Earth officially off limits. I believed we freaked them out. Now the president is hesitant to use the Stargate now that it is working, in case we un-freak them out, but things seem good for now.” 

Teal’c asked, “How much damage was there?” 

“Our satellites are gone, save for a few that were protected by the planet. A few thousand died, mostly from a slew of meteorites that the energy wave swept in, but for the most part the shield held. We think about twenty five percent of those on the line died, though we don’t have exact numbers. There is a lot of secondary disruptions and such from the loss of the satellites, but all in all we came through better than we had any right to.” 

Luna said absently, “Many of Odin’s and Hild’s people were simply tired. They have lived so long and it just seemed time. They didn’t try as much as they could in the end. All in all twenty four died and thirty seven witches and wizards. About half of the witches and wizards died trying to land with only a broom. They didn’t really understand the distances involved and ran out of magic. A few even made it.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. “To the good news, the elves and the rest on the new world seem to be doing fine, though usage of the portal has nearly drained the wards at Beauxbatons.” 

Luna shrugged. “If they stop using it until we get time to move it the wards will recover. If they don’t, well they won’t.” 

“That is my understanding as well. The Alaska base has been offered and rejected. The base is too remote to be defended if it had to be and with our operational security shot to hell, it may need to be. Almost every country in the world is wanting a piece of whatever is really going on. Thankfully they don’t know details yet, but the pressure is immense and at least part of it is likely to leak soon. Air force one being seen in France randomly has people talking.” 

Luna bowed briefly. 

Jolinar said, “You really need to do something about that guy. I still don’t understand how you can elect someone who won fewer votes. I know he is the reason the rest of my people are working overtime to find our own world. They are less than sure sanity will prevail.” 

Hammond sighed. “We know of the problems, but we do our duty. At least no one seems to be buying that the defense of the Earth was his brilliant plan. It seems he has stretched the truth one time too many. I’m confident he won’t be reelected.” 

“We’ll that is something at least.” She bowed and gave Luna back control. 

Luna said, “Neither Jolinar nor I have any answers for you general, though her continued suggestion to go find her boyfriend is beginning to sound more tempting.” 

“Well, do you have another beer at least?” he asked. 

Teal’c said, “We have many such drinks General Hammond.” 

“Good, I want one as well,” said the deputy Headmistress. 

-«oOo»-

After many arguments, some of which seemed quite pointless, it was decided that they would maintain their early warning network as well as their relationship with the Tok’ra, but they would pull back from exploring openly for a few years to build their defenses. 

Helva worked on preparing a new zero point module every chance she got, often having to put the incomplete work in stasis and lose some progress, but progress was made. The rest of her time was as a deep space scout ship. They built dozens of point to point portals. Many had endpoints other than Earth. The limitation of only having one portal or similar device active at a time was a frustrating one, but they continued as best as they could. 

Despite their successes, the space the System Lords controlled was vast. They were not so much planning to win the war, but to survive it. More importantly they planned for the day when they could go on the offensive and end the threat once and for all. 

-«oOo»-

One day, about ten months after the battle Hermione was woken by a new, or rather, an old familiar voice. “Cara?” she asked internally. 

“Did you expect to have any other voices in your head?” said an amused voice. 

“It is good to hear from you. Do you need anything? Are you okay? I didn’t do anything that hurt you or anything did I?” 

“You really held out this long? I’m amazed.” 

“What?” her sleepy mind replied. 

“Go, be with them. We will have time to talk soon enough.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” her angel said even as she formed behind Hermione. Hermione turned to look at her. A smile quickly graced her lips as she admired the beauty of her angel. Her elven ancestry was clear for all to see. She found it ironic that not so long ago she was knitting socks to try to free elves only to help free an entire race and yet have one stay with her. She smiled and nodded. 

Next to her Noble Scarlet and Mierin formed and shot off in the distance with Cara following. 

A bleary eyed Skuld and Harry woke up next to her. She said loudly, “Rise and shine you two. It is time for a bath.” 

Skuld’s eyes snapped open. Harry’s followed suit. 

Skuld asked, “Cara?” 

“Is fine. She and the others took off, now, I believe there are some things I quite want to take off as well, if you could please follow me,” she said primly. 

Harry and Skuld smiled up at her as they quickly followed her into the bath. 

-«oOo»-

And so ends one more story. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
